


Infirmitatem | Park Jimin x Hogwarts AU

by xriawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 93,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xriawrites/pseuds/xriawrites
Summary: Park Jimin, a skilled and talented wizard, his name a renowned one amongst Hogwarts students. Many knew him because of his outstanding Quidditch skills, most because of his infatuation with Kim Jisoo, but everyone knew he was a key member of the infamous BTS that tormented the castle on a daily basis.Everyone thought he was an open book, easy to read, easy to keep up with. No one really understood how a chap as charming as Park Jimin would end up falling in love with Y/N Riddle, a renowned name in her own right, for being Lord Voldemort's little sister that is.But of course, Jimin had always been cursed with having the WORST of luck in love, and the fact that his loved one had been conceived under the use of a love potion proved so.
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin - Relationship
Comments: 56
Kudos: 102





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jimin x Reader
> 
> Genre: Hogwarts AU / Fanfiction
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> The characters and plots that had already been established in the Harry Potter universe, rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

**~~Do not be ashamed of the wars~~ **

**~~your soul has fought to~~ **

**~~save itself~~.**

Merope Gaunt took a lot of secrets to the grave, but Tom Riddle took it upon himself to unveil every last one of them, no matter the consequence or circumstance. The Riddle siblings had lived their lives in the shadows, unaware of the rich history surrounding their family and the major misfortunes that marked it. Neither blinked an eye when they got sorted into the Slytherin House for it was still unbeknown to them that their ancestry had greatly influenced the Sorting Hat's decision. But once they learned about their heritage and rightful title as heirs of Slytherin, the rest of the story began to unfold by itself.

It had been hard for them to learn all about their family's twisted, dark secrets. To learn that Tom Riddle Sr. had been a muggle and quite a disgraceful one at that. To learn that their mother had been a disgrace to her family. To learn that they had been conceived under the use of a love potion.

Their father had never loved their mother; Merope had simply made sure to keep him under the influence of the potion at all times, even after she conceived Tom. It wasn't until she was pregnant with her second child that she got tired of living a lie and chose to come clean to the love of her life, naively believing that the potion had altered the man's genuine feelings. Naively believing that he would never dare leave them. They were the picture-perfect family, after all, what else could he ask for? But she had been terribly wrong, you see because Tom Riddle Sr. was not only horrified but downright disgusted by the mere sight of them. And as the tale tells it, he left before Merope could mend her mistakes and falsely rekindle the love.

They arrived at Wool's Orphanage on the night of August 18, where a five-year-old Tom watched with curiosity as his mother writhed with agony and pain. On the early hours of August 19, after hours of haunting screams and a concerning amount of blood loss, Y/N Riddle was born. Tom had been too preoccupied with the baby in his arms to notice his mother's cries had slowly stopped, and unfortunately, so had her heart.

Merope passed away on Y/N's birthday, taking with her any chance the siblings had of living a seemingly normal life. They had been conceived under the use of a love potion, their family had practiced inbreeding for centuries, and the woman who carried them in her womb had been the most miserable and love-deprived woman to exist. It was no wonder the Riddle siblings were far from ordinary.

Tom took Y/N under his wing and assumed all responsibilities regarding her. From their years at Wool's, where he believed the staff was far too incompetent to care for his sister, to the two years they got to spend together at Hogwarts. Tom always cared for her, albeit in his own twisted ways. But they never saw eye to eye, not when it came to blood purity or the murdering of innocent people. And if Y/N herself could not stop Tom from going down that path, then nothing would.

After Tom graduated, Y/N replaced him as Hogwarts’ brightest student, although admittedly, she had quite some competition in the area. This was all much to the dismay of a certain redheaded Gryffindor classmate of hers who couldn't have been any more discontent with both Riddle siblings. Kim Jisoo, and Y/N Riddle had an ongoing silent rivalry, one in which the Gryffindor tried her absolute hardest to outsmart the Slytherin - but the Slytherin wasn't all that fazed about her effort.

It was during her third year, when she first got to experience Hogwarts without Tom, that a group of two Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw, and two Slytherins got to target her after two long years of waiting. Finally, BTS, as they called themselves, could get their revenge on the siblings without having to worry about Tom Riddle cursing them into oblivion. The group was, by far, the weirdest mix she has ever seen... Yet, somehow, the mix of houses fit together almost perfectly. Park Jimin - the Slytherin, Kim Taehyung - the Hufflepuff and Jeon Jungkook - the Ravenclaw, attempted to hex her in front of a crowd of people while Jung Houseok - the other Hufflepuff, made sure no professors were around, Kim Seokjin - one of the Gryffindors and the second Slytherin of the group, Min Yoongi minded their businesses and Kim Namjoon, the last but not least person of the group, a Gryffindor himself, kept his gaze on his book. Y/N refused to harm the maknaes of the group, so she simply disarmed them using nonverbal magic and used the 'Arresto Momentum' spell to slow them down so she could peacefully leave. Another thing she differed from Tom at, was that she despised being the center of attention.

But then Kim Jisoo tried to hex her. She'd been smart, kept herself at a reasonable distance behind other students so she wouldn't catch anyone's eye. She hid her wand in her robes and muttered the spell, but Y/N was not the type of person you ever caught off guard, and Jisoo learned this once she saw how her fellow young witch blocked the spell with ease, almost as if she had been waiting for it. 

Jisoo also had the misfortune of learning yet another one of Y/N's rules, do not attack unless provoked, and it was that way that the entire school learned that Y/N Riddle was not to be messed with.

They never bothered her again - not Jisoo and certainly not BTS. For years, they were able to coexist under the same roof whilst having the minimum interaction with one another.

But as soon as she finished her meal at the Start of Term Feast after returning to the castle for her sixth year, McGonagall directed her to the Headmaster's office, where the seven members of BTS had also been instructed to go. An awkward tension engulfed the eight students as they made their way past the gargoyle and into Dumbledore's office, all of them silently wondering what the reason for such an odd arrangement was. The Headmaster didn't beat around the bush, he'd been very clear when he voiced his plans, regardless of how odd they seemed. "Let's start a dueling club!"

She knew the purpose of the club was to prepare other students to fight her brother and his followers. Dumbledore hadn't outright said it, but he did mention the attacks and murders that had been terrorizing the wizarding world, all her brother's doings. The identity of Lord Voldemort hadn't been linked to Tom Riddle yet, but it hadn't been a challenge for Y/N to connect the dots. Even if the weekly letters he sent her were vague, she knew the locket he gifted her was far more than just a relic, knew about his stance on blood purity, and about his quest for immortality. But her hands were tied and she could do nothing but watch how the man who raised her was turning into a monster.

She was never going to fight against her brother. She would never dare raise her wand against him, not out of fear, but out of a pathetic attempt of love and a vague sense of gratitude. But she was never going to fight by his side either. So, she accepted. She was going to help others prepare.

She was going to teach others how to defend themselves and those they love. She was not like Tom. She may have been conceived under the use of a love potion and may never be able to feel love or extreme happiness, but she wouldn't dare take it away from others. She wanted them to relish the feelings she could only long for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAGIC MENTIONED: 
> 
> Arresto Momento - a spell which slows down or stops a moving or falling object/person


	2. OBSERVANT

**~~Not all girls are made of sugar and spice~~ **

**~~and all things nice.~~ **

**~~Some girls are made of adventure, fine beer, brains and~~ **

**~~no fear~~.**

"This dueling club will begin in October, there will be a session per week. Only fifth to seventh years are allowed to sign up," Dumbledore instructed as he gazed at the eight students who stood before the Headmaster's desk. "There is still a month left... That way you can prepare your lessons to properly teach the students instead of catching them off guard with spells they are not familiar with," he said as he looked at Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung with an amused smile as he uttered that last comment.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Namjoon shyly raised his hand, clearing his throat before voicing his doubt, "why didn't you assign a teacher to do this?"

Dumbledore nodded understandingly before explaining. "This is considered an extracurricular activity, Mr. Kim, and the teachers are busy enough as it is, so I figured it was time for the eight of you to show off your remarkable skills. Of course, I'll completely understand if any of you declines."  
But the truth is, he knew they wouldn't refuse. That's why those specific eight students were standing in front of him because they had the character and the will to fight, to make a move, and incite change. They had a hunger to do right, all of them driven by their own personal reasonings.  
"I'll do it," Y/N stepped forward with her head held high, unhesitatingly giving Dumbledore a reply, "I'm in."

"Very well," Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, a knowing look reflected in his eyes, before redirecting his gaze to the seven young men. "Gentlemen?"  
"We're in," Jimin answered, speaking on behalf of all the guys, the others simply nodding in confirmation.

"Okay then, we will further discuss this matter later," the Headmaster nodded politely, "now off to bed, sleep awaits you!"  
And just like that, Dumbledore's attention shifted elsewhere, making the eight students exit his office with similar quizzical expressions on their faces. An incredibly awkward and tense silence followed the group as they made their way down the stairs. Y/N could tell the maknaes were beyond skeptical about her being included in the ordeal, but she believed the older ones were far more reasonable than them and would make the entire experience a tad more pleasant.

"I'm glad they choose you as well," Namjoon broke the silence, looking down at her with a friendly and warm smile, "I heard your dueling skills are legend," he added with a smirk plastered on his face, causing his younger friends to direct a scowl his way.

"Non-verbal and wandless magic usually does the trick for me, but I'm sure you guys know a ton more spells than me," she replied.  
One thing Y/N couldn't deny is how out of place she felt walking beside the most popular and mischievous students to ever grace Hogwarts. She wasn't particularly known for being the friendliest around, and the contrast in character she had with the seven boys was simply odd.

"We can work on that," Namjoon reassured her, although his words were interrupted by a very curious and a tad bit disbelieving Park Jimin.  
"You know how to use wandless magic?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowed as he examined the girl. Here's a fun fact, Park Jimin had mostly forgotten about Y/N Riddle's existence these past years. Despite being in the same house, their paths had rarely met, and when they did he'd been far too occupied entertaining his friends' shenanigans or admiring Kim Jisoo's perfection to notice Y/N's presence. This right here had been the first time they ever exchanged words with one another.

"Still learning. It would be an utter lie if I claimed to master it," she confessed with a nonchalant shrug. She could feel their undivided attention on her and it was bothersome, for people tended to always notice her worst characteristics before acknowledging her redeeming qualities.  
"Well, how about we meet on Wednesday to try and plan this out?" Namjoon asked, glancing at all of them, expecting an answer.

"Sure," she sighed. "Library?"

"Oh no, that place gives me a headache." Taehyung whined, intervening in the conversation for the first time but was soon interrupted by Yoongi, "Tree next to the Black Lake. 5 p.m." he stated firmly, not asking for approval.  
"Okay, good night then." she bid them farewell, and quite surprisingly for her, almost everyone answered back. Expect the maknaes, of course. She didn't find that rude, nor did she take it personally. It took people a while to warm up to her, and with good reason. At the end of the day, she had met truly unpleasant people over the course of her life and it was clear that they were not that. Big-headed and egotistical? Maybe, but well-intentioned nonetheless.

"Why her?" Jimin groaned, throwing his head back. "Why couldn't it have been Jisoo or someone else?"  
"Because everyone else sucks at dueling," Namjoon interrupted his whining, "And Jisoo - well, she's amazing, I'm not going to lie, but she's not as good."

"Says who?" Jimin's sudden defensive demeanor was painfully obvious to see, however, it did not startle the older ones.  
"Says everyone who watched their duel three years ago" Yoongi chuckled. He didn't exactly adore his fellow Slytherin but he didn't hate her either and he could definitely say, no shame, she is probably the most skilled witch he had ever seen. She doesn't let people see much, not even half the things she is able to do. But, being a fellow Slytherin gave him enough time to analyze the girl over the years. She's not half as bad as everyone makes her be.

Jimin scoffed with a frown contorting his features, not understanding why his hyungs were defending the girl. "That was three years ago! Jisoo is much better at dueling now," he claimed indignantly.

"I'm sure she is. Just like I'm sure Y/N has improved a lot in three years as well," Namjoon argued back, his body language also turning somewhat defensive. "Look, Jimin...Y/N was amazing with non-verbal spells back then, I'm sure she's a master at them now. And wandless magic? I mean, Merlin's beard, even I want her to teach me that!"

Jimin turned to Taehyung and Jungkook with an expression of utter concern. "Can you believe this? We've lost him. He's gone mad."  
"Moonie, hyung," Taehyung leaned forward and placed his hand on Namjoon's shoulder, "are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard down at the Shack?

"Oh, sod off! And stop being such drama queens," he said, rolling his eyes. Seconds later, a hesitant expression took over his facial features before he mustered the courage to mutter lowly, "I got to know her a little during the prefects' meetings last year. She was the nicest one of the lot."

Taehyung looked almost disgusted by his hyung's words. "She's Tom Riddle's sister!"

Namjoon pinched the hook of his nose, begging Merlin to give him the patience to not hex his own friends into oblivion. "Listen, she's incredibly smart. She's very, VERY observing." he blurted out anxiously, making the others frown in confusion as to where this was going.

"She noticed my scars," Namjoon sighed, the same hesitant expression still on his face. Those four words were all that was needed to make the others panic, "and I could tell she was curious about them. She was never rude about it though, but I knew she found it odd that Madam Pomfrey could never make them completely disappear. Then I guess she began noticing I was absent every month and she knew it wasn't a coincidence it always happened around the full moon." He finally looked up and, with a sigh, he confessed the little secret he'd been keeping from his friends. "She knows I'm a werewolf. I was obviously unaware of this. But one day she stopped me once the prefects' meeting was over and gave me some type of ointment and left without saying a word. She attached a letter to the jar, explaining how the ointment made werewolf scars less painful and helped heal faster. I instantly panicked, obviously, but the next day I saw her and she just smiled at me, pretending nothing has ever happened."

Discussing werewolf matters was extremely embarrassing for Namjoon, so naturally, he found the entire ordeal humiliating. He was grateful, of course, but just knowing that someone out there knew of his condition was startling. "That ointment is extremely tricky to make. Not to mention it takes months for the ingredients to be ready," he added before glancing up at his friends, hoping they'd understand why they had to be nice to Y/N Riddle. "They rarely have it at St. Mungo's."

The boys had been rendered speechless. It was a commonly known fact that people always assumed the worst of Y/N because of the fear her brother inflicted on people. No one had really taken the time to get to know her and it appeared as if Namjoon had been the first to get a glimpse of what the youngest Riddle was genuinely like. Having mostly forgotten about her existence, it took Jimin off guard to know that someone he, maybe subconsciously, always considered evil had been so considerate and thoughtful. Two words he thought he'd never use to describe Y/N Riddle.

When the next day came around, the maknaes had been unable to stop watching her all day, still in slight disbelief, the youngest Riddle was such a complex character. And that's when they began to notice. The way she never associated with any of the annoying and genuinely evil Slytherins, how her demeanor never appeared to be imposing but rather serene instead. "Okay, so maybe she's not that bad..." Jimin murmured, leaning back in his chair as Taehyung and Jungkook continued watching Y/N.

To say Jimin was confused was an understatement. How has he never observed these things about the girl? Even if he didn't pay much attention to the girl, they are in the same house... He should've at least seen the fact she completely avoids the people he thought she's a part of. She doesn't associate herself with her brother's followers, doesn't even glance their way. He found himself being amused by the way Y/N was furiously scribbling, detaching herself completely from the havoc around her as the Professor was yet to arrive and the students were far from being on their best behavior. How could he misunderstand the girl this way?

"Are you three still stalking her?" Hoseok snickered, taking the seat next to Jimin.  
"Not stalking..." Jimin defended himself and the other two who seemed not to be able to take their eyes off the girl, "Closely observing,"

"I didn't get a chance to speak the other night as everything took a slight turn for the worst with the thing Namjoon revealed," Hoseok added nonchalantly, "But she tutored me last year, for History of Magic. She's really nice," he spoke again, getting a bit startled when Jungkook and Taehyung abruptly turned to look at him.

"Oh, it was her? I thought Luna had been tutoring you." Jungkook questioned his hyung, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"She did at first, but then she said I was a hopeless case," Hoseok rolled his eyes as he recalled the moment. "Y/N was at McGonagall's office at the time. She saw the whole thing and volunteered to tutor me. She's the reason why I got an 'O' on my O.W.L. for History of Magic."

They were interrupted when Severus Snape himself walked into the classroom, and the mischievous maknaes were physically unable to focus elsewhere when the opportunity to annoy Snape presented itself. Jimin managed to faintly hear Taehyung muttering the ' _Locomotor Wibbly'_ jinx under his breath, and the next thing he knew, Snape's feet began making odd movements, throwing him off balance and making him run into objects and people. He then bumped into Y/N Riddle herself before landing on the ground with a thud.

The girl turned to glare at him with a scowl that uncannily resembled her brother's. "Watch where you're going, grease ball," she spat before turning back to her scribbling. The four boys watched with their mouths wide open. They could see Snape trying his absolute hardest to bite his tongue before walking off, knowing better than to argue with a Riddle.

"Nah, that's it. I like her!" a smug grin appeared on Taehyung's lips as he continued surveying the girl with pride while Jimin could do nothing but look at the girl, eyes wide open, mouth slightly open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAGIC MENTIONED:
> 
> Locomotor Wibbly - causes the victim's legs to wobble, making it difficult for them to walk around.


	3. ANIMAGI

****

**~~She was a forgiver~~.**

**~~Her heart was so large she didn’t know how to give up on people~~ **

**~~because she always believed the good in those she loved.~~ **

**~~It was until she was walked on so many times, she had no choice~~ **

**~~but to let go of those who burned holes in her heart~~.**

The September weather was undoubtedly lovely, a pleasant mixture of sunny days and refreshing winds. It would be a total waste to spend the three hours the students were given during the afternoon inside the castle considering they would soon be battling the clouded skies and pouring rain. The Hogwarts student body was well aware of this, which explained why the grounds were crowded by different groups of people sitting all around, engaging in mindless chatter, and partaking in any activity they found entertaining.

Amongst them sat BTS, lost in their own little world, unbothered by the occasional glances they received from onlookers, mostly first years, who didn't understand the odd mix of houses. They were against all rules some of the houses seemed to have. Weren't Gryffindors and Slytherins supposed to be at each other's throats? Why are they hanging out? With two other Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw? They mostly wondered what the Slytherins' parents must think about this mixed group. Aren't they ashamed of their kids for hanging out with these other wizards who are clearly not Slytherins?

Needless to say, they weren't giving their audience the show they wanted as they didn't really care what others thought about their friendship. Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Hoseok kept throwing rocks at the lake, in an absurd competition of who could annoy the giant squid first, while Yoongi and Jin helped Namjoon with all of the parchment scattered around. "What is that all about?" Jimin muttered right after throwing a pebble and watching it disappear in the water, he then gave the scattered parchment a quick glance, without really bothering to read it.

"Spells. To remember for duelings," Namjoon replied absentmindedly, his attention focused on the many notes rather than on his friends.

Taehyung, sitting by Jimin's side, couldn't help but sneer. " Oh, come on, hyung. You know we don't need that!"

"We don't. Others do." the young lycanthrope shrugged, still not giving his friends the time of day.

"I'm late! I know! I'm sorry!" 

Startled by the voice of the girl they never saw approaching, the seven boys jumped in their spot, looking up at her with wide and scared eyes. Noticing their reaction, she offered them a sheepish smile that attempted to conceal a laugh. "Sorry."

"Merlin's beard!" Jin exclaimed loudly, clutching his chest with the dramatic fit for Kim Seokjin. "You scared me to death, woman!"

Another sheepish 'sorry' left her lips as she took a seat next to Namjoon, who she handed a long parchment roll to, "This is what I came up with. I wrote and classified every spell I know that's useful for dueling. I think it would be easier if we focused on a type of spell each week?" she pointed out some of the notes she had written as she spoke, completely unfazed by the maknaes' bored expressions, "So let's say we start off with some easy jinxes one week, but then we hit when with hexes. Then protective spells then curses, and so on."

Namjoon flashes her a satisfied grin as he flicked through the notes, "This is brilliant!"

Taehyung turned to Jimin with an indignant huff. "I feel left out..." 

Yoongi rolled his eyes at the younger's theatrics. "It's not their fault you three are not making an effort."

"Ok, then." Taehyung sat up straight, a defiant smile playing on his lips. "How about we meet in the Room of Requirement someday soon? So the eight of us can have an actual duel?"

"Sounds good to me," Y/N commented, adding a nonchalant shrug to the gesture.

"You say that now," Taehyung taunted her with a smirk.

"Oh, please! I took you on back in the third year, remember? A walk in the park!" Y/N scoffed, refusing to let Taehyung's taunts by the end of the discussion. Meanwhile, his friends didn't even bother with trying to be subtle with their laughter, causing him to frown and reach for her parchment to read the spells she had written. 

"Oh, by the way," drastically changing the topic, the girl reached inside her bag and pulled out a jar containing a white substance which she handed to Namjoon. She wasn't sure if the timing was right, but the odds of his friends not knowing about his condition were slim to none, so she thought there was nothing risky about delivering the ointment right then and there. "Figured you were running out." 

The boys' gazes softened immediately as they recognized the jar's substance, and Namjoon had to fight the urge to embrace her so tightly she ended up losing consciousness. "You didn't have to, really," he uttered in disbelief, although not hesitating to reach for it, "I know how complicated this is to make, and it takes months for it to be ready. I don't want to be such a burden to you."

"Don't sweat it," she waved her hand dismissively, "I brewed the ingredients during summer, it was nothing, really."

Jimin's grin widened. "You've been working on this all summer?"

"Yeah, well." The heat began to make its way to her cheeks, causing them to tint a pink color. "I had a lot of free time, I guess."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And you decided to spend it making a potion for Namjoon?"

"Better than nothing," Y/N added with a shrug. She meant every bit of her statement, though, because the orphanage she had had to spend her summers in was such a grim place, illegally brewing potions was truly better than nothing. She kept awkwardly fidgeting with her skirt, unsure of just what to do with herself while the guys observed her with knowing grins. It made Namjoon's heart swell to think of how the girl had actually worried about him even though they were simply acquaintances, and the rest of the boys noted that her act of kindness was beyond meaningful for him.

"Oh, Y/N?" Hoseok broke the silence, "I was wondering if you could tutor me again this year?"

"Of course, Hoseok," she nodded as she stood up and fixed her skirt. "I better get going now. See you around!" This time she was met with a chorus of "see you" and "goodbye" as she made her way over to the castle, leaving them to talk about her like they had been doing for the past three days.

Truth be told, she didn't care about them. She didn't care about Namjoon's little problem, or about Hoseok's dreadful memory of historical events. But that was simply because feeling such emotion was more demanding for her than it was for common people. She didn't care because she couldn't, she was physically unable to. So she attempted to do the closest thing to caring she could muster and helped them with anything that seemed like an inconvenience while being as friendly as possible, despite her sentiments not being a hundred percent sincere. She was tired of scaring people away.

Being a heartless bitch was not fun.

The Hogwarts library lived up to its expectations. It was easy for those who wandered to get lost on the piles amongst piles of centuries worth of knowledge. You could be looking for a book about Troll Rebellion, but then a book about medieval spells calls your attention, and then you find 'Birth Control Spells: A Wizard's Guide to Avoid STDs' and you are doomed. It had happened to Y/N one too many times, ending up under piles of random books. Few of them were actually needed, most of them were to entertain her curiosity. She was a firm believer that the library was the most peaceful place in Hogwarts. The uncharacteristic silence allowed her mind to focus but also to wander. And even if it was just useless information, like Catullus Spangle's autobiography, she always walked out of the library with more knowledge than she possessed before.

Today, however, was not the case. The place for peace and quiet had been disrupted by Hogwarts' biggest weasels. For some unknown reason, BTS had decided to gather around in the library, not doing anything productive whatsoever and not allowing anyone else to do so either. Y/N remembered Taehyung mentioning how the library gave him a headache... Turns out he was the headache.

She closed her book exasperated. It was clear today wasn't going to be the day she finished the wizard adaptation of that muggle novel, so she gathered all of her belongings and sent her books back to their respective shelves with a flick of her wand. She saw the seven guys leaning over the table, murmuring excitedly over each other. They looked secretive and suspicious, and after all, Y/N visited the library on a daily basis because she was a curious one. She subtly cast a spell to eavesdrop on them whilst flicking through the nearest book to appear unsuspecting.

_"We just have to go to Malfoy's and Snape's dorm."_

_"_ _—_ _And turn everything pink."_

 _"_ _—_ _And fill it with dog-sized rats. Many of them."_

 _"_ _—_ _While they're asleep."_

 _"_ _—_ _Without getting caught, obviously,"_

_"See? No big deal."_

_"You bloody twa_ _—”_

Y/N pulled the book she's been holding closed to her face to hide her smile and her muffled giggle. She had always remained indifferent towards their pranks, but she had to admit this one sounded promising. She quickly reached inside her bag and hurriedly scribbled on a piece of parchment before turning her note into a paper airplane that she levitated in the direction of Jimin's head. He frowned at first, thinking someone had thrown a paper ball at him, but when he turned around, he was met by Y/N sitting all by herself in the table behind them, making a paper airplane fly over their heads with the help of her wand. He reached over and caught it, reading its content out loud for the boys to hear.

_"I believe my fellow Slytherins got the password and the dorm covered._

_**Colovaria**. _

_Take some books with you. **Do: Snufflifors - Geminio - Engorgio**. _

_**Bewitched sleep**. Namjoon probably knows how to do it. _

_Xx"_

She walked past them, giving them a cheeky wink before exiting the library. They all followed her with their gaze, being in total awe of the girl. The silence that took over them was soon interrupted by Taehyung as he sighed dramatically. "I think I'm in love with her."

Tom Riddle had gotten far too entranced with the Dark Arts, he'd reached a point of no return. His hunger for power had completely blinded him, and nothing could get on his way now, not even his sister. She had tried. She knew he was very tolerable with her, never threatening or lashing out at her, even if she would cross the line. She was the one and the only person he would never dare hurt, so she tried to use that to her advantage and talk him out of it, tried with all her might to make him understand that even though the world is a cruel place and life is unfair, and even though they would never get to experience the beauty of it as others could, it was still worth the view. Worth the experience. Worth the company. Y/N tried, maybe hopelessly, to see the light in a world that had left her in complete darkness. That was a weakness for Tom.

She took another look at the letter he had sent, swearing it even smelled like him a little. It had been three years since she last saw him. Ever since he graduated from Hogwarts. He made it perfectly clear that he didn't want her getting involved in all of the dangerous activities he was partaking on, and so he chose to leave her, all alone. He never went back to the orphanage to visit her, but she didn't really blame him. It was a grim place that held nothing but bad memories.

 _Albania_. He was going off to Albania for a couple of weeks and wouldn't be able to write to her. Her chest ached as she ran her fingers through his writing. It was painful for her to see the only person she ever cared for, slip away. The only family she ever knew. Tom was all she had, and he was turning into a monster. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hid the letter under her pillow and left her dorm, still wearing her now creased uniform. It was nighttime already, so she had to be extremely careful as she made her way out of the dungeons and into the grounds, knowing she would be in deep trouble if Filch found her wandering around.

She walked the silent and lonely grounds, only then realizing it was a full moon. Her mind immediately went to poor Namjoon. She didn't really know what he did during this time of the month, but she genuinely hoped he was someplace safe. After walking around for a bit, she stopped abruptly as she saw seven figures sneaking out of the castle as she had done minutes before. The darkness only allowed her to see their silhouettes, so she curiously but cautiously walked closer, remaining in the shadows and out of view. Some Hufflepuffs had decided to have a little fun that night, going in what appeared to be a double date. The snogging began soon after, making the girl scrunch her nose in disgust and walk the other way.

She was a safe distance away from the Hufflepuffs when she saw more movement coming from somewhere in the forest. She couldn't tell anything apart due to the shadows that contorted everything around them, but in just one split second she saw him, causing her heart to pound almost painfully and her lungs to fail in the task of getting oxygen. Her new, dear friend, Namjoon, came into view, except this wasn't Namjoon anymore, this was his alter ego.

She stepped back carefully, hiding behind a pillar as the werewolf remained near the edge of the woods. He hadn't seen her yet and she wanted to keep it that way. She rubbed her eyes to check if sleep had gotten the best of her, but the bizarre scene occurring right in front of her eyes had indeed not been a product of her imagination. The werewolf was now accompanied by a majestic stag, two big dogs - one black and the other brown, a black Bombay cat, and a fox with a rabbit on top of its head. What the hell?

It took the girl a minute to connect the dots. Namjoon hadn't been wandering around the forest befriending any random animal he could find. No. These were his friends, his human friends. She couldn't help but chuckle as the realization hit her.

Suddenly, one of the dogs whimpered in pain, making her return her attention to the group and notice how the scene had drastically changed. The animals were no longer playing around and were now in the middle of a fierce fight. The werewolf had completely lost all of his senses. He was now attacking anything that got in his way, making Y/N frown, wondering what had caused him to have such a drastic change. But then she heard it, the Hufflepuffs' loud laughter. The werewolf attacked the stag and the dogs in one swift movement, moving on to the panther and the fox. The fox put on a bit of fight but ended up next to the others. Soon enough, the only one standing was the werewolf. Of course, there were the cat and the rabbit, but what difference could they make? Y/N panicked, jumping out of her hiding spot and running after him in an utterly spontaneous and not properly thought out move.

The stag and the dogs looked at her alarmed. She now had the werewolf's attention as he darted towards her instead. She could see the stag struggling to get up while the dogs whimpered in pain. She quickened her pace and concentrated, leaping slightly into the air before setting her feet back on the ground. But her two legs were no longer carrying her, and instead, she ran with four black legs.

You see, BTS were not the only unregistered animagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAGIC MENTIONED:
> 
> Colovaria - a charm that changed the colour of the target
> 
> Snufflifors - a transforming spell used to turn objects into mice.
> 
> Geminio - a charm used to duplicate an object, creating an exact replica of that object.
> 
> Engorgio - a charm that causes the target to swell immensely.
> 
> Bewitched sleep - an advanced charm that put the target into a deep sleep.
> 
> \+ ANIMAGUS / ANIMAGI: a witch or wizard who can transform themselves into an animal and back again at will.


	4. I'm sorry, I could've killed you

**~~Be happy in the moment~~ ,**

**~~that's enough~~.**

**~~Each moment is all we need~~ ,**

**~~not more~~.**

A panther ran loose on the Hogwarts' grounds as it clashed on a vicious fight with a werewolf. And the sight was certainly one to behold. Y/N already fully transformed into her animagus form, tried to keep Namjoon beneath her but to no avail. The werewolf kept pushing and scratching, desperately trying to free himself from her weight. She was so overwhelmed by the mere shock of it all that she managed to numb herself out as she battled the ferocious beast. There was a fog of disbelief clouding her mind, making her wonder if this was truly even happening. Of course, the many scratches and bruises would serve as proof later on.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see the stag, the dogs, and the fox regain some of their strength which filled her with relief considering her one-on-one tactics with the werewolf was not having a successful outcome. Desperately trying to come up with a plan, she bit down on Namjoon and tried to pull him into the forest and as far from the Hufflepuffs as she could. The stag quickly caught up with her plan and rushed to her aid, using his antlers to push the werewolf further inside the woods.

The fight continued for what felt like long arduous hours until, finally, all energy seemed to drain out of the beast, causing it to tumble around dizzily until it eventually fell over, unconscious. In the blink of an eye, a teenage boy took the spot the werewolf had been occupying. Soon after, the stag and the panther that had been silently surveying the boy, returned to their human form, standing with pure astonishment as they tried to process the situation.

Y/N was unnerved, utterly unnerved, the reality of what had just happened beginning to sink in. She could feel the panic making its way up her throat, choking her in the process, causing her eyes to well up and her breathing to become uneven.

She could've died. She could've seriously injured Namjoon. She could've killed him, She could've accidentally killed any of the other boys. She was a panther, for God's sake, and although she was quite small compared to a regular-sized panther, that didn't make her attacking technique any less deadly. After successfully controlling her breathing, her senses began to return and the images became clearer. And there he was, the protagonist of the night, looking worse than she'd ever seen him. Just the sight of Namjoon filled Y/N with dread and guilt.

Then, her gaze finally landed on the stag... Jimin. And it reminded her that there is no way he could take a beating quite like a panther and a werewolf could. His bleeding temple, arms, and neck were quite the confirmation of that assumption. Yet, he was standing. He, too, was looking at his surroundings in a lost trance, scrutinizing Namjoon's slumped figure with disbelief. This had been a first for him. He fought werewolf Namjoon before, but never quite like this - never for hours and never so brutally. As if on cue, Y/N and Jimin locked gazes, it only took them a single look to express the fear and overwhelming emotions they felt.

"It's alright. It's all over now," he murmured solemnly, pulling her closer and into his arms in almost a protective manner. His voice was soothing, its raspiness luring her into a sense of tranquillity. So calming, it was the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious.

The hospital wing had an incredibly peculiar smell that could be easily distinguished, that odd mixture of herbs and potions. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know where she was, the mere smell gave it away. Her body felt sore yet there was no agonizing pain, which was a good start after you spend the night battling a werewolf. She opened her eyes, ever so softly, expecting to see the white ceiling and feel the bright lights burning her eyes, but instead, she was met with a pair of brown eyes that startled her at first.

"I told you you were going to scare her." Taehyung's hoarse voice told Jimin from somewhere in the room. Y/N didn't bother looking for him, her eyes remained glued to Jimin's face, which hadn't moved in the slightest. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued to inspect her face from his close proximity, and that's when she became overly conscious about how small the distance between their faces was, which was something she didn't feel particularly comfortable with.

"Do I look that bad?" she commented playfully, bringing her hands to her face to hide the heat creeping up her cheeks.

He gave her his most charming smile, one she had never noticed nor cared for before but was hard to ignore now given the circumstances. "Hideous," he joked, earning himself a light shove from the girl. He cackled as he made his way back to what she assumed was his assigned bed.

She now took the time to assess the situation surrounding her. The eight of them were the only ones present in the room, with the matron herself being nowhere in sight. The injuries in her body, which consisted mostly in bruises and cuts, were to be expected and did not look all that alarming. The same goes for Hoseok and Jin. Jimin and Taehyung shared the same level of injuries, not quite as lucky as Y/N but nothing critical either. Taehyung had gotten a pretty long cut above his right eyebrow which, in her opinion, gloriously added to his bad-boy persona. Jimin looked beat up and could easily claim he'd gotten into a brutal fistfight. Yoongi and Jungkook were the most unharmed of the lot, which was to be expected. The two were most likely in because of exhaustion, not for the actual injuries. And then there was Namjoon, his appearance looking more sickly than how he did back in the forest. The aftermath of the full moon, plus the beating he took resulted in what was possibly the worst Kim Namjoon had ever looked.

Namjoon and Y/N locked gazes, a distraught look in their eyes, before erupting into a blabbering mess that mainly consisted of ' _I'm sorry_ ' and ' _I could've killed you_ '. Their words got lost as they spoke over each other, but the overall message was delivered and the sentiment understood: that had been a night they hoped to forget.

"Alright, we get it, you're both sorry," Yoongi waved his hand dismissively before placing a finger over his lips, "Now can you just– shhh."

Yoongi enjoyed a total of silence before Jimin spoke up, "—A panther, Y/N Riddle!? A bloody panther??!" 

"I felt so pathetic when I saw you turn into your animagus," Taehyung muttered, "I used to feel proud of my black dog... Used to, being the keywords..."

"Yeah, it's pretty pathetic." Jungkook snickered as he got off the bed.

Taehyung took full offense so it was not long before he defended himself, "Shut up, Jungkook - you're a rabbit!" 

"A cute one though," the younger one shrugged,

"I'm flattered by the compliments, really," she replied unfazed, sitting up straight and throwing her legs over the side of the bed, "but I'd rather be on my way out than staying here, smelling like herbs and shit."

"Madam Pomfrey hasn't told us to leave," said Jimin, looking at her with a confused frown on his face.

"Oh," she stood up and began to make her way out, waving goodbye to the seven boys, "have fun waiting for her, then."

They followed her with their gaze until she was eventually out of their view. It was Hoseok who spoke up first, "It really does smell like herbs in here,"

With a sigh, Jimin threw the covers to the side and ran after the defiant girl with the other six following in tow.

"So," Taehyung began after they had regrouped, walking through the deserted corridors while most students ate their lunch at the Great Hall, "anyone up for that duel, say, tomorrow?"

"I didn't know you wanted to be back in the hospital wing so quickly," Y/N teased, earning herself a slight push from Taehyung.

"Please, Riddle, you have to let go of the past and start coming to terms with the fact that I'm going to beat you this time around," he lazily draped his arm around her shoulders as they walked side by side.

She then felt another arm being draped around her, which unsurprisingly enough, belonged to Jimin. She was now being squeezed in between the two significantly taller boys. "I haven't forgiven you for disarming me in like 5 seconds back then," Jimin smirked, "I almost lost my street credibility."

"Oh, bummer," she feigned a pout right before escaping their grasp and walking ahead of them.

"You never had any street credibility, Jimin," Jungkook commented matter-of-factly.

"How would you know, Mr. I Always Stutter When Talking To My Crush?" 

The girl shook her head with an amused smile playing on her lips. The boys' constant bickering followed her to the Great Hall. Their arrival received a lot of attention, so she hurriedly went on to sit at the very end of the Slytherin table, as far from her brother's pestering followers as she could. Her gaze remained glued on the boys, observing their light-hearted demeanor and playful ways with amusement. Soon enough, the boys parted ways, each going to their house's table.

For the first time in these last three years she didn't have to sit alone as Park Jimin and Min Yoongi made their way towards where she was sitting. "Missed me?" Jimin teased the girl right before sitting down beside her.

You see, Y/N Riddle had never been a particularly friendly person. Hidden in her brother's shadow, people rarely attempted to reach out to her, and she never felt the need to reach out either. Her condition made friendships and such appear valueless, but there was something about these guys... something that looked promising.

"You wish,"


	5. TOUJOURS PURE

**~~Maybe life isn't about avoiding the bruises~~.**

**~~Maybe it's about collecting the scars to prove~~ **

**~~we showed up for it~~.**

She had been on a duel before, against Lucius Malfoy, which was still to this very date the worst decision she'd ever made. Needless to say, it ended poorly for both parties. So naturally, she had been wary when she first walked into the Room of Requirement to meet the guys, expecting an ambush and several jinxes to be thrown her way. Never in a million years did she imagine she would be ending the evening with tears running down her cheeks due to the incessant laughter. This was definitely more fun than trying to physically modify Lucius. Disarming your opponent and trying to outsmart them had nothing on some classic jinxes, which happened to be BTS' specialties.

Now, every time Taehyung cast a spell, it conjured a rubber duck that flew out of his wand and pathetically landed two feet away from him, making her break into a fit of laughter all over again. All courtesy of Park Jimin. They had stopped actually dueling ages ago, with all of the duelers claiming they had won. Jungkook provided the rest of them with snacks while they all watched Jimin and Taehyung have a go at each other. The two cheeky masters of mischief provided them with all the entertainment needed, and after many 'Episkeys' and face-stuffing they decided to call it a night. It wasn't until that very instant that Y/N became self-aware of how much she enjoyed herself, feeling genuinely displeased she now had to part ways with the group. Her good spirits were quickly overturned as they exited the room and ran into none other than Kim Jisoo, who unfortunately happened to be walking on that exact corridor at that exact time.

Her feud with Jisoo stopped being personal a long time ago, but Y/N could feel how the Gryffindor projected all of her insecurities onto her which caused a hostile environment between the two. Truth be told, she didn't have any strong opinions regarding the girl, she simply disliked Jisoo because Jisoo disliked her. On the other hand, the boys looked quite happy to see her, greeting her with cheers and hugs that she mostly reciprocated. It was Jimin who looked the most elated, his entire demeanor changing with her mere presence. 

"Well, well - if it isn't my favorite Gryffindor," he greeted her with a charming smirk plastered on his lips, "No offense boys," he smiled sheepishly at his Gryffindor friends. It was then that Y/N was reminded of Jimin's infatuation with Jisoo, and for some bizarre reason, the thought made her uncomfortable.

"Slytherin," Jisoo snarled as a reply. "What were you all doing there?" She eyed them all suspiciously, purposely avoiding eye contact with Y/N.

"Oh, we were dueling -- well, sort of," Namjoon explained, offering his fellow Gryffindor a friendly smile as he elaborated. "Remember that dueling club I talked to you about? We were preparing for it. Sort of."

Jisoo didn't look particularly interested and instead just nodded her head. Once again, she directed her words at the boys and completely ignored Y/N's presence. "We should get going, then. It's getting late and I don't want any of you getting more detention."

"How caring of you, darling," Jimin sighed enamored. 

"Right," Namjoon nodded at Jisoo before briefly turning to acknowledge Y/N. "See you tomorrow, little Riddle. Guys."

"Good night," her words came out like a whisper she was sure hadn't even reached the guys' ears. 

The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaw simply waved goodbye at the group before making their way to the dorms. Yoongi walked over to the girl, shooting her a slight smile as Jimin instinctively followed Jisoo and the other two Gryffindors, most likely not even remembering who Y/N Riddle was at the moment. "I'll walk you to the dorm. You look extremely beautiful today, have I told you that?" she heard her fellow Slytherin talk.

"Only like ten times, Park."

"Can you believe his corny self is actually winning her over?" Yoongi pulled a face as the two remaining Slytherins slowly started making their way to the dungeons. The girl could feel her dispirited ways slowly returning. There was something very odd and peculiar about the way she was feeling, it was a sentiment she rarely experienced and strongly disliked, and it was duplicated when she turned her head and saw her fellow Slytherin walking side by side with the Gryffindor girl. Pretty little Y/N Riddle was jealous. Why she wasn't quite sure, but the few hours she'd spent with the group had been the most she'd enjoyed herself ever since her brother graduated. Maybe it was time to start coming to terms with the fact she was lonely. 

As the Slytherins entered the dungeon, they parted ways, each going to their dorm. With a sigh, she dragged her feet in a child-like way, her mind going over the scenarios over and over. Jisoo was actually friends with the guys, while Y/N was most likely simply an acquaintance to them. Then her mind wandered to Jimin and his infatuation and she couldn't help but scoff. His naivety and faith were heartwarming, but it would be such a poorly plotted act of the universe to have them end up together after six years of one-sided animosity and one-sided blind infatuation. Their relationship for the past years had been less than ideal, so for something to suddenly arise between the two would be dubious. Fate was rarely that kind.

Y/N had never been so dispirited while getting ready for class. Lack of sleep and nostalgic loneliness never went well together. She had absolutely no desire to put on that stupid uniform, do her stupid hair, or apply her stupid makeup. But she did nonetheless because having an existential crisis was not an acceptable excuse to walk around looking like a zombie. She fixed her robes and mumbled to herself as she made her way to the Great Hall, the frown on her face making it evident to everyone that she was not in a mood to mess around with, which actually resembled her brother's neutral expression. 

But that certainly didn’t stop a certain strangely brave, and quite strong, Ravenclaw from picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Hey, you wanker! I can walk, you know!?" She bellowed loudly, using her fists to try to inflict some harm on his lower back so he'd put her down but Jungkook simply snorted before setting her down at the Gryffindor table, to sit with the rest of the group. 

"Oh. This is not a good look." she motioned to her green tie as she eyed the red and gold around her.

"So?" Namjoon placed down his mug and greeted her with a comforting smile, "there are two other green tied guys here, two yellow tied ones and a blue tied one," he kept smiling as he pointed at each of the guys. 

"Yes, but everyone is already used to you guys. They are not used to me being with you." the girl could feel everyone's eyes burning holes in the back of her head.

"If someone has a problem with it, they can come and say it to our face," Jimin said as he turned to glare at a couple of third years that had been rudely staring at her, making them avert his gaze nervously.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Jin took a seat next to her, an abnormally wide grin decorating his face.

She eyed them and their-over-the-top smiles suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Jimin gently pushed a plate her way, his demeanor suspiciously kind for him of all people, "eat breakfast with us."

It would be unrealistic to say her bad mood had suddenly shifted thanks to the boys' mere presence. If anything, she was quite irritated with the bunch because of a matter that was utterly childish. But she couldn't help herself, really, for years people had been evading her, and the last and only person who'd ever cared for her had been her brother. It made her feel anxious and pathetic to think she had not made one single friend in the entirety of her stay at Hogwarts, and although she was mostly to blame, it was still a sad statistic. She had some brief flings with people that quickly lost interest in her, and as hard as it was to admit, things like that played with her self-esteem. 

But then these guys were, quite literally, forced into her life, and the prospect of potentially having new friends excited her deep down. But as always, she was forced to return to her pessimistic ways. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you love us?" Taehyung answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, indifferent to the girl's moody behavior. "How many classes do we have together?"

She extended her hand so Hoseok would hand her his coffee, which he unhesitatingly did. She pondered about Taehyung's question, the answer not being at the top of her mind. "Charms and Transfiguration," were the first that came to her mind.

"We also have Potions together, don't we? All the sixth years have Potions together," commented Jimin, receiving an affirmative nod from the group.

Y/N frowned at them, not comprehending why they were discussing that. "Why does it matter?"

"Because we want to spend more time with you," Jin answered her, "And we wanted to compare our timetables."

"We had other plans the other night," Yoongi said as he took a sit from his coffee, "We wanted to sneak you into the Gryffindor Tower the other night, that's where we usually spend our nights, but then we ran into Jisoo-Goody-Two-Shoes and we knew she wasn't going to allow it." The nickname earned a couple of cackles from the group, even Jimin couldn't fight a smile.

"She doesn't even let the rest of us go there, even though she knows we've been a group ever since the first year, can you believe that?" Jungkook exclaimed, bewildered by the fact. "But, anyways!" he sent her a sheepish smile, "We also wanted to let you know that you have to be in your common room at 1 in the morning and make sure it is empty by then." the Ravenclaw blurted with a big, fake smile.

"What? Why?" she eyed them skeptically, not liking the sheepish grins decorating the boys' lips and also not understanding why Jimin or Yoongi couldn't do that instead.

"Just do it."

"But—”

"Oh! Would you look at that!? We're gonna be late for class!" Jungkook looked at his wrist before reaching for another toast and storming out.

"There's still fifteen minutes left and you DON'T even have a watch, you dimwit!" she screamed after him before turning to scowl at the rest of the giggling boys,

Jimin pouted. "Please?"

" _Toujours pure_ ," Taehyung tried, the desperation clear in his voice.

" _Toujours pure!_ " they all began loudly exclaiming over each other, making the portrait exclaiming over each other, making the portrait guarding the Slytherin dungeons look at them with an annoyed expression.

"Are you all quite done?" It asked in a snobbish voice.

"I don't understand!" Jungkook exclaimed, "Jimin said this was the password, work for once - **_Toujours pure!_ **" Jungkook shouted exasperated. 

Suddenly, the portrait finally swung open and Jungkook was about to let out a victorious ' _aha!_ ’ until he saw Y/N, Jimin, and Yoongi standing behind the door, looking at them as if they were mental. 

"You do know that dungeons make a lot of echoes, right?" the girl asked, amused.


	6. Rebecca Robinson

**~~Wanderlust consumed her foreign hearts and exotic minds compelled her~~.**

**~~She had a gypsy soul and a vibrant hope for the unknown~~.**

Jungkook made himself comfortable straight away, resting on the long sofa with his feet propped on the table while the ever so prepared Kim Namjoon went over their plans, making sure no one had forgotten anything and repeatedly practicing the Bewitched Sleep incantation, while Jin, Hoseok, and Taehyung took a walk around, inspecting the place and listening to the girl's ramblings as Jimin and Yoongi stood, amused with Y/N's little tour.

"—and this is where Avery laid unconscious. Oh, and that couch Jungkook is sitting on? That's where they caught Malfoy and Narcissa fucking." all gazes shifted to Jungkook, who jumped up immediately and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Shhh," Namjoon scolded him, earning a scowl in return.

"Oh, oh oh," Y/N pulled on Hoseok and Taehyung's arms and dragged them to a window, where they had a clear underwater view of the lake. "That dark dot you see far away? That's the giant squid. And this," she dragged the guys to a different window, "is where a lot of merpeople hang out."

Jimin stood behind, watching as the girl dragged his friends around, showing them their common room. He didn't have a strong liking when it came to the dungeons. Sure, it was the best place to come when you wanted to be alone and not have others bothering you. But their house was full of snobbish, rude, and despicable people who, quite literally, took away the magic of this place. Y/N's enthusiasm was adorable and it certainly made the place a little more tolerable this time around.

"Alright," Namjoon clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention, "Let's get to work then."

The guys began to make their way to the boys' dormitory while Y/N watched them from afar. It was Jimin who first noticed her absence, making him turn on his feet to face her with his signature smirk. "Are you going to just stand there or what?"

The boys had been given more detention than they could physically serve. 

News had traveled fast about the mayhem that occurred in the Slytherin dungeons when some 'radioactive' looking rats had invaded the place. Lucius Malfoy claimed he had a fatal disease after a rat bit him and demanded to be taken to St. Mungo's immediately (of course, Madam Pomfrey disagreed). About thirty abnormally sized rats had taken up the entirety of their dorm when Mulciber had the stupidly great idea to open the door in an attempt to get them out. Now, the rats were wreaking havoc in the common room and other people's dorms. It took four teachers to get the situation under control.

Everyone knew damn well who the culprits were. Thankfully, the seven guys took the entire blame and never mentioned Y/N's name in their confession. She was thankful for their secrecy but annoyed that they had to be late for the first Dueling Club session. Over fifty students had shown up and they weren't looking too impressed by her introduction, which was to be expected because she had rehearsed to teach the lesson and not to be a source of entertainment. But after five minutes of her being a stuttering mess, Park Jimin barged in, immediately capturing everyone's attention as he strutted across the room ever so confidently, shouting orders and mild insults. Everyone seemed excited after that. The other joined them soon after, and together the eight got to mentoring on wand movements, teaching some tricky jinxes, and fixing any deformity without bothering Poppy.

The accidents had been slim to none, with the worst one being yet another heartbreak for Jimin. Y/N had tried to eavesdrop but to no avail, all she knew was that Jimin had asked to have a few words with Jisoo, who had attended the lesson alongside her friends, and then his demeanor drastically changed once they returned from their little chit. His body language did not scream victory, that she was sure of.

Later on, the eight of them opted to stay behind once the session was over and eat dinner there instead, discussing how the evening had been over some pizza and one smuggled firewhiskey. It was Friday, after all. "Rogers is atrocious, I tell you," Taehyung commented as he reached for another slice of pizza, "can't hold a wand to save his life, literally."

"What about you, little Riddle?" Namjoon shifted his attention to the silent girl, "did anything worth noting?"

"Well, I set Jungkook on fire," she said nonchalantly, earning chuckles from the rest of the guys and a scowl from Jungkook himself.

"Those were new robes, Riddle!"

"What about you, Jimin?" hesitantly, Namjoon turned to Jimin, already knowing the answer to his following question but wanting to discuss the matter regardless, "what did Jisoo say about Hogsmeade?"

"Turned me down. Again." his blunt sincerity amazed Y/N. If it would've been her, she would've been far too embarrassed about the entire ordeal to even say it out loud, but the connection these guys shared left no space for such things, and it never ceased to amaze her.

Taehyung frowned, his eyes shifting from Jimin to Y/N, and then back to Jimin. "I thought you were making progress?"

"One step forward, two steps back." Jimin had been fiddling with his food the entire time, clearly wanting nothing more than for the evening to come to an end.

"Don't worry about it, Chim," Hoseok attempted to cheer his friend up, by rubbing his back soothingly, "she'll come around."

"Or maybe," Yoongi interjected as he looked down at his pizza. "It's time to move on."

Albeit hesitantly, the guys supported Yoongi's statement, doing their best to try not to hurt Jimin's feelings. "Maybe it's time to look elsewhere." 

Jimin sighed deeply, his shoulders slouched and his jaw tightened. "Maybe," he muttered softly, afraid his voice was going to break in the process. He had fervently tried his very best to win Kim Jisoo, he really had, but why she kept turning him down went beyond his comprehension. But even if his infatuation was blinding, Jimin was still smart enough to understand basic human behavior, and even if he hated it, he often entertained the idea that Jisoo was simply not attracted to him and would never be. The thought haunted him but he knew it was the grim reality he was yet to accept. He often tried to play it off with a bit of cocky behavior, but there was no denying the ordeal played with his self-esteem more often than not.

"So," Y/N dusted her hands and called for their attention, hating the tense environment that had overtaken them and left her feeling like an intruder, "how about we play one truth, two lies?" She desperately wanted to change the atmosphere but did not have the guts to play truth or dare with them, so she tried the next best thing.

Jungkook eyed her malevolently, clearly liking her idea and the prospect of finding humiliating information about them all. "Alright, you go first, then."

"Fair enough," she sighed and paused to think about her three statements. "I pissed my pants in front of the whole class when I was seven," she was interrupted by the boys' childish giggles, causing her to direct a sardonic smile their way. "I hooked up with Rebecca Robinson once. And I won London Wool's beauty contest."

"The Robinson one," Jungkook immediately bellowed with a smirk plastered on his lips, "that's the lie."

"I really don't think you pissed your pants," added Hoseok as an answer.

"I'm with JK," said Jimin, a cheeky grin miraculously appearing on his lips, "I've never even seen you talking to Rebecca."

Namjoon took his time to think things through, eyeing her carefully as he did so. "That's odd. I've never heard about London Wool's beauty contest."

She rolled her eyes playfully, hoping to deceive him, "because I'm sure you keep up with all the beauty contests."

"Y/N," the lycanthrope leaned closer, "there is no such thing as a London Wool's beauty contest, is there?"

She feigned disbelief at first, an act that quickly faded. "Correct," she admitted, scrutinizing each and every boy's reaction.

"Wait," Jimin's eyes widened as the realization hit him, "so does that-- does that mean you and-- you and Rebecca?"

The boys received a wink as a response, sending them into complete mayhem. They immediately began to ask for further details, still in slight disbelief. " _When? Where? What? How?_ "

"This isn't 21 questions, boys."

It was three hours past their curfew when they each made their way to their dorms. Y/N, Jimin, and Yoongi walked towards the dungeons still cracking jokes about all the intimate information they just shared not long ago. They never thought they would ever feel this comfortable in each other's presence. "So, you're walking to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow, right?" Jimin draped his arm around her shoulder. 

"Sadly, no," she pouted, "they never signed my permission slip at the orphanage."

"Wait-- so you've never been to Hogsmeade?" Yoongi halted, not believing her words.

"Never ever."

"That's unacceptable," Jimin looked down at the girl, "I'm sure we can work on that," he assured her with a devilish grin and she could already tell he was up to no good.

Y/N had planned to aimlessly walk around the grounds all morning seeing as over half of the students had left the castle already. She carelessly wrapped a scarf around her neck as she made her way out of her dorm, not overly enthusiastic about the day that waited ahead, but stopped on her tracks when she saw one of her fellow Slytherins, one she had grown familiar with. There, comfortably sprawled on the couch was Park Jimin, having an animated chat with some first years. She absentmindedly fixed her skirt and took off her scarf, wrapping it again, in a more fashionable manner. Her presence was noted by a first-year who immediately tapped Jimin on the shoulder and pointed her way. "There you are, love," he greeted her with a warm smile. He then stood up and reached out his hand for her to take, making her frown at the gesture.

"Why are you still here, Jimin?" a confused frown contorted her features yet the amusement in her eyes was hard to miss. She placed her hand in his and he immediately led her out the door.

"I'm taking you to Hogsmeade, of course," Jimin said cheerfully, mentally cursing himself as he felt his hands getting slightly sweaty. He was to take Y/N to Hogsmeade while the others took care of some other matters, and while at first, he hadn't thought much about it, he was now awfully conscious about the fact this was their very first time being alone. And for some very bizarre reason, he could feel himself getting nervous.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

He smirked before pulling her over to an empty corridor and pulling out a cloak from his bag. "That's a silly question, my dear."


	7. HOGSMEADE

**~~There are stars you haven't seen and loves you haven't loved~~ , ** **~~there's light you haven't felt and sunrises yet to dawn~~ ,**

**~~There are dreams you haven't dreamt and days you haven't lived~~ , ** **~~and nights you won't forget, and flowers yet to grow~~ **

**~~And there is more to you that you have yet to know~~.**

"I cannot believe you have an invisibility cloak!" Y/N removed the fabric from over her body to reveal her mesmerized expression. The pair were already on their way to Hogsmeade and the cloak was no longer needed since they had already walked past an unsuspecting Filch. "No wonder you guys are so good at pranks."

Jimin smirked down at her, "we're the kings of pranks, the cloak is just a bonus."

"The self-proclaimed kings," she muttered teasingly. "Where did you say the boys went off to?”

"The Owl Post Office," with his hands buried in his pockets, the lad walked alongside the significantly shorter witch, attempting to conceal his suddenly fidgety behavior. "Namjoon forgot today's his father's birthday, so he needed to buy a gift and send it to him as soon as possible. We'll meet them at the Three Broomsticks."

She simply nodded and kept her silence for the upcoming five seconds before finally voicing her doubt, "is that a restaurant or—”

He stopped dead on his tracks and turned to stare at her with wide eyes. "This is her first time going to Hogsmeade, of course," he muttered to himself before reaching for her hand and pulling her along, increasing their pace as they walked. "Come on, quick! I got so much to show you!"

Picturesque buildings decorated the cozy-looking streets they walked through, creating a scenery that was unlike anything Y/N had ever seen before. It angered her to think this village had been constantly visited by her schoolmates while she only ever saw it whenever she had to briefly stop by Hogsmeade Station. Jimin knew exactly what their first destination was going to be, however, there was a small inconvenience Y/N had to voice through her embarrassment. "Jimin, I didn't— uh— I didn't bring any money to buy any of this," she gestured at the stack of candy the boy had been animatedly collecting.

Jimin threw his head back with a laugh, amused by her concern. "This is all on me, love. Don't worry,"

"But—"

"Don't worry," he insisted, "besides, I'm known for making first times memorable." Y/N had little to no knowledge about Park Jimin, however, his self-inflating humor was a commonly known trait of the guy and it amused Y/N immensely. She enjoyed his comments that she knew were made with light-hearted intentions.

He ended up dragging her to several shops and buying her anything she stared at for over five seconds, making her feel guilty but also undeniably giddy. By the time they got to the Three Broomsticks the rest of the boys were still nowhere in sight, which didn't particularly concern the two. "You wait here and I'll go get us some butterbeers," Jimin instructed before going to look for Romerta amidst the mayhem of people, leaving Y/N alone to gape at her surroundings. The place was crowded yet cozy, filled with Hogwarts students that frequented the pub during the weekends. It was a miracle they even found the empty table at the far right corner of the room, a table with a clear view of Fabian Prewett and his new girlfriend.

"Does that bother you?" a voice interrupted her trail of thoughts, making her jump startled and making Jimin chuckle at her reaction.

"Does what bother me?" she asked the lad who proceeded to take a seat across from her and handed her the cold bottle. Jimin averted his gaze from her to Fabian, then back to her. He had been her first, she shared that information with the lads just the other night. "Oh, no. We only messed around for a couple of weeks. Nothing serious."

Jimin hadn't thought much about it back in the fifth year when he heard Fabian Prewett had been seeing Y/N Riddle. It had been a useless bit of information for him. But now something about it simply didn't sit right with him. He turned to have a look at Fabian's new girlfriend, Chloe Cole, and couldn't help but think she was a downgrade. Not that there was anything wrong with the girl, no... But now that he had taken a better look at Y/N and had gotten to know her a little, she had managed to climb her way up his ranks.

"There's a quidditch game coming up," he broke the silence that had taken over them, anxiously scratching the back of his neck as he spoke, "first of the year, Slytherin vs Hufflepuff. You should go. I-- I mean, if you want to. It's okay if you don't, a lot of people don't like Quidditch."

"Jimin," she placed her hand over his, an attempt to stop his rambling. "I love Quidditch!"

She giggled at his relieved expression, making it the first time he ever heard the sound of her giggles. A sound that brought a smile to his face and a glam to his eyes. "Did you go to the Quidditch World Cup last summer?"

"Pfff," she scoffed, "as if the women at the orphanage would ever let me go. But I'm assuming you did?"

He nodded, a grand and proud smile decorating his lips. "The bloody Irish are something else, I tell you."

"You have to tell me everything!" and in the blink of an eye, the unlikely pair engaged in an animated conversation that captured the attention of more than one onlooker.

The rest of the guys joined them about thirty minutes later with very pathetic excuses that consisted of getting lost and being reprimanded by McGonagall for over thirty minutes. Once they had all regrouped, Hoseok kept not-so-subtly looking from Jimin to Y/N, and Namjoon had to not-so-subtly kick him under the table. Jimin eyed them suspiciously but shrugged it off and returned his attention back to Y/N, who was complaining about how the Italians had cheated against the Brazilians in the semifinals.

Jisoo was on a date with a Ravenclaw boy. Jimin noticed this when he walked past them as he exited the pub. It was unusual in every way because he tended to be overly conscious about the girl's whereabouts but this time around the red-head had been just a few tables away, yet he had failed to notice. And even now, seeing her on a date didn't upset him like it usually would. Instead, he focused his attention on Y/N and Jungkook, who were arguing about Spain's 'obvious and disgusting cheating'. The eight of them made their way back to the castle, engrossed in silly arguments and loud laughs.

Y/N was well aware of her condition. Her inability to love. She knew because she grew up seeing the kids at the orphanage as nothing more than nuisances who she never bothered bonding with. She knew because her relationship with Fabian felt dull and monotone, despite the prankster's lively personality. She knew because she could feel the emptiness. So what she didn't understand was that if her brain was unable to produce oxytocin, why did it bother with keeping Park Jimin in her mind?

She tossed and turned in her bed, analyzing the boy and his behavior. Jimin had awakened her curiosity in ways foreign to her, but she knew her condition couldn't be overturned by a pretty smile and a handsome face. It was fire, she knew she was playing with fire, meddling with things that should be left unbothered, yet she found it alluring.

"So, the weirdest thing happened today," Namjoon sat on the edge of his bed, his hair dripping wet after having just taken a shower. His attention was directed at Jimin as he spoke, who was mindlessly playing with a snitch in the comfort of Jin's bed. "You remember Noah Blackwill, right?" he received positive answers from all the boys. "well, he asked to join the Dueling Club as soon as he found out Y/N was tutoring in it."

Jimin caught the snitch rather abruptly and clenched it tightly. "Noah Blackwill? You mean that insufferable Ravenclaw?"

Jungkook shrugged unfazed, "Don't see what's wrong with him. He doesn't seem that bad,"

Jin sat at the end of Namjoon's bed. "Slytherins and Ravenclaws make a good pairing, apparently. Maybe we can set them up."

"Now all of you have gone mental," Jimin shook his head, muttering incoherences under his breath.

Yoongi gave the other guys a sly look then turned back to Jimin, "Why are you so bothered?"

"I'm not bothered!" he replied rather heatedly before regaining his composure, "I'm not bothered. I just think that guy's a git, that's all," he tried to appear nonchalant about it but he knew his acting was poor, and Namjoon's smirk confirmed that. "Oh, fuck off hyung. And don't think I didn't notice what you were trying to do today."

Hoseok chuckled as he sat on the edge of Jin's bed, "don't act like you didn't enjoy every second of being alone with her."

"You know what? I did! But I still don't understand where you're going with this." Jimin buried his face on the pillow, not feeling like having that conversation at the moment.

"Have a little faith in us, Jiminie," Namjoon grinned as he got under the covers.

Taehyung stood up, making his way out of the room, "Kim Jisoo is sooo yesterday!" 

By lunch time the next following day, the entire school was buzzing with rumors about the new alleged couple, and Jimin could tell the six smirking boys next to him had something to do with it. He glanced at the Slytherin table, and saw Y/N staring at him with utter amusement. 

The boys were making their way out of the Great Hall, when Jimin turned around and shouted for the whole school to hear. "Oh, Riddle! You were amazing last night~"


	8. Kiss me

**~~Learn me slowly~~.**

**~~Please~~ ,**

**~~Be patient with my pages~~.**

If there was a word to describe the eight of them at the moment, it would most certainly be tipsy. Although in Hoseok's case, inebriated beyond belief did it more justice. It was quite clear the guy couldn't quite handle the alcohol. 

The BTS guys had gotten their hands on a few bottles of firewhiskey earlier that day, and after noting that their day was far too Y/N-less for their liking, they decided today was the day they will take the Slytherin girl to the Gryffindor dorms. So, with the help of Jimin's invisibility cloak, the lot made their way to the dungeons late at night, scaring the living crap out of Y/N by abruptly waking her up. The view of the seven boys looking down at her, their faces obscured by the shadows, would surely be appearing in one of her nightmares.

They waited until the common room was empty to open the first bottle, not feeling like sharing neither the alcohol nor the experience with anyone else. They started off the night with a cheeky Never Have I Ever that made Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok get significantly tipsy and followed it with a couple more drinking games until the eight of them began to lose focus and were unable to continue any organized activity. At the moment, the maknaes were having a very intense discussion about destroying the moon so it would leave the poor Namjoon alone.

As Jimin continued to think of ways they could make their way to the moon, a slight frown appeared on his face. Y/N's gaze was set on him with a glint shining in her bloodshot eyes. Most people would say she was looking at him with adoration, but her drunken state made her realize Jimin piqued her interest in many ways, and that sparkle in her eyes reflected the utmost curiosity the boy awakened in her. It wasn't just the way her body reacted when he was around that left her confused. Her curiosity was bigger and much more detailed than that. She couldn't take her eyes away from him, her intoxicated state wouldn't allow it. Whether it was his plump lips or his hair, there was something pulling her in, urging her to get closer, inviting her to uncharted territory. She had never felt a physical attraction towards anyone before. She had tried to force her brain into finding Fabian appealing, a task that shouldn't have been complicated given the boy's good looks, but her attempts had been futile and her numbness had remained intact.

But then there was Jimin, slowly but surely, stirring up chemicals her brain refused to work with. Unfortunately, she wasn't bursting with love for the boy like she somewhat hoped she would, but the attraction she felt was strong and unprecedented, and that was something, right? She didn't love him, but she wanted him, and although that was quite a mundane sentiment amongst teenagers, it was a first for her. It was more than she'd ever felt in 16 years.

Jimin turned to gaze at her, his warm eyes assuring her that there was something there indeed. She reached out her hand and hesitantly ran it through his hair, figuring she had nothing to lose and could always blame it on the alcohol later. He smiled at her gesture before taking her hand and bringing it to his lips to repeatedly kiss it. And there it was, a small tingle that would've felt like bursting butterflies to any other person.

Their little trance that had consisted of intense staring got interrupted by Taehyung and Jungkook, who were attempting to carry Hoseok to the Gryffindors' dormitory. "What are you two even doing?" Jimin's hoarse voice ended the silence between the two. 

"Taking this one to bed," Taehyung nodded towards the older Hufflepuff, holding on to his legs while Jungkook did the same with his arms.

Jimin cackled at his friends' shenanigans before directing a playful smirk Y/N's way, "then I guess I better take this one to bed as well." 

Before Y/N could even process his words, he stood up and carried her bridal style, making her break into a fit of giggles and the occasional complaint. He carried her up the stairs with ease, despite his intoxicated state, Taehyung and Jungkook were having no such luck though, almost dropping poor Hoseok several times on the way.

She was grateful she was never one to get hangovers, but the smudged makeup on her face and the smelly clothes that reeked of alcohol left her feeling uneasy and gross. Not a good beginning to her morning. She slowly began to come to her senses, remembering she had slept the night at the Gryffindors' dormitory and the fact that she was currently sharing a bed with Jimin. She tried to stretch a little, her back against his chest when she suddenly felt something hard poking her lower back. Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously, trying to keep calm so she wouldn't wake him up. He was having quite a good dream, by the looks of it.

She untangled herself from him and carefully sat up, accidentally catching a glimpse of Jimin's erection. She blinked several times, her smudged mascara making her look like a proper wild raccoon, and hurriedly made a run for it. She heard giggling, and turned slowly, praying for Jimin to still be asleep. Instead, she saw Jin's head poking from inside the covers, his eyes still looked sleepy but the smirk was ever present.

"Looks like he enjoyed your company a little too much," he muttered with a hoarse voice, causing her to scrunch her nose and immediately leave, careful not to step on the boys who were peacefully sleeping on the floor.

The dueling session had been a success once again. This time, due to the increased intensity, Poppy Pomfrey had to join them in the Room of Requirement to take immediate action if needed. Dumbledore congratulated them before ushering them to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey," Jimin pulled Y/N aside and motioned the other boys to go on without them. "Are you busy right now?"

"Well, I was sort of on my way to dinner. Just like everyone else. Before you decided to bring me to this empty hallway, which is not suspicious or creepy at all." The rest were already out of view, and as much as Y/N enjoyed Jimin's company, a nice dinner sounded promising.

"Dinner? You want to spend your night having dinner? That's awfully boring, Riddle," he leaned back into a wall, causing Y/N to gaze at him amusedly. "Luckily for you, I planned something for us."

"Oh no, Park Jimin! Whatever it is you're planning on dragging me to, forget it!" she attempted to run away but was unable to get further than three steps when his hand reached out for her arm.

"That's adorable," he pinched her cheek, "you think you have a choice. Now come on, let's go!"

"I think I forgot to mention I was horrible at Quidditch..." she looked around the empty field, still unsure of what her presence's purpose was.

"No, you did tell me. That's why I'm not gonna make you play," he was holding his broom in one hand and a quaffle in the other as he led the way. "But there's a game coming up next weekend, and I want to practice a little. An extra warm up, you know?" Hesitantly, he began to close the distance between them so they were walking shoulder by shoulder, an act that Y/N didn't seem to mind. "And I could use the company."

She wanted to question him on why he hadn't asked his friends to join him, but decided against it and chose to play along instead. "Show me what you got, then," she smirked and made her way over to the stans. "Let's see if the famous Park Jimin is as good as they say."

He bit his lip and mounted his broom, his body suddenly filling with both excitement and nerves. "Careful, I might take your breath away with my amazing skills."

Y/N laughed, "a risk I'm willing to take."

Park Jimin had been a cocky little shit and didn't get yelled at in return? That was new.

He flew gracefully. Never losing his balance as he managed the quaffle in his hands with ease. He could tell she was enjoying herself and could swear he even heard her gasp once after a particularly risky move. "Enjoying the show?"

"I don't know, I think Amos Diggory could give you a run for your money." she teased him, enjoying the playful back-and-forth arguments between them.

He laughed loudly and flew in closer, hovering over her. "Listen, let's do this. I'm going to throw the quaffle from there," he pointed at the middle of the field, "to there," he gestured towards the highest hoop, "with my back turned. On the first try."

She looked torn between impressed and incredulous. "What's the catch?"

Jimin smirked. Of course there was a catch. "If I win, you have to do anything I tell you to. And vice versa."

She grinned, already picturing all the ways she could publicly embarrass him, "Alright, deal."

He confidently positioned himself in the middle of the field, stretching his arms and taking deep breaths. She felt the anticipation building inside her as she saw him balancing the quaffle from one hand to another, warming up to it. In a swift and sudden motion, he swung his arm back, sending the quaffle flying at a surprisingly fast speed. Her jaw dropped seeing the quaffle make a steady way towards the highest hoop. She held on tightly to her seat, watching in admiration and breaking down in laughter when she saw the quaffle fly through the designated hoop. He did it, he actually did it.

She ran to the field, still laughing with amusement and disbelief. Jimin was waiting for her in the middle of the field with his arms wide open and a huge smile adorning his face to the point his eyes were no longer visible. Adorable. She jumped and circled her arms around his neck, while he held onto her waist and spun her around. "That was amazing, Jimin! Absolutely amazing!"

He smirked, placing her back on her feet. "So, I take it that I won?"

"Fair and square," she nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

" _Kiss me._ "

She took a step back, taken aback by the request. She looked at him confused, inspecting him with the utmost curiosity. That was certainly not the request she was expecting, but despite her initial confusion, she didn't dare complain. After all, if she wanted to solve the dilemma she was currently in, she had to start somewhere, right?

She took a slow step forward and crushed her lips into his, without hesitation, catching him off guard. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. His plump lips were softer than she thought they would be, and moved in an uncanny synchronization with hers. The slow and tender kiss became rough and passionate in a matter of seconds, with both of them becoming eager and desperate to feel closer to the other. She enjoyed every second of it but also tried to focus on her body and its emotions. Her heart was racing, her body felt lighter, her lips felt electric. This was nothing like her previous kisses with random boys, with her body not having any reaction to their touch. 

No. This was more than physical contact. There was something there.


	9. THE MEETING

**~~SHE WAS POWERFUL~~.**

**~~Not because she wasn't scared~~ , ~~but because she went on so strongly.~~**

**~~DESPITE THE FEAR~~.**

Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they carried her towards the dungeons. Curiosity had turned into confusion now, and it was not a feeling Y/N particularly enjoyed.

She had enjoyed the kiss and his presence altogether, but now that she finally got what she had asked for, the new-coming sensations left her dumbfounded and panicking. It was not wise to play with fire, but it was beyond stupid to genuinely enjoy the feeling. And that's what she did. She walked into the common room in a rush, planning on going straight to bed and calling it a night. However, her plan was interrupted when she saw a group of her fellow housemates standing in a circle in the corner of the unusually empty room. A Death Eater meeting. She shrugged it off and continued walking, not wanting to partake on any of that nonsense, but then she heard Malfoy's voice, loud and clear. " _Yes, My Lord_ **_._ **"

There was a Death Eater meeting, and their leader had joined them. She instinctively halted on her step, her mind buzzing as she tried to assess the situation she was most definitely not prepared for. Hesitantly, she took small steps towards them and pushed past some of the cloaked figures, not really caring about interrupting their little get together. And sure enough, there stood Tom, in all his grandeur. Looking at her with a somewhat cynical smirk, almost as if he'd been waiting for her. His gaze was hard and cold, making all his followers lower their gaze, not daring to look him in the eyes.

Tom Riddle had somehow managed to become even more intimidating. His posture, his mannerisms, and his cold expression had been perfected over the years. Not that they needed to be improved in the first place, but Tom always found room for improvement, radical improvement. He walked past some of his followers, making them fidget or tremble slightly. Sure, Tom's presence was unnerving, but Y/N wouldn't be surprised if Tom had already cursed someone in the short amount of time he'd been there. Thus making the menacing Death Eaters fearful of their Lord.

"Follow me." he whispered near her ear and began to lead the way without waiting for a reply. She wasted no time following his trail, trying her best to be cautious around the young man. As much as she hated to admit it, this wasn't Tom. He had always been a dangerous individual, but his admiration for the Dark Arts had turned into an obsession for power and immortality. She was also well aware of his interest in horcruxes, but still obvious to how many he had already created. This man barely had a soul.

The Room of Requirement, Tom took her to, was dark and eerie -- very unlike the one she frequented with the seven guys. The biggest source of lighting came from the fireplace, the flames giving their skin a red undertone. Most of the room blended with the shadows, turning everything into silhouettes. The only thing Y/N's eyes could tell apart was the black leather sofa and, of course, the fireplace itself.

"Did you miss me?" His question was sudden, an odd way to break the silence, and certainly not the greeting she was expecting when reuniting after three years. He stood in front of the fireplace imposingly, his back turned to her.

"Terribly," she answered nonchalantly as she took a seat on the black leather sofa, her eyes glued to his back.

"How's everything at Wool's?" his voice was monotone, Y/N didn't even need to see his face to know how uninterested he was on the matter.

"Exactly the same." the girl said as she kept staring at the back of his head, knowing he could sense her gaze. "My only hope now is that Ms. Cole dies of alcohol poisoning." 

He chuckled at her comment, a low and humorless laugh. Tom had always had a great impact on her, their energies always seemed to connect and collide, an understandable bond - given everything the siblings have gone through, yet it still shocked her to see just how much her demeanor changed whenever he was around. He was like a dementor, making her feel cold and hollow, making the anger and hatred inside her prevail against anything else.

"Malfoy told me you're a dueling tutor now." he glowered at her from over his shoulder, his condescending statement followed by a sneer.

"These are dark times..." she didn't take her eyes away from him as she responded, her voice low and assertive. "You know I've never been one to stand down from a fight, _Tom_."

He flinched at her choice of name but didn't comment on it. "I've missed you too," he declared, finally turning to face her. Very few people understood Tom, his body language and mannerisms were an enigma to even the smartest of intellectuals. His deceitful ways and false charm could fool millions, but not her. And, because of that, she could tell his words were sincere. Tom was a master of lies, but those rare portrayals of genuine emotion were hard for him to mask. Thankfully, the only person who ever witnessed said emotions happened to be his sister and although she was no Death Eater, he considered her an outstanding secret keeper.

She hesitantly stood up, staring at whatever was left of her brother with sadness reflected in her eyes. And she hugged him, an act that many would deem her insane for. Tom was tense at first but he reluctantly gave in and reciprocated the gesture. Those three years had been hard for them both. They sat down facing each other, the initial tension long gone as the siblings became comfortable in each other's presence.

"I've also heard you've been spending an awful amount of time with some silly little attempt of a Slytherin?" he took great pleasure in seeing her dumbfounded expression. "Why do you even bother, sister? You know as well as I do that we're above that muggle nonsense that is love."

She replied with a smirk of her own. "I think it is safe to say you and I both have very different opinions on that muggle nonsense. Besides, last time I checked, you weren't particularly the jealous and overprotective type of brother."

"I don't like him." his expression turned cold again, a mood swing that would've alarmed many. "And I don't like how persistent you are with trying to get rid of that curse of ours. Feelings are a weakness, little one."

"And I'm okay with that."

"But I'm not okay with my sister being so foolish! He will be the end of you. He will only break you!" his features were contorting with anger, an emotion that had been reflected in the harshness of his tone.

"I guess I'll take the risk." her facial expression remained stoic, not wanting Tom to know just how much his sudden aggressiveness startled her. His nostrils flared as he tried to regain his composure. It infuriated him that she was never willing to see eye to eye with him. She was careless and erratic, making him feel fearful about her safety. "So, do I even want to know what you're up to?" she broke the silence that had taken over them.

"No. But you might find out soon," he stated, purposely avoiding making eye contact. "You know I don't want you involved in any of this. It's dangerous." Tom took the matter very seriously. It was beyond dangerous for people to know that Lord Voldemort had a weakness. Something they could use against him as revenge for all the sorrow he had caused.

"When am I going to see you again?" her hands fidgeted in her lap as she anxiously waited for a reply.

"I don't know, I have to take care of a couple of issues before that. But we'll meet again, I promise. Who knows? Maybe we'll have a duel. See what the hype about the little Riddle is all about." he laughed, a genuine and pleasant laugh that Y/N hadn't heard in years.

She chuckled, immediately shaking her head at the suggestion. "I think I'll pass on that. I don't want to die young, thank you very much."

He stood up and motioned for her to do the same. His eyes inspected her slowly, almost as if he wanted to burn her features in his memory. "Take care, okay?"

She smiled sadly, understanding it was time for yet another indefinite farewell. "You too..."

And just like that, he left. Once again, like he had done plenty of times before. That had not been nearly enough time to make up for the three years they'd spent apart, their conversations seemed meaningless now as she pondered about all the things she should've told him instead of discussing her love life. Asking him to stop torturing and killing innocent people for a living was definitely top of the list.

Park Jimin had no self-control. Not back when he was a child and definitely not now, as a teenager. He respected good ol' Dumbledore and Minnie McGonagall, but the lack of supervision at Hogwarts only increased his desire to act in the spur of the moment without caring about any consequences. Was he aware that he was getting in trouble? Yes. Did he ever try to stop and be reasonable? No. And now, due to the very same lack of self-control, his mind had been chanting Y/N's name repeatedly and it had no intention of stopping.

He did not beat around the bush. He had always been direct and straightforward, another great quality of his that always managed to get him in trouble. Especially with a certain redheaded lady. But now all Jimin knew was that Y/N had taken up the entirety of his mind and he wasn't questioning it, nor complaining about it.

Park Jimin fancied Y/N Riddle. 

He was completely unaware of when his infatuation had even begun, he only knew that Kim Jisoo had suddenly ceased to be on his mind and the thought of her no longer excited him like it once did. Yes, he was most definitely getting ahead of himself, but he couldn't help it. He was happy. The entire ordeal with Jisoo had turned him into a pessimist who always expected the worst, so this was most definitely a welcomed change. He was almost sure he had been skipping on his way back to the dungeons. 

His happiness was simple, Y/N Riddle liked him back. He had honestly expected to get slapped after his request, something Jisoo would have definitely done. But not Y/N Riddle. Y/N kissed him. And she kissed him like she meant it. He had forgotten what the bliss of having feelings for someone and having them reciprocate said feelings felt like, and after all, he was just a teenage boy who longed for affection.

The BTS guys were late, as per usual, making the potions classroom feel much more peaceful without their presence. Oddly, this seemed to unnerve Y/N more. Today's lesson was about Amortentia, of all potions, but before they got into potion making, Slughorn was going to allow some students to smell the one he had brewed himself, just so the class could have a general idea of what they were working with.

Amortentia made Y/N uncomfortable for a couple of reasons. The first one being Merope's habit of playing potioneer. Sure, Y/N had never really learned exactly what love potion her mother had been administering on her father, but that substance could very well be the same one that cursed her. The second reason was Tom and their little chat the previous night, especially the part when he deemed his sister weak for trying to give her heart a metaphorical purpose. And the third one being her own personal anxieties and fears. What if she didn't smell anything at all? It was sadly the most realistic possibility... But what if it smelled like something unknown, flooding her mind with doubts and preoccupations she didn't need? Or worse, what if it smelled like Jimin?

"Ms. Riddle," Slughorn spoke up, breaking her from her trance. "You're an excellent student. Why don't you step forward and--"

His words were already causing disarray in Y/N's stomach, but thankfully, a distraction arrived as if on cue. Everyone jumped startled when the door was opened abruptly, revealing the mischievous group of people she was so eagerly waiting for. 

"Well, now that you have all so kindly interrupted my class," Slughorn commented with a clearly irritated voice, "I'll let you gentlemen be the first ones to do this. Ah, Mr. Park, you first! Come here!" Y/N wasn't particularly surprised about Jimin being his first choice. Everyone knew Slughorn adored Jisoo and was a huge fan of the Park Jimin + Kim Jisoo pairing. He even forced them to be partners during their fifth year, which ended pretty badly, as one would assume.

Jimin stepped forward confidently despite having absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do. There was no introduction written on the chalkboard and none of his classmates were of much help. He stood behind the cauldron, glancing from it to Slughorn, then back at it. He didn't recognize the potion and had no clue about what he was supposed to do with it. A couple of girls were giggling and Jisoo's face was a deep pink color, which was not any help.

"Go ahead boy, give it a sniff," Slughorn instructed. Jimin still didn't know what the potion was, but he figured he'd be okay if he followed Slughorn's commands. He leaned forward, trying to distinguish the smells that had abruptly hit his nostrils. "What do you smell, then?" the Professor pressed, leaning forward with an inquiring grin.

"Grass? And butterbeer, I think. And... Strawberries?" Everyone turned to look at Jisoo, a notorious strawberry lover and scent user. "Wait," he frowned, a pout made its way on his face as he gave the potion another sniff.

"Ya, Riddle! Why did you put your perfume in this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horcrux - an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil. 
> 
> Amortentia - the most powerful Love Potion in the entire world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection.


	10. ANTIDOTE

**~~Kiss her~~. ~~Slowly~~ , ~~take your time~~ , ~~there’s no place you’d rather be~~.**

**~~Kiss her but not like you’re waiting for something else~~ , ~~like your hands beneath her shirt or her skirt or tangled up in her bra straps~~. ~~Nothing like that~~.**

**~~Kiss her like you’ve forgotten any other mouth that your mouth has ever touched~~. ~~Kiss her with a curious childish delight~~. ~~Kiss her with her face in your hands~~. ~~Or your hands in her hair~~. ~~Or pulling her closer at the waist~~. ~~Kiss her like you want to take her dancing~~. ~~Like you want to spin her into an open arena and watch her look at you like you’re the brightest thing she’s ever seen~~. ~~Kiss her like she’s the brightest thing you’ve ever seen~~. ~~Kiss her like the first and only piece of chocolate you’re ever going to taste~~. ~~Kiss her until she forgets how to count~~. ~~Kiss her stupid~~. ~~Kiss her silent~~.**

**~~Take your time~~.**

"Why were you avoiding me?" was a question Jimin had been dreading, yet it was inevitable for Y/N to ask. His embarrassment served as amusement for her as she observed the way his gaze shifted from the sky above to the grounds below, purposely avoiding her.

"I wasn't avoiding you," Jimin feigned shock although he was well aware of what she was referring to.

"You were hiding in a broom closet because it's a fun activity, then?" she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a teasing grin adorning her lips.

"Oh, God," he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as a groan escaped his lips. "You saw that?"

"Of course I saw that. You're not a particularly silent person," his suddenly shy demeanor only fueled Y/N's teasing seeing as the girl was loving every bit of his sheepish smiles and scarlet cheeks. "You jumped in as soon as I turned the corner. I just kept walking to spare you the embarrassment."

"Well, my stunt at Potions earlier was absolutely ridiculous," he covered his face with his hands, attempting to hide the heat that was spreading through his cheeks.

She had to cover her mouth with her hands to muffle her laughter, "that was truly something else. I'm just glad you didn't faint."

"Fainting would've been less embarrassing," he muttered, still unable to look her in the eyes. Understanding that he found his stunt during Potions humiliating, Y/N decided to change the topic to save Jimin from further embarrassment. And so, their conversation swiftly turned into a rant about some of the staff's negligence and Filch's creepy tendencies, a topic Y/N seemed to feel very strongly about. 

Jimin stared at her with a glint in his eyes as he wondered _h_ _ow_ on earth had he never noticed her before. But that didn't matter now, because now she was there, engraved in his brain and endlessly capturing his attention, sitting by his side on the top of the Astronomy Tower, late at night with the stars and the moon as their only source of lighting. And she looked absolutely breathtaking. Ethereal. The irony made him laugh — a face he never really cared for before now looked like the most intricate work of art to him.

It was his time to catch her off guard now as he surprised her by crashing his lips onto hers. He started the kiss slowly, trying to keep it gentle, but when she bit on his bottom lip, all self-control flew out the window. There are a few moments in life that make you realize why life is worth living, that makes you realize your existence had a purpose, and then, you're at that exact place, at the exact moment, because that's where you're meant to be. You begin to understand fate, or the stars, or whoever is in charge of your destiny. Jimin's heart was racing — her lips tasted like vanilla — their hands were running through each other's body with great fervor. And _it felt right_.

They broke the kiss once their lungs began to demand air, but no words were spoken as they gazed at each other with rosy cheeks and silly smiles. To her, Jimin looked majestic -- disheveled hair, rosy cheeks, and swollen lips. He was a sight she refused to forget, a sight she wanted to keep forever. So, she did what every person does when they want to capture a moment for eternity and took out her camera.

"What do you think you're doing?" he giggled, covering his face from the artifact.

"Say cheese!" she began taking random pictures of him, not caring what the results were.

"I need a touch up first," he lowered her camera and began to comically rearrange his hair, which was, of course, not cooperating in the slightest.

"Too bad your glam squad is not here, Jimin-ah," she cackled. "Now give me your best smile," she instructed, bringing the artifact to her face and taking a single picture of him. She stared at the moving image for longer than she intended, carefully inspecting the features of the boy beaming up at her. Ever so charming, ever so handsome, so captivating. She was entranced not only by his looks but by the particular reaction her body tended to have at times, giving in to the allure, feeling almost like a teenage crush.

The camera was suddenly snatched away from her hands as Jimin got his chance to play with it. "Now model for me," he instructed, a smile present on his lips,

"Don't you even think about it!" the girl giggled, throwing herself forward to take the camera away from him. But instead, she chose to push the camera away from her face and locked their lips again, hoping it would distract him. Jimin, however, thought that would make a wonderful picture.

"Did you just--" she looked at the camera then back at him, unable to hide her amusement.

"Now I'll have a proof in case you ever try to claim this never happened," he grinned proudly, waving the camera around.

"Oh, what an atrocity that is!" she feigned disgust by scrunching her nose, "I don't want people knowing I'm making out with Park Jimin!" Her little act didn't last long as she was unable to stop the laugh that escaped her lips because of the boy's outraged expression. A loud noise coming from the stairs of the tower, interrupting their little teasing. The thought of Flinch finding them, made them hold their breath.

 _"For fuck's sake_ _—_ _these two!_ _—_ _what did they think, disappearing like that?"_

_"Hyung, the man has his needs and--"_

_"I'm seconds away from smacking you, Jungkook, don't test me!"_

_"Can you two shut up? You're giving me a headache."_

"Are we interrupting anything?" sneakily, Jungkook pushed the door open and peeked in. Y/N shook her head as a reply, a silly grin teasing her lips, while Jimin simply frowned and muttered incoherences under his breath as the guys made their way in.

"Hey!" Jin scolded, "I have no idea what you just said but that wasn't very nice."

Jimin sighed defeatedly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, you two basically disappeared on us. We, as the great friends that we are, got worried and came looking for you guys. Then, our brilliant Taehyung thought you'd be up here, taking your lady for a little stargazing and we thought, _hey_ , why should they have all the fun!" Yoongi narrated as he closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Jimin," Taehyung smiled sheepishly as he sat comfortably next to Jimin.

"It's alright, Tae, it's not your fault. I don't think anyone would've guessed Yoongi was a fan of stargazing," stated Jimin, his comment laced with irritation.

"Anyways," Hoseok chirped in, "We brought snacks!" he lifted a couple of bags, hoping it would improve Jimin's mood. Y/N beamed as she patted the empty space next to her, motioning him to sit there.

Jungkook reached for the camera that had been previously left aside, "Wicked," He readjusted the camera so they were all in the frame, "Everybody smile!"

Absolute mayhem ensued after the first Quidditch game of the school year ended, with the Serpents claiming the victory against the Badgers. The student body had been divided during the game, but when it came to the party, everyone was a Slytherin supporter. 

Jimin's jumper hung loosely from her body as she drank firewhiskey from a green plastic cup, and made fun of the drunk partygoers, with the guys by her side. She was slightly worried about Jimin, the team Captain had been receiving a lot of attention and also a lot of drinks. He was always surrounded by people congratulating him, and now it was Kim Jisoo's turn. Y/N groaned and threw her head back, making the boys laugh at her theatrics.

"Relax," Taehyung said as he patted her head."He doesn't fancy her anymore. I swear you're all he ever talks about lately."

She giggled, leaning against his shoulder. "He better."

"Hey! My friends! My favorite people in the world!" Jimin's tipsy self interrupted their conversation before grabbing Y/N by the waist, "mind if I borrow this one?"

"She's all yours," Taehyung winked at the both of them, a slight smirk on everyone else's face.

Jimin pulled her to the couch, making the people who were already sitting there leave so they could have some privacy. "You know..." he started, making sure he's got her eyes on him, "I don't really care about all this attention if it's not coming from my favorite girl." he smiled at the girl, sneaking in a quick peck.

"What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure I just saw Jisoo talking to you a minute ago." she furrowed her eyebrows, clearly teasing the lad.

"Ha-ha," Jimin rolled his eyes before pulling her closer. "In Taehyung's words, 'Kim Jisoo is sooo yesterday'. So, there's no need to get jealous, my love, don't worry," he smirked before leaning in for another kiss. Never in her wildest dreams did Y/N ever imagine herself sitting on Park Jimin's lap as they had a steamy make out session in the middle of a very crowded common room. But alcohol, adrenaline, and hormones had always been a bad mixture.

The couple seemed to forget all about their surroundings as they focused solely on each other's tongues, as grotesque as it sounded. Y/N placed a leg on each side of his waist so she was now straddling him, which was probably not the smartest move but the urge to feel him closer was overwhelming. For the first time in her life, she felt genuine desire, and to hell with all the spectators, she was going to act out on it.

Jimin moved slightly, causing a bit of fraction between their intimate areas, making a moan escape from her mouth and onto his lips. She could feel him tense under her touch before catching her off guard and standing up, still holding her in the same position. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he made his way up to his dorm, causing the room to erupt with whistles and cheers from their drunk schoolmates.

Jimin laid her down on his bed gently before positioning himself on top of her to continue their steamy make out session. The kiss was getting heated as they both became eager and desperate to feel each other.

Surprisingly, neither made an attempt to take off any item of clothing, being too preoccupied with the task at hand. Their lips crashed with fervor and it was then — in her half-asleep, half-tipsy state — that she realized she wasn't a lost cause. Maybe things wouldn't work out with a swish of a wand, but they would with patience and time. She had been too preoccupied with the resentment towards her family and with her loathing of that potion that had turned into a poison for her life, that she'd never considered things could truly work out for her. After all, there's an antidote for every poison.


	11. GUILT

**~~She's been through more hell than you'll ever know~~.**

**~~But~~ , ~~that's what gives her beauty an edge~~...**

**~~You can't touch a woman who can wear pain like the grandest of diamonds around her neck~~.**

Thirteen names had been written on the cover of the Daily Prophet. Thirteen lives, thirteen stories, thirteen innocent people. It was no wonder people kept staring at her as she walked through the hallways. No wonder the feeling of dread kept pressing down her chest ever since she opened her eyes that Monday morning. The news were out, Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort, and he just committed mass murder.

**MUGGLE FAMILIES MASS MURDERED**

**When Aurors arrived at the scene, they found a total of four muggle families that have been mutilated, tortured and killed with the use of the Unforgivable Curses along with strange, unknown Dark Magic. The Ministry refused to comment on the matter.**

**The culprit, who authorities learned goes by the name of Lord Voldemort, is a former Hogwarts student whose real name is Tom Riddle.**

**The 'Dark Lord' is said to act alongside an army, whose identities still remain unknown.**

**The victims were all residing in North London at the time of the attacks. They consist of:**

**Ronald Wilson (50)**

**Laura Wilson (45)**

**Ginny Wilson (19)**

**Abigail Edwards (30)**

**Jack Edwards (6)**

**Leta Edwards (3)**

**Josh Devine (40)**

**Ophelia Devine (41)**

**George Devine (9)**

**Lily Devine (7)**

**Arthur Nadaway (25)**

**Eloise Nadaway (23)**

**Evelyn Nadaway (1)**

**If you have any information pertaining to the case, please contact Ministry officials immediately!**

Malfoy had been kind enough to shove the newspaper in her face, also mentioning how the Death Eaters had grown so powerful not even the Ministry could stop them now. They had been quiet for the past couple of years, silently recruiting an army, silently planning a storm. But now they were ready to show the world just what their glorious Lord was capable of, and according to their sinister grins, this was only the beginning.

Y/N ran to hide in the nearest bathroom, the only action she could think of doing as everyone's scrutinizing gazes followed her every move. She began pacing around, unsuccessfully trying to stop the approaching panic attack, but guilt, heartbreak, and disappointment took over her as she slid down the wall, loud sobs escaping her mouth. She was aware of his involvement with the Dark Arts, she knew about the blood dripping from his hands, but having him claim the murders for the first time made it all too real and it forced her to step out of her stage of denial.

The worst thing was that she had to carry some of the guilt. She had herself to blame. She had always been stupid and naive, believing that at some point her brother would acknowledge his wrongdoings and stop before it was too late. She had turned her face every time he did something wrong because, being the silly little girl that she was, she had hope. She was beyond selfish, trying to hold on to Tom because she was scared of losing the only family she had left, without caring about the innocent people that were suffering at his hands because she was hoping for him to change.

It was time to let go... As much as it pained her, this was not Tom and it was time to accept that. Even if that left her incredibly lonely.

The seven guys had been frantically looking for Y/N, understanding that finding out her brother was a mass murderer wasn't exactly easy news to take in. But when they found her leaving the girls' bathroom with a stoic expression and a hard gaze, they knew she was no damsel in distress. Jimin ran towards her, engulfing her in a tight hug, reassuring her that his stance had not changed.

"There she is! Hogwarts' most talked about witch!" Taehyung exclaimed loudly, annoyed at the accusing stares his friend was receiving.

"You'd think I killed those muggles myself, huh." the girl laughed humorlessly, not bothering to lower her voice.

"You should write an autobiography," added Yoongi with a smirk, "you'd go rich, no doubt."

She chuckled. "Definitely — I'm naming it 'A Series of Unfortunate Events'."

Jungkook smirked, "Sounds good, Riddle. Trademark it before someone steals it."

Her mood had brightened considerably, with Jimin's arm around her and the rest of the boys following behind, she felt the weight in her shoulders decreasing significantly. "Chapter One: Meeting Jungkook."

"Hey! I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, Riddle!" Jungkook's voice echoed throughout the entire corridor.

But if the pointing and staring had been irritating enough as they walked through the halls, it did not compare to the moment they entered the Great Hall, where everyone seemed to freeze when she walked in. It was no exaggeration to say all eyes were on her.

Jimin groaned loudly, intending for everyone to hear him. "Honestly? How boring and pathetic can your lives be!?"

"Very!" Jungkook exclaimed just as loud. "If all they do is talk about somebody else's!" Hesitantly, everyone went back to minding their own business, not wanting to wake up with a weird hex in the morning. The punishment most people had to pay for messing with the group.

"A sleepover?" Y/N frowned at Hoseok.

"A sleepover!" Hoseok beamed at Y/N.

The boys had all but dragged Y/N to the Gryffindors' dormitory after dinner, not giving her any type of explanation for their actions until they got there. Their plan was to have her spend the night over in an attempt to shield her from the commotion and the wandering eyes. "Figured you could use some company," said Namjoon, offering her a comforting smile.

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it, but," Jin began, carefully choosing his words, "what really happened?"

Y/N sighed, "Well, my brother is a mass murderer, I guess."

"Do you think it's true?" Taehyung inquired. "Do you think he did it?"

She gave them a sad smile as she replied, "yeah, I'm pretty sure it was him."

Yoongi frowned. "Did you know anything about this?"

"No!" the girl blurted immediately, furiously shaking her head. "God, no! But I did know he was meddling with things he shouldn't have. I just... never thought he'd go to such an extent, you know?"

"Hey," Jin reached over and squeezed her knee reassuringly. "We get it. He's your brother after all. It must've not been easy to see him go down that path."

The tiniest bit of relief began to overtake the dread she'd been feeling all day. The boys engaged in mindless chatter as if the events that had occurred hours prior were the most mundane thing. They were avidly trying to distract her and it was then that she realized that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't as lonely as she thought.

Y/N sat in front of the fireplace of the empty Gryffindor common room, observing the flames dance around with the wind. It was foolish of her to believe she would be getting any sleep when her mind was still racing. No comfortable pillow or cozy bed were going to stop the wild storm occurring in her head. She closed her eyes and made herself comfortable, hoping to clear her mind a little, but the sound of footsteps approaching startled her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She smiled warmly at Namjoon, his features barely distinguishable due to the darkness of the room, his oversized sweater making him look extra adorable and cozy. "Oh, you didn't," she replied, "I was just thinking."

"Do you always snore when you think?" he teased as he took a seat next to her, pulling his legs up and hugging them close to his body.

She cackled. "I was most definitely not snoring!"

"Could hear you all the way in our dorm," he continued teasing.

"Oh, sod off," she playfully punched his arm.

He laughed softly, burying himself deeper into the couch when his demeanor suddenly changed and his face contorted with concern. "Are you okay?"

His question took her off guard, mainly because it was probably the first time she'd been asked that. She took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of her emotions. "This is my fault, Namjoon... If only I would've warned Dumbledore about him, maybe this whole thing could've been prevented."

He sent her a sad smile, "Little Riddle, it takes more than just one person to fight a monster." he stated softly, "Even if you did alert Dumbledore about him, I doubt he would've gone down without a fight. He probably has a plan B and C and D, and so on... You're not responsible for somebody else's actions."

They both sat in comfortable silence, too engrossed in their own thoughts. Namjoon was caressing Y/N's hand reassuringly, but there was something about his body language that gave away a discomfort. There were doubts eating him away and they, pretty much, reflected in his eyes. "Ask away, Joon," she said suddenly.

"Did he kill anyone before?" he asked carefully. "Before this whole Lord Voldemort thing?"

A question she'd been running away from for years. But it was time to come clean, it was time to be honest -- not only with Namjoon but also with herself. "I'm sure he has. You see... Him and I... we come from a shabby background, and there are many things from our past we tried to keep a secret, you know?"

He chuckled humorlessly, the sarcasm evident in his action. "I understand that some secrets are more intimate than others. You're talking to the boy who turns into a monster once every month, but," he sighed, "you've never judged me. So I promise you, whatever this secret is, I won't judge you either. Know that I'll always be here, supporting and understanding you, no matter what."

"Well, you know Tom and I are orphans, right?" she asked, fidgeting uncomfortably under Namjoon's gaze. He simply nodded in response. "But what you don't know is that we actually know who our parents were. I know everything about my family. Hell, I even know more than I'd like to..."

Namjoon nodded, signaling her to continue. "Our mother's name was Merope Gaunt. She lived in Little Hangleton with her father and brother, Marvolo and Morfin. Abusive and mental, the both of them." her eyes set on the fireplace ahead, feeling that familiar pressure she felt on her chest whenever she had to think about her family. "The Gaunt family are the only known descendants of Salazar Slytherin." Namjoon was clearly taken aback but allowed her to keep talking, not wanting to break her from her trance-like state. "You know how crazy Salazar was with all his blood purity crap, so there was definitely a lot of inbreeding in the family. Well, long story short, Marvolo and Morfin got sent to Azkaban for God knows what, and mum, she — she fell in love — she fell in love with a muggle named Tom Riddle." She pressed her shaky hands under her thighs in an attempt to conceal them. "The only problem was... He thought mum was a freak. He thought wizards overall are freaks. So she—" her voice broke slightly, causing her to let out a bitter chuckle, "—she gave him a love potion... You know what happens to children who are conceived under the use of a love potion, right?" she whispered with a pained expression, finally turning to look him in the eyes.

Namjoon swallowed hard before nodding, his eyes wide and filled with emotions. "They can't feel love," he whispered.

"She gave him the potion for years, but when she got pregnant with me, she thought it was time to come clean." She went on, figuring she might as well tell him the entire story now. "Tom Riddle Sr. didn't think twice about it before leaving. Merope gave birth at the orphanage and then she... she died right after. Didn't even get the chance to hold me." Y/N closed her eyes shut for a brief second, hoping to push back the tears that threatened to escape. Namjoon's eyes welled up and he immediately pulled Y/N into a hug. "Tom looked after me. Can you imagine?" she laughed humorlessly, resting her head against his chest. "He taught me how to walk, how to talk. He fed me and changed my diapers, even if he was just a five-year-old little boy. I can sympathize with Merope, you know? She was foolish, but she didn't deserve to suffer the way she did. But the key piece was always Tom Sr." Namjoon could feel her tense under his touch, "I understand you can't force love, and hell, I'd understand if he simply walked out on us. But he was disgusted by us, Namjoon," her voice unwillingly broke and the tears Namjoon had been trying to hold back were now running free. "He went back to town and ridiculed us. So he killed him. Tom killed our father and his family."

Namjoon inhaled deeply. All the theories he had come up with didn't even come close to the severity of the situation, but all he could think of was how her story consisted solely of her family's wrongdoings. Y/N Riddle did absolutely nothing to deserve being in the position she was currently in, and yet, it seemed like she was carrying all of her family's sins. "What about Jimin?" He questioned suddenly, knowing there'd been something more than a friendship growing between the two but this new confession changed the narrative completely.

"Oh Jimin, bloody Jimin," Y/N threw her head back, her eyes running over the ceiling's details. "I feel something for him, you know? An attraction perhaps, and for many others, it might not be much, but for me? For me it's... it's the strongest I've ever felt about someone. But who knows, maybe I'm just trying to convince myself I'm not a lost cause."

"Because you're not," Namjoon argued back, suddenly feeling defensive over her, "children that are born under the use of a love potion are... complex. There are not many books about it. It all depends on what love potion was used, how strong it was, who the person surrounds themselves with, and a bunch of other stuff. It's not all black and white, little one. There are lots of colors in between."


	12. So, you can't love me?

**~~WHAT IS STRONGER~~ ~~THAN THE HUMAN HEART~~ **

**~~WHICH SHATTERS OVER AND OVER~~ **

**~~AND STILL LIVES~~ **

"You do have to admit, Puddlemere United totally kicked the Ballycastle Bats' ass," a small smirk teased Jimin's lips, who looked deeply concentrated on his vanilla ice cream, much to Y/N's amusement.

"Yeah, after that nasty bit of cheating!" she retaliated with a frown, taking a bite of her chocolate flavored one, courtesy of the house-elves who welcomed them at the kitchens that Wednesday night.

"Quidditch is a rough game! Let it go, Riddle!"

"Okay," she took a spoonful of her dessert and smirked devilishly up at him, "I will if you tell me why you were jealous of Namjoon."

He scoffed. "I wasn't jealous of Namjoon," he said, but his eyes had a hint of panic and a crimson color was beginning to make its way up to his cheeks.

"Oh, really? Then why did you ignore the both of us the entire morning?" She tilted her head, feigning curiosity, well aware of the answer. She was still amused about how defensive Jimin had gotten when he found her sleeping in Namjoon's arms at the common room after their little heart to heart.

"I wasn't ignor— Okay, maybe I was." He looked down in a frail attempt to conceal his heated cheeks, "but I wasn't jealous! Just a tad bit annoyed."

She rolled her eyes at his confession, "We fell asleep."

"Hugging?"

"Do you smell that?" she leaned over, fanning her hand near her face as if trying to smell a particular aroma. "Ah, jealousy."

Jimin cackled, amused by her shenanigans. He stared at her for a couple of seconds in an act that was completely involuntary, licking his lips as they curved into a smile. "You have chocolate right... there," he used his thumb to wipe the corner of her mouth, holding his breath the entire time. Y/N couldn't help but stare at him, enjoying his close proximity. Even for someone who was usually indifferent about looks, she had to admit the boy was quite the view. "You're staring."

She giggled, leaning back in her seat. "I can't help it!"

"Do I have something in my face as well?" he used his sleeve to wipe his mouth.

"No. You're just handsome." she pointed out as a shy smile appeared on his lips as he, once again, was rendered a blushing mess by her words, "the cutest I've ever seen." 

His gaze shifted everywhere but on her as he struggled to maintain his composure. "Stop it."

"Are you blushing?"

"No, shut up."

"Anyways," she giggled, opting to finally put him out of his misery, "did you see Noah Blackwill at the dueling club last week? I swear I hadn't seen him there before."

Jimin's eyes widened slightly, remembering Namjoon's words regarding the boy and his sentiments towards Y/N. "That insufferable Ravenclaw, you mean?

A crease appeared between her eyebrows, "I thought he was rather nice, actually."

"A nice twat."

"No, just a nice guy. He was really good at—," Jimin's lips muffled the words that never got to leave Y/N's mouth, figuring a kiss would be the only way to leave Noah Blackwill out of the conversation. "Wow, it's so easy to make you jealous."

He groaned but was unable to hide the amused look on his face, "I am not jealous, woman."

"Good, because Namjoon is actually an amazing cuddler. Really cozy and comfy," she continued teasing him as she stood up to leave.

"Okay, you're pushing it now," he rolled his eyes, walking after her.

"Did you see Malfoy today? Guy's not quite my type, but his hair looked radiant!"

A sour expression crossed his face. "That was low."

"How about Snape—"

"GOODBYE!"

Things had seemingly gone back to normal but Y/N had a nagging sensation that warned her not to get too comfortable because she may be just experiencing the calm before the storm. So far, she'd only seen the drizzle. Although Jimin had been loving and supportive, she found the real comfort with Namjoon, who gave her knowing looks every time their eyes met. It was reassuring her to know that someone had met her demons and was opting to stay.

The murders had continued, with many Hogwarts students, unfortunately, falling victims to such events. Many of them had to leave the castle after a loved one was killed or left in critical condition after denying the Dark Lord or not being pure enough in his eyes. Many people were still skeptical about Y/N and her relation to the culprit of this bloodshed, but their opinions never went past mumbles or inner monologues because by now they knew that BTS weren't so kind to those who spoke ill of her.

That Thursday evening, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters claimed another four lives who hit close to the castle, the Macdonald family. As the head of the Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall was responsible for delivering such tragic news, much to her dismay. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time the Heads of Houses had to approach students telling them to head to Dumbledore's office, where they would receive the dreadful news, so when Minerva approached Mary and instructed her to do just that, advising Marlene McKinnon to accompany her friend, everyone held their breath, already well aware of what had happened. The Great Hall remained silent even after the shaking girls who followed the elder witch were out of view. Y/N, who had been hauled by her friends to sit at the Gryffindor table, sunk lower into her seat, already feeling the glares and accusing gazes some people were sending her way. One of them belonged to none other than Kim Jisoo, and if looks could kill, Jisoo would've singlehandedly buried Y/N ten feet under.

Marlene returned a couple of minutes later and sat back down with all color drained from her features. "They did it," she whispered horrified, "they killed her parents, her brother Thomas, and her grandmother."

The Hall was once again immersed in deafening silence, and the only thing Y/N could hear was Jisoo's ragged breathing. "That's it!" the redhead stood up abruptly, startling everyone as she stomped her way towards Y/N, who didn't bother turning to look at her. "Look at that!" she slammed the newest Prophet edition next to her plate. "Look at your brother!"

"I've seen this already," she whispered, calmly dismissing the situation and pushing the newspaper aside. The last thing Y/N wanted was to make a scene with the entire Great Hall as spectators.

"Well, look again!" Jisoo was utterly enraged as she pushed the newspaper back to Y/N's line of view, her face turning a deep and unflattering red color. "How can you just sit here and act like it's all good when your brother is out there murdering family after family?!"

"What do you expect me to do, then?" Y/N muttered through gritted teeth, menacingly getting to her feet and staring Jisoo down.

"Anything would be better than what you're doing now, which is nothing!" Her words were whispers that trembled with anger.

"I do apologize for not being able to stop an entire army by myself," she tauntingly took a step forward, "silly me."

"You know what I think, Riddle?" she stepped forward as well, "I think you're just as evil as him. Just as deranged. You haven't moved a single finger to try to stop him, you're running around pretending nothing's happening because you support him. And it's not only me who thinks so, everyone does."

A humorless chuckle escaped Y/N's lips as she was beginning to have trouble maintaining her composure. "You're gonna stop talking now if you know what's good for you."

"Or else? You're gonna send your brother after me? After my family?" Jisoo spat defiantly, but Y/N could see the panic in her eyes, bright and clear. "I haven't seen you shed a single tear. Do you even feel bad for the victims?"

"Shut up," the Slytherin barked.

"You don't, because you're just as heartless as he is. You're just as heartless as Voldemort." That hit a nerve.

If there's one thing that kept Y/N up at night was knowing that Tom and her were indeed very similar, both victims of the same circumstances, both a side of the same coin. It was a grand fear of hers to take the same path he took, and that somewhere inside her there was a monster waiting to come out. Her vision got blurry with the welled up tears. She didn't move nor bothered with responding, she only took a deep breath, held her head high, and walked out of there as fast as she could.

The Great Hall felt torn and tense as everyone seemed to have conflicting opinions on the matter. Jimin felt absolutely dreadful. He knew he should have intervened, but just like everyone else, he'd been rendered speechless. Both girls had shocked the entire school but in all these years he had known Kim Jisoo, he had never seen her get so worked up. It was clear the hard times were taking a toll on everyone, and now it was his turn to face reality as he ran out of the Great Hall after Y/N Riddle.

"This is it. This is where the plot thickens." She laughed humorlessly, feeling Jimin's presence behind her.

Jimin shifted uncomfortably, still standing at the Astronomy Tower's entrance. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

"I have a feeling you're right," she whispered with a pained expression. The moment she had been dreading and hoping to avoid was here now and there was no way around it. It was time to find out if Park Jimin was willing to love someone who couldn't love him back.

"What is it?" he sat next to her but kept a reasonable distance, his instincts telling him to approach the situation cautiously.

Opening up about her unfortunate past was hard, but doing it twice in a week was draining yet she did it nonetheless, she told Jimin all about her mother and their ancestry. Those were the easy things to get out of the way, but when it came to Tom Riddle Sr., things tended to become more complicated. Her heart was pounding, and even though she tried to convince herself it was because of her hatred for her father, she knew it was because of the sheer fear of losing Jimin.

"Merope fell in love. And without her father and brother around, her only problem was that— that he didn't love her back. So Merope, she— she used a love potion."

Jimin frowned. "She kidnapped him?"

"No— well, technically yes. But that's not the point," she uttered with desperation in her voice, "the thing is... Tom and I, were conceived under the influence of a love potion."

Although it was a matter she'd had to live with her entire life, she'd never felt worse about making such a confession. However, Jimin was unaware of the importance that love potions had on their lives. "That's... interesting?"

"Jimin, do you know what happens to people like us?" she asked slowly, glancing exasperated when he shook his head no. This discussion was not getting any easier for her. "We can't love, Jimin! We can not feel love!" she exclaimed a little too loudly, the first tear escaping her eye as the truth made its bitter way out her lips.

"What do you mean you can't love? How can someone not love? he was panicking, she could hear it in his voice. This time, Park Jimin had been really taken off guard, and it wasn't because of a rather cruel decline of his affection like he was used to with Jisoo. This time it was different, this time it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"It's complex, but we can't— we can't feel love. We can't feel many positive emotions." She could feel her heart-shattering at the sight of his pained and dejected expression. A few tears ran down her cheeks freely as he threw his head back, an expression of pure anguish contorting his face.

"So, you can't love me?" he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. "All of this was for nothing?"

"Jimin— listen— I— I can't..." her voice broke with an upcoming sob. "But please understand that I do feel something for you."

"Something," he muttered bitterly, a lone tear escaping his eye.

"Yes, something I've never felt before. It's all new to me but-- but I can feel it." her ragged breathing made it all sound like a blabbering mess she couldn't control.

"So that's what I was? A guinea pig for you to experiment on?" his eyes were bloodshot and now he was unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Of course not!" she tried to reach for his hand but he pulled away. "I want you."

"You want me?"

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" Y/N felt humiliated, to say the least. Utterly dejected and with her self esteem below ground level, she couldn't help but to let her cynicism show with a humorless chuckle. "You think I'm too much work. I've got too much baggage, don't I?"

Jimin couldn't even look at her, his emotions boiling intensely inside of him. Heartbroken? Angry? Disappointed? He felt everything, all at once, and it was too much. Even if the most sensible side of him told him to stay and talk things through because he knew that Y/N was a lovely girl who did not deserve the life she'd been given, his head and blinding pride told him to leave without looking back. And that's exactly what he did.


	13. PATHETIC

**" ~~He is nothing but trouble~~."**

**" ~~Trouble~~ , ~~yes~~ ," ~~she nodded~~.**

**" ~~But not nothing~~ , ~~not nothing~~."**

Tom was right, wasn't he?

Love was nothing but mere muggle nonsense. Nothing but a weakness. An heir of Slytherin was, simply, above that.

The thing about not being able to feel love is that it leaves a void inside of you. A void that can only be filled with emotion just as strong. When you can't feel love, it's easier for you to feel hate. The lack of good and positive emotions makes room for an unhealthy amount of darkness to take over. When there is very little light, most of the room is filled with darkness. 

And that's what happened to Y/N, who scurried angrily through the halls. Heartbreak had turned to anger.

For the first time in her life, she felt exactly like Tom. And for once, she didn't deny it or ran away from it, she embraced it. She embraced the hatred and anger that consumed her.

She wasn't being rational, but neither had Park Jimin, who had probably already run off to that filthy mudblood.

A lone tear escaped her eye and she furiously wiped it away. She had been willing to get the boy everything. She offered him the best of her, but it was still not enough. She was still not good enough.

Pathetic, utterly pathetic.

She stopped abruptly in the middle of the deserted hallway. Her heart began pounding painfully after realization hit her.

She was just like Merope.

She ran into a new Room of Requirement, one that was warm and cozy, and hesitantly pulled out a locket she secretly carried everywhere and stared at her mother's reflection. Sad eyes with a plastered smile were the standard look for Merope.

The tears returned, running down her cheeks as she slid down the wall, quietly sobbing. Was this how her mother felt? Was this how Merope felt when she found out Tom thought she was a freak? A monster? Was this how she felt when she saw him every day, knowing that she couldn't have him? That he didn't love her?

Her heart ached for her mother. It was always bittersweet to think about Merope. The love and warmth you feel when you think about your mother combined with the repulsion of how foolish and selfish she had been.

But she needed her. Goddammit, she needed her mother.

The day her mother died became the day Y/N was cursed with excruciating loneliness. She died the day Y/N was born.

Y/N had been so preoccupied with her dramatics, her vision blurred by the tears, she initially failed to notice the red velvet box that was placed on the couch. She approached it cautiously, finding it odd than an artifact that looked so primeval and intricate had appeared in her room.

A letter was situated on top of the box, with Tom's impeccable and distinguishable handwriting all over it. She frowned, wondering how he had managed to leave the box there for her to find.

_Dear Y/N,_

_I'm confiding this with you, seeing as you're the only person I trust and the only one competent enough to take care of such a crucial matter. In the box, you'll find a treasure that has been deemed missing for centuries. A relic anyone at Hogwarts would kill to get their hands on._

_I'm sure you remember my trip to Albania a couple of weeks ago. I traveled there to search for and eventually found, the treasure that is Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem._

_I send it to you, sister because it is of great importance that this diadem is safely hidden. You see, just like the Slytherin locket I gifted you, the diadem also has a... let's call it, a fragment of me._

_I am not asking you to keep the diadem, for it would be extremely foolish to have the two prized relics at the same place. I ask that you use your matchless intelligence and wit to hide it to the best of your abilities._

_Yours always,_

_Your brother, Tom._

Her eyes widened in shock as she reached to open the box, which contained a beautiful platinum diadem with a blue sapphire shaped like an oval. Or more precisely, Lord Voldemort's horcrux.

Namjoon knew something was wrong. Yet again, it didn't really take a genius to figure that out.

He fidgeted impatiently -- the adrenaline of the argument he had with Jisoo at the Great Hall, over her rude accusations, mixed with the worry he felt for his friend, kept him on edge. He had a growing suspicion about what had happened, and with Jimin's extremely hard head and impulsive behavior, he had a feeling things were not looking good.

Namjoon decided to take matters into his own hands and went looking for his two friends, figuring it was better to be safe than sorry. He walked around aimlessly, hoping to have luck on his side. And he did. As he ran into a crying Jimin who pushed him away.

"Go away," was all Jimin said before he continued on his way.

Namjoon hesitated on whether he should follow him or not, but once he realized Jimin was safely heading towards the Hufflepuff dormitory, he decided to continue his search.

Y/N could've been anywhere, really. Namjoon started to get desperate after running around the castle for what felt like hours. He reached a dead-end corridor and groaned exasperatedly. He turned back, taking long strides, as he paced back and forth. He tried to think about where he could possibly find Y/N but he was definitely running out of ideas. He was about the walk away when a door appeared out of nowhere. He didn't hesitate whatsoever before walking in. She was in the Room of Requirement.

"How did you find me?" she whispered without turning to look at him.

"By accident, really." He sat next to her, taking in his surroundings. A locket caught his eye, with a black and white picture of an odd-looking woman decorating it. "Is that your mother?"

She gave him a small, sad smile and handed him the locket. "Yes, that's her,"

Namjoon ran his fingers through the picture. The infamous Merope looked somewhat sick and malnourished. Her eyes stared in opposite directions, giving the woman a rather odd look. But other than her eyes, the rest of her features were quite fair. Namjoon could swear Y/N resembled her slightly. "Do you look more like your father or mother?"

"Tom and I mostly take after Tom Senior. It's hard to know, though." Her voice was hoarse. "I never met either one."

Namjoon placed his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. The girl was suffering for more reasons than just Jimin.

"Can you miss someone you've never met?"

"You can long for them."

"Well," she leaned sideways and hugged him tightly. "I long for my mother."

It was needless to say Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook, and Taehyung had been beyond startled when a sobbing Jimin barged into the room.

"Dude, wha—"

Jimin pushed past Yoongi aggressively, making his friends even more confused. "It was all a lie! All a fucking lie!"

They stared silently at each other, unsure of what to do, as Jimin made his way towards Hoseok's bed, going straight under the covers and muffled his sobs. Yoongi was about to try to speak to him again, but Hoseok shook his head and pointed at Taehyung's bed. 

Jimin felt pathetic. Hurt and pathetic.

He did not think any less of the girl, and even sympathized with her, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed.

It hurt, it really did. Being the impulsive and somewhat naive person he was, he had gotten his hopes up already. He daydreamed about her and rejoiced in the fact their relationship seemed to be going somewhere.

Relationships were not a game for Jimin. Whenever he committed himself to someone, he did it wholeheartedly. If you were part of his present, he wanted you to be part of his future as well. He felt utterly humiliated at how he had once thought Y/N could be the one.

It was painful to think that just a couple of weeks before he had been deeply infatuated with Kim Jisoo, who continuously turned him down. But found solace and comfort with Y/N. And now, the thought that it was more likely that Jisoo reciprocated his feelings rather than Y/N, felt simply bizarre.

Jimin thought it was unfair Y/N had put him in that position when she was aware of her situation. Couldn't she keep her adorable laugh and Quidditch knowledge to herself instead of making him fall for it?

He wanted Y/N just like she wanted him. But she couldn't love. The sentiments weren't mutual. She didn't feel the adrenaline, the butterflies, or the electricity he felt whenever they kissed.

It was a lost cause. He had to let go.

One thing was for sure, Park Jimin had terribly bad luck when it came to love.

Kim Jisoo was beautiful, there was no denying. Her delicate looks beautifully contrasted with her fierce personality. And her intelligence was the icing on the cake, with the redhead being one of the brightest witches of her year. Yet, Park Jimin felt absolutely nothing when he looked at her. It was as if a light switch had been turned off, and all the infatuation he felt for the girl had gone away.

Now, he was more drawn to the girl with the fierce looks and delicate personality. And although Jisoo excelled in all her classes, everyone knew the rightful title of the brightest witch at Hogwarts belonged to Y/N Riddle.

Jimin fidgeted uncomfortably as he reached Jisoo's desk. The Potions classroom was still half empty and Slughorn was yet to arrive.

"Jisoo darling," he tried to go back to his cheeky, charismatic self. But even he could tell the smile he had plastered on his face looked fake.

Both Jisoo and Marlene, who was Jisoo's partner for the class, looked genuinely surprised to see him. "Park."

"You look radiant today."

"Thanks?" Jisoo glanced from him to Marlene, who looked as equally confused as her.

Jimin switched the smile to his arrogant smirk. "I bet you've been missing my compliments these past few weeks."

Jisoo turned a deep shade of pink as a giggling Marlene nudged her on the side. "I actually have, Jimin."

Jimin gave her a genuine grin that quickly faltered as he saw Y/N entering the room. "I guess I'll see you around then, Jisoo."

Jisoo beamed, obviously pleased with the situation. "I hope so."

Y/N watched silently, her jaw tightening as Jimin walked right past her without even glancing her way. "I told you he was going back to Jisoo," she whispered to Namjoon, her Potions partner.

He sighed. "He's hurt, little one. Taehyung told me he slept over in their dorm the other night, cried himself to sleep. Give him time."

"Does being hurt mean you get a pass at being an idiot?" She scribbled the date at the top of the parchment, trying to look uninterested.

"Have some compassion. He can't help being an idiot."

Jimin had taken it upon himself to go back to his loud and extremely obnoxious ways of flirting with Jisoo. But now, the difference was that Jisoo actually looked pleased with Jimin's attention.

Hogwarts' gossip club was buzzing.

And to make matters worse, the worst event that could possibly happen in Hogwarts' history was taking place before the Christmas holidays. The Yule Ball.

Jimin publicly invited Jisoo to the Ball, making a scene during dinner at the Great Hall with flowers and music. And she accepted.

Y/N tried to remain unbothered, keyword being _tried_. If it wasn't for the rest of the boys, who had created a routine of rotating between Jimin and Y/N, she would have probably gone mental or fallen into a deep depression. Or both.

She tried to convince herself she had more important things to worry about. More important than Park Jimin. Things like the red box she was currently hiding in her bag, for example.

She strolled around the castle on a search for the perfect hiding spot for the diadem. She wasn't particularly pleased to help her brother, but she was going through a rebelling phrase in which she wasn't caring about anyone's opinion. Not even hers. And that's what she was worried about now, definitely not stupid Park Jimin.

However, her little mission was interrupted when she accidentally ran into Noah Blackwill, who looked very pleased to see her. "Ah! Just the person I was looking for!"


	14. Queen of Being Specific

**~~My darling~~ , ~~he is just a boy~~.**

**~~How can he possibly begin to appreciate the constellations you leave in your wake~~ ~~or the stardust in your bones~~ ,**

**~~when he has yet to realize just what it means to be in love with a girl like you~~?"**

The castle's ceiling and walls, suddenly, looked awfully interesting when Noah Blackwill was standing right in front of you with the intention of asking you to be his date to the Yule Ball.

Y/N was far from stupid. She knew the sole reason he joined the dueling club was to get closer to her and was definitely not obvious to the way he always showed off his amazing skills in an attempt to impress her. He was nice to look at, that much was true. But Y/N was going through her man-hating, fuck-the-authorities phase, and she was far more concerned about finishing her somewhat illegal task than getting a date.

Noah was about to recite the speech he had memorized but was interrupted when a nasally and suspiciously loud voice echoed through the hallway. "Did you hear?" Y/N instantly recognized the annoying voice that belonged to Dorcas Meadowes. "Jimin offered to take Jisoo to that new, fancy shop at Hogsmeade!"

"How romantic! I bet he's going to buy her a beautiful gown for the Ball!" Marlene gushed as she and Dorcas walked past them.

Noah frowned in confusion as Y/N chuckled at the girls' obvious and extremely ridiculous attempt to make her jealous. Suddenly, Noah Blackwill became just what she was looking for.

"You were saying?" She gave him a friendly smile, slightly biting her lower lip. She got the reaction she had hoped for when the boy lowered his gaze to her lips, staring at them for a second before swallowing hard and returning to his senses.

"Well, in all honesty, I didn't plan some huge show because I figured you weren't into that type of thing." He gave her a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, you were right,"

He sighed with relief. "Oh, thank Merlin! So, for a proper invitation, I was wondering if the beautiful Y/N Riddle would like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

His smile was captivating, and he carried himself with an air of confidence but far from arrogance. He was definitely in the top ten of the most good looking guys at school, and after all, witches who recently got their heartbroken by their dream boy were allowed to have fun.

So she smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "The beautiful Y/N Riddle would love to!"

He smiled broadly, hardly able to contain his excitement. "Also, I was thinking," he gave her another sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his neck, which Y/N assumed was something he did when he was nervous. "It would be a good idea if we went to Hogsmeade this weekend? You know, together?"

"Sounds good to me. See you around, Noah!" She turned and walked away, hiding the quizzical look on her face. Had she just agreed to go on a date?

The Hogwarts grounds were now painted a beautiful white as December brought cold winds and inches of snow with it. Unlike most of the student body, Y/N enjoyed the cold and even found herself out on the grounds more often than usual. That Saturday morning was not an exception, as she hurriedly tried to finish reading a chapter before she had to meet up with Noah so they could depart to Hogsmeade together.

The task of concentrating on her book was proven to be rather difficult when the approaching voices kept interrupting her.

"All I'm asking for is that you stay away from my bed when you're in your animagus form."

"You're being ridiculous, Tae."

"Look - rats are infected! You, my dear rabbit, are close to it. Go read about the Black Plague!"

"You both better shut up because God knows I don't have the patience to deal with your bickering today,"

Y/N snickered silently, she seemed to always find their little conversations and arguments amusing, even if they were about insignificant things. She frowned when she realized the grounds had gone quiet and the guys were no longer having a row at each other. She turned just in time to see Jungkook finishing a snowball and approaching her slowly.

"Don't you dare throw that snowb— dammit!" The girl wiped the snow from her face, and soon enough Hoseok and Taehyung were helping her get rid of the one in her hair.

"Fine Saturday it is, huh," Jungkook sat ever so casually next to her.

"It is indeed, Jeon." Y/N closed her book and focused her attention on the boys sitting in front of her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why?" Taehyung mocked offense. "We can't hang out with our friend without a motive?"

"Look, my fellow Serpent, the truth is that if we spent one more second with Jimin, Jisoo, and all her friends, we would've gone mental," Yoongi muttered slowly, making Y/N wince. Their friend group, minus Jimin, had concluded they did not like the girls Jisoo was always surrounded with.

"What happened?" Hoseok asked, upset. "Between you and Jimin, I mean. It was all going so good, he was head over heels for you... Now it feels like he's trying to force himself to like Jisoo. It doesn't feel natural, you know?"

"What did you guys fight about?" Jin tilted his head in curiosity.

"Me," she whispered.

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Queen of being specific."

The girl chuckled slightly. She had a feeling it was time to tell all of them, after all, they were her friends just as much as Namjoon was, and she trusted them.

She repeated the story for the third time, the story she had previously never shared before. And was taken aback when she was suddenly being squished in a group hup.

"That's horrible, little Riddle," Jin whispered with a pained expression.

"You're a good person, Riddle. You're always so kind and loving. No potion or family can change that." Jungkook kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. No matter how much these two argued, at the end of the day, they got each other's back.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't felt completely overwhelmed by her friends' understanding and compassion. But also slightly hurt by the fact the only one that had turned his back on her had been Jimin.

"Alright, we're getting too sappy now. And I cannot cry," she patted underneath her eyes, wiping away any trace of tears. "Not with this makeup. I better get going though," she said as she fixed her outfit. "My date is waiting for me."

"Date, huh? Yoongi smirked. "With who?" he shouted at the already departing Y/N.

"You know Noah Blackwill? That insufferable Ravenclaw?" She winked, her giggles filling the surroundings.

"Hey, little Riddle!" The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Jin. "Have fun, yeah?" She gave him and the rest of the guys a broad smile before turning away.

"You look like a garbanzo."

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Noah frowned, but Y/N could see him fighting a smile.

She shrugged. "What I just said."

"Oh yeah? Well, you looked like an eggplant with that purple dress." He tried to be serious but his playful tone gave him away.

"A sexy eggplant, Blackwill. Know your facts."

"Oh, right, my bad." He chuckled as he made his way back to the dressing room. They had been in Gladrags Wizardwear for about an hour. Y/N had already found a beautiful dress after many failed attempts, but refused to let Noah see her in it just yet. Now they were busy trying to choose an attire for the Ravenclaw.

"How about this black suit with this black button-up?" She held the clothes as she walked through the aisles.

"All black?"

"Yes." She replied absentmindedly, looking through the shelves, her face brightened when she found what she had been looking for. "And this gold pocket square. Because my dress is white and gold."

"So we'll be matching?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"The only way I'll be stepping a foot on that Ball is if we're the most magnificent people there."

"Uh, I never thought you'd be one to like this place." Noah looked all around their pink surroundings.

"I've actually never been here before, so it would be nice to see what all the fuss is around. Besides, I'm sure the Three Broomsticks is awfully crowded right now." She lied. The truth was she had seen Jimin and Jisoo entering Rosmerta's pub, and she knew she wouldn't be able to look away from them if they went to the same place, so she pulled Noah to their only other option, Madam Puddifoot's.

Jimin had thoroughly planned that day for years, so when it finally arrived, everything had to be perfect. He was finally going on a date with Kim Jisoo.

Half of him felt content with how much he had been enjoying himself, but the other half felt somewhat guilty for moving on. For some reason, it just felt wrong. But regardless of his internal battle on whether he was enjoying himself or not, it didn't really matter once they walked past Madam Puddifoot's. Y/N and Noah Blackwill sat next to the window on what seemed like a date, and instantly, his day had been ruined. He tried his best to play it off so Jisoo wouldn't notice, but he suddenly felt the urge to pull his hand away from hers and keep a fair distance away from the redhead.

Forcing himself to fancy Jisoo was proven to be more difficult with each passing day.

The Dueling Club was no longer fun, at least not for Jimin. Their little get-togethers after their sessions had been canceled and now everyone went their own way. Hoseok, Jin, Taehyung, and Jungkook ran off, hoping they would still find food in the Great Hall. Jimin and Yoongi headed straight to their dorm for an early night in. And Namjoon and Y/N fled to the kitchens for some hot chocolate that cold December night. Much to Jimin's dismay.

"Hyung?" Jimin turned over on his bed to face Yoongi, "Does Namjoon have a date for the Ball?"

"Yeah," Yoongi replied absentmindedly.

"Is it Y/N?" Jimin tried sounding casual, pretending the thought hadn't been annoying him for the last few days.

Yoongi frowned. "No, it's not Y/N. I think he's going with a Ravenclaw."

"Oh." He hesitantly began fidgeting with his sweater paws. "Do you know if she has a date?"

Yoongi tensed, abruptly stopping any movement. He knew Y/N would be attending with Noah, but he didn't feel like he was the one that should tell Jimin about it. "I don't know, Jimin-ah... She hasn't said anything. I think she might not even go."

Y/N was not an avid partygoer, so the possibility of her not attending was not far-fetched. Jimin shrugged it off, hoping what Yoongi told him was true.

There's plenty of girls who take pride in their natural good looks and never bother with makeup. Girls who didn't see the point in spending hours getting ready, and left everything to the last minute. Y/N was not one of them.

The anxiety and nerves didn't allow her to focus on anything else, so she began doing her makeup four hours before the Ball began.

She had shamelessly gotten some books from the library about makeup tips and hair spells, which were now scattered all around the place as she delicately applied her makeup. She praised herself whenever she did something right and used all her willpower to not stab her eyes with mascara when she messed something up.

Thankfully, time was on her side so she had time to perfect any flaw. Three hours had gone by, but now she had impeccable makeup and flawless wavy hair, making the whole process worth it.

Now, she had an hour left to put on her dress, have an existential crisis, and walk painfully slow to the Great Hall with her unbearable shoes.

Jimin felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Jisoo walking down the stairs wearing the beautiful green gown he had bought for her. It felt as if she was moving in slow motion and everyone else around them were frozen in time. He felt immense happiness as the moment he had waited for years had finally arrived.

That night it was all about Kim Jisoo. And without Y/N Riddle in attendance, nothing could make him look away from his beautiful date.

"Close your mouth, Park." She giggled.

"Uh— Yeah— Sorry." He blushed. "You look—" he looked her over from head to toe with an awestruck expression. "—beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." 

"Let's get going then. Time to be Hogwarts' hottest couple." She playfully winked at the Serpent, not even realizing he had melted inside a little when she referred to them as a couple. Park Jimin and Kim Jisoo, a couple.

That's what he wanted, wasn't it? He had the girl of his dreams next to him, willing to give him a chance, to love him. And he should enjoy that, he should enjoy the moment instead of sulking over what he couldn't have. He wanted Jisoo.

The couple met with the rest of their friends inside the Great Hall which had been properly decorated for the occasion. The rest of the guys had invited girls from different houses, and Y/N was indeed nowhere in sight. Jimin sighed with relief, taking a seat in between Jisoo and Jungkook. His friends all looked cheerful as they drank from the spiked juice. He felt happy at last. He felt like he didn't need to force himself to enjoy the moment anymore, he just did.

"I'm telling you it's true!" Dorcas' nasal voice snapped Jimin out of his happy trance. "Filch found Alice and Frank getting it on in an empty classroom!"

"They've been dating for ages," Yoongi shrugged. "Don't see what's the big deal."

"You can't be that dense, they—"

"Merlin!" Hoseok gasped, rudely interrupting the girl who shot him a glare. Everyone gazed at him with quizzical expressions. Namjoon turned to look at the Hall's entrance, to where Hoseok was still staring, and his eyes widened in shock. "Merlin, indeed."

As if on cue, they all turned to look at the cause of the commotion. Jimin no longer lost his breath, this felt more like being kicked in the gut.

Y/N Riddle had arrived wearing a beautiful white and gold dress. The gold embroidery on the pure white color of the gown was out of this world. She was out of this world. Everyone knew there simply were no words to do her justice. Jimin felt his insides warming up as he gripped into his chair. She was an ethereal kind of beauty. A mythical beauty even.

There were no words to describe her. She would put Aphrodite to shame.


	15. But I Want You

**~~I do not need a flower's petals to know that you do not love me~~ **

The Great Hall had been decorated with a winter wonderland theme, making the long House tables disappear and having smaller, circular ones take their places. The music was boring and low, which was something she assumed would change as the night went on. The luminescent candles no longer flew over the students, and instead, a sparkling disco ball illuminated the place.

Y/N shifted uncomfortably as she waited for Noah to return with their drinks, which by now she assumed would most likely be spiked.

Noah was wearing the outfit she had chosen for him, and even though she couldn't deny that he looked absolutely dashing, the boy didn't quite capture her attention. Not when she could feel a pair of brown eyes on her. She subtly turned to glance in Jimin's direction and found the entire table watching her with mixed expressions.

Y/N knew what she was doing when she delicately placed her hand on Noah's shoulder and leaned closer to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. He bit his lip and shifted nervously, the Ravenclaw was absolutely smitten with her, but after all, the Riddle siblings were known for being uncannily charming. It just so happened that Tom used his charm to manipulate people and lure them into the Dark Arts and Y/N used it to make Park Jimin jealous.

The rest of the boys watched concerned as Jimin continued to bitterly sip his drink as he stared at Y/N and her date. His good mood was beyond dead, giving up any interest in the night and focusing on stalking the tipsy, giggling couple.

Luna, Namjoon's Ravenclaw date, looked at Y/N with approval. "She's your friend, isn't she?" She briefly glanced at Namjoon, who nodded in confirmation. "She's gorgeous!"

"I personally think the dress was a little too much." Mary sipped her drink, trying her best to be discrete about her bitterness.

"Nah," Louise, Yoongi's Slytherin date, shook her head. "There is no such thing as being overdressed. She's rocking it!"

Lisa, a Gryffindor and Jungkook's date for the night, smirked. "She sure makes the rest of us look like a sack of potatoes. But good for her, she looks stunning!"

"You girls are being silly." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Jisoo nudged Jimin. "I'm really glad you left her. She's nothing but trouble."

Jimin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she's obviously super involved with the Dark Arts," Jisoo noted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you remember back in the first and second year? How close her and her brother used to be?"

"Used to be," Jungkook said through gritted teeth. "She hasn't seen him since he graduated."

"Still, that's her family, her flesh! Blood is thicker than water, remember?" Dorcas pressed. It was clear none of the girls were particularly fond of the Slytherin.

"I beg to differ, she's nothing like—" Taehyung started defending her but got cut off as Jisoo continued, "The point is," the girl raised her voice. "Whether directly involved or not, she's still dangerous. Guilty by association if you want."

"Guilty by association, huh?" Jimin had clearly gotten annoyed with their discussion. "How convenient that you seem to forget your best friend is willingly messing with those people. Or are you still lying to yourself, Jisoo?" He leaned closer, trying to keep his voice steady but unable to hide the anger in his eyes. "Snape is a Death Eater, sweetheart."

"I know what I'm doing, Park." Jisoo's face contorted with anger as her eyes welled slightly.

Jimin shook his head in disbelief at the girl's naivety but also at his sudden outburst. He didn't mean to be that harsh to Jisoo, but the night had already been ruined and he just wanted it to stop. "I'm sorry." He stood up and walked away, the rest of the boys going after him.

"Are you jealous?" Jungkook asked after twenty minutes of silence in which Jimin downed pure firewhiskey and stared agonizingly at Y/N.

"Terribly."

"Why don't you go get her then?" Jin asked the boy as softly as he could.

"It's easy for you to say, you're just her friends. Things are more complicated if you were planning to date her." He rested his chin on his hand as he continued to sulk.

"Fuck that!" Yoongi slammed his glass down on the table. "She makes you feel good, you make her feel good! That's all that matters! Fuck labels and terms and all that shit! Just do what feels right, dammit!"

Yoongi's words echoed through Jimin's mind for longer than the latter intended them to. It was a matter of head vs heart, pride vs feelings.

"Maybe she can't love you, but she's willing to give you the best of her. And if you truly love her, then that should be more than enough." Taehyung said as he gave Jimin a slight smile.

Jimin returned his gaze to the empty table where Y/N and Noah sat no more than a minute ago. He frowned, noticing their absence, and took another shot of firewhiskey. Head or heart?

Maybe he could go find her and they could talk things out. Maybe they could go back to the way things were before. Pride or feelings?

The Slytherin stood up abruptly, struggling to regain his balance, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Where was she?

"I swear on Merlin's beard, they were shagging!"

"I have trouble believing you walked in on a house elf fucking a witch." Y/N giggled as she walked the empty corridors aimlessly next to Noah.

"I'm telling you it's true! I was at the Leaky Cauldron and I walked into the wrong room. I know what I saw!" He giggled uncontrollably. Over the course of the night, she had learned he was not a heavy drinker, and two spiked drinks were enough to get him in a silly state.

"I'm curious but at the same time, I don't want to ask for details." She shuddered with disgust at the thought.

"You look amazing tonight, have I told you that!" He placed his hand on her waist as they walked side by side.

"Only like fifty times," They both laughed loudly, alcohol clearly getting the best of them.

Noah halted, making her stop as well. He pulled her closer by her arms, biting his lip and his eyes lingered on hers. His hand was still gripping her arm while he ran his other hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, I have to do this."

Y/N stood still as Noah's lips crashed against her. She kissed him back softly but kept her eyes open. Sadness and emptiness took over her as her body remained numb and unresponsive to his touch. The tingling in her stomach that mimicked the famous butterflies wasn't there, and her body didn't feel warm and electric-like it usually did when Jimin caressed her.

In the midst of her sorrow and heartbreak, she managed to convince her inebriated mind that the lips pressed against hers belonged to the boy she'd grown to care for. And the hands that wan through her body were the same ones that took her breath away with their touch. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, dreaming Jimin was back in her arms. And that's how she ended up with her legs wrapped around his waist while his hands ran desperately through her body as they shared the sloppiest kiss she'd ever had.

"No." A hoarse voice whispered, making Y/N immediately push Noah away, not wanting to be caught in such a compromising position. But when she turned to face their intruder the situation turned ten times worse.

Jimin didn't know much about heartbreak, he just knew he'd reached the limit. He'd reached rock bottom. His heart broke all over again, his inebriated mind blurred all clear thoughts and he impulsively did the first thing his drunken state told him to do. Punch that scumbag.

Y/N screamed and scurried to the side as Jimin threw the first punch of what had quickly risen to be a full-on fight. She frantically called for help, knowing better than to try to step in. "Jungkook! Namjoon! Someone!"

Thankfully the boys seemed to have been looking for Jimin and weren't far off from the commotion, arriving almost immediately. The boys knew Jimin was heartbroken and drunk, which is never a good combination, but to get in a physical fight was completely unlike him. It was inevitable that he would end up doing something stupid, but no one expected that.

Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok broke the fight, forcefully pulling the boys away from each other while Jin and Taehyung stood next to Y/N, comforting her. It was then that she realized tears were running down her face, most likely from the shock of the entire ordeal.

Jimin pulled away from Hoseok and Jungkook, no longer fighting or trying to get to the Ravenclaw. They then moved to Namjoon who was trying to ease the situation, apologizing to Noah on Jimin's behalf and claiming this was all a drunken mistake. Jungkook offered to help his fellow Ravenclaw with some of the wounds he had acquired and they both headed off, leaving the rest to deal with the growing tension between the former couple.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!?" Y/N pulled on her hair exasperated, screaming at a defeated looking Jimin. 

"Why did you kiss him?"

"Because you left me! Remember?!" Y/N was getting angrier by the second. She didn't really care for Noah and didn't see him as more than a distraction, but Jimin still had no right to barge in and ruin the little fun she was having, messing with her emotions all over again.

"But I want you," His voice broke as a couple of tears ran down his cheeks.

"Then you should've told me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "You should've told me instead of turning your back on me! Instead of leaving me! Instead of running off to Jisoo!" She began pushing him as she spoke, releasing all the pent-up anger she felt. "You ran off to Jisoo, Jimin! Do you know how that made me feel? Oh, I'll tell you! I felt like I wasn't good enough! You made me believe I wasn't good enough for you! And now you just walk in after not speaking to me for weeks and beat the shit out of some innocent guy because you want me?"

"Y/N— please— I know I fucked up tonight— "

"Tonight?" She asked indignantly. "No, not just tonight. You fucked up the night you walked out on me, Park Jimin."

And now, it was her turn to walk out on him.

She tried to suppress her sobs as she furiously wiped away her tears. The scene was entirely too similar to the one that had occurred weeks prior. And it was also because of the same person.

Her dorm was still empty when she arrived, and as tempting as it sounded to trash the whole place down, she knew it wasn't a smart idea. Instead, she threw a tantrum reminiscent to that of a five-year-old as she stepped out of her dress and wiped away her makeup, taking her pity party to bed. A rustling of parchment came from under her pillow as she laid down, making her frown in confusion. She reached under the pillow and pulled out a letter, sent by none other than her brother.

She wondered if it was a coincidence she received letters from her brother every single time she was upset over Jimin. She pushed aside the thought and left the letter on the bedside table, knowing its content would most likely leave her tossing and turning all night. 

She couldn't afford that. She had a pity party to attend.


	16. MALFOY MANOR

**~~And then I realized that to be more alive~~ , ~~I had to be less afraid~~.**

**~~So~~ , ~~I did it~~ ,**

**~~I lost my fear and gained my whole life~~.**

_Dear sister,_

_I won't ask about our previous task, for even I want to remain obvious about the hiding spot you chose. I simply trust that you did a good job._

_I write this letter with a much better motive, no longer expecting you to help me with any endeavor. Instead, I'm writing to ask you to join me during the Christmas holidays. I'll be staying at the Malfoy Manor, and although I'm aware of your sheer dislike towards my acquaintances, I sincerely hope you'll be able to leave your prejudice aside and join me in what would be our first Christmas together in eleven years._

_I'm sure Malfoy will be kind enough to give you any further details and answer all of your doubts. I hope I'll be seeing you soon. Take care._

_Your brother, Tom._

Y/N pushed the letter back inside her bag and focused on the task at hand. Inspecting the piles among piles of lost objects surrounding her. She had walked around the place several times and now, even she was unaware of where the diadem was, buried deep under mountains of objects. The Room of Requirement was a truly helpful place.

She had been extremely cautious with the execution of the plan, but not so much when she walked out of the room without waiting to see if there was anyone walking on the corridor. Thankfully, it had been Kim Namjoon who caught her red-handed.

"Ah, just who I wanted to see!" She walked away, pulling him with her.

"What were you doing there?"

"Needed some time alone. Now hurry up, Joonie! One would think you'd walk faster with such long legs."

"Do you reckon this is all bullshit?" He frowned, scanning over the letter one more time.

"Absolutely. He even tried using that 'we haven't spent Christmas together for eleven years' crap," she lowered her voice to mimic one of a man. "For dramatic purposes, you know? To make me feel nostalgic."

"So you're obviously not going, right?" Namjoon handed her the letter back and placed his hands inside his pockets.

"Now that's where you're wrong, my dear Joonie." She absentmindedly played with the snow around her, as they both sat out on the grounds.

Namjoon's eyes widened. "Please don't tell me you're actually considering doing this! It's a trap and you know it!"

The girl sighed and leaned back on the tree. "Yeah, but you know what? Jisoo was right, you know? I'm not doing anything to try to stop him. This is my chance to do something! God knows when I'll be able to see him again."

Namjoon shook his head disapprovingly. "Jisoo doesn't know shit, Y/N. Don't even bother with anything that comes out of her mouth." She placed her head on his shoulder, finding it extremely comforting to know that Namjoon was by her side in spite of it all. He always defended her, even if Jisoo had been his friend for longer. "You can't singlehandedly stop Lord Voldemort, little one."

"I know that. But maybe I can find out what they're up to and warn Dumbledore, or maybe even stop them from killing a person or two."

He desperately ran his hands through his face. "That's extremely dangerous... They'll definitely find out if you're a spy! And you know what happens to those who defy them."

She knew it was all extremely foolish and dangerous, but that could very well be the only opportunity she had to prove herself. To prove she's one of the good guys. "Kim Namjoon, this is my one chance to stop living in Tom's shadow! To leave my comfort zone, to stop playing safe. There is a war out there!" She moved frantically, holding onto his hands and looking him right in the eyes. "And I want to help, Joonie."

Namjoon sighed defeated. "But he's still setting you up for something, and I have a feeling it's not gonna be good."

She swallowed hard but held her head a little higher. She didn't want to be scared. Not anymore. "I guess we'll find out."

A Christmas feast was taking place the night before the students departed home for the holiday. The Great Hall was decorated accordingly, with huge Christmas trees situated around the room and snow falling from the ceiling that dissolved before it reached the students.

Y/N and Namjoon had spent the last few days going over their plans and emergency drills in case anything went wrong with her mission. All of the BTS guys would be staying with the Parks, but Namjoon demanded to hear from her on a daily basis. The rest of the boys were still obvious to her plans and she wanted to keep it that way, knowing very well they would try to stop her if they knew. Most of them would... As far as she was concerned, Park Jimin no longer acknowledged her existence. Word on the halls was that Jisoo had forgiven him for a nasty argument they had and now they were closer than ever to being an official couple. 

The students all sat on their respective tables, as low chatter resounded within the room while most students busied themselves with stuffing their mouths. Suddenly, the doors opened abruptly, catching everyone's attention. Everyone had their eyes on the redhead who ran down the aisle clutching a red box.

"Jimin!" Jisoo was seemingly oblivious to the curious glances she was receiving, and stopped in front of the boy who stood up to greet her. "I loved your gift, it was amazing! Here, it's not much but... I hope you like it."

Jimin looked like he was incapable of speaking as he stared at his gift and then back at Jisoo with a dumbfounded expression. It took everyone by surprise, Jimin very much included, when Jisoo grabbed him by his sweater and pulled him down slightly, clashing her lips onto his.

That was Park Jimin and Kim Jisoo's first kiss, and the whole school was there to witness it.

Except Y/N wasn't seeing anything, her vision was blurred with anger. Noah, who sat next to her rocking a black eye, scoffed and turned his attention back to his meal. Many of the Slytherins around them had a similar reaction, as they pulled disgusted faces and focused on their plates.

The Gryffindors were a whole other story though, creating unnecessary mayhem over the new couple. Through the pile of people, however, she could see some of the BTS guys cheering and whistling as well, making Y/N's mood even fouler. Those were supposed to be her friends but showed no pity towards her? Sure, she had kissed Noah, but the situation and circumstances were completely different. She never meant for Jimin to see it, and hell, she even imagined she was kissing Jimin at the time. But she was sure Park was definitely not thinking about her as he showered Jisoo with smooches. Y/N was raging, mostly about the fact she couldn't deny she was ridiculously jealous. She caught Namjoon, Yoongi & Hoseok's eyes as they each gave her a sympathetic smile. She didn't bother returning it, instead, she completely ignored them and turned to Malfoy. "So, where exactly is your manor?"

The first times are always unpleasant... And now, as Y/N experienced her first time sharing a compartment with the vilest Slytherins, she had to constantly remind herself how much of a horrible place Azkaban was in order to not murder any of her fellow housemates.

Noah, who simply approached her as a friend now, had run off with his fellow Ravenclaws while the seven guys were sharing a compartment with Jisoo and her friends. And Y/N was certainly now welcome there. But the Death Eaters had been kind enough to suggest she sat with them, considering most of them were heading to the same place anyway.

The lot of them kept giving her sly smiles that made her skin crawl, but she made sure to keep her stoic expression at all times. Trying to intimidate them was useless, but she kept her assertive attitude and replied with sarcastic comments and sardonic smiles to whoever tried to pester her. She was not going to be intimidated either.

"Hyung, would you relax?" Jungkook frowned at the fidgeting boy.

"I need to go find Y/N. I haven't talked to her since yesterday. I'm pretty sure she's avoiding me."

"I'm sure she's not avoiding you. We'll go look for her at the station, I want to say goodbye and give her the present I bought her." Jungkook said as he ignored the glares he received from Jisoo and her friends.

"Oh yeah, I want to give her my present as well," Taehyung remembered, pulling out a small box from his bag. "Where did you say she was going for the holidays?"

Namjoon cleared his throat before answering, "Back to the orphanage," he felt horrible for lying to the boys but he respected Y/N's decision. "Apparently there's some event happening this year and she wanted to attend." he explained, not lying but not saying the truth either.

"Orphanage?" Dorcas tilted her head.

"The Riddles are orphans, everyone knows that." Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"What happened to their parents?" Mary questioned, eyeing the guys. 

"It's none of your business," Yoongi growled.

Marlene frowned, "rude."

"He's not lying, though." Jungkook eyed the girls himself, "It is none of your business."

The Malfoy Manor was a Death Eater headquarters, that much she was sure of. Even though the place was reminiscent of a palace and filled with luxurious artifacts, there was overwhelming darkness immersing the place. The lack of sunlight and the absence of human life around them only increased the eerie feeling she got from the Manor as she made her way to the entrance.

Y/N knew better than to expect any hospitality, but as she walked through the empty corridors behind Malfoy, Dolohov, Avery, and Mulciber, she got the feeling she was not supposed to be there. The place looked menacing and it was clear she wasn't spending the holidays with the Malfoy family but instead, with the Death Eater organization. Y/N knew Malfoy's parents weren't home, and even if they were, she doubted they were any better than their son.

Their steps echoed through the dimly lit corridors. The silence and sly smiles the four Death Eaters kept giving her, managed to get under her skin, making her shudder slightly. They walked into a meeting room where cloaked figures sat around a long table, but she'd been in situations like that before, surrounded by her brother's followers. But what frightened her was the fact that Tom was nowhere in sight.

She managed to see a figure moving in the shadows, but instead of seeing Tom's calm and prepotent self, she saw his most loyal servant, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix always managed to perturb Y/N, even back when she was just a student at Hogwarts. Her unsteady mentality and deranged behavior gave nightmares to even the strong hearted.

"Where's Tom?" Y/N crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, not allowing fear to take over her.

"The Dark Lord," Bellatrix approached her slowly, "had some businesses to attend to, dearie." She stopped in front of Y/N, their faces mere inches away. "But he told us to take good care of you."

_Fuck._

"I don't understand why you're worrying so much, hyung." Jimin flopped down into the armchair. The boys had arrived at the Park house after an unsuccessful search for the Slytherin witch, and now they were treating themselves to a pint of beer as they tried to ease a frantic Namjoon.

Taehyung shrugged. "We can always give her our gifts when we get back to school."

"Or we can search for the orphanage's address," Jin suggested as he tried to ease the teen.

"She's not at the orphanage," Namjoon whispered with dread. "She's at the Malfoy Manor, surrounded by Death Eaters."

Jimin's glass slipped from his hand, shattering into a thousand pieces on the floor.


	17. Imperio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Non consensual touching and some emotional manipulation.

**~~She remembered who she was and the game changed~~.**

"Jungkook, for the last time, we can't just floo powder ourselves there!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Jungkook paced frantically across the room. "Just sit here and wait to see what happens?!"

"That's exactly what she told me to do. She said she knew what she was doing. We planned this." Namjoon confessed nervously, not doing much to soothe everyone else's nerves.

"And why on earth did you let her do that?!" Jimin paced alongside Jungkook, not caring about the shattered glass in the slightest.

"She said that as long as her brother was there, she would be fine."

Y/N was a capable and smart witch, but not even her above average skills could help her fight against the approximately thirty Death Eaters that surrounded her. So she complied, allowing them to take her to a shabby room and lock her in. 

The night went on painfully slow, with Y/N tossing and turning in the uncomfortable small bed. The room's walls had an old, depressing wallpaper that was moldy and ripped in several places. The only piece of furniture besides the bed was an equally old dresser and a broken mirror. The place could've easily belonged to a house elf.

She hoped her brother would be back by morning, but when her door remained locked the entire day, she understood Tom had indeed set her up. No amount of Alohomoras could make the door budge that morning, or the morning after, or the morning after. She had been locked in for three straight days. Was this her brother's plan all along? To kidnap and starve her? What was even the purpose of her punishment?

On the fourth day, the door finally opened, but she was once again disappointed to find Bellatrix entering the room. At least Y/N could reason with her brother, but Bellatrix was a whole other story.

"Well, well, well," Bellatrix's yellowed, crooked teeth greeted her, her maniacal laughter breaking the silence. "Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Terribly."

"That's good. Because the fun's just getting started." Her sly smile unnerved Y/N, making her feel like a prey being cornered by a predator. "Imperio!"

Out of all the scenarios that she had gone over with Namjoon, they had been naive enough to not think about the Imperius curse. Y/N never saw it coming, her weak condition didn't allow her to fight back or show resistance, leaving her in a trance like state as she moved involuntarily behind Bellatrix.

"My, what do we have here!" Nott stood behind her, so close she could feel his breath on her ear.

"Little Riddle here is ready to join the party!" Bellatrix sneered. "Now why don't you go fix us some drinks?"

Y/N could hear their laughter as she followed Bellatrix's command. The first command of the many she had to obey during the night as they treated her like a House Elf.

She went to bed that night with a buzz in the back of her head, and even though she couldn't feel the severe worry and anxiety she felt before due to the curse, she was far from having peace of mind.

When her eyes finally closed, she dreamed about Tom teaching her Occlumency back when she was eleven.

"Are you alright, Jimin?"

Jimin jumped, started by Jisoo's touch, making the girl giggle.

"You don't have to be so nervous, you know? They're gonna love you." Jimin smiled faintly as he followed Jisoo to her house.

Truth be told, Jimin couldn't care less about meeting the Kim family as he was much more concerned about having to leave his friends when they were all in a frantic mess, trying to figure out what to do after not hearing from Y/N in four days. He was absolutely terrified of the possibilities, but he knew the Malfoys weren't publicly known Death Eaters and there was nothing to suggest she was in danger, leaving them with no proof to alert Dumbledore or any other authority. Needless to say, the seven boys were going mad trying to come up with a plan. But at the end of the day, all they could do was hope for the best.

Jimin felt sick to his stomach, feeling somewhat guilty, thinking he could've talked her out of it if he hadn't been an absolute asshole who ignored her for weeks. He'd been crying himself to sleep for the last four days, fear getting the best of him.

"We're here!" Jisoo squealed excitedly. Jimin was completely uninterested as he entered the house and was immediately greeted by a middle aged woman he could only assume was Jisoo's mother.

"Come this way, darlings! We've been waiting for you two!" She guided them into a dining room where Jimin was greeted by a hostile Mr. Kim, Jisoo's sister, Jiyoon, and her snobby boyfriend, who refused to shake his hand and a couple of Jisoo's other family members. All muggles. Jimin groaned internally, greeting them all with a brittle smile.

"Jimin and Jisoo met at school. Charles VII Institute." Mrs. Kim informed the rest of the family, giving Jimin a subtle nod.

"Say, is your family religious boy?" Jisoo's aunt refilled her glass with wine, her lanky figure reminded Jimin of a lizard.

"Eh," he turned to Jisoo who subtly nodded. "Yes, of course."

"What career are you two gentlemen hoping to pursue at University?" A balding, well-suited man questioned them.

"It will be chemical engineering for me." Jiyoon's snobby boyfriend answered proudly, clearly pleased with the nods of approval he received.

Jimin was internally cursing Jisoo when all the attention turned to him. "Someone, please, kill me," he whispered, but the room was so quiet everyone heard him.

Suddenly, having a psychopath as a brother-in-law didn't sound like a bad idea.

A boy cried in the middle of the room, his arms and legs tied behind him as he kneeled. His face was contorted with fear as his body trembled. The dim light that illuminated the room made Y/N recognize him right away. Oliver Abbott, a pureblood wizard, two years older than her.

Y/N approached him slowly, her steps echoing across the room and startling the boy. She looked at him with disgust as she walked around him. "The Dark Lord is not happy with your work, Oliver."

"I— I tried to convince the Selwyns, I really did." Sweat dripped down his forehead as his eyes pleaded with her.

"You didn't try hard enough, I'm afraid. After all, we still don't have the money. And now Augustus Selwyn is asking too many questions." She moved around the room confidently, her expression cold and her voice low, making Oliver notice the resemblance between her and her brother straight away.

"Please, tell the Dark Lord to give me one more week. I'll fix everything. I'll get the money and take care of Augustus mys—"

"Silence!" Y/N stood in front of him, her hand clutching her wand. "Well, of course you're going to fix the mess. I'd hate to see what will happen to you if you don't. Still, the Dark Lord doesn't tolerate incompetence, and he needs to set an example."

"No, please no!" Oliver's cries intensified as he pleaded for her mercy.

Y/N's hand twitched for a second before raising it hesitantly. "Crucio!"

Dolohov watched with delight as the girl cried in pain. Her breathing was uneven as she laid sweaty on the floor. The others had left to assist Lord Voldemort on an attack, leaving him in charge of the youngest Riddle. But leaving her locked in her room was no fun, so he decided to bring her down to keep him some company.

It had been quite the chaos the previous night when she almost broke the Imperius Curse, almost refusing to torture Oliver. She had gotten her fair punishment, but now it was his time to play with her.

"Get up." He sat on the living room's couch, watching the girl struggle to find her strength. He chuckled and patted his lap. "Come here." Y/N's eyes widened as she watched him with dread and remained on the floor. "I said come here, goddammit! Crucio!"

Y/N's agonizing screams filled the room once again. She knew now that it was useless to fight it, and instead, had to lay down and let the pain consume her. It was easier that way. Dolohov stood up and pulled her up by the hair, gripping her waist as he stood behind her.

"You do this to yourself, princess." He whispered in her ear as his hands wandered to places she didn't want him to touch. She stood still, petrified by fear, but her mind was racing with plans on how to escape. He kissed her neck roughly, making the girl whimper as he slipped his hand under her clothes, and continued groping her. Y/N didn't move a muscle, she felt violated, her gaze remained fixed on the chimney in front of her.

Something in Y/N's mind clicked, after days of being in a zombie-like trance, making her regain a bit of strength and courage. She sighed in relief, making Dolohov smile triumphantly at what he believed was her enjoyment of his actions. But Y/N continued staring straight ahead, right at the chimney.

She knew it was a matter of time before the others returned. She'd seen them return one by one, sometimes in pairs, but never all at once for reasons unknown to her. But for now, all she needed was to get past Dolohov and into the chimney, the floo powder was not far from it.

She threw her head back and faked a moan to get Dolohov distracted, which clearly worked as he groaned in pleasure. Her body began shaking slightly as she tried to focus on her magic, she placed her hands behind her, resting them on Dolohov, who believed she was enjoying his sexual advances.

"Diffindo!" Dolohov was caught off guard by her wandless magic, crying in pain at the sudden attack. But the spell was not strong enough and he was able to catch her before she reached the chimney, gripping her arm tightly and smacking her in the face twice.

After a new found courage ran through her body, she kicked him where she was sure it would hurt as a bitch, making him lose his balance as he screamed in pain. "That's for touching me, you imbecile! Arresto momentum!" 

Dolohov's moves were slowed down just as Bellatrix entered the room. She watched the scene unfolding with panic and anger.

"Imperio!"

_"Tom! Tom! I think I got it!" Ten year old Y/N screamed excited as she ran to her brother._

_"You've been practicing? Doing everything I taught you?" He followed her to the empty classroom they used for practice._

_"Yes, yes! I've cleared my mind, it's empty."_

_"Remember, suppress any emotion you're feeling, okay?" When she nodded, the boy proceeded to stand in front of her. "Are you ready?"_

_Tom was skilled at the arts of Legilimency and Occlumency, and wanted his sister to be just as talented as him. That way she would be able to protect herself in the future. So far, her Legilimency skills were already above average, but Occlumency had always been more challenging for her. He smiled proudly when he couldn't read into his little sister's mind._

_"Well done, sister. This is going to be very helpful in the future!"_

Y/N gave her a sardonic smile before laughing mirthlessly.

Bellatrix was seething. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" She walked backward, knowing better than to turn her back. "Arresto momentum!" There weren't many spells she could do without her wand, but the few she knew were coming in handy. She hurriedly grabbed a handful of floo powder and jumped inside the chimney. "The Parks' House!"

Kim Haneul and Kim Dohyun, Taehyung's parents, had joined Park Aera and Park JoonWoo for the day, also taking the opportunity to spend some time with their son.

Aera mentioned the boys had been acting odd lately, how they were always on edge, and rarely did any of the fun activities they had planned. So after dinner, the adults called the seven boys downstairs so they could all enjoy the evening together, drinking some wine in the living room.

The boys indeed looked tense, but after their second glass of wine and the adults' cheerful spirit, they began relaxing a little after being in constant panic for the past week.

That was until Y/N Riddle suddenly landed in their living room, with ripped, dirty clothes and a bloodied face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAGIC MENTIONED: 
> 
> Alohomora - a charm that unlocks objects such as doors or windows. It is also able to open doors locked by the Locking Spell (Colloportus), and as such, acts as its counter-charm. 
> 
> The Imperius Curse (Imperio) - a tool of the Dark Arts, and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizardkind. When cast successfully, the curse places the victim completely under the caster's control.
> 
> The Cruciatus Curse (Crucio) - also known as the Torture Curse, is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. When cast successfully the curse inflicts intense, excruciating pain on the victim. The penalty for use of this curse on another human being is a life sentence in Azkaban, unless the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse.
> 
> The Severing Charm (Driffindo) - a charm used to precisely and accurately cut something.
> 
> Arresto momentum - an incantation that slows the speed or stops a falling object or person.
> 
> The Stunning Spell (Stupefy) - also known as a Stunner or Stupefying Charm is a charm that renders a victim unconscious and halts moving objects.
> 
> Protego - a spell used to guard its caster from incoming spells.
> 
> \+ Legilimency — the ability to extract emotions and memories from another person’s mind.  
> \+ Occlumency — the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency.


	18. I Still Want You

**~~Magic happen when you don't give up~~ ,**

**~~Even though you want to~~.**

**~~The universe always falls in love with a stubborn heart~~.**

"For fuck's sake!" The fear and panic Y/N felt made it difficult for the witch to breathe. The aftershock was beginning to settle in, making her body shake violently, but she couldn't cry anymore. At this point, she wouldn't be surprised if she ran out of tears.

Namjoon was the first one to react, tossing his glass aside and running to his friend's side, immediately followed by the rest of the boys.

"Oh my, look at you! What happened?" Jin exclaimed frantically.

"What did they do to you? I'm gonna kill them, I swear I'm gonna kill them!" Yoongi's expression was one of pure anger.

"We were worried sick, little one. Are you okay? Well of course you're not okay! What kind of question is that!" Jungkook facepalmed as his shaking hand held hers. To see his friend in this state angered him to no point. So, it wasn't much of a surprise when he got up and started pacing frantically across the room, stealing glances at the frail girl from time to time. His place was taken by Jin and Hoseok, the two being quick to run to the girl's side, checking on her state.

Jimin was full on crying by then, fighting the urge to engulf the girl in a bone crushing hug. As for Taehyung, he would've loved to go and make sure the girl was fine, but he knew Jimin needed someone by his side as well. 

"I'm so sorry, Y/N, this is my fault. I should've stopped you!"

"Boys," Kim Dohyun's stern voice interrupted them. "I'm gonna need you to step aside." The boys all looked at each other hesitantly before backing away slowly, letting Dohyun crouch down to speak to the girl with a much more gentle voice. "Hi, can you tell me what your name is?"

Y/N looked to the seven boys for help, knowing her last name would most likely get her in trouble or cause some uneasiness on the adults.

"She's Y/N Riddle, and she's our friend." Taehyung nodded at his father, silently assuring them they could trust her.

"Very well," Dohyun's voice remained gentle. "Who did this to you, sweetheart?"

"Death Eaters." She answered faintly.

Dohyun's expression turned from kind to panicked in a blink of an eye. He wasn't the only one though, Y/N could see the alarm on all the adults' faces. "JoonWoo, call Dumbledore immediately."

"I'll call a Healer." Aera ran after her husband. Dohyun instructed his wife, Haneul, to look after the girl before running out himself.

"Come on, now." Haneul helped her stand up and guided her to the sofa. "You sit here." She carefully wrapped Y/N with a blanket.

The boys all sat around with worried expressions as Haneul continued comforting Y/N and the other three walked around the house in a frenzy. Y/N couldn't hide her shock when she saw Albus Dumbledore walking through the door, certainly not expecting him to arrive in less than three minutes.

"Good evening, Ms. Riddle." He nodded politely and took a seat across from her. "I am sure you are aware that time is very valuable right now, so I would like to do this as quickly as we possibly can. What happened? Why were you there, Ms. Riddle?"

"My brother invited me." She cleared her throat so she could speak louder, noticing the adults were back, along with two men and a woman she did not recognize. "Tom — Voldemort, he invited me to spend the holidays there, at the Malfoy Manor. Namjoon and I knew it was a setup, but I still went because I wanted to obtain information that I could report to you, sir." She lowered her head in embarrassment, knowing how foolish her spying mission was. Namjoon nodded his head in confirmation.

"An incredibly brave thing to do." Dumbledore nodded, motioning her to proceed.

"Voldemort was never there, sir. But there were about thirty Death Eaters at the Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange as in command, she locked me in a room for three days. Then she used the Imperius curse on me, made me talk to Oliver Abbott. Apparently, he was in some sort of negotiation with the Selwyns, most likely about money. Voldemort isn't happy with Augustus Selwyn because he's asking too many questions." She recited the conversation from memory. "Then she — I — used the Cruciatus curse on him, sir." It still haunted Y/N to remember Oliver's face contorted with pain. A pain she was inflicting.

"How did you break the Imperius curse?" Dohyun asked, Y/N could tell he'd gotten suspicious of her.

"Occlumency, sir. Tom taught me back when I was ten, thought it would be helpful in the future."

Dohyun gave a humorless laugh. "And how did you escape?"

"They went for an attack tonight, leaving only Dolohov behind. I took my chance."

"Who was in the house?" One of the mysterious two men, who Y/N assumed were from the ministry, questioned her.

"Only Dolohov and Bellatrix when I left. You see, they always travel in pairs or alone after an attack, they never travel in groups. Some of the faces I was able to recognize were Nott, Rowle, Travers, Macnair, Rosier, Crabbe, the Carrows, and plenty others."

"That would be all, Ms. Riddle." Dumbledore nodded at the woman next to Aera, who approached Y/N and began looking after her wounds. Then, he turned to Dohyun and the Ministry officials. "Gentlemen, you have a location and the names."

"I'm going to give you a Sleeping Draught potion, dear, so you can rest now." As soon as the liquid ran down her throat, Y/N was already fast asleep. 

Even with a sore body and heavy eyelids, Y/N enjoyed how good it felt to be out of that dreadful place. She sighed with relief, sinking deeper into the comfortable bed. She opened her eyes slowly, getting slightly startled as she was met with Jimin's worried eyes staring down at her.

"Park Jimin! Leave that girl alone, right now!"

"I'm just checking on her, Ma," Jimin gave the girl a slight smile. "See? You woke her up with your screaming."

If the clock next to her was right, it was now 9 am, which meant she'd slept all night. The room was full of familiar faces from the previous night.

The Healer pushed Jimin away to check on the girl, earning a slight glare from the boy. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Much better. Still a little sore, though."

"Nothing a little rest won't solve. But other than that you're good as new!"

Y/N couldn't help but still feel incredibly ashamed as she felt everyone's gaze on her. They had to go through so much trouble just because a silly little girl wanted to play hero.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down at her lap.

"About what?" Dumbledore approached her, standing at the end of the bed.

"For being so foolish."

"Foolish? It was because of you, Y/N, that we caught six Death Eaters last night. Intersected them as they neared the Manor. We also managed to arrive just in time to stop Oliver Abbott from visiting Augustus Selwyn. Mr. Selwyn is extremely grateful for saving his, and most likely his family's life. And Mr. Abbott is on his way to Azkaban with his fellow Death Eaters. Your plan worked perfectly, Ms. Riddle." Dumbledore gave her a kind smile. "The biggest Death Eater incarceration so far."

"You did an excellent job, Y/N." Dohyun congratulated her with a broad smile.

"That was a very brave and selfless thing to do." Park JoonWoo nodded at her with a warm smile.

"We're all incredibly proud of you, dear," Aera added with glossy eyes.

"Overall, I think it was Lord Voldemort who learned a great lesson yesterday." Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon spectacles. "His sister is a force to be reckoned with."

For once in her life, Y/N felt proud of herself. She looked at the boys, who were all looking at her with pride and happiness. "I'm still more badass than all of you."

The fresh air felt soothing against her skin, with a blanket wrapped around her body and a mug of hot chocolate keeping her hands warm. She hadn't been able to leave the Manor in a week, and although she was extremely thankful for the Parks' hospitality and the Healer's amazing job, she was beginning to feel claustrophobic. The door opened behind her, and she didn't have to turn to see who it was because Jimin sat next to her right away, followed by Jungkook who sat on her other side, and the rest of the guys following closely after.

She smiled kindly at them. She didn't get the chance to speak to them properly, but she knew they had all been on edge the whole time and were still clearly upset. "Any particular reason for this little get-together?"

"You're not leaving our side from now on." Jungkook started with a stern expression. "Say goodbye to your private space."

The girl giggled, trying to ease the tension seeing as everyone looked on the verge of tears. "That may be a little too much, boys."

"No." Y/N turned to see Jimin staring down at his hands with glossy eyes. "It isn't. I felt like dying every night knowing you were out there and I couldn't do shit to help you."

"This is all my fault," said Namjoon as he tried to blink the tears away. "They used two Unforgivable curses on you and it's my fault — I should've stopped you."

"Boys, no." Her voice broke at the sight of her friends who were all weeping. "This was all on me. It's no one's fault. You hear me? None of you. Besides, something good came out of this, let's focus on that!"

"But you're not alone in this, Riddle," Yoongi stated. Next time you have a crazy plan like this, let us know. We'll fight with you." And, without even realizing it, that's all she needed because starting from this point on, Y/N was no longer neutral. She had chosen a side.

"We're never leaving your side. Never, ever." Hoseok's usually happy voice broke. 

"Good, because I don't want you to."

Jimin was still miserable and it made Y/N's heart ache to know he had been so concerned and distressed. His crying didn't seem to cease in the slightest, making Y/N place her hand over his and squeeze it. He turned to look at her with red puffy eyes and a sad smile, turned his hand over, and intertwined their fingers, holding on to her tightly. "Right. Everyone stop fucking crying," Jimin said, making everyone chuckle as they wiped their tears away.

"Y/N,"

"Jungkook, leave her alone."

"Y/N."

"I'm not even kidding, I will beat your ass if you're gonna wake her up."

"Y/N! Existential crisis!"

"Jeon Jungkook, sit down!"

"One more word maknae, I swear..."

"Y/N Riddle!"

The girl heard a slight yelp and a loud thud, and that's when she decided she couldn't ignore them anymore, so she sat up groggily on the couch, where she had been taking a nap. As she finally opened her eyes she was met by a hand who desperately reached out to her, just to be yanked away before she could grab it. Looking at the bigger picture, Jungkook was being dragged away by a very infuriated Jimin — what a way of waking up...

"Ya! Where are you taking him?" She laughed at the situation, surprising Jimin just enough to let go of the younger's legs.

"Yay, you're awake," Jungkook said as he ran back to Y/N, kneeling next to the couch. "I need you to back me up."

"On what now?"

"I came up with a great idea for a prank and no one is supporting me on this one." he pouted, making Y/N look at the rest of the boys, who were sitting on the floor looking annoyed.

"And what prank is that?" She sat up properly.

"Alright, picture this. Hexing Snivellus into dreaming of Jimin dancing naked so he can be confused as hell but also have a mini gay crisis. And we follow him all day so he can randomly bump into Jimin and freak out." Jungkook stated proudly while Jimin furiously shook his head.

"That's really weird." Y/N looked at him with a quizzical expression that, soon enough, turned into a grin. "But it would be... interesting."

"Why can't it be you dancing naked?" Jimin frowned at Jungkook.

"Because we don't want Snivellus to fall in love with me, obviously."

Their argument went on for approximately thirty minutes, give or take, making Y/N lay back down on the couch and stare up at the ceiling with boredom. Today was her second day at the Parks and she had done nothing but sleep, which was not the brightest idea considering it was night time now and she was not sleepy in the slightest anymore.

"Y/N, can I have a word with you? Alone?" Jimin fidgeted nervously and stood up immediately when she nodded. "Come on, let's go someplace else."

"How rude," Jungkook turned to the rest of the boys. "They're excluding us."

"Yes, we are. Now stay here. Yoongi hyung, please, don't let them eavesdrop — I trust you." Jimin instructed as he left the room. 

"Y'all better not try anything. I'm not in the mood."

Jimin walked ahead of her, heading towards a window at the end of the hallway on the third floor, and climbed out of it.

"Are you mental?" Y/N asked in disbelief.

"Come on, love. Mind your head," She hesitated before pulling herself up with Jimin's help and climbing out into a small sectioned rooftop. "We can stay here, or we can climb up to the roof. The view is pretty wicked from up there, if I do say so myself."

"Is it safe?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wouldn't be suggesting it if it wasn't." He smirked. "Come on, I'll give you a little push but you gotta watch your steps up there."

"Doesn't sound all that safe to me." She muttered, much to Jimin's amusement, as she struggled to pull herself up.

"What did I tell you? Gorgeous, isn't it?" Jimin noted once he was up there with her.

Y/N turned to admire the view. The night sky was clear, letting the moon and stars shine through. "It is."

"I'm sorry for not making your stay much more fun," He sat down, patting the place next to him motioning her to sit down. "Mum said you needed to rest."

"It's okay. The few extra hours of sleep did wonders, only problem is, I probably won't be able to sleep tonight."

He chuckled. "It's alright, we can stay up here for as long as you want to, as long as it doesn't rain." The boy shrugged, "I'm not very sleepy either."

"Sounds good to me." She whispered looking up at the stars.

Something stirred inside Jimin as he silently watched her, the gorgeous night sky no longer serving as a distraction to him. He missed the way she made him feel, that warm and fuzzy feeling that spread throughout his body. It made him feel more stupid and guilty, if that was even possible, for being such acting the way he did. "I'm really sorry, Y/N."

He broke the trance she'd been on as she turned from looking up at the starts to look at him. "I thought we already had our sentimental moment?"

"As a group, we did. But not you and I." Y/N was about to interrupt him but he held his hands up to stop her. "No, listen — there are so many things I have to apologize for. I actually made a list." He smiled as an adorable blush crept up his cheeks.

"A list?" She smiled amused.

"Yes, I made it the fifth day we hadn't heard from you." He pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment and held it with shaky hands before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry for walking out on you. I'm sorry for being an insensitive asshole and having no regards for your feelings. I'm sorry for trying to move on when we were both clearly not ready for that. I'm sorry for parading around with Jisoo, knowing damn well how much it was hurting you. I'm sorry for making you feel like you weren't good enough. I'm sorry for ignoring you and making your life a living hell for weeks. And lastly, I'm sorry for being a huge, utter idiot."

Jimin was being too hard on himself, and even though Y/N was glad he had learned his lesson, she didn't want to see the boy in despair any longer. "And I forgive you for all of that." She ran her hand down his back soothingly. "We were both being immature, Jimin. We were both dramatic and irrational."

He kept his gaze down, looking at his feet with glossy eyes. "I know we can't just pick up where we left off," he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked at her. "But I just want you to know that I still want you, Y/N. I need you around even if it's just as friends."

She reached over and messed his hair. "I'll be around, Park Jimin. Let's just take it step by step, yeah?"

"Yeah, see how it goes." He nodded. "Start over."

"So," Y/N cleared her throat. "Jisoo?"

He groaned as he threw his head back. "She took me to meet her family this week. Haven't heard from her since."

She winced, "that bad?"

Jimin mockingly cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "I accidentally let her aunt's chihuahua loose, I think they still haven't found him. I made her little cousin cry after beating him in a video game because apparently you're supposed to let kids win?" He made a funny face. "Her father had this perfectly accommodated pile of logs of wood and I managed to knock them over somehow, about thirty of them, just rolled all over the place. And last but definitely not least, I not-so-accidentally spilled a drink on her absolute nightmare of a sister and brother-in-law."

"So, you're planning the wedding then?" She teased.

"Oh, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Her parents can't wait for me to come back."

She giggled as she shook her head in amusement. "Why were you so nervous?"

He scoffed, "I wasn't nervous."

"Then what was wrong with you? Don't get me wrong, you are hella clumsy from time to time, but not THAT clumsy. That's some Namjoon level of clumsy." She giggled as she thought of the Gryffindor.

"I just... didn't feel like being there with her and her family, that's all." He shrugged.

"She frowned, "Why?" 

"Don't act like you don't know, Y/N." He turned to look at her with a glint in his eyes. "I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
> What do you think should happen next? Should they get back together right away or should Y/N make him work more for it?


	19. PRESENTS

**~~ALL SHE EVER WANTED WAS UNPREDICTABLE KISSES AND UNFORGETTABLE LAUGHTER~~.**

"Finally!" Y/N ran out of the house dramatically, pushing past the amused boys on her way out.

"Bloody hell, you're acting like you were being held hostage or something." Jungkook joked, earning himself giggles from the girl and a smack in the back of his head from Jin. "Too soon?"

"Where are we off to, boys?" Y/N walked backward, facing the seven boys who weren't keeping up with her fast pace.

"Diagon Alley first. Mum needs us to run some errands." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows while scanning the long list Aera had given him, before shoving it back in his pocket. "We can go to the muggle shops downtown later."

The Leaky Cauldron was as empty and eerie as ever when they walked in. The place didn't have any color to it, and the tales people told about their stay at the lodging were nothing short of interesting.

"Noah Blackwill told me he walked in on a house elf fucking a witch here." She blurted out, making the boys halt and turn to her with a mixture of disgusted and confused expressions.

"Is that... biologically possible?" Yoongi screwed his face in disgust.

"Dunno," Y/N shrugged. "Hope not."

"Yeah, me too..." Hoseok whispered with a horrified expression etched on his face.

"Was that all?" Jungkook groaned while he carried three bags in each arm.

"It better be," Namjoon said as he carried several bags himself.

"Cheer up, buttercups!" Y/N skipped around gleefully, being the only one who wasn't burdened by the heavy load of bags the others were carrying.

A sigh of relief left the boys' lips when they took a seat on the Fortescue parlor and placed down the bags while Y/N ordered some ice cream for the lot of them.

"Want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?" Jungkook gave his well known mischievous grin while he gratefully took the ice cream Y/N handed him before taking a seat herself.

"Does it involve us dying?" She asked nonchalantly.

"It's Tuesday." Jungkook rolled his eyes. "I know how to restrain myself."

Jin scoffed, "You absolutely do not."

"Come on, don't be such pansies."

Havoc ensued on the hidden streets of Diagon Alley when Jungkook's brilliant idea of causing trouble consisted of them turning into their animagus forms and terrorizing the innocent people who were doing some last-minute Christmas shopping.

Madam Malkin was beyond angry when a wild stag ran into her shop, carelessly running into things and getting robes and fabrics stuck on its antlers. And although Hoseok's and Taehyung's dog forms were quite big and intimidating, no one paid much attention to it. Until the two, along with Jin in his fox form, went into Eeylops Owl Emporium, that is. The birds weren't so pleased to see the three animals, making the workers and clients have to deal with the chaos of angry owls.

No one seemed particularly fazed by the Bombay cat with the rabbit on its head running around the Flourish and Blotts. Until someone almost stepped on Yoongi's tail and all hell broke loose for the people in the shop. Poor Jungkook fell off the angry cat's head and almost got stomped several times as people ran out of the cat's way. And that's when the menacing panther joined the party. The rabbit climbed up and rode on the pather's back victoriously as it scared the soul out of people and dodged the hexes that were thrown its way. The panther took the Bombay cat by its scruff, while the cat tried to claw the man who stepped on its tail and got out of the shop.

The seven animals ran down the street as a frantic Kim Namjoon chased them and begged people to 'help him catch his pets'.

"This Elvis one is a classic." Taehyung admired the vinyl record as the lot of them made their way out of the shop.

"Sure, but it got nothing on the Frank Sinatra one." Namjoon countered, seemingly pleased with his choice.

"I'm just thrilled we finally got Long Tall Sally. Now we finally got all of the Beatles' discography." Jin held on tightly to his record as he walked alongside Namjoon.

"Well, I think we all can agree on the fact that Queen is going to be the first record we play when we go back to Hogwarts." Jimin gave the other a sheepish smile as he held 'A Night At The Opera' up high gloriously.

"I'm glad you're all happy, now keep it moving, won't you?" Y/N made her way to the next shop completely unfazed by their discussion.

"Why didn't you buy a record, Y/N?" Hoseok picked up his pace to walk next to the girl.

She shrugged nonchalantly while she looked at all the muggle shops around her. "Don't know much about music, to be honest. The only experience I have with it is when Ms. Cole would listen to this really old radio of hers back at the orphanage."

Jungkook gasped dramatically, "That's unacceptable."

"Every Thursday, 8 p.m., Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung's dorm. Mandatory music sessions." Jimin dropped his arm around her while he instructed her on their new weekly activity.

"So we have music sessions on Thursday and dueling club on Friday? Will I ever catch a break from you lot?"

"Pff! As if you'd wan—" Taehyung stopped on his tracks, a smirk slowly appearing on his face as he stared straight ahead. "Well, well, well! Look who it is!" They all followed his gaze and saw a brown-skinned girl Y/N recognized as Jungkook's housemate. "Catherine Smythe."

"Also known as Jungkook's crush!" Jimin nudged him on the side with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I say we stop by to say hello." Y/N commented innocently, noticing Jungkook's flustered expression straight away.

"No!" Jungkook replied briskly, much to everyone's amusement. "Drop it, let's go now!"

"Aw, come on Kookie!" Y/N pinched his cheek.

"It's a veterinary clinic! Newsflash, we don't have any ill pets so let's keep it moving, yeah?" Y/N had never seen Jungkook so worked up as he tried to pull Taehyung and Jimin with him.

"Let's just wait for her outside then." Jimin managed to escape Jungkook's grip with a childish smile.

"Why are you even doing this!" Jungkook groaned exasperatedly. "Let's just go!"

Taehyung smirked, "Don't you want to say hello to Catherine?"

"Yeah, Jungkook. Don't you want to say hello to me?"

Jungkook stared wide-eyed at his friends, his cheeks already a deep pink color, before slowly turning around and coming face to face with his fellow Ravenclaw. "Hi, Jungkook." She gave him a bright smile, hesitating a bit before stepping closer and kissing his cheek. "Hi, everyone!"

"Hi." Jungkook sounded breathless and his nerves were far too obvious, making Y/N have to step in and help the poor boy who couldn't seem to utter a word. "What brings you here, love?"

"Oh, my mum's rabbit has been acting odd lately." She pointed at the animal's cage next to her. "I have to get going now, if I stay any longer mum's gonna go mental. See you all back at school!" She waved goodbye as she walked away before stopping and turning to face Jungkook. "Write me, yeah?"

Jungkook, who couldn't possibly look any redder, nodded furiously and waved goodbye. The group was left in an unusual silence as they all stared at Jungkook with sheepish smiles.

"Who would've thought there is an actual way of making Jungkook shut up," Y/N joked, earning a slight glare from the said boy and chuckles from the others.

Taehyung and Jungkook had gone from jumping on the girl's bed to singing in her ear, but the girl just wouldn't budge and he was running out of options. "You have five seconds until we bring out the good ol' bucket of water, Riddle."

She sat up groggily, fixing her hair. "I've been awake for the last ten minutes. I just really enjoy your singing,"

Jungkook threw a pillow at her head which she managed to dodge as she made her way out of bed. "Mind telling me why I'm being woken up at 8 in the morning?"

"What do you mean why? It's Christmas, woman!" They pulled her by the arm and dragged her into the living room where the rest of the boys sat around the tree.

She was greeted by a chorus of 'Merry Christmas' from the five boys who were still in their pajamas and were rocking quite the bed hair. "Merry Christmas, boys."

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to come open your presents?" Jimin resembled a child, with his adorable excited face and torn wrapping paper all around him.

She frowned, "presents?"

"Oh, come on!" Jungkook waved his arms. "Don't tell me you don't know what presents are."

"I do know what they are, you dimwit." She playfully smacked the sniggering boy's arm. "It's just that... I've never gotten a gift before."

The seven boys glanced at each other with sympathy etched on their faces. Although it made complete sense, it had never occurred to them that the orphan never had anyone to care for her, let alone give her gifts. From what they've heard about Wool's Orphanage, it wasn't a surprise the holidays normally went by for Y/N without any acknowledgment. They felt slightly better knowing they would be the ones to give her the first presents ever, which they had thoughtfully chosen and bought with time. But still, the fact that the girl was about to unwrap her first present ever was depressing, to say the least.

Namjoon looked for the packages he had carefully wrapped, even though it didn't look like it, and once he found them, he extended the box for her to grab. "What are you waiting for, then."

Namjoon, who knew her main hobbies were writing and reading, got her a beautiful journal that went blank if anyone tried to read it without her permission along with a Stephen King book collection. Knowing how much she likes Quidditch, Yoongi his fellow Serpent a mug with little Quidditch players flying around along with a few spells and potions books, noticing how much she likes these. Hoseok gave her a handmade bracelet with a snake pendant on it and a little replica of a golden snitch. Jin gifted her a black leather bag that had a long strap to cross over her body — a bag that was charmed to fit anything and everything the girl could ever need, no matter the size. Taehyung gave her a black leather book filled with pictures of the eight of them — she didn't know when he had taken the pictures, but she loved it. Jungkook gave her a vinyl record with the greatest hits of all times, accompanied by a killer red leather jacket.

Jimin's parents were kind enough to get her some presents as well. With JoonWoo giving her a set of silk shirts and scarves that were ridiculously beautiful, and Aera giving her a full makeup kit she couldn't wait to use.

Jimin took it upon himself to get her a couple of gifts. Just as Taehyung, she loved to take pictures, so Jimin gifted her a camera she could use to do just that and an album where she could save the pictures she'd take every now and then. He also gifted her a necklace with a moon pendant, explaining that he had a matching one of the sun. A beautiful black dress, an illustrative Quidditch book, and an unimaginable amount of sweets were also part of her amazing presents.

Overall, she couldn't have asked for anything more. She had been weeping ever since Namjoon handed her the first gift, but for the first time in her life, she cried happy tears. For the first time in her life, she felt the light overcome the darkness.

"Y/N, you still have two gifts here." Hoseok frowned as he handed them over to her.

"Noah." She whispered as she held the beautifully wrapped gift. The boys had, not so subtly, turned to look at Jimin, who was trying his best to look uninterested. She looked at the beautiful, and a bit revealing, the purple dress he had sent her along with a card that read ' _So you can look like a sexy eggplant for our next date xx_ ’.

As far as she was concerned, Noah and her had left things off as friends, so his gift and obvious flirting had been quite the surprise for her. And apparently Jungkook as well, "Sexy eggplant?"

"Don't ask." She grabbed the second gift which was a black velvet box, and even though there was no card in it, Y/N had the feeling she knew exactly from who it was. And it made her sick to her stomach. Inside was a beautiful ring shaped like a serpent and a little note.

' _Merry Christmas, sister. I'm disappointed we didn't get to spend this beautiful holiday together.'_

She gulped, knowing Tom was displeased with the stunt she pulled a couple of days earlier, which managed to get six of his Death Eaters in Azkaban. She showed the note to the boys, who stayed in a silent shock. Of course, it was Jin who tried to ease the tension. "So... Turkey, anyone?"

Apparently, the Parks were known for throwing splendid Christmas parties, and Y/N could now confirm this, It was only 10 p.m. and the house was already full with guests while the music blasted, courtesy of Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, and Kim Seokjin.

The guys had been drinking earlier in the day, so it was no surprise when Jin started serenading the guests and Hoseok was bringing out his best dance moves. Jungkook had been sending owls back and forth to Catherine, with a smile permanently etched on his face. Y/N swore she saw him kissing one of the letters. Namjoon, Yoongi, and Taehyung were sitting back, enjoying their conversation while watching the chaos in front of them.

And then there was Jimin, who was standing behind her, admiring her beauty. "You know what I hate about you?" He approached her gracefully, his hands shoved inside the pockets of his tuxedo. "I want to tell you how beautiful you look, but beautiful is a lazy and lousy way to describe you. It doesn't do you justice."

"Ah, feeling charming, aren't we, Mr. Park?" She played with his bow tie.

"Did it work?" He smirked as he neared her even more, leaving only a couple of inches between them.

"Did you hear that? That was the sound of my knickers hitting the floor."

He giggled and stepped closer, leaving no space between them. "You can joke all you want, but I actually got you right where I want you."

"Oh, you did?" She asked amused, her hands resting on his chest.

"Yes." He pointed up, towards the mistletoe hanging above them.

She laughed and shook her head in disbelief, and as if on cue, Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love began playing. Elvis' voice was drowned out by Jungkook's voice as he started loudly screaming out the lyrics but even so, it didn't make the moment any less romantic.

She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the corner of his lips, but Jimin had been waiting for weeks and did not settle with just a peck. He didn't hesitate before pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss. They gazed at each other's eyes mesmerized after pulling apart. They both knew things weren't going back to how they were with a swish of a wand, and they were aware they needed a bit more time before jumping in again. But a little snogging with your _friend_ didn't hurt.

"Go stop them before they scare the guests away."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read your thoughts on what Y/N should do regarding her situation with Jimin — your opinions have been noted and will, hopefully, be satisfied in the next chapters. Also, regarding her and Tom — they will have their time to shine, don't worry about it — trust the process. As always, thank you for reading!


	20. GIRLS NIGHT

**~~He wants to say~~ ' ~~I love you~~ ', ~~but keeps it to~~ ' ~~Goodnight~~ ' **

**~~because~~ ~~love will mean some falling~~ **

**~~and she's afraid of heights~~.**

Even though Y/N would be eternally grateful for the Parks’ hospitality and kindness, she had been counting down the days to return to Hogwarts. And by the way, the boys ran around excitedly, she could tell she wasn’t the only one that considered Hogwarts to be much more than just a school. It was home.

Platform 9 ¾ was buzzing with teenagers who acted as if they had been separated from their friends for months rather than the actual two weeks they spent apart.

“Do you need any help, Y/N?” A blonde Hufflepuff boy approached her suddenly with a kind smile.

“Oh, no thanks. I got it.” The girl lifted the small bag she had used for the trip instead of the usual trunk.

“Good to see you, Y/N!” A young Ravenclaw girl waved as she walked next to her. “Hope you had a nice holiday.” A seventh year Gryffindor boy smiled and nodded her way. She reciprocated their gestures but quickened her pace, basically running into the first empty compartment she could find with seven amused boys following behind. “What was that all about?”

“Y/N Riddle sent six Death Eaters to Azkaban.” Namjoon took a seat next to the window and pulled out a book from his bag. “Quite the news, if you ask me.”

“Wait, people _know_?” Her eyes widened as she looked at all of them with shock.

Taehyung shrugged as he took the seat across from Namjoon. “It was supposed to be a secret. So naturally, everybody knows.”

She groaned and sat in between Namjoon and Hoseok. “Just what I wanted.”

Jungkook smirked, “We all know you love the attention, Riddle. Stop trying to act like you don’t.”

“Says the guy who forced people to watch him perform for an hour straight. You’re one to speak, Jeon.”

“They watched me perform willingly.” Jungkook looked at her indignantly then turned to Jimin, who was sitting next to him and across from Hoseok. “Tell her, _Jimin-ssi_.”

Jimin raised an eyebrow with a teasing smirk on his lips. “You were literally pulling people to the living room so they could watch you sing, _Jungkook-ssi_.”

Jin shook his head, an annoyed look on his face, while Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung whispered incessantly on his ears, making Y/N watch them suspiciously. She sat across from them at the Great Hall during their first dinner back, where her and Catherine had been invited by Taehyung and Hoseok to sit on the Gryffindor table. Even though dragged there would be a more accurate description.

“What are you weasels up to?”

“Nothing." Jungkook played with the food on his plate, trying to look casual. “Why would you say we’re up to something?”

“Because you’re the least subtle person I know.” Y/N shook her head. “Your _‘I have a secret’_ vibe is literally visible from the moon. What is it?”

“We’re not telling.” Jungkook gave his friends sly smiles.

“Fine, we don’t want to know anyway.” Catherine stuck her tongue out at him, before turning to Y/N with an irritated expression. “I can’t eat in peace when Noah Blackwill is constantly looking this way.”

Y/N’s eyes met Noah’s as soon as she looked up, making him look away quickly. “He’s been staring for a good ten minutes.” Catherine huffed annoyed.

“That’s odd.” Y/N frowned. Noah was now joking around with some fellow Ravenclaw boys, making Y/N realize that was the first time she saw him with his friends. All the time they had spent together was all general talk and witty comments, she didn’t really know much about the boy.

“Don’t know what you see in him.” Catherine served herself more potatoes, not noticing Y/N’s confused frown. “An absolute ass, he is. I mean, he is Ravenclaw’s most popular and good looking guy, he’s bound to be an ass. There’s always at least three girls crying in the common room over him. Weekly.”

Noah Blackwill _looked_ like a nice guy, so everyone _assumed_ he was a nice guy. It was clear Y/N wasn’t the only one shocked to hear it was all an act, as frowns and shocked expressions adorned all of their faces at the sound of the news. All but Jimin, who was the only one who remained unfazed. “I told you guys he was a dick.”

They managed to avoid Jimin’s ‘ _I told you so_ ’ speech thanks to Jisoo, who hesitantly sat next to them along with her friends. Y/N eyed Jisoo suspiciously, the outcome of over five years of rivalry, but for once Jisoo didn’t seem prepotent or angry as she approached the girl. However, the tension around them was clear as day, with Jimin avoiding meeting Jisoo’s eyes and the rest of them staring at each other with confusion and uneasiness on their faces.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt.” Jisoo cleared her throat, her cheeks were tinted a light pink as she greeted them.

“Hi, Jisoo.” Jin offered her a kind smile while everyone else remained silent, some only offering a small smile themselves.

“I know this is odd, but—” Jisoo fidgeted nervously, trying to sit up straighter and look at Y/N in the eye. “—I came to apologize. For everything. We heard what you did and… that was very brave of you. I messed up, I know I was inexplicably rude to you, it was unnecessary and petty. I am truly sorry, Y/N.”

Marlene hesitantly reached over and squeezed Y/N’s hand. “We were too quick to judge you and it was truly unfair. We never considered how hard this was for you.”

“If everything we’ve heard is true, then what you did was pretty badass, Riddle.” Y/N tried not to giggle at the face Catherine made when she heard Dorcas’ nasally voice.

“Anyway,” Jisoo sighed, “we just wanted to come here to apologize and tell you we’re glad you’re okay.” she finished, giving Y/N a warm and sincere smile.

“Thanks, girls. I’m glad we can leave this animosity behind.” Y/N smiled back at them. “It was getting old.”

“We’ll get going then.” Jisoo stood up to leave, but froze for a second when her eyes landed on Jimin, giving him a sad smile before walking away.

Catherine was adamant on having Y/N spend the night with her at the Ravenclaw Tower for a ‘much needed’ girl time where they would most likely talk about Jimin and Jungkook and do everything but braid each other’s hair or have a pillow fight. They rushed down the dungeons first, getting all of Y/N’s needs for the night and for their classes the next day before racing up to the Tower.

“Listen, I might be looking too much into it.” Catherine said, slightly out of breath, as they both took quick steps on their way. “But I think Marlene fancies you.”

Y/N halted and looked at the Ravenclaw as if she was the most bizarre being. “Why would you say that?” She frowned as she continued walking.

“The girl was basically drooling earlier!” Catherine giggled amused. “I don’t believe you didn’t notice her biting her lip the whole time she was there! And the whole squeezing your hand thing? Yeah, there’s something there.”

Y/N shook her head with amusement and a smile playing on her lips, “You’re out of your mind.” She had never noticed Marlene acting particularly flirty towards her, but then again, she never paid much attention to those types of things. “Oh, we’re here!” She squealed excitedly, earning herself a puzzled look from Catherine which she reciprocated with a roll of her eyes. “I’ve never had a _girls night_ , that’s it.”

“ _What tastes better than it smells?_ ” The bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle questioned them, making it the first time Y/N found herself pondering about the famous riddles to gain entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.

“A tongue,” Catherine answered absentmindedly, stepping into the common room ahead of a disbelieving Y/N who muttered under her breath. “You didn’t even stop to think about that one.”

“That one was fairly easy, Y/N. You’d think with your name you’d be better at riddles.” Catherine giggled as she pulled Y/N up the stairs, not letting the girl have a proper look at the blue and circular common room.

The dormitories for each House were all quite similar except for certain decorations here and there and of course, the colors that surrounded them. She thought the blue and bronze were a beautiful combination, so were Gryffindor’s red and gold, and Hufflepuff’s black and yellow but unfortunately for her green was one of her least favorite colors which happened to be the one that adorned almost the entirety of Slytherin's dungeons. Y/N saw three girls in the room, who she assumed were Catherine’s dorm-mates. One of them was sprawled lazily in her bed as she flicked through a magazine while the other two were chatting excitedly on a bed.

“This is Evelyn.” Catherine introduced her to the blonde girl that was sprawled on her bed. Y/N knew who Evelyn was, and knew the long-haired girl was mainly known around Hogwarts for one thing. Her bluntness. She was never afraid of an argument and never hesitated to speak her mind. The second most noticeable thing about Evelyn was the red lipstick she always used, which contrasted beautifully to her pale skin and light features. Evelyn nodded in Y/N’s direction, simply acknowledging her presence, looking neither annoyed nor excited to see her. “And those two,” Catherine turned to the girls who hadn’t even bothered to notice them. “Irrelevant.”

Y/N, Catherine, and Evelyn sat cross-legged on Catherine’s bed while she placed an Imperturbable charm around them. “Is that really necessary?” Y/N frowned.

“With those two gossip queens around? Absolutely.”

Evelyn looked at her nails uninterested, “Anything we talk about would be out first thing tomorrow morning if it’s up to those two.”

“That bad?”

“A bunch of drama queens AND dumber than a pile of unscented soaps.” Evelyn nodded, still looking around uninterested.

“Lovely.”

“Poor Jisoo.” Catherine sat back down with a frown, mindlessly interrupting Y/N and Evelyn’s uninteresting chat. “She began liking Jimin once he was over her.”

“You think she really likes him now?” Both girls nodded at Y/N, making her sigh. “I feel a bit guilty.”

“Don’t. It’s not your fault you’re more interesting than her.” Evelyn shrugged unamused while Catherine frowned, “Lyn, don’t be rude.”

Evelyn completely ignored her as she kept her gaze on Y/N with a devilish grin appearing on her face.”I say you make Park pay for what he did.”

“ _Evelyn,_ ” Catherine said in a scolding tone.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and turned back to Y/N. “The whole school saw how much of an ass he was to you! He ridiculed you in front of everyone. And I bet it didn’t feel good to see him parading Jisoo around.”

Y/N frowned, “Make him pay?”

“Revenge, woman! You have to stop being so nice to these boys. It’s okay to be a bitch sometimes, you know? You have to remind them you’re not just some toy they can toss around.”

“You’re being a little too intense,” Catherine said in a sing-song way.

Y/N raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“Put on some eyeliner and unbutton that shirt,” Evelyn smirked, leaning back on the bed. “Listen, you can’t just jump right back into his arms. The fact that you’re willing to give him a second chance is foolish enough.” Y/N frowned and Catherine shook her head. “At least make him work for it.” Evelyn the Blunt had a point, Y/N noticed. She ran back to Jimin with open arms and a quick “ _It’s okay_ ”, even though she had certainly not been okay for weeks when the boy had decided to stop acknowledging her existence. It was not very Slytherin of her.

“What about Jungkook?” Y/N asked abruptly, hoping for a change of subject and making Catherine’s cheeks heat up while Evelyn chuckled.

“They’ve been fancying each other for ages.” Evelyn nodded in Catherine’s direction.

“By the time he decides to make a move I’ll probably be married and have three children already.” Catherine sighed disappointedly. “He gets really nervous when you’re around.” Y/N giggled, always amused by how out of it the maknae was around her.

“No, shit.” Evelyn rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Cat, out of all the hot guys who fancy you, you _had_ to fancy Jeon Jungkook.” She shook her head, making the two girls frown at her.

“Oh, hush! Don’t make me remind you about your little crush on a certain Kim Taehyung back in the fourth year!” Catherine didn’t hesitate to throw a pillow in the blonde’s direction.

Y/N watched amused as Evelyn buried her face in a pillow and groaned. “That was two years ago! I was foolish back then!” She sat up straighter and fixed her shirt. “I’m a different woman now.”

“A different woman who no longer fancies Taehyung?”

“A different woman who thinks he’s an insufferable toerag who can choke for all I care.”

Catheirne smirked with a glint in her eyes. “If you say so.”

“You have to make a move now, Kook. Or else you’ll be crying when someone else does.”

“Oh, sod off.” Jungkook groaned at Taehyung and turned over, but unfortunately, Jimin was on his other side, the said boy looking at him with the same smirk Taehyung had. “Don’t look at me like that! Like you don’t turn into the sappiest crybaby when Y/N is around.”

Jimin giggled as he let out a breathy “I do.”

“Do you still fancy her?”

The boys turned, slightly startled, to look at Yoongi.

Jimin frowned, “I never stopped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAGIC MENTIONED
> 
> Imperturbable Charm - a charm that creates an invisible magical barrier around an object, such as a door. Objects will bounce off of the barrier, and it also muffles sounds.


	21. UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: With everything that is going on at the moment, I just want to kindly remind you guys that silence is not the answer. Don’t be afraid to speak up! Use the hashtags. Sign petitions. Talk to your family, friends, people close to your circle. Educate yourselves and the others. Use your platforms to spread awareness. #BlackLivesMatter

~~And in the end~~ , ~~we were all just humans~~.

 ~~Drunk on the idea that love~~ ,

 ~~Only love~~ ,

 ~~Could heal our brokenness~~.

Even Jimin was surprised to find himself heading towards the Headmaster’s office at 7 a.m. that Monday morning. He always saw Dumbledore as a figure of protection and guidance rather than an authority, so he had never felt nervous or intimidated on the previous occasions he had visited this office, all due to the consequences of his rule breaking.

But this time he hadn’t been breaking any rules and Dumbledore was not expecting him, and certainly not the conversation Jimin wanted to have. But Jimin figured that if anyone was to solve his doubts and give him peace of mind, it was definitely Dumbledore. He felt slightly anxious as he made his way through the considerably empty corridors, a feeling that didn’t cease when he found himself in the moving stairs that led him right outside the Headmaster’s office door. It was the moment of truth, a moment he decided he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Ah, Mr. Park!” Jimin was greeted by Professor Slughorn, who opened the office door for him. “I was just on my way out. I assume you’re here to have a word with the Headmaster?” Slughorn inquired, apparently unaware of Jimin’s desperation to walk past him and into the room once and for all.

“Yes, sir.” He nodded politely, plastering a fake smile.

“Come on it, Mr. Park.” Dumbledore’s voice came from somewhere inside the room. Jimin nodded politely at Slughorn once again, stepping aside so the Professor could walk out, before entering the room. “Glad to see you’re awake so early. Eager to begin your classes, I assume?” Dumbledore stood on the left side of the room, putting away what Jimin believed to be a Pensieve.

“Of course, sir.” Jimin gave Dumbledore his most charming smile, always pleased to be around the wise old man. “But I didn’t come here to talk to you about my morning routine, sir.” His smile changed to a sheepish one, making Dumbledore chuckle as he observed the boy.

“Well, of course. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Dumbledore sat behind his desk, motioning Jimin to take a seat as well.

“Sir,” Jimin started hesitantly, his previous confidence faltering. “I’m here to ask you about children who were conceived under the use of a love potion.”

As bizarre as the question was, Dumbledore nodded in understanding, remaining so calm it was almost as if he had been expecting Jimin to ask the question for some time now, much to Jimin’s surprise. “Merope Gaunt was an uneducated woman.”

Jimin frowned, confused, not understanding what Y/N’s mother’s level of education had to do with anything, but before he could question the statement, Dumbledore proceeded. “When a child is conceived under the use of Amortentia, the consequences can be dreadful. I’m sure by now Professor Slughorn has taught you that it is the most powerful love potion in existence.” Jimin nodded, watching Dumbledore stand up and walk around the room. “Everyone, the Riddle children included, is under the impression that simply because the potion that Merope used on Tom was successfully administered for such a long period of time, that it must have been quite a strong concoction. But Amortentia is a N.E.W.T. level potion.”

Dumbledore neared Jimin with a kind smile. “And Merope Gaunt was an uneducated woman. And Tom Riddle Senior was nothing but a mere, defenseless muggle.”

“So—“ Jimin’s face brightened, a broad smile growing on his face. “—you’re saying it was not a strong potion?”

“I believe it was not a strong potion, yes.” Dumbledore nodded, trying to hide his amusement at the sudden shriek the boy let out before covering his mouth. “Even if she did somehow find a book with precise instructions on how to brew Amortentia, which is not widespread information, a woman that was believed to be a squib and who had just recently begun to experiment with magic, couldn’t possibly know how to make such a complicated potion. Here at Hogwarts, we teach it to sixth years who have been studying the art of potion making for five years already and have exceeded it enough to take the N.E.W.T level classes. And even then, some students have difficulties brewing such an elaborate potion.”

Dumbledore sat back down, his gaze never leaving Jimin, who was paying the utmost attention to his every word. “My best guess is that she created a potion similar to those they sell at joke shops. It is impossible to tell but, from basic reasoning—“ He smiled knowingly, looking at Jimin with a glint in his eyes. “—I believe the consequences of this easy love potion aren’t as dreadful.”

Jimin was ecstatic and his expression clearly showed that, but he had a doubt in the back of his head, a doubt he wanted to clear out. “But, sir, what about Tom — Voldemort — _him_?”

“The Riddle children were victims of unfortunate circumstances.” Dumbledore nodded knowingly. “Although they did not naturally possess the ability to love, being raised in that grim orphanage did nothing to help their case. Maybe if Merope had been around to raise her children with love and understanding, things would’ve been different. It is easier for us to believe people like Tom Riddle are absolute monsters who are more different from us than they are alike. But the truth is, _Tom is just like Y/N_ , and I’m sure you don’t consider Ms. Riddle to be a monster, do you? You consider her a good person, someone with a good heart. You came all the way here because deep inside, you believed there was a chance for her. You, better than anyone else, know that she has a light inside of her. And so did Tom. Tom was not a victim of the circumstances, he was a victim of his decisions.” Dumbledore’s expression had gotten stern, but he immediately changed it to a softer one. “Tom allowed darkness to consume him. Y/N is still putting on a fight.”

“So, she can learn?” Jimin’s eyes widened, his foot bouncing impatiently. “She can learn to love?”

“She can develop the ability to love with time, patience, and commitment.” Dumbledore chuckled as Jimin leaped out of his chair excited. “She was born from a loveless union and raised in a loveless place, but nothing is stronger than love, Mr. Park. If her heart really wants to, a silly love potion won’t be able to stop it. Love _always_ wins.”

By now, Jimin could no longer contain his excitement. An electrifying feeling ran over his body at the thought that he was hopelessly in love with a girl that _could_ love him back, that his feelings weren’t going to waste because they _could_ be reciprocated.

“Now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Mr. Park,” Dumbledore smiled amused. “I’m sure you are aware Ms. Riddle will not wake up one day, suddenly bursting with love. It’s going to be a long, maybe even tedious, process. You will need much patience for it will come gradually. Step by step.”

“Yes, I understand completely, sir.” Jimin had spent the last years showering Jisoo with affection and didn’t think doing the same, or even more, for Y/N was an inconvenience in the slightest. It was the opposite really, as he was more than eager to face whatever came his way. “Thank you so much, sir!” Jimin shouted as he ran out the door, waving Dumbledore goodbye.

“Oh and Mr. Park?” Jimin stopped halfway out the door and turned to face a smiling Dumbledore. “Good luck!”

“Isn’t this a bit… too much?” Y/N scrunched her nose as she inspected her reflection in the mirror. She would’ve never imagined the boring uniform she wore on a daily basis for the past five years, could be changed into something so _provocative_. The top buttons of her white blouse had been unbuttoned like Evelyn had instructed, and her skirt had been pulled up so it now ended on her mid-thigh as opposed to above the knee like it usually did. Her everyday makeup had been changed from natural to a bit edgier, with winged eyeliner and a subtle smokey eye, perfectly defined contour, and several coats of mascara. She didn’t look bad, just not really appropriate for class.

Y/N hoped Catherine was going to save her, but the girl sat back the entire process and looked genuinely impressed with Evelyn’s finished work. “You look hot as hell.”

Stares followed the Serpent ever since she walked down to the Ravenclaw common room and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. “I feel uncomfortable.” She fidgeted with her skirt and kept her eyes down.

“I thought you were more confident than this.” Evelyn rolled her eyes, making Y/N scowl and hold her head higher, walking with much more grace in her step than she did before. “Now, that’s the spirit! Work it! All the girls envy you and all the boys want to fuck your brains out!”

“There she goes.” Catherine shook her head amused. “Doesn’t know how to be subtle even if her life depended on it, this one.”

“Look who’s here!” Jungkook exclaimed when Jimin finally joined them for breakfast. “A Park Jimin imposter!” He put his banana milk down and towered over Jimin. “Who are you and what have you done to Jimin?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Jimin greeted them with a wide smile on his face. “Besides, I’m always one of the first ones to get up, am I not?”

“To get up? Yes. To actually get ready and be on time? Rarely.” Jin answered, filling his plate.

“Where were you off to?” Namjoon asked him as he sipped on his coffee.

“Dumbledore’s.” The smile and overall good mood never left. “The Headmaster and I had a good chat.”

Yoongi narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?”

“Nothing. I’ll tell you guys later! But for now, we have other things to worry about. We have a plan to carry out, gentlemen.” Jimin took a sip from his coffee before spitting it all out, staring at the doors of the Great Hall dumbfounded. The boys all frowned and complained before turning to see what the commotion was all about. Jungkook choked on his banana milk while the others froze in their place, jaws dropped. They weren’t the only ones impressed with what they saw, seeing as a couple of other students whistled at Y/N as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Just when Jimin thought his morning couldn’t get any better, the girl of his dreams walked in, looking like heaven on earth. Although _hell_ on earth was always a more suitable description when it came to Y/N.

“Liking the makeover?” Namjoon lifted an eyebrow, an amused grin etched on his face as he saw Jimin continued to gaze at Y/N.

Jungkook cleared his throat, looking at them with a preoccupied expression. “This feels wrong.” He turned to frown at Namjoon. “She looks really good but she’s basically my sister!”

Namjoon laughed and shook his head, focusing back on his food. He snapped his fingers, hoping to take Jimin out of his trance. “Earth to Jimin!”

“Bloody hell,” Jimin whispered with a sheepish grin, his cheeks tinted a slight pink.

“She’s with Evelyn,” Yoongi noted. “So, we know who’s responsible for the makeover.”

“Jimin,” Hoseok whispered, subtly pointing at the right side of the Gryffindor table where Jisoo sat. Jimin made eye contact with her, and even though she smiled at him, he could clearly see the sadness in her eyes. “Should I go talk to her?”

“An explanation would be nice.” Jin shrugged without looking up. “We have a free house after lunch, maybe try talking to her then.”

Jimin nodded, picking up his belongings as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes. He took a detour, the boys following behind, so he could walk next to the Ravenclaw table and give Y/N a quick kiss on the cheek as he passed. “Have a good day, love!”

Catherine was about to tease Y/N, whose mood seemed to brighten up considerably with the small gesture, but Jungkook caught her eye. Giving her a shy smile, the boy mouthed a ‘see you around?’ to which she nodded immediately, her cheeks already turning red.

“Hi there ladies!” Taehyung greeted them as he walked by, his eyes landing on Evelyn for a quick second. His infamous smirk appeared as he winked at the girl.

“Are you _sure_ I can’t punch him in the face?” Evelyn scowled as she got up and walked behind the girls.

“Yes.”

“What if I just break his nose a little?”

Jimin looked around nervously, his hands fidgeting in his pockets as he headed towards the tree next to the Black Lake, where Jisoo sat waiting for him. It pained him to do this, it really did. Although Jisoo and his were never an official item, and she had despised him for the last five years, they still had their fair share of history together. This was still the girl who used to keep him up at night, the girl who he daydreamed about on a daily basis, the one he dedicated so much time and effort to. And he didn’t regret one single second of it because Kim Jisoo was an amazing girl and it _pained_ him to sit there and tell her that he didn’t fancy her anymore now that she developed feelings for him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her feelings.

A piece of his heart would always belong to her because the butterflies she made him feel were far from forgotten and all those nights he hoped and prayed for a sign were still clear in his mind, he remembered how his heart would beat like crazy when he saw her at the start of each year after those excruciating months without her. And love simply never dies, it is outgrown or forgotten, sometimes even neglected. But never dead.

“I don’t bite, Park.” She giggled, watching him approach her ever so slowly. She sighed once he sat quietly across from her, conflicted emotions visible on his face. “Why did you want to meet up?”

“Hi to you too. I’m fine, thanks for asking.” He said jokingly, making the girl erupt in a fit of giggles before turning serious again. It was clear to her that he was having a hard time sorting out his feelings, so she decided to do the talking.

“I like you, Jimin. I am attracted to you, I am infatuated with you. And all the other ways to put it.” She sighed, watching his expression turn to distress. “But I know you don’t want me anymore, and that’s okay. If anything, I am to blame for being so blind and conceited, always refusing to see what a wonderful person you really are.”

Jimin was rendered speechless, watching the girl smiling sadly. “I don’t blame you for moving on. I completely understand the situation, yeah? I think Y/N is a wonderful girl and I want to tell you, from the bottom of my heart, that I hope you’re happy with her.”

Jimin’s eyes filled with tears as he embraced her tightly. “Now stop worrying about my feelings and go win her back.” She chuckled through her own tears, hugging him just as tight. “You deserve each other, Jimin. You both deserve to be happy.”

Jimin closed his eyes, his body tensing at the words he desperately wanted to hear.

“Thank you, Jichu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAGIC MENTIONED
> 
> Amortentia - the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells different to each person, according to what attracts them.
> 
> N.E.W.T. - the highest level of examinations given at Hogwarts.


	22. UNFAIR

~~she was trouble~~ , ~~chaos really~~ ,

 ~~but her smile~~...

 ~~her smile dared me to fall in love with her~~.

“Want to know why I went to visit Dumbledore earlier?”

“Jimin, for fuck’s sake, just tell us.” Namjoon sighed tiredly, the approaching full moon taking a toll on the lycanthrope.

“I was just trying to set the mood,” Jimin whined as Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jin snickered, taking a bite from their cauldron cake. “I went to talk to him about Y/N.”

That piqued everyone’s interest, making the group sit up a bit straighter, watching Jimin with wide, attentive eyes. Well, most of them. Yoongi tensed as soon as the phrase left Jimin’s lips. And although extremely intrigued about what Dumbledore had to say, Namjoon being Namjoon, knew things were either going to end very well or very, very bad.

“So, basically, he explained that it all comes down to how potent the love potion was. So if Amortentia was used, then that’s some serious shit because that’s the strongest of the lot, like I so kindly learned.” Jimin smirked at the memory of back when he had blatantly informed the entire class his Amortentia smelt like Y/N’s perfume. “But if the love potion isn’t very strong, then obviously, the consequences aren’t so bad, yeah? You with me?”

The six of them nodded, having figured that much before. “So apparently Merope was a squib — or so people thought. Y/N only mentioned her father and brother being abusive but that’s it, so we’re gonna have to ask her more about that —“ he trailed off, making Hoseok clap his hands in front of the younger so he would focus. “But she wasn’t good with magic! Barely knew a thing!” He exclaimed a little too happy for such a tragic statement. “So, Dumbledore believes Merope couldn’t possibly brew Amortentia and that she most likely brewed some store-like potion. And I believe Dumbledore, so,” he shrugged. “Still with me?”

“Potion wasn't strong because Merope wasn’t the brightest. Got it.” Jin nodded, so did the others. Namjoon’s mood had brightened as he noticed where this was going.

“So I asked Dumbledore the big question —“ Jimin beamed proudly before he got interrupted by Jungkook. “You asked him to marry you?”

Jimin’s beam dropped momentarily to glare at the younger as he snickered, before returning to his storytelling with a smile back on his face. “The other big question. I asked him if Y/N could possibly develop the ability to love someday and—“ the boys leaned closer as Jimin did a dramatic drumroll. “—he said yes!”

“He said yes!” the boys jumped excited, dramatically hugging each other as they chanted the three words over and over again. Jimin’s smile couldn’t possibly get any wider seeing his friends’ reaction mimics his own, before noticing Yoongi was frozen in his place. “Anything wrong, hyung?” Jimin frowned, confused, making the others stop their celebration to have a look at the older Slytherin.

“Everything alright?” Hoseok frowned, patting him on the back. Namjoon sat down on his bed, watching the scene unfold with a preoccupied expression.

“I just think—“ Yoongi began, staring them down with uncharacteristic anger. “—that all of you are being absolute morons. The girl can’t love, she said so herself! Why is it so hard to accept that? Why can’t you just accept her for who she is!?” That could very well be the first time Yoongi ever raised his voice at anyone — let alone at the lot of them — but, it was clear his anger was targeted towards Jimin, who instantly got defensive after the sudden outburst.

“Because I love her!” Jimin replied impulsively. “Because I want her to be my girlfriend! I want to spend the rest of my life with her! She means everything to me and it would be nice to know she reciprocates my feelings!”

“Yes, because everyone has to love you,” Yoongi spat out, standing up in order to look more menacing. “That’s just egotistical of you, Jimin! When will you realize that, hm?”

Though Jimin was still angry, he couldn't help but sulk when Yoongi let out a scoff before storming out of the Gryffindors’ dorm with Hoseok hot on his heels. “What is wrong with him?” Jin asked no one in particular, taken aback by the whole thing.

“You guys can’t possibly be this dense.” Namjoon sighed before standing up and going after their two other friends.

The other three couldn’t help but watch with pained expressions as Jimin covered his face with his hands and moaned in distress. “Why do I have the _worst_ luck?”

It didn’t take long for Namjoon to find the pair as Hoseok was silently watching Yoongi pace back and forth in the middle of the hallway. Even though he was on Jimin’s side on this one, he couldn’t help but understand where his older friend was coming from. Yoongi seemed to sense his presence because he immediately turned to face him.

“He’s putting too much pressure on her! He wants to change her! He’s not even trying to accept her for who she truly is!”

Namjoon approached him calmly. “You care about her,” he started, “which is why you’re scared she’s going to get hurt. But you seem to forget we’re talking about Jimin here…” Namjoon’s voice wasn’t judgmental or accusatory, but Yoongi couldn’t help but lower his head in shame regardless.

“I couldn’t help it. She has been so supportive of all of us! Regardless of the situation, she had our back. And I noticed things. She clearly sees Jimin as someone she can’t seem to get enough of, someone she’s scared to lose. Someone she can fall in love with. And what does he do, Namjoon?” the older sighed. “He tries to change her instead of accepting her for who she is. It’s like telling her ‘I love you, but first, you have to be this certain way’.”

“You’re being unfair, hyung.” Namjoon sighed and looked ahead. “He couldn’t help it either.”

Jimin brushed a hand through his hair before turning to face his teammates. Being a Quidditch captain was proving to be a much more difficult task than he expected, especially when his head wasn’t in the right place. Although Yoongi and him weren’t really avoiding each other and could coexist perfectly, they still had some odd silent treatment going on, which was slowly but steadily driving Jimin mad. And on top of that, he tried to keep a bit of a distance from Y/N, at least until things got sorted with Yoongi, to avoid upsetting him any further. But it had been a week already and she had definitely noticed. She didn’t look angry, but was definitely uneasy about Jimin pulling the same ‘ignoring her’ stunt he pulled before. So much for trying to make her fall in love.

He sighed. “Let’s go kick some Ravenclaw ass.”

Quidditch always kept Y/N on the edge of her seat, but whenever Jimin played, the girl turned into a full on nervous and blabbering mess. The fact that Junngkook played on the opposite team gave Y/N a sense of confusion, not being able to keep up with the two of them. Namjoon sat on her left side while Evelyn sat on her right, and the rest of the group sat scattered around them. She didn’t even bother acknowledging their presence, fearing she would miss a crucial play if she looked away for two seconds.

Y/N had turned into their personal commentator, as she shrieked and screamed whatever happened on the field. “Coleman has the quaffle now! She’s almost th— Oi! Jungkook, you bastard, that’s my housemate! Park’s got the quaffle now and — woah, that would’ve been a nasty bludger but he turned just in time — YES! Jimin scores for the fifth time today!”

She jumped all over the place, feeling everyone’s gaze on her. The boys smirked, amused, while Evelyn tried to not-so-subtly scoot away from her. “She really is her boyfriend’s biggest fan,” Taehyung muttered next to Namjoon.

“It’s not my fault he’s the best player out there.” She replied absentmindedly, eyes still glued on the players. She gasped dramatically when Maree Coleman got pushed off her broom. “YOU CHEATING SCUM! HOW DARE Y— Flint’s got the snitch! SLYTHERIN WINS!”

The crowd went wild but Y/N was still receiving many amused glances, mainly from her friends. “I’m starting a petition to have her as the new commentator,” Jin whispered, making Hoseok and Taehyung laugh and shake their heads.

“Is it true?” Jimin whispered in Y/N’s ear, making the girl jump startled at his sudden appearance.

“Is what true?” She turned to face him, her hand holding a green cup filled with firewhiskey and his Slytherin jumper hanging loosely from her body. He smiled at her choice of outfit, “A little bird told me you were cheering me on like crazy.”

The Slytherin Common Room was buzzing with people and music, but somehow Y/N’s drunken state only allowed her to focus on Jimin’s beautiful eyes and delicate features. She absentmindedly placed a hand on his cheek, staring at him with dazed, bloodshot eyes and a sheepish smile. “You know you’re my favorite person — no! I meant player.”

He giggled, taking her hand from his cheek and placing it on his lips, kissing it tenderly. “No, you meant person.”

“Yes, I meant person.” She bit her bottom lip, the same dazed and crazed look in her eyes.

Oh, how she missed him terribly. Her body ached for his touch and her lips felt cold by his absence. Her entire being wanted to hold on to Park Jimin with all of her might and never let go. Her body turned into a lifeless machine when he wasn’t around, losing its touch and spark, but the second that boy laid a finger on her, she could feel the fire spread through her body. She could see the color growing in her flesh. Her body melted and her soul soared. And every wall that surrounded her fell, one by one. And it was beautiful, to feel raw in his presence, to be emotionally bare but still wanted, still desired. She loved the feeling of being defenseless to him. The best reminder she had that she was human.

“Oi, Jimin!” They jumped, startled at their housemate’s drunken shouts. “Captain has to drink seven shots after a victory!”

“It’s tradition!” Maree Coleman exclaimed from Marcus Flint’s lap.

“Get your ass here!”

Jimin’s hands found Y/N’s waist, his eyes lingering on her lips for longer than they should have. “I have to go now.” He whispered, licking his lips as the distance between them decreased slowly. She nodded absentmindedly, her mind drowning by his proximity. Their faces were mere inches apart and their breathing uneven as their hands wandered through the other’s body. He leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth, smirking at her audible gasp, and left before it was too late and his self control flew out the window.

Y/N stood there for a minute, looking silly with a giddy smile and shiny eyes. She managed to pull herself together just in time to be met by Evelyn pulling her arm in the opposite direction.

“Come on! They’re playing truth or dare!” The Ravenclaw was completely unfazed by her House’s defeat and had no issue joining the Slytherins and the other houses for the booze and the laughs.

“Oh, I hate that game.” Y/N whined as she continued being dragged. “Some messy shit always happens when a bunch of drunk teenagers starts daring each other.”

“And you think I like to play?” Evelyn scoffed. “I just want to watch them make a fool of themselves.”

The girls found a perfect spot on a sofa next to the approximately fifteen players who sat on the ground in a circle with a bottle in the middle. The game began with mischievous dares, making Y/N either cry of laughter or watch wide-eyed with shock. But as the night went on and their alcohol level increased, so did the sexually advancing dares.

It was time for Dorcas to dare Marlene, and by the look on Dorcas’ face, she had a good one coming. “I dare you to snog the person you fancy.” Although the dare was quite innocent compared to some others that had taken place, Marlene’s expression was one of pure horror. The cheering and whistling left her no choice other than to stand up and fulfill her dare.

Y/N watched amused and leaned back on the sofa, giggling as the boy sitting next to her squirmed excitedly when Marlene walked in their direction. But the cheering stopped and everyone watched silently as Marlene stopped in front of Y/N, making the poor girl’s heartbeat skyrocket. Paralyzed with shock, Y/N did nothing but stare at Marlene with wide eyes as the blonde girl crouched to be on Y/N’s same height.

Their lips were inches apart, their breaths fanning each other’s faces and in the blink of an eye, Marlene closed the distance between them as she eagerly crashed her lips against the Slytherin’s. All Y/N could hear was the cheering when she kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was really eventful but I felt like I had to, somehow, make up for my silence this past week so… sorry about that! Also, I really wanted to take a minute and thank you guys for reading this! It truly means the world to me!  
> I REALLY want your opinion on this because I will take it into account: do you want the other guys to be hetero or do we bring some ships into this? I know I introduced Catherine and Evelyn, but they don’t need to be romantically involved with the boys. They are Y/N’s friends.  
> What do you think?  
> {In case you want me to bring some ships into the story, please let me know which ships you would like to see.}  
> Once again, thank you for reading!


	23. Not Today

~~I am learning to love the sound of my feet walking away from things not meant for me~~

Jimin was a charming, good-looking, and popular guy. So, why he was flicking through a book about ‘ _How To Win The Girl Of Your Dreams_ ’ was beyond anyone who walked past him in the library, which was an odd sight to see in itself. He was accompanied by a sickly and weak looking Kim Namjoon, who was reading several books of muggle literature — now, THAT was a common sight.

It was the day after a full moon, which led Namjoon to the only place where he could find comfort and serenity on such a tiring day. But this time he was followed by Jimin, who tagged along to begin his research on the neurochemistry and psychology of love. The Slytherin had accepted it was going to take much more than just his charm and chivalry to make Y/N go through a sudden but definite change. He needed to genuinely understand the process of falling in love and create a plan that would lead to spending the rest of his life happily married to Y/N Riddle and have ten children with her, who would all be a perfect mixture of the Park charm and the ambition of a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself, which was a killer combination, in Jimin’s humble opinion. That was his plan now, according to him, and much to Namjoon’s amusement.

“Ten children then?”

“Have you looked at her? Have you looked at me? With our looks and brains, we need to pass down the genes.” Jimin answered as he continued scribbling some notes. Namjoon couldn’t quite tell if the Slytherin was joking or being cocky, both options being completely plausible.

“Have you talked to Yoongi-hyung?” Namjoon asked abruptly, noticing the way Jimin tensed and froze before he continued writing casually.

“I don’t want to get my hopes up, but I think Y/N and I already went through some of this.” Jimin commented as he flicked through ‘ _Seven Stages Of Falling In Love_ ’.

“You know he didn’t mean what he said the other night,” Namjoon pressed. “He was just caught up in his emotions.”

“The last stage is Helplessness? That doesn’t sound very nice.”

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!” Namjoon finally placed down his book to glare at Jimin, who chose to bury his nose deeper into his notes.

“And I’m trying to subtly avoid it!”

“Park Jimin in the library?” Y/N slammed a book on the table, startling the soul of the two boys as she plopped down next to Jimin. “I must be going mad.”

“Hey there, my love. I missed you too! You look beautiful today, did you do something to your hair?” Jimin wrapped his arms around her obnoxiously, making her giggle as she tried to forcibly remove herself from his grasp. Namjoon picked up his book again, _Demian_ , covering his smirk.

“How was the full moon?” Y/N opened the Potions textbook once she managed to free herself from Jimin.

“Turned into a beast, destroyed the room, tried to hurt myself for some reason, ran around with the others,” Namjoon replied impassively. “The usual.”

“I would like to join you in acknowledging the difficulties of your life.” Y/N reached over to hold his hand, making Jimin chuckle and Namjoon shake his head while giving her a content smile. “You are the _worst_ at this comfort thing.”

The three of them fell into a comfortable silence as they all busied themselves with the books in front of them. “Y/N,” Namjoon started. “How many kids would you like to have?” he asked suddenly, although not really disturbing the girl who didn’t so much as frown at the random question.

“Well, I’ve never had a family – or a childhood, for that matter.” She replied nonchalantly. “So I would like to have many kids to make up for it.”

“How many?”

“I don’t know, man… Like ten.”

Y/N found herself in the Gryffindor Common Room quite often as of lately, which she wasn’t particularly proud of. But when Frank Longbottom was kind enough to invite her to his birthday celebration she _just couldn’t say no_.

The problem with the constant parties was that there was always alcohol involved, which ended with her making questionable decisions by the end of the night more often than not. But her plan for the night was to hang on to Namjoon and Jin because nothing could ever go wrong if these two were by your side.

“Are you really going to follow us everywhere we go?” Namjoon watched amused as Y/N followed the two around like a lost puppy.

“I will. You guys are the key to not do anything stupid tonight.” She grabbed onto each of their arms, looking like a small child next to the tall boys.

“Why? Don’t feel like kissing any girls tonight?” Jin teased as he guided them to an empty seat in the corner.

“Don’t feel like kissing anyone tonight.” She plopped down on the couch. “I gotta work on my independent woman game. Anyways, enough about me, does any of you two have any idea when will Jungkook ask Catherine out?”

“Lately he has been in a bit of a predicament,” Namjoon said as he took a sip of his firewhiskey.

“And what — or better yet, who — is this predicament about?” She asked in a singsong way.

“Taehyung! What on earth are you doing!?” Namjoon scolded the Hufflepuff after he tried levitating some drinks towards them but ended up spilling them on some random couple.

“Well, you guys look awfully bored here.” Taehyung approached them, casually walking by the drenched couple throwing daggers his way. “Good thing you got me.” He pulled them up and dragged them to the fireplace, where the rest of the group sat around.

There was an empty seat next to Jimin in which Y/N was about to mindlessly sit in before Evelyn got up and dragged her someplace else. She could only manage to give Jimin a sheepish smile, making the boy smirk back at her. Evelyn made Y/N sit down in between herself and Gideon Prewett. “Not today, Park. Not today.”

“Let the poor boy be a lovesick pansy!” Taehyung shook his head disapprovingly, making Evelyn glare at him with so much intensity it was creeping him out. “Why are you glaring at me?”

“I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust.”

“Try harder,” Jungkook jokingly encouraged her.

“Y/N, your lover girl is looking this way,” Catherine commented nonchalantly, subtly pointing at Marlene who was indeed looking her way while she had, what seemed to be, an intense conversation with her friends.

“Hide me.” Y/N tried to cover herself with a cushion. It had been no secret the girls had shared an intimate moment in one of the infamous Slytherin parties that also served as Marlene’s coming out announcement.

“Why? You weren’t this shy last weekend.” Jungkook teased her, knowing very well that although the snogging session left Merlene on cloud nine, Y/N was beyond embarrassed about her little ‘ _letting her hair down_ ’ moment.

“I was completely wasted last weekend, Jeon. But now I have Namjoon and Jin, here, who are gonna stop me from doing anything stupid.” Y/N beamed proudly at these pair who, in return, gave her some not very convincing thumbs up.

“See… I’ll be on my best behavior tonight.”

“Good luck with that.”

Her back ached and her legs felt numb as she slowly came to her senses. She opened her eyes wearily, letting them adjust to the incoming sunlight. But her morning serenity ended fast after having a heart attack when she saw Fabian Prewett laying next to her. Her brain went into instant panic mode, but after frantically looking at her surroundings she realized Catherine was laying on her other side, while a couple of other students laid scattered on the floor around them. The only seven that seemed to be on a peaceful and comfortable slumber were BTS, who slept peacefully on the two beds the Gryffindors of the group provided. Jin’s bed was now fully occupied by Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin while the other four were peacefully sleeping in Namjoon’s bed.

“Damn.” Y/N yawned tiredly, whispering under her breath as she got up. “How they seem so peaceful is, truly, beyond me…” Jimin’s invisibility cloak had been tossed right outside Namjoon’s trunk, and doubting he would be upset if she borrowed it for the morning, Y/N took a hold of it to do her walk of shame back to the Slytherin dungeons in peace.

It was only 8 a.m. and the corridors were considerably empty since it was a class-less Saturday. The Slytherin Common Room was no exception, considerably empty but not quite. Malfoy, Snape, Avery, and Mulciber sat around the fireplace, whispering to each other even though they were the only ones around. Y/N shuddered at the sight of them but mustered the courage to approach them under the cloak. Somehow she had avoided any encounters with them, which she believed were most likely her brother’s orders, but the glares they sent her way were sinister enough. But now the four Death Eaters were unaware of the youngest Riddle’s presence.

“What do you suggest we do then, Severus?”

“I suggest we wait for the Dark Lord’s orders.” Snape’s voice was just as cold and eerie as ever.

“He already gave us the orders. We have to be in the same village outside of Hogsmeade by 10 p.m., the only problem is getting there.” Malfoy leaned back in the armchair, blankly staring at the fireplace.

“Who are they?” Mulciber asked. Y/N could sense a little uneasiness coming from the boy. “Who lives there?”

“The Howells,” Avery answered with disgust. “A very loved, very respected family of filthy mudbloods.”

“Any kids?”

“Three. Two of them are here in Hogwarts. A first-year Hufflepuff and third-year Gryffindor.” Malfoy sneered. “And the third one is back home. He’ll be there for our little visit tonight.”

“Will the Dark Lord be joining us?”

“Yes, Mulciber. The Dark Lord and some fellow Death Eaters will join us tonight.” Malfoy’s answer caused delight in his companions, which ended when they heard the Portrait’s door slam shut.

Y/N’s legs carried her as fast as they could, not caring about how odd she may look with the invisibility cloak flying around her, only covering some parts of her body. The distance between the Slytherin dungeons and the Gryffindor tower felt longer than it actually was as she hoped and prayed her housematers weren’t following her. She tripped on several stairs and fell on several others, but only stopped once she arrived back at Jin&Namjoon’s dorm, slamming the door shut with all her might. Some of the students sat up alarmed while others simply groaned.

“Get up, you fucks! This is a fucking emergency!” Y/N’s aggressively shook the ones who ignored the slammed door. Evelyn, Jungkook, Taehyung, and the Prewett twins, to be more specific.

Jimin was the first one to react, leaping out of Jin’s bed immediately. “What? What is it?”

Namjoon yawned, tiredly rubbing his eyes. “What happened, little one?”

“I swear I’m gonna kill that woman.” Evelyn groaned, throwing herself back to her pillow.

“There will be another Death Eater attack tonight!” That woke everybody up. In a blink of an eye, the room went chaotic with running and screaming.

Everyone was shouting questions over the others until Namjoon managed to restore some order. “Alright — Jungkook, shut up. You,” he pointed at Y/N. “Explain.”

“I heard Malfoy and the others talking! They’re going after the Howells at 10 p.m. tonight, they live close to Hogsmeade I believe.” Y/N blabbered, pacing back and forth.

“Okay, let’s all change and meet up at the Great Hall in thirty minutes,” Namjoon instructed, nervously running his hands through his hair. “We’ll sort things out there.”

“We have to tell Dumbledore.” Hoseok cried as he paced next to the Gryffindor table.

“Hobi, sit down,” Yoongi pulled the Hufflepuff down next to him. “We don’t want to look suspicious.”

“I’m with Hoseok though. We need to notify Dumbledore immediately.” Jin looked around anxiously as he spoke.

“McGonagall’s coming this way!” Catherine whisper-shouted. “Namjoon, quick! Tell her you need to speak to the Headmaster!”

“Why m— Hey Professor!” Namjoon waved at Minerva, who was walking around, checking on her students.

“How can I help you, Mr. Kim?” Although stern, the woman was always extremely attentive and helpful.

“I was wondering if I could have a word with the Headmaster, immediately.” Namjoon’s hands fidgeted under the table as he tried to ignore the Professor’s questioning looks.

“I’m afraid Professor Dumbledore is not in the school at the moment. He will be returning on Monday.” She eyed them all warily. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No!” Y/N replied abruptly, giving McGonagall her most convincing smile. “That would be it. Thank you, Professor.”

“Very well.” As soon as Minerva turned her back everyone shot Y/N accusatory glares.

“Are you mad?! What were you thinking?! She could help us!” Y/N frowned at Jimin’s tone, feeling herself get increasingly irritated by the second.

“They were all looking this way!” She subtly nodded at the Slytherin table. “Still are! So I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down.” She scowled at Jimin. “They can’t know we know. We don’t want them to change their plans.”

“We don’t?” Jungkook asked, confused.

“We don’t.” She avoided Jimin’s eyes, knowing it was silly of her to get upset over something so insignificant, but her emotions were getting the best of her. She couldn’t shake the feeling of absolute dread at the thought of facing the Death Eaters again, this time accompanied by her brother. She was going to have to fight her brother and she was certainly not mentally prepared for that. Most likely not physically either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was starting to REALLY miss Tom so I thought I shall bring in a little Death Eater action. Thought we may need that! I hope you liked this chapter — please, stay tuned for the next one.  
> Thank you for reading! 🤗


	24. No One is Dying Tonight...

~~From the moment I saw her, I knew this one was worth the broken heart~~.

“Who would’ve thought the Dueling lessons would actually come in handy…” Frank Longbottom laughed nervously as he watched his classmates practice some spells in the Room of Requirement before they headed out to Hogsmeade for the night.

Y/N sighed, if even she was nervous she couldn’t even begin to imagine how the others felt. “Frank, you don’t have to do this. None of you have to.” She turned to look at all of them. The Prewett twins — Fabian and Sebastian — Frank, Alice, Catherine, and Evelyn were adamant about accompanying BTS and her.

“And leave you alone? Absolutely not. You said it yourself, there’ll be a couple of Death Eaters there. You’re gonna need backup and that’s what we’re here for.” Frank reassured her, his previous uneasiness gone.

“Guys, it’s 8:50 already. I suggest we get going.” Namjoon instructed them, a hint of worry on the lycanthrope’s face.

“Uh, yeah… About that,” Catherine pointed out as they all cautiously made their way out of the room. “How do you suggest we get to Hogsmeade late at night without getting caught?”

Jimin chortled, “I’m offended.”

“Do you even remember who you’re talking to?” Taehyung pointed at himself and his partners in crime with a mischievous grin growing on his face. “Follow me, dear.”

Leave it to the BTS guys to know all about secret passageways not even Flinch himself knew about. One of those passageways was beneath a one-eyed witch statue and happened to take them all the way to Honeydukes’ cellar.

“Now we just walk this creepy tunnel for about thirty minutes,” Jimin noted once they were all inside the dark passageway. “Lumos Maxima.” Their surroundings, although more clear now, were still eerie as an orb flew before them providing them with light.

“I should’ve told the girls,” Alice muttered. “That way there’d be more of us.”

“If there were more of us then there’d be more targets.” Namjoon reminded her, he and Y/N had been the ones insisting on not involving any more people.

“Yes, that way if only the twelve of us die, then it’ll be no big deal,” Yoongi commented sarcastically, not doing much to ease the others’ nerves. Although they were putting on a brave face, Y/N could tell they were all as terrified and anxious as she was.

“No one is dying tonight...” Y/N’s voice came out shakier and hoarser than she intended, not soothing their uneasiness in the slightest. “ _No one is dying tonight_.” She repeated more assertively, although still not sure if she was trying to convince herself or the others.

Y/N couldn’t help but feel a certain responsibility for the group. Not only was she the only one with a little experience and background on the Death Eaters, but if it came down to it, she was the only one that could stand a chance against Tom. Although they were all skilled witches and wizards, she was the most practiced one and her relation to Tom played a huge role in that. She felt like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“So,” Catherine cleared her throat. “What’s our exit strategy?”

“Our what?” Jungkook frowned.

“Oh, Merlin. We’re all going to die.” She whispered panickily.

“We’ll figure it out once we get there,” Jin assured her. “First we need to see where the Howells live to figure out how we can get out of there.”

“Oh, yeah, what’s the deal with that?” Hoseok turned to face them as he walked. “Are we going to just walk around like bloody morons and wait until we hear some screaming? Or are we going to ask for directions?”

“Well, I know there’s a couple of cottages on the hill behind the Shrieking Shack. Like four or five, all scattered, some empty. The first place I thought of when I heard they live outside Hogsmeade.” Namjoon was quite familiar with the surroundings of the Shack for his personal reasons. “But asking Rosmerta is not a bad idea. Perhaps you can do it,” he nodded at Taehyung. “you’re one of her favorites, make up some lie as to why you need to get there.”

“My pleasure,” Taehyung grinned wickedly.

“Is anyone else as excited as I am?” Evelyn received odd looks from everyone.

“Yes, I’m particularly looking forward to getting injured and potentially dying.” Sebastian faked enthusiasm.

“No one is dying tonight.” Y/N repeated her mantra of the night. “I already told you, only use nonverbal spells. _Always_ be ready to cast a Shield Charm, ‘Arresto Momentum’, and ‘Petrificus Totalus’ really come in handy, _always have your shield charm ready_. And just… curse the hell out of them.”

“Yeah!” Evelyn leaped excitedly. “You’re all being too pessimistic, and if anything, that’s our biggest weakness. Because we’re just as capable and skilled as they are! We are Hogwarts students under the guidance of the greatest wizard alive! Albus Dumbledore!”

“You know who’s the only wizard Tom fears?” Y/N asked them, a proud smile growing on her face. “Dumbledore himself.”

“Yes! And we come on Dumbledore’s behalf to kick some ass!” Evelyn’s little speech seemed to wake the courage and pride within them, making them hold their heads a little higher and embrace the adrenaline rushing through their veins. “And whatever happens tonight, we _need_ to go down fighting. Because we’re the good guys, and if we don’t try to stop the bad guys, then who will?”

“I say we go in there and we make Dumbledore proud!” Fabian backed her up.

“Let’s go kick some Death Eater ass!”

Taehyung walked into the crowded pub by himself, the rest staying behind to avoid attracting too much attention. Unlike most of his previous visits, the Three Broomsticks was currently crowded with middle-aged wizards as opposed to the Hogwarts students that took over the place during the day.

“Rosmerta, my dear!” Taehyung approached the barmaid of the pub with open arms. She shook her head amused at the sight of the boy but hugged him anyways.

“What are you up to, boy? You know you’re not supposed to be out this late.” Rosmerta continued attending to other customers while her attention remained on Taehyung.

“I need to go visit some old family friends.”

“Do I even want to know?” She sighed, well aware of the boy’s troublemaking ways.

“No. But you can tell me where the Howells live.” He leaned over the counter, flashing his most charming smile.

“The Howells? Daniel Howell and his family, you mean? I don’t know which house exactly, but it’s on the hill behind the Shrieking Shack. Only think I know.” She shrugged, hurriedly walking around the pub with Taehyung following suit.

“Only thing I need to know. Thank you so much, angel.” He kissed both her cheeks and hurried out.

“Taehyung?”

He turned to face the thirty years old woman. “Stay out of trouble.”

“You already know me, Merta.” He winked at her before finally walking out, immediately greeted by his shivering friends, courtesy of the cold January night. “Namjoon was right.”

“Hill behind the Shack then?” Yoongi didn’t even wait for an answer as he led the way.

“Speed it up, it’s getting late.” Namjoon looked around warily.

“This is my life now.” Jin panted as they climbed the steep hill. “I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it.”

“Shut up, we’ve only been walking for ten minutes.” Alice scolded Jin, even though she sounded quite out of breath herself.

Small cottages were coming into view, and just like Namjoon had described them, they were all a fair distance away from each other and at least two of them looked abandoned. If anything was to happen tonight, no one around would notice.

“Our exit strategy—“ Namjoon swallowed hard, “—is the Shrieking Shack.”

“The Shrieking Shack?!” Alice looked alarmed at the thought of entering the supposed haunted building, bit ironic when she was on her way to fight against the most powerful Dark Wizards there were.

“Yes, it has a passageway that leads to the Hogwarts grounds,” Jimin replied casually, subtly trying to divert the attention from Namjoon, who didn’t look very comfortable with the conversation.

“Alright then.” Catherine nodded, not looking frightened whatsoever.

“Yes, so if anything happens, we just roll ourselves down the hill and break into the Shack.” Jungkook nodded, not doing anything to help anybody’s nerves.

Namjoon sighed, “it’s our only option.”

In the blink of an eye, black smoke-like figures stormed into the cottage nearest to them. Y/N’s heart stopped, her limbs felt numb and her breathing turned uneven. She wasn’t the only one, seeing as everyone else stood frozen in place, paralyzed with fear and with panic-stricken expressions taking over their features. Jimin was the first one to react. “Come on!” He said as they took off running towards the cottage.

Y/N felt the anger and adrenaline building inside of her as she saw the shadowy figures through the window and heard a young boy cry. No one was dying tonight. Not her friends, and not the Howells. Not if she was there to stop it.

She turned for a fraction of a second to face the others as they neared the entrance door. “Good luck. _Bombarda_!” The wooden door was blown away, making their presence known to the Death Eaters. The first face Y/N distinguished from the lot as the villainous one of Bellatrix Lestrange, who looked taken aback for a second before quickly regaining her composure, flashing them all a vicious smile. If Y/N had a nemesis, Bellatrix was it.

“This one’s mine.” Y/N muttered angrily, eyes set on the deranged woman. She was the first one to raise her wand, thus beginning what would be a long, draining battle. Her friends got into action immediately, blocking any spells that were thrown her way and engaging in a duel with any Death Water that crossed their path.

The Prewett twins had each other’s backs, just like Catherine and Evelyn did. Frank Longbottom had mentioned plenty of times he wanted to become an Auror, and was showing everyone he had the skills to do so. BTS looked like they were dancing around, surprising Y/N with how genuinely skilled they were, even if this was powerful Dark Magic they were fighting against. Y/N’s eyes were everywhere, somehow managing to never let her guard down against Bellatrix but also looking after her friends. Every time she managed to take down Bellatrix for at least ten seconds, she used that time to help her friends, hitting Death Eaters with unexpected spells. She had been hit with a few spells herself, and even though she could feel the impact, she managed to pull herself together every time.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime, children?” Jimin had knocked down Mulciber just in time to hear Dolohov’s irksome voice. He had taken Alice off guard, throwing the poor girl flying back. After a quick reminder of what he had done to Y/N before she escaped the Malfoy Manor, Jimin decided he wanted to do the honors and personally knock the asshole down.

“Sectumsempra!” Jimin used one of Snape’s very own curses against their own. “Alice, go check on the Howells!” He instructed the girl who was slowly coming back to her senses but got into action immediately.

Jimin managed to cast a Shield Charm just in time but still felt a burning sensation running through his body from the powerful curse. He looked at Dolohov with utmost hatred, casting spell after spell at him, making the Death Eater backtrack. “This is for touching my girl, you bastard!”

“Alice, move!” Hoseok alerted the girl just as Nott’s curse rebounded. Thankfully, she was able to move just in time and continued her way to the Howells, who hid inside a cupboard.

There were eleven Death Eaters, which allowed the Hogwarts students to duel one each while Alice looked after the family. But the odds weren’t, particularly in their favor. The Death Eaters had much more practice when it came to dueling, and regained their composure much faster than the young and inexperienced students did. And, even so, their biggest disadvantage so far was that Tom didn’t even show up yet.

It felt like it all happened in slow motion, seeing Catherine get hit with a spell in the chest, making the Ravenclaw fall back. Frank struggled to get back on his feet, getting towered by Avery. The twins were laying on the ground, and although still conscious, their injuries looked bad. Y/N’s heart stopped when she saw Evelyn lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood.

There were still eight of them. Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Y/N were the only ones standing, some of them fighting more than one Death Eater, trying to stop them from further injuring their friends. Hoseok and Taehyung had both been hit pretty badly but absolutely refused to stand down. All of them looked worn down, making Y/N feel extreme exasperation. She felt impotent and useless as she watched her friends fight for their lives.

With all the strength and might she could muster, she shouted ‘Expelliarmus!’, disarming and sending some Death Eaters flying backward, allowing her friends to breathe. But Bellatrix took the perfect opportunity to strike. It happened suddenly, all her surroundings becoming a blur as her soul burned with pain, all she managed to see was Jimin screaming in horror when he saw what happened. She fell back, nastily hitting her head, and letting dizziness get the best of her. She could feel blood pouring from several parts of her body. It was not hard to tell Bellatrix had used very strong Dark Magic against her, with blood dripping from her ears and nose, but the most disturbing of it all was the blood dripping from her eyes, giving the impression she was crying blood.

Her senses weren’t functioning properly, but there was no mistaking the silhouette that appeared was none other than Tom Riddle himself. She saw the seven boys being held back by an invisible force, forcing them to kneel as if there was a rope tied around them. Tom took slow, calm steps to the cupboard where the Howells and Alice hid. His steps echoed in the deafeningly silent room.

“Tom,” Y/N’s voice was nothing but a whisper, but it managed to paralyze Tom completely. He had his back turned to her, not allowing her to see his expression but could see how his body tensed. “Look at me, Tom.” He hesitantly turned around, and although Y/N’s vision was all a blur, the panic in his eyes when he saw the state of his sister was crystal clear. He raised his wand and pointed it at someone out of Y/N’s view, followed by Bellatrix screaming in pain.

As much as she wanted to emotionally manipulate her brother, she knew those things didn’t work with Tom Riddle. However, it seemed like her words had been perfectly timed because although Tom proceeded to step towards the cupboard, he was stopped when the kitchen door exploded into a million pieces.

The mighty figure of Albus Dumbledore was the last thing Y/N saw before she passed out.

Jimin shifted uncomfortably on the chair, seriously considering laying down on one of the empty hospital beds to get some sleep. But that would mean leaving Y/N’s side and he couldn’t afford that.

After being sent to St. Mungo’s for three days, Y/N Riddle was not back in Hogwarts; Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was keeping her unconscious so her recovery would be faster and less painful. That’s why the young Riddle was the only one who remained in the Hospital Wing after everyone else was already dismissed.

Despite how bad things had looked, they were all lucky enough to walk out of there with no life threatening injuries. With the help of Dumbledore and many Aurors and Healers, of course.

Even Y/N was expected to make a speedy recovery, but Jimin refused to leave her side regardless. And whenever he was forced to do so, he always made sure someone was by Y/N’s side. One time, Jimin even made McGonagall stay with the girl, seeing as she was the only one around and Jimin desperately needed to take a shower. But when he went back and didn’t see the Professor around, he made sure to give her an earful, scolding the woman for her negligence, much to Minerva’s amusement.

He reached for Y/N’s hand, mindlessly playing with her fingers before intertwining them with his own. “I’m so bored without you,” he whined even though he was well aware that she couldn’t hear him, but he still liked having quiet conversations with her, a small smile always adorning his face.

“I’ve been thinking about you lately… about us — now more than ever, which is a lot, believe me,” he chuckled. “And I just — I won’t give up on you, my love. I won’t give up on us. I know it’s pathetic but… I’ve been doing my research. I’ve been trying to educate myself on every possible aspect to help you fall in love with me. I even made a small plan, I don’t know if it’ll work but I’m willing to give it a try. I even planned a lot of activities for us to do, to help you with each stage.” The Slytherin sighed, his cheeks turning a deep pink and a sheepish smile growing on his face.

“I hope you realize how lucky you are because I’m being a complete sap and the boys haven’t stopped teasing me,” he laughed, caressing her hand with his thumb. “But you’re worth it. And even if it all fails then—“ He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

“—I’ll still be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAGIC MENTIONED
> 
> Lumos Maxima - the incantation to a charm that can be used to produce a blinding flash of bright white light from the tip of the wand, a modified version of the Wand-Lighting Charm. This light can be thrown far off of the wand, illuminating the surrounding area for several minutes after its initial casting before darkening once more.
> 
> Arresto Momentum - an incantation that slows the speed or stops a falling object or person to keep them from harm.
> 
> Petrificus Totalus - also known as the Body Freezing Spell, is a curse that temporarily paralyses the opponent.
> 
> Bombarda (The Exploding Charm) - charm that detonated the target in a small explosion. One use for this explosion is to blast open sealed doors or to blow bars off of windows.
> 
> Sectumsempra - a curse invented by Severus Snape, as a student of Hogwarts, that lacerates the target and causes severe haemorrhaging. When used, the opponent's chest, hands and face spurt out with blood, leaving the foe mortally scarred and injured.
> 
> Expelliarmus (The Disarming Charm) - charm that forces whatever an opponent is holding to fly out of their hand. It is common to see this spell used in duels to make an opponent lose their wand.


	25. I Missed You

~~Don’t give up now~~.

 ~~Chances are your best kiss~~ ,

 ~~Y~~ ~~our hardest laugh~~ ,

 ~~And your greatest days are still yet to come~~.

Y/N pranced into the Great Hall with a smile on her face like it was nobody’s business. Like she hadn’t spent the last week in the Hospital Wing after risking her life to stop her brother for the second time. Everyone stopped to stare at her, but it just so happened that the seven boys she had her eyes set on were too preoccupied murmuring amongst themselves to acknowledge her presence.

“Fine day, Monday, isn’t it? Now, will you stop whispering around like a bunch of gossip queens?” She neared the Gryffindor table with a cheeky smile, laughing at the boys’ bewildered expressions when they saw her. Taehyung, Jungkook, and Hoseok were the first to engulf her in a hug, while the other four had to step over the table to reach her side and finally join the group hug.

“We didn’t know you’d be out today,” Jungkook said as he and Taehyung held on to her for dear life, even after everyone else had already let go.

“You two, let go of the poor girl.” Jimin chuckled, but once the two stepped aside, it was his turn to wrap his arms around her tightly. Y/N sighed, content with her face pressed against his chest due to the height difference. She smiled dreamily when she heard his heartbeat, which was just as fast as hers. Everything, from his smell to his touch, felt like home. She blushed when Jimin looked down at her with a smirk, only then realizing she had her arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

She cleared her throat and took a seat next to Taehyung while Jimin went ahead and sat right next to her.

“So, what did I miss?” She asked as she filled her plate with food. “What happened after I passed out? Did Tom and Dumbledore duel?” She tried her best to hide her uneasiness because although she would never admit it out loud, she still worried about Tom. She wanted to stop him, she really did, but her heart ached at the thought of losing her older brother.

“Unfortunately no.” Jungkook was the first to respond but they all looked eager to speak. “Voldemort knew the Aurors were on their way and that he was running out of time.”

“So he just… ran off?” Y/N frowned, not imagining her brother doing such a thing.

“Well, not exactly,” Namjoon replied a little uneasy. “He did escape but before he left, he – he wanted to take you with him.” Her gaze shot up from her plate as she looked at the boys with wide eyes.

“He looked worried sick,” Jimin whispered, a conflicted expression taking over his face. “Begged Dumbledore to let him take you. Said you’d be safer with him. That we didn’t know how to look after you.”

A small smile appeared on Y/N’s face, which contrasted with her sad eyes. That definitely sounded like something Tom would say. _Her Tom_. Tom, the five-year-old little boy who changed his sister’s diapers and fed her in the middle of the night because _everyone_ was far too incompetent to look after his precious little sister. Sadly, that person was long gone, leaving only a small fragment of himself behind.

The boys shifted uncomfortably watching her eyes become glossy with tears. It was Jin who found the courage to speak up first. “I never thought I’d see such a merciless man so devastated. We were talking, the boys and I, about how we all just expected you to fight against him because it is the right thing to do – but we never really considered how close you two were. I know you said he raised you, but it was only after we saw his face when he saw you that we realized the strong bond you two shared.” He gave her a sad smile and reached over, squeezing her hand.

“But he’s not your only family now, Y/N – I know this is hard for you – but you’re not alone. Not anymore. You got us.” Yoongi added.

She wiped the few tears that managed to escape as Jimin and Taehyung placed reassuring hands on her back. “We got right into the sappiness, didn’t we?”

Everyone chuckled when Y/N was suddenly pulled up from her seat and into another group hug, only this time it was two Ravenclaw girls who tried to asphyxiate her.

“I went looking for you at the Hospital Wing! Scared me half to death when I saw your bed empty, woman!” Evelyn stated dramatically.

“So much catching up to do.” Catherine squealed excitedly. “Meet me at the library after lunch to give you some of the notes I took in our shared classes for you.”

“Slow down… You’re gonna overwhelm her with excitement.” Taehyung muttered sarcastically, earning himself a smack in the back of his head from Evelyn.

“We need to get going now. Bye, guys!” Catherine waved goodbye when her eyes suddenly landed on Jungkook. Her smile disappeared as she looked at him with a pained expression before clearing her throat and walked away indignantly with Evelyn awkwardly following behind. The group was left in a rather uncomfortable silence, with Jungkook’s expression resembling Catherine’s pained one.

Y/N subtly leaned closer to Taehyung, whispering in his ear. “What happened there?”

“Well, apparently, our dear Jungkookie and Catherine had a talk,” Taehyung whispered back. “The only problem is that they absolutely refuse to tell either of us what it was about...”

Y/N frowned, “Why?”

“Because,” Jungkook replied, not looking very pleased with their conversation. The rest of the boys looked at Jungkook with sadness and disappointment, while Y/N just looked around, not understanding a thing. “I wish you guys could stop pressuring me. I will tell you when I am ready to.”

“We just want to help you. I want to help you.” Taehyung whispered with a pained expression.

“Well, I don’t need help.” He slammed his hands on the table, quickly gathering his belongings before walking out.

All of them had similar sad expressions as they watched the Ravenclaw walk away. Y/N turned to Jimin for comfort, who turned to look at her with a slight smirk. “You have a shitload of homework to do.”

“I know. It’s a good way to keep busy. That means I’m not going to have time to see you anymore. Such a pity.” She gave him a fake sad smile before walking out herself.

“No, wait!”

Y/N opened her mouth but closed it immediately after, looking down at her book with a frown. It only took her ten seconds to repeat the action, making Catherine, who sat across from her in the library, sigh. “Out with it, Riddle.”

“What happened between you and Jungkook?” Apparently, Y/N had been spending too much time with Evelyn because her subtlety had been thrown out the window.

Catherine looked up from her book with a frown, before setting the book aside and sitting up straighter. “If I could tell you, you know I would love to. But it’s not my place to say it. Wait for him. You and the guys. He will eventually open up, I know he will. Don’t pressure him, let him do it his way.”

“Right,” Y/N nodded. “We’re just worried about him, you know? I worry about him. He’s always been there for me, I just wish I could do the same.”

“Just do whatever you did till now. Don’t treat him differently.” Catherine smiled but soon her smile fell when they suddenly focused on something behind Y/N’s back. “Someone is requesting your presence.” She jokingly rolled her eyes, making Y/N turn confused only to see Jimin leaning against one of the shelves.

“It’s still really odd seeing you here.” She giggled as she approached him.

Jimin feigned being hurt, dramatically placing his hand on his chest. “Okay, then me and all the notes I took for you will walk right out!”

He pretended to walk away but Y/N grabbed his arm, pulling him between two bookshelves and out of everyone’s view. “You took notes for me? That’s so sweet, considering you never ever take notes for yourself.” She teased.

Jimin blushed, although he wasn’t sure if it was because of the slight embarrassment he felt because of his sudden nerves at the girl’s proximity. “I know Catherine took notes on the classes you share with the Ravenclaws, so I took notes on the other ones. I tried to use my best handwriting, if you don’t understand something just ask me.” He gave her a sheepish smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.”I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” She placed her arms around his neck.

He smirked, “You were unconscious.”

“My unconscious self was missing you.” Y/N giggled, unaware of how the sound was making Jimin melt.

They both looked at each other with a glint in their eye and wide, silly smiles. Jimin’s gaze lowered to her lips, making him lick his plump ones. But as tempting as the girl’s lips looked, he needed to stick to his plan. He needed both of them to long for each other. He could only hope it was all worth it in the end. He settled for a long peck on the corner of her mouth before walking away with a sheepish grin.

“Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?” Y/N looked around the corridors frantically, searching for her bag which she had carelessly put down while she had a conversation outside a classroom, and forgot when she made her way to dinner. “It’s almost past curfew now, and I’m – wait, I’m a Prefect. I’ll just say I’m patrolling or something.” She stopped in the middle of the hallway with a quizzical look on her face. “Why am I talking to myself? And oh Merlin, am I a witch or not?” She groaned annoyed. “Accio bag!”

She smiled contently when her bag landed on her feet, and once she checked her belongings were intact, she turned to head to the dungeons. However, she was interrupted when the silhouette at the end of the hallway made her jump startled.

“Sorry for scaring you.” Marlene smiled. “I was wondering if we could have a word?” She pointed at the nearest empty classroom.

Y/N walked in without saying a word. She wanted to believe Marlene was really going to talk to her and then say she was going to leave her alone, but Y/N knew better than that. And she proved herself right when Marlene wasted no time crashing her warm lips against hers. But this time Y/N was not under the influence of alcohol, and her mind knew exactly whose lips she wanted to be kissing – but it wasn’t the blonde girl’s.

Marlene groaned, annoyed at the lack of answer on Y/N’s side. “What is wrong with you?”

Y/N frowned, feeling her irritation increase by the second. “What is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with me? Oh, nothing! It’s just that I’m in love with a girl who’s too blind to see she’s in love with a boy who’s playing her!” Y/N was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but Marlene looked like she still had a lot to get off her chest. “Do you know how many _years_ Jimin spent chasing after Jisoo? He was persistent, always trying to outdo himself, to impress her, to win her over. But then, _suddenly_ , he just stopped fancying her out of nowhere, _after five years_ , and began fancying you? Do you really believe that? Do you really believe Jimin, _the known prankster_ , just casually fell in love with you one day?”

Y/N shook her head, not sure how to feel. “I don’t understand where you’re going with this.”

“Just a couple of _months_ ago he was saying he was going to marry Jisoo someday! And you don’t want to give me a chance because you’re with _him_? Jimin and Jisoo could be happy together, and _you_ could be happy with _me_. But no, you had to fall for his little games. How can you be so blind?!”

Y/N stomped out of the room in a heartbeat, completely ignoring the girl screaming after her. She was angry, the only problem was she didn't exactly know at whom. At Jimin? For making her life so complicated? At herself? Because she knew there was some truth in Marlene’s words? At Marlene? For speaking about something she knew nothing about?

Her way to the dungeons was interrupted once again, only this time it was by an owl who dropped a letter at her feet and flew off without waiting for a reply or a treat. She didn’t know what was odder, receiving mail at that hour or the letter itself, which was just a folded piece of parchment with no name to indicate who sent it. But the few words written across the parchment were enough for her to know who this was from, and for her body to fill with dread.

‘ _Stay away from all of this. I don’t want you to get hurt._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAGIC MENTIONED  
> Accio (The Summoning Charm) - a charm that summons an object towards the caster. It is able to summon objects in direct line of sight of the caster, as well as things out of view, by calling the object aloud after the incantation (unless the spell is cast nonverbally). This spell needs thought behind it, and the object must be clear in the casters mind before trying to summon it.
> 
> \+ Prefect - a prefect at Hogwarts is a student who has been given extra authority and responsibilities by the Head of House and Headmaster. One male and one female student are chosen from each house in their fifth year to act as prefects. They would continue to be prefects in their sixth and seventh years until they leave school.
> 
> A/N: I'm so, soo sorry for making you guys wait! I've been working on the plot for the next chapters and it took a bit longer than expected. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope the next ones will be on your liking :)


	26. STAGE 1: INCEPTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The establishment or starting point of an institution or activity. The moment at which certain someone begins to take on a whole new meaning in your life.

~~"It's impossible," said pride.~~

~~"It's risky," said experience.~~

~~"It's pointless," said reason.~~

~~"Give it a try," whispered the heart.~~

An unusual silence surrounded the group of teenagers sitting by the Black Lake. While half of the students were deeply concentrated on the complicated assigned Transfiguration homework, the other half had no choice but to follow orders and remain silent after being threatened, and eventually jinxed, by the homework-doers. Y/N peeked up from her book, amusedly watching Jimin and Taehyung try to communicate with gestures. Next to them was Hoseok, who thought making origami with the parchment was more entertaining than putting it to its actual use. Namjoon and Jin sat absentmindedly next to each other as they got much more work done than the others. Jungkook was staring at the sky, while Yoongi seemed to work on something that Y/N could confidently say was not the homework they were supposed to do.

"So, um, Kookie," Y/N gave up on her homework, setting her books aside as she tried to look casual. "I was thinking–"

"Well, that's new," Taehyung sassed, quite relieved that someone had finally broken the silence.

Y/N glared at the Hufflepuff before turning back to Jungkook. "I was talking to Catherine the other day and I wanted to let you know I respect your wish and I will gladly wait until you are ready to talk to us about whatever is bothering you."

Jungkook gave Y/N a slight answer but before he could answer, he was interrupted by a chuckle coming from a certain Hufflepuff. "How long do we have to wait for him to open up to us?"

That piqued the boys' attention, their boredom and lack of interest long gone. Most of them were slightly glaring at Taehyung while Jimin just shook his head, wordlessly telling the younger to stop.

Jungkook had visibly tensed. "Maybe if you didn't put so much pressure on me." He muttered bitterly, still avoiding looking at the older.

"No." Taehyung replied. "I've been quite literally begging you to open up to us, we've given you plenty of time, Jungkook. I've given you plenty of time..."

"You think I don't want to tell you?!" Jungkook finally looked at the Hufflepuff, aggressively standing up. "You think this is some sort of fairytale? Not everything is as easy as it seems, Taehyung!"

"And you think I don't know that?! How stupid do you think I am?!" He raised his voice to match Jungkook's. "But do forgive me if I ran out of patience! Whatever you could possibly hide from us would never make us think any different or any less of you! The only reason we keep bugging you so much it's because we care for you, damn it. It bothers us that you can't come to talk to us, that you seem to think you can't trust us with this secret you're holding. Lean on us, Jungkook... Lean on me," Taehyung ended his rant in a barely audible whisper.

Jungkook breathed heavily, speechless at how Taehyung had unknowingly told him everything he ever wanted to hear. But it was too much. He had tried hard to ignore his feelings towards the Hufflepuff, for his own sanity. Constantly feeding himself lies about how the older probably would hate and push him away in hope that it would make getting over him easier. But no, Kim Taehyung had to be handsome AND smart. The thought of having someone so perfect right in front of him scared him. It scared him because he thought he wasn't worthy. He didn't deserve him or his compassion when all he would bring him was pain and trouble. So he did the first thing his instincts told him to do, never really being good with emotions, and ran out of there.

"What is wrong with him?" Taehyung asked, distressed, and slightly angry. A few tears ran down his cheeks as he threw himself in Jimin's arms, seeking comfort from his best friend.

The rest of the group was left in an uncomfortable silence after watching the argument in disbelief from the sidelines.

Y/N shifted uncomfortably as she waited for the Headmaster's office door to open. It had been quite bizarre to be called up to Dumbledore's office on a random Wednesday night just before dinner, and Y/N knew the Headmaster didn't want to congratulate her for her outstanding grades. She was aware there was only one plausible reason why Dumbledore would request her presence, and it had to do with Tom.

"Ms. Riddle," Dumbledore nodded politely before escorting her inside the room, Y/N walked in and took a seat without uttering a word. He looked at her knowingly, and although she knew he would never try to infiltrate her mind with Legilimency, she still felt like he could read her like an open book. "You're a smart witch, Y/N. Possibly the brightest of your age. I'm sure you know why I called you here."

"Tom," she whispered. She always felt uncomfortable speaking about her brother, torn between feeling shameful and defensive.

"Yes, Tom." Dumbledore sighed, taking a seat behind his desk. "A very odd case, he is. I still remember visiting Wool's Orphanage for the first time. The kids and staff were already terrified of him, and he was only an eleven year old back then."

"He's always had some evil in him." Y/N muttered, her eyes unfocused as her mind flooded with memories.

"That he has. An evil we've all had to face, except you." Dumbledore looked for any reaction coming from the girl, but she was just as hard to read as her brother. Never letting emotions show unless they want them to. Y/N chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I believe I've had to face Tom's evil ways quite a few times lately."

"Of course you have. But if you would've been anyone else, you'd be dead." He pointed out bluntly. "You sent six of his most trusted Death Eaters to Azkaban and did not receive so much as a threat from Voldemort. That Saturday night when you and your friends ventured into Hogsmeade, Tom had more than enough time to kill the Calders and get rid of all the witnesses. With his knowledge of Dark Magic, I'm sure he could've gotten the job done in less than a minute. But he didn't, because he was too preoccupied with you and your state at the moment. So preoccupied he couldn't seem to think properly."

"Bit ironic, isn't it?" She looked up at the Headmaster with sad eyes. "The most dangerous man in the Wizarding World is actually a caring brother."

"Somewhat caring. Let's not forget the danger he indirectly put you through during the Holidays. He's a somewhat caring brother, and that's why you play a major role in this, Y/." Dumbledore stood up and walked around his desk. "You see, Tom has always been a very secretive person, and it is vital for us to know more about him to understand what we're up against. No one, not even his Death Eaters, knows him as well as you do. That's a huge advantage for us." Dumbledore watched as the girl struggled to maintain a stoic expression, clearly upset about the way things had turned out. "You're the closest thing Tom has to a weakness."

"I understand, Y/N, that you had a loveless childhood and that he was the closest thing you have to a family. But I'm sure you understand Lord Voldemort has to pay for his crimes." The Headmaster tried to be gentle with his student, understanding this felt like speaking about a deceased relative for the girl. And in a way, that's exactly what happened. She had truly lost her brother.

Dumbledore admired the girl's courage as she pushed her emotions aside and cleared her throat. "I understand completely. What would you like to know, sir?"

"Anything that could help us. From the books he reads, to his favorite locations."

And so, Y/N spent the following hour confiding any detail the Aurors were obvious about to Dumbledore. She even allowed the older wizard to take some of her memories, dating back from their days at Wool's where she watched as her brother traumatized other kids, to their days at Hogwarts where Tom confided about his interests and knowledge to his little sister. Y/N was glad their meeting was over but was unfortunately stopped by the Headmaster when she was almost out the door. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me? Anything important about Tom Riddle?"

As if on cue, images of Salazar Slytherin's locket and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem flooded her mind. The Horcruxes. As long as those were safe, then Tom couldn't die. And that's where things get tricky. As a member of the Wizarding community, Y/N completely agreed on sending Tom to Azkaban. But as his little sister, she feared his death. Luckily to her, the only way her brother could ever die was if his Horcruxes were destroyed beforehand. Dumbledore didn't have to know about the Horcruxes. No one did. If her brother was being sent to Azkaban, then those fragments of his soul didn't matter. The Horcruxes were her only guarantee that her brother would have no choice but to pay for his crimes in Azkaban and not get killed in the process. It was extremely selfish of her, not to mention foolish, but she believed that way everyone would win. The Wizarding community would have peace, she wouldn't have to carry the guilt of killing her own brother, nor mourn his death, and Tom wouldn't have to face his greatest fear, which was death. Her expression remained stoic, knowing the Headmaster could not see the guilt consuming her.

"No, sir."

It would be an understatement to say things were awkward and tense during dinner. But that didn't bother Jimin so much, his biggest worry at the moment was Y/N Riddle, or more precisely, her absence. Catherine and Evelyn had informed him about her whereabouts, but his nerves didn't ease as he hoped their plans to meet at the Room of Requirement after dinner was still on. His small trance was interrupted when Jungkook stood up abruptly and walked out without saying a word.

"All I did was ask him to pass me the butter!" Taehyung groaned irritated, slamming his fork down before angrily storming after the younger boy. He had to jog to keep up with the Ravenclaw's long strides. The corridors around them were empty as every other student enjoyed dinner, which was the perfect opportunity for Taehyung to finally let it all out, seeing as Jungkook's plan was to keep running away. He reached out and took hold of Jungkook's arm, forcing the younger to stop and turn to face him. "What is wrong with you??"

Jungkook was astounded to see the tears running down his hyung’s face, not thinking things would ever escalate to that. He wanted to comfort the Hufflepuff, to just forget about their issues and pretend nothing was wrong. But Taehyung wanted to get some things off his chest first. "Why would you do this to me? Why would you smile every time you looked at me and blush every time I got close to you? Why would you glance my way every time you thought I wasn't looking? Why the hell would you do all those things that kept me up at night, smiling to myself like a freaking idiot?!" Taehyung's annoyance grew when Jungkook refused to look him in the eye. "Why would you get my hopes up?!"

"Taehyungie–" Jungkook whispered with a pained expression. It had never occurred to him that the Hufflepuff cared so much about him, that trying to keep his distance was just as hard for Taehyung as it was for him.

"Why would you make me fall in love if you weren't planning to catch me?!"

Jungkook looked up with wide eyes, expecting to see the older boy regretting his words. But Taehyung was looking straight at him, with a decisive look in his eyes, and no hint of regret in his expression. A burning pain grew in Jungkook's chest as his own eyes filled with tears. He shook his head, wiping the few fallen tears with his sleeves. "I'm in love with you," the Ravenclaw said in a soft, shaky voice. This time he didn't look away, he watched his hyung carefully, expecting his expression to change to a horrified and disgusted one. But much to his surprise, a small smile grew on Taehyung's face.

"I know," he whispered, chuckling at Jungkook's panicked expression. He placed his hand on the younger's cheek, running his thumb over the side of his face. "I've noticed," he ran his hand through Jungkook's hair.

"You did?" Jungkook asked in disbelief.

"I'm in love with you, of course I noticed the slight change in your behavior... I just wanted to hear it from you, I wanted to be sure you feel the same way." He chuckled. "So, please, don't shut me out, Jungkookie." Taehyung could see the hesitation in Jungkook's eyes, so he spoke loud and clear, no longer wanting to play their passive game. "I want you. No, I don't care about what others may think. I choose to be with you. It is my choice, Kook. I don't care about anything else other than you. I _choose_ you."

"So you're not– you're not disgusted by me?" Taehyung couldn't help but slightly glare at the younger, taking the opportunity to reach around his neck and pull him closer. Their lips finally connected in a moment that was long awaited by both of them. Jungkook wasted no time placing his hands on Taehyung's waist, returning the sweet and slow kiss. The pair took their time as they wandered through the newly found intimacy they had discovered, bringing with it a world of new emotions. Running their hands through each other's body brought a million new feelings, each one of them as captivating as the next. It felt warm and welcoming. It felt right.

"Was that so hard?" Taehyung chuckled once they broke apart, gazing adoringly at Jungkook as he gave him an adorable sheepish smile.

Y/N's entire body eased as she entered the Room of Requirement with Jimin's precise instructions on how to find him. She had been hesitant about going, not being in the highest of spirits after her chat with Dumbledore. She could still feel the guilt of lying to the Headmaster about such a crucial matter eating her inside. But none of that was Jimin's fault, and he didn't deserve to be stood up for a night he had been clearly planning for quite some time. But despite it all, she was glad she showed up as the boy had certainly outdone himself this time. An elegant room appeared before her, with a huge chimney and a candlelit table adorning it. She took her time admiring the decoration when her eyes suddenly landed on the one thing that sealed the deal.

"Champagne!" She squealed excitedly. She had never tried the alcoholic drink but had heard only good things about it.

"I'm glad you like it." Jimin chuckled from the sofa, where he sat in front of the chimney. He walked towards the table holding a half empty glass of champagne and poured one for her. "I was beginning to worry it was all a bit too much."

"Are you kidding? I feel like royalty." She accepted the glass he handed her and allowed him to pull her to the sofa he had previously been sitting on.

For the following minutes, all was well as they filled each other in on their day and laughed about a few memories. But as her alcohol level increased, her worries returned... only now it was more difficult for her to hide her distress. And Jimin realized this in a heartbeat, "Everything alright, my love?"

She sighed and pouted, leaning back on the sofa. "If you only knew..."

He frowned, concerned about her worries. "What is it? Does it have to do with your visit to Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, sort of. I'm just–" she ran her hands through her face irritated, "I'm just not being a hundred percent honest. I'm trying to be, I swear I'm trying to help, but this is all too much and it's happening so suddenly." By now, she was a blabbering mess, although Jimin wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the nerves. "I want him to rot in Azkaban, I really do, but he's my brother! I can't kill my brother! I would never forgive myself, no matter how much he deserves it, I–"

"Love, love, love." He placed his hands on her shoulders to help her calm down. He honestly had no clue what she was going on about, but it clearly had to do with her brother and it bothered her deeply. He understood, really, that this wasn't a piece of cake for her. He admired how courageous she had been when it came to facing her brother, but he understood it wasn't easy for her to turn on him.

"I've never supported them. But I used to say I would never fight against him because I've always been grateful for all he's done for me, which is a lot. He used to be such a good brother, in his own twisted ways of course. Jimin, I– I know this is wrong, but I still care about him." She sighed deeply, making sure no tears escaped. "Oh, how I wish I could just kick him out of my life and never give a damn about him anymore. But I can't. The thought of losing him, it– just– it kills me."

Jimin sat silently for a couple of seconds, unsure of how to handle the situation. Even though he could never imagine Lord Voldemort as a caring being, he understood Y/N knew an entirely different Tom Riddle than everyone else did. If any member of BTS, whom he considered his brothers, turned out evil he would definitely have a hard time coming to terms with it. He sighed and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. "Stop being so hard on yourself."

His lips kissed all the way up her arm, stopping when they got to her shoulder. "Maybe you don't have it all figured out right now, and that's okay," he said as he proceeded to kiss her shoulder and move up to her neck, smirking when she gasped his name. "Things are plain shitty right now, let's admit that,"

Y/N blushed as he whispered in her ear, teasingly nibbling on her earlobe before moving his lips to her cheek. He stopped there, placing his face merely inches away from hers. His eyes pierced into hers as they both admired each other's features from their proximity. Y/N forgot what she was talking about, the only thing on her mind was the smiling boy before herself, the desire to feel her lips against his plump ones. She leaned forward, but he playfully moved back, earning himself a scowl from the girl.

"As I was saying, things are shitty right now–" he continued teasing her by brushing his lips against hers. "–but I'm right by your side. Always."

He smiled as he felt her rapid heartbeat and saw her longing eyes, feeling like the moment couldn't have been any more perfect. As his lips finally met hers, it marked the beginning of a long, maybe even _tedious_ journey, in which he refused to allow the girl he adored with the entire of his soul to never experience the beauty of love. They had been both eagerly waiting for that moment, and the way their lips moved in a passionate synchronization was more than enough proof. Neither had planned for the kiss to escalate so fast, but his body felt numb and his senses had been thrown out the window, and he wasn't complaining. He didn't even recall the exact moment when his lips left hers and trailed down to her neck, and when a moan escaped her lips, he smiled as his insides melted and every piece of the puzzle was placed together.

For once, he felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry you had to wait so much for this update! But now I'm back and I promise I'll do my best to make it up to you guys by updating more frequently! Thank you for waiting so long and thank you for reading this AU! Much love x


	27. STAGE 2: CRAVING, HOPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRAVING: a powerful desire for something.  
> HOPE: to want something to happen or to be true, and usually have a good reason to think that it might happen.

~~Loving you is like being ten years old again, scaling a tree with my eyes bright and skyward, wanting only to get higher and higher, without a thought of how I would get back down.~~

"Where and what were you two up to?" Jin asked Jimin and Y/N as soon as the pair took a seat at the dinner table.

"Did you use protection?" Evelyn deadpanned.

"Eve!" Catherine scolded her. "We're eating!"

"And? They were fucking." She shrugged, nodding at Y/N who sat across from her.

"We weren't—" Y/N started with a loud voice which she lowered to a whisper, "—fucking."

Jimin smirked, amused by Y/N's rosy cheeks. "We went to get ourselves a bottle of firewhiskey, if you must know. Need I remind you that today is Thursday?"

"So we're starting a thing when we randomly get pissed on Thursdays? Because I'm in." Jungkook noted with a mouth full, making Jin throw a crumpled napkin at him.

"Well, I don't disagree," Jimin started, "But, no. The music sessions, people!" he gave them a look, mocking offense. "Can't believe you forgot."

"So today we're rocking my Elvis album then." Taehyung nodded at himself as he took a sip from his drink. 

"But you didn't even remember—" Jimin got cut off by Taehyung's big eyes staring right into his soul. "Okay then..." He sighed, a pout making way to his face.

"Can we go?" Evelyn asked, pointing at herself and Catherine, who hadn't been present when the plans were made.

"Of course. Meet us outside the Gryffindor Tower at 8 o'clock." Namjoon instructed.

Y/N noticed a pattern in her drunk behavior. Every time, at some point during the night, she would stare at Jimin as if he was the most intricate being in the whole universe and drown in her thoughts only to die inside whenever there was the slightest interaction between the two. And that evening was no exception.

After finishing the whole bottle of firewhiskey, the 10 teenagers were left in a sleepy but happy trance while Elvis played in the background. Catherine and Evelyn played Exploding Snap with Hoseok and Jin, Namjoon proceeded to read his Astronomy book and Yoongi was just enjoying the atmosphere while watching the Exploding Snap game.

Taehyung and Jungkook were being publicly intimate for the first time. They were cuddling together while wearing cozy sweaters, which belonged to Jungkook, and giving each other butterfly kisses every now and then. The scene was so sweet, Evelyn fake gagged a couple of times.

And then there was Y/N and Jimin, who seemed to be stuck in the same predicament. It was all stares and deep thoughts for the couple, who seemed to communicate with their eyes as minimal words were exchanged. All they could do was hope for more, hope for the other to get closer, to get rid of any distance between them. They didn't need words to show they craved each other in more ways than one.

Y/N sighed and leaned closer to Jimin. "What philosophical thought is Park Jimin having now?" She asked with a smirk, finding his deeply concentrated expression along with that slightly tipsy look incredibly amusing and alluring. 

"You," Jimin smirked at the girl lying next to him.

"That's not very philosophical."

"I'm trying to be romantic here, don't ruin it." He giggled, making her do as well. "But you are quite an enigma, do you know that?"

"So I've been told." She gave him a smitten smile as she leaned even closer to him. Both of them were unaware of the sudden palpitations on the other's heart.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

"What a fitting song," Namjoon noted, slightly teasing the couples.

Y/N saw Taehyung giggling at Jungkook's pink face from the corner of her eyes, making her smile at the new couple's adorable ways. But her eyes went instinctively back to Jimin. What was she playing at? Was she being stupid? Was she being dense for holding on to that boy? For having a little bit of faith on them and their future? Was it wrong to play with love like that?

The safest and smartest move would've been to forget all about him, to save herself the trouble. But there she was, lying next to him, enjoying the feeling of the fire as she played with it.

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Jimin chuckled to himself, his inebriated state caused him to ponder amused at how deep he had fallen this time. It was terrifying really, to feel as much as he was feeling. To place your happiness and well-being on someone else's hands like that, leaving you vulnerable and defenseless. But he had always loved to take risks, and Y/N Riddle felt like jumping out of a flying airplane. Absolutely fucking terrifying, but a once in a lifetime experience. That was a risk he was willing to take.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

Time flew by as the couple moved their lips against each other. Neither knew exactly when everyone had fallen asleep around them or who enchanted the record player to play that song on repeat, but they weren't preoccupied about it either.

Y/N genuinely believed there was no sight more beautiful than Park Jimin with swollen lips. If the last thing she saw before she passed away was that exact face resting inches away from hers, then she would die a happy woman. Because that's what it had come down to for both parties, to refuse to picture a future without each other in it. How miserable would that be?

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

"Do you love me?" Jimin asked unexpectedly. 

She gave him a sad smile as she ran her hand through his hair. "You know I can't."

He leaned in closer, their faces mere inches apart. "Then lie to me."

She looked right into those warm brown eyes that took her breath away. "I love you, Park Jimin."


	28. STAGE 3: CRYSTALLIZE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give definite or concrete form to.  
> To develop a clear picture of not only your love’s strengths but also their faults. Rather than an ethereal figure, your beloved becomes a whole, a real person in your mind.

**~~She was beautifully out of place~~.**

**~~Sometimes I believe she intended to be~~ …**

**~~Like the moon during the day~~.**

Slytherin lost to Gryffindor. Those four words were all that was needed to drastically change the students’ spirit after the atrocious Quidditch match finally came to an end. The atmosphere around the Hogwarts grounds couldn’t have been any more somber. The ones who always carry themselves with uninterested behavior and cold expressions had no longer a reason to chant and sing out loud as they usually do. Instead, after quite a long time, the corridors were filled with the Gryffindor’s happy cheers and laughs.

But the main concern for two Slytherins, a pair of Gryffindors, another two Hufflepuff and one Ravenclaw, was the losing team’s captain. Jimin had always been a sore loser when it comes to Quidditch. His temper had been thrown out the window during the game, but once the Gryffindor’s seeker caught the snitch, he was in the nastiest foul mood any Hogwarts student, or teacher, had ever seen him in.

Y/N had gotten lost in the multitude of students as BTS and her tried to make their way to Jimin. She gave up on trying to find her friends, which was seemingly impossible as her small stature didn’t allow her to look past almost anyone around her, and chose to make her way back to the castle instead, hoping she’d be able to meet them there. A small altercation seemed to get everyone’s attention as a growing group of students gathered in a circle, but once again, her height didn’t allow her to see past her fellow schoolmates. 

She had a bad feeling about this. She could hear the spells bouncing as she tried to push her way in. She was finally able to spot the boys in the middle of it all, but neither of them was moving as they observed from the side like everyone else. It was clear then that Jimin, who wasn’t in her sight, was the one dueling but before she even had time to question the situation any further, the people in front of her scurried to the sides. She was too slow to react and could do nothing but watch as Snape’s bloodied body fell at her feet. Y/N swallowed hard as she took a good look at Severus’ appearance, not knowing of any spell that could cause such harm.

An infuriated Jimin towered over Snape’s whimpering body, completely ignoring Y/N’s presence. “How does it feel to have your own _fucked up_ spell used against you, huh?”

Y/N stood frozen in place as Jimin stomped away with the other boys following closely behind. Her gaze lingered on Namjoon, hoping the prefect would restore some order and punish his friend, but the lycanthrope continued walking without even muttering a word.

The girl lowered her gaze to Snape’s deeply wounded body. The curse Jimin used had been Snape’s invention, that much she understood, but why anyone — let alone a teenager — would invent such a malicious spell was beyond her. As always, she found herself trying to remember her brother’s words from back when he educated her on the topic of Dark Arts, trying to think of a counter curse that could help the barely conscious boy. Snape was losing blood fast and taking him to the Hospital Wing would only worsen his wounds. He needed to be healed first before being moved anywhere.

She crouched down, hesitantly pointing her want at the wound. “Vulnera Sanentur.” She repeated the incantation thrice, watching as the blood returned to Snape’s body and his wounds began to heal.

“How did you do that?” A Hufflepuff boy asked, taken aback.

Y/N sighed before looking at some random students with a stern expression. “Take him to the Hospital Wing, Don’t tell Madam Pomfrey what happened, just tell him you found him out on the grounds like this.”

“Covering up for your boyfriend, huh Riddle?” A Slytherin in her year snickered.

She looked at him with the coldest expression she could muster and whispered threateningly. “That’s an order.”

She absentmindedly ran towards the Dungeons, only hesitating once she got there, wondering if her presence was welcomed. 

Jimin stomped his way down to his dormitory. Unfortunately, there was nothing and no one that could lift his spirits during times like these, he just needed some time to let the adrenaline and anger wear off. But his brief encounter with Severus had only riled him up more, and to finally send his irritation through the roof, he couldn’t find his favorite jumper. It was an extremely silly thing to get mad at, but that didn’t stop him from throwing a tantrum fit for a five-year-old.

Across the room, on Yoongi’s side, his friends and Y/N were having a laugh, trying to ease the tension as Jimin huffed and walked past them.

His eyes landed on Y/N, who sat comfortably next to Hoseok. On any other day, the mere sight of the girl would have been enough to brighten his spirits, but on this particular occasion, his mood only worsened when he saw her wearing the jumper he had turned the room upside down looking for.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked annoyed as he jolted upright, receiving puzzled looks from his friends. “I’ve been looking all day for that bloody jumper!” He pointed an accusatory finger at Y/N. “You could’ve at least asked for it! Why do you have to be so inconsiderate all the time? Always grabbing my things without my permission,” everyone looked taken aback by his outburst, but Y/N was hands down the most dumbfounded one. “Well, it isn’t cute and I don’t like it! I’m sure you got your own clothes, why don’t you wear those? Instead of stealing my damn clothes.” He sat back on his bed, fiddling with a ring as an expression of utter annoyance decorated his features.

The other boys gave each other mortified and bewildered glances while Y/N kept a stoic expression with the best of her abilities, although Hobi, who was sitting right next to her, could see her eyes had gotten slightly glossy. The girl took her jumper off in a heartbeat, grateful she had chosen to wear an undershirt for the day, folded the piece of clothing neatly, stood up, and threw it right at Jimin’s face without uttering a word. She then proceeded to walk out of the room and slam the door shut on her way out, making her way to her room. The six boys proceeded to look at Jimin with complete disbelief. 

Jimin shrugged, unfazed. “What? It’s my favorite jumper.”

If Jimin and Y/N had a defining flaw, both as individuals and as a couple, it had to be their immaturity. Y/N wished she could say she was always the bigger person whenever Jimin acted like a complete jerk, but the girl had been slamming every door she had walked through and was currently in the process of rummaging through all of her belongings, singling out the clothes that belonged to him to send them back to their owner.

Her side of the dormitory was a complete mess that she wasn’t acknowledging as she folded the pieces of clothing neatly and charmed them so they would levitate all the way to Jimin’s dorm. She huffed indignantly as she watched the clothes make their way and then focused her attention on fixing the mess she had created. She pulled out her wand, planning to rearrange everything with a flick of her hand when her gaze landed on her open and disheveled trunk. 

Her heart sunk and her breathing became heavy at the sight of a torn piece at the bottom of the brown trunk. She hesitantly opened the hidden compartment under the torn fabric, only to let out a cry when she saw it was empty.

Salazar Slytherin’s locket had been stolen.

Jimin loved his friends, especially during moments when he felt under the weather and overall moody, and they proved just what an amazing lot of friends they were. They had departed from the Tower earlier on looking for mischief. And mischief they found. They played a few pranks to improve their mood, but when they made their way back to Jimin’s dormitory to get the map before they went down for dinner, Jimin’s good mood wavered, only this time he felt guilt instead of irritation. A neatly folded pile of clothes laid on his bed. All stuff he hadn’t seen in a while and was positive Y/N had burrowed.

It only took a breath of fresh air for the boy to regret his words, feeling extremely guilty and pathetic for lashing out at her over something so insignificant. This time he didn’t even need to listen to the boys’ sermons because he already knew what to do. The Slytherin had walked out of his room without saying a word as he headed to her dorm.

Once he reached the common room though, his heart stopped when he was met with a distressed Y/N as tears ran rapidly down her face, a sight he has never seen before. Her eyes landed on him but his presence did nothing to soothe her as her chest continued to rise and fall with rapid breaths. She was having a panic attack.

She ran frantically and gripped onto Jimin’s robes as he tried to comfort her. “The locket, it’s— it’s gone. It’s gone! Dumbledore — a Horcrux — it’s gone! Dumbledore— the locket!” She held onto his arms as she cried harder, struggling to catch her breath. Jimin groaned in despair, feeling impotent as he had no idea what she was talking about or how he could help her. So he did what every Hogwarts student does if they ever find themselves in trouble, and headed to Dumbledore’s office.

He continued soothing her on their way but she kept repeating the same words over and over, making him grow more anxious. They were near the gargoyle when Jimin was able to spot Professor McGonagall leaving the Headmaster’s office. He called for her and received a skeptical look from Minerva as she approached them. “What is it, Park?”

Jimin was about to answer but Y/N beat him to it, holding on tightly to the Professor’s arm. “Dumbledore— the Horcrux— it’s been stolen!” McGonagall didn’t exactly understand the situation, but when Y/N Riddle shows up crying about Horcruxes you know it’s a serious matter that has to be taken to the Headmaster immediately. She guided both students up to his office and walked in without bothering to announce herself.

“Albus, Ms. Riddle needs to have a word with you.” McGonagall jerked her head in Y/N’s direction, nerves taking over her facial features.

“What is it, Y/N?” Dumbledore asked cautiously, inspecting the girl over his half-moon spectacles.

“Salazar Slytherin’s locket is gone! Someone stole it from me!” She was able to form her first coherent sentence, but her body was still trembling and her voice was still shaky.

“You possessed such relic?” Dumbledore frowned, for once, he was completely obvious to what was happening. 

“It wasn’t just a relic, sir! It was one of Lord Voldemort’s Horcruxes!” Dumbledore and McGonagall’s expressions turned grim in the blink of an eye while poor Jimin looked just as clueless as before.

“Minerva, send the students back to their dormitories immediately. Except for Ms. Riddle’s dorm mates, relocate them, I want that room to remain clear and I don’t want anyone to touch a thing. Tell all the teachers and prefects, except for Mr. Kim, to patrol and look for any strange behavior coming from any student.” Dumbledore paced around the room as he shouted instructions. “And last but not least, tell Filch to immediately lock the castle. No one enters and no one leaves.” Minerva nodded and conjured her Patronus, instructing it to deliver a message for Filch as she ran out the door.

“Ms. Riddle, take a seat, please. And Mr. Park,” Dumbledore sighed, “take a seat as well.”

After they did accordingly, Dumbledore nodded at her, signaling her to explain herself. “Tom has been creating Horcruxes. I don’t know how many he’s done so far, but he wants to create as many as he possibly can. He gave me Slytherin’s locket and Rowena’s diadem. The diadem is hidden in the Room of Requirement and the locket— well, it’s gone.”

Dumbledore fiddled absentmindedly with his robes. “Do you know about any other Horcrux?”

“No, sir. But after he went to Morfin’s house, he became oddly obsessed with a ring, wouldn’t surprise me if he turned it into a Horcrux as well.”

“He visited Morfin before he got sent to Azkaban?” Dumbledore queried, leaning over his desk.

Y/N gulped, knowing she was revealing more than she intended but knew better than to withhold any information now. “It was Tom who murdered our father.” She whispered with her head down. “Made Morfin take the blame, even used his wand, but it was Tom all along.” She felt Jimin tense next to her but kept her gaze down.

Dumbledore sat upright, hurriedly reaching for a vial like the ones they had used during their previous meeting. “Please.” Y/N took a shaky breath before pointing her wand at her temple, extracting the memory of her brother telling her all about his Little Hangleton visit.

“One last thing Ms. Riddle, do you happen to know where Tom acquired all that information about Horcruxes?” Dumbledore had suspected something of that nature was happening, and even though he had some theories himself, everyone was too scared to speak about the Dark Lord or about any involvement they’ve had with him. Y/N was the only one who was not afraid to speak up, which happened to be the biggest advantage they had against Voldemort.

“I’m afraid I don’t. He never spoke about them.” Y/N frowned as she tried to remember. “He used to read a book about the Dark Arts. I borrowed it for a second when I knew he’d be too busy to notice. Full of the most macabre things, that book. That’s where I learned about Horcruxes. But the cover was completely black, no title or author.”

“I understand. Thank you for your help, Ms. Riddle.” Dumbledore smiled reassuringly.

Y/N nodded, although the two men were able to see the distress and sadness in her face. This entire situation could’ve been avoided if she had been honest the first time around. Jimin wasted no time reaching for her hand and squeezing it reassuringly, unaware of the warm smile on Dumbledore’s face as he observed them.

“So… he literally doesn’t have a soul?” Jin asked. Y/N and the rest of the boys sat around him on the Gryffindors’ dormitory floor.

“Kind of? By now I think he has less than half a soul.” Y/N grimaced before taking a bite of her sandwich, which Dumbledore had been kind enough to have the house elves deliver to their room. Thye had spent quite some time of their evening discussing about Horcruxes as Y/N filled them in on what was probably her last secret involving her brother.

“Let’s just go to bed now. Today has been a long and awful day.” Jimin dusted his hands off before helping Y/N up and without saying his goodbyes, he started pulling her out of the room and down to the Dungeons, straight to his dorm. The girl wasn’t mad, no, she complied wholeheartedly, contently cuddling with him and giggling as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.   
  


Y/N and Jungkook were two of the few students having an early breakfast that Sunday morning. Only three other students sat around the Great Hall, two Ravenclaws, and one Slytherin. For some reason, the Slytherin girl sitting all by herself piqued Y/N’s attention.

Sasha Volkov was a seventh-year Russian witch who transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang in her fifth year. Her blonde hair and pale complexion, along with her powerful pureblood family, had always made the girl appear quite intimidating. Y/N couldn’t put her finger on it, but something about the girl made her uneasy.

“Jungkook, look at her.” Y/N nudged his side, but just as he looked up, so did the girl.

“She’s listening to us,” Jungkook whispered, watching with a frown as the girl smiled down at her plate. That’s where the uneasiness was coming from, she had cast a spell to eavesdrop on them.

Y/N hurriedly reached into her bag and pulled out parchment and a quill, scribbling a message down but lifting her gaze to check on the blonde.

‘ _I think she stole the locket._ ’

Jungkook frowned and took her quill. 

‘ _How do you know?_ ”

Y/N sighed. Just like her brother, the girl had an ease to read people and her instincts were rarely, if ever, wrong,

‘ _My gut._ ’

They both stared ahead at the blonde, only then realizing she was clutching her wand even though the Great Hall was empty.

‘ _I think your gut is right._ ’

More footsteps echoed across the room as the Great Hall began to fill with a few students, but Y/N and Jungkook didn’t take their eyes away from Sasha and either did she from them.

“What are you two doing?” Namjoon lifted an eyebrow as he watched them amused, taking his usual seat, Jin following close behind. Hoseok and Yoongi sat across each other as Taehyung sat next to Jungkook. Last but not least, Jimin made his way towards Y/N, immediately pecking the girl’s forehead.

“We have something to tell you,” Jungkook whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Hoseok whispered back.

“Because we’re being spied on.” Hoseok and Yoongi sat across each other. Said loud and clear, her eyes set on Sasha.

Everyone turned to look at the Slytherin table, where the blonde gave them a sly smile before walking out.

“Fucking bitch.” Jimin muttered, rolling his eyes.


	29. STAGE 4: INTENSE MOTIVATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense: Extreme and forceful or (of a feeling) very strong.  
> Motivation: Enthusiasm for doing something.

~~**I don't ask you to love me always like this, but I ask you to remember.** ~~

~~**Somewhere inside of me, there will always be the person I am tonight.** ~~

Catherine and Evelyn watched agape. One day. They had missed one day in the lives of BTS and Y/N, and all hell had broken loose in those twenty-four hours. They had been dragged out to the grounds, and after a dramatic inspection of their surroundings, the boys proceeded to inform them all about their newest problem.

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore, then?" Catherine inspected her fingernails. "If she's acting so suspicious then let's just get it over with.:

"Why do you always want to run off to Dumbledore? Where's the fun in that?" Jungkook rolled his eyes.

"I'm more of a safety kind of girl, really." She stuck her tongue childishly, a gesture that Jungkook obviously reciprocated.

"Hey Dumbledore, there's this girl. She looks evil. Expel her." Evelyn mocked, resting lazily against the tree. "Sounds legit."

Namjoon sighed. "I have a plan." He pulled on the sleeves of his sweater anxiously. "Although I'm not particularly fond of it. We're going to have to break some rules and it might be illegal." Everyone sat upright, their undivided attention focused on Namjoon. Jungkook rubbed his hands together with a mischievous grin etched on his face. "Sounds like my kind of plan."

Namjoon turned to Jimin. "We're gonna need the cloak."

Slughorn hummed contently to himself as he prepared some ingredients to brew in the comfort of his office, completely unaware of the door unlocking behind him before it opened slowly. He smiled as he held a vial up close, inspecting its content, and jumped startled at the sound of the chair scraping against the floor, making him turn around alarmed, but shrugged it off when he saw that he was indeed the only person in the room. The old man simply blamed it on his mind playing tricks on him.

A cabinet door opened with the utmost precaution behind him as a sneaky floating hand rummaged through all of its contents. The hand held up a small jar victoriously before disappearing once again.

Poor old Horace almost had a stroke when his office door was slammed shut.

"Polyjuice potion? Check." Jimin smiled smugly as he took off his invisibility cloak and walked into the Room of Requirement.

"We need better communication." Evelyn leaned back with a pout. "Why on earth did I not know you dimwits have a whole invisibility cloak?" She snatched the cloak from Jimin's grasp, playing with it amusedly as she placed it over some parts of her body.

"Because you never asked." Jimin gave her a sarcastic smile, throwing himself into the sofa across from her and pulling out a golden snitch from his pocket. 

"Oh, yeah, my bad." Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Namjoon, what's next?" She turned to face the tall boy sitting on a desk and going over some of his notes and books.

"We have to find out who Sasha's closest friends are." He replied absentmindedly as his eyes continued scanning the paper.

"Oh, that's easy!" Catherine jumped up from her sitting position on the ground. "Denise and Heather."

"Right!" Evelyn nodded as she recognized the names. "Stupid as fuck. Both of them." She gave the group an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

"And then we get some hair," Namjoon instructed, his eyes still glued on the parchment.

Jimin whistled unfazed as he stood up and snatched the cloak from Evelyn's hold before walking out.

"Who do you think is the hottest?" Heather's nasal voice could give Dorcas Meadowes a run for her money.

"Seokjin." Denise gushed, her face turning a light shade of pink at the mere mention of the boy.

"Well, I think it's Jungkook. But apparently, he's dating that weird Taeh— Ow!" Heather rubbed the back of her head. "Denise! Why did you pull my hair!?"

"Why did _you_ pull my hair?!"

"Deserved," Jimin huffed as he took off his cloak.

Evelyn shrugged uninterested and reached for the cloak again. "Wait, is this blood?" She pointed at a dark red smear on the side of the cloak.

"No?" Jimin carefully placed the hairs on the table next to Namjoon.

"That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question." Evelyn didn't look too fazed by the potential smear of blood as she continued entertaining herself with the cloak.

Namjoon stood up and stretched his arms as he paced across the spacious room. "Now two of us have to drink the potion, turn into her friends and try to find out what she's up to." Namjoon sat down next to Jin on the floor, placing his arm around his waist and stretching out his legs in front of him.

Jimin began to walk around, eyeing his friends. First, his gaze landed on Catherine. "I'm a terrible actress," she said and she gave the Slytherin a sheepish smile. Jimin nodded and turned to his left, where Evelyn sat on the couch. "You're too blunt. You're gonna give us away." Next to Evelyn sat Y/N. "You have anger management issues."

Y/N's jaw dropped. "I do not!"

Jimin hurriedly walked away and out of Y/N's grasp. "Hmm, Yoongi!" he smiled sheepishly at his fellow Slytherin.

"No."

"Fair enough," Jimin shrugged. "Hobi hyung?" he thought for a second. "I love you, but you can't lie to save your life," 

Jimin then took a glance at Jungkook whose eyes widened, "Nope. No. Don't even try, Jimin-ssi." The Slytherin rolled his eyes at the Ravenclaw but didn't push nonetheless.

"It's down to you three then." Y/N regarded Jimin, Namjoon, and Taehyung who did not look anxious or pressured whatsoever.

"I think Namjoon should go," Evelyn commented. "We have to send someone with a brain." She teased, trying to get a reaction out of Taehyung, and succeeded in doing so as the Hufflepuff glared at her.

"So," Catherine clapped her hands. "Jimin or Taehyung?"

"Taehyung," Namjoon stated, earning himself a look of utter disbelief from Jimin. "First of all, he is a great actor." The Griffindor stated, making the others nod their head in agreement. "Second, listen... I'm sure Sasha won't have many nice things to say about Y/N and the last thing we need is for you to jump the girl if she offends your girlfriend." He gave Jimin a knowing look, making the boy nod in agreement once he thought it over. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice Y/N's pink cheeks after being regarded as _Jimin's girlfriend_.

"We're doing this tomorrow." Namjoon absentmindedly intertwined his fingers with Jin's as he addressed the others. "We've been here for too long and if she's really spying on us then she's gonna get suspicious. Tomorrow, you two," he pointed at Evelyn and Jimin, "are going to take care of the real Denise and Heather".

Jimin mockingly saluted Namjoon while Evelyn couldn't possibly look any more excited about finally helping. Jimin sat down next to Y/N, annoyingly wrapping his arms around the girl in an overly tight embrace as she desperately tried to get out of his grasp. 

Namjoon sighed. "What are we getting ourselves into."

Evelyn would never admit it out loud, but her life had taken a turn for the best ever since Y/N and BTS were in it. Now, her usually boring Monday consisted of hiding in a broom closet with Park Jimin of all people, as they waited for the right time to kidnap two of their fellow schoolmates. Talk about exciting.

"Okay, they just turned the corner. We have to do this quickly! Remember, we get them in here as soon as I hex them." Jimin blabbered.

"Yeah, yeah, Park. The plan's not even that complicated." She snickered as Jimin made his way out. The next thing she heard was two loud thuds, which was her cue to help Jimin.

"You levitate that one, I'll levitate this one." Jimin whisper-shouted as he pointed his wand at Denise while Evelyn did the same with Heather. The unconscious girls' bodies flew inside the closet Jimin and Evelyn had been previously occupying. The only problem they seemed to encounter was that the limp bodies were putting pressure on the door, thus making it hard to close.

Jimin groaned as he pressed his body weight against the door. Evelyn mimicked Jimin, although it was clear the girl did not possess the same amount of strength the boy did. She tried to push herself further to apply more strength, however other parts of her body seemed to have applied pressure as well, resulting in flatulence leaving the girl's behind in what became the most embarrassing moment in all of Evelyn's life.

"What the hell was that?" Jimin asked with the broadest, most amused smile appearing on his face.

"I sneezed."

"That was not a sneeze." That was the precise moment in which Jimin broke into a fit of laughter after successfully hiding the unconscious bodies in a closet.

See? Exciting.

"Taehyung, stop touching your boobs." Namjoon scolded the younger one walking next to him.

"I can't help it, hyung! This feels so weird." Taehyung continued running his hands over his body until Namjoon pushed his hands and turned him over so they were not facing each other.

"Remember, we have about thirty minutes to get the hell out of there."

"Don't worry, I got this!" Taehyung smiled.

The portrait door to the Slytherin common room opened, allowing Denise and Heather to walk in.

"Why are you walking like that?" Heather gave Denise a puzzled look.

"Like what?"

"Like that. You're swaying your hips too much." Heather whispered discreetly.

"I'm feeling myself. Don't be a hater," Denise flicked her hair and continued walking with a beat on her step.

"Oh my God," Heather whispered horrified.

"Where were you, you morons?" The girls turned startled, coming face to face with a scowling Sasha Volkov.

"We had a little... distraction on our way here." Heather shifted uncomfortably.

"We ran into Y/N Riddle." Denise blurted out. "So we followed her for a bit."

The displeasure on Sasha's face disappeared as she led the girls to the corner of the room. "And? Saw anything important?"

"Not really," Denise shrugged. "Snogged Park the whole time."

Sasha's scowl returned to her face. "I swear all she does is hang with those weasels. She knows we're up to something but she's not doing anything about it? Isn't that suspicious?"

"No." Heather blurted. "I think it's good. She probably thinks it's nothing to worry about. She doesn't know what's coming her way."

"Damn right." Sasha grinned wickedly.

"So—" Denise tried to casually wrap her hair around her finger, "—what is coming her way, exactly?"

"Oh, for Merlin's beard, Denise! You have to be the densest person I know!" Sasha rolled her eyes annoyed while Denise looked genuinely offended. "I already told you, Rosier will be sending us the poison sometime this week. We'll poison her food, place the vial on the kitchens, and make some stupid elf take the blame." Sasha looked pleased with her plan although her expression turned somber soon after. "But we have to be extremely careful. Not only does it have to be convincing enough for Dumbledore to believe, but for Voldemort as well. If the Dark Lord finds out it was us who murdered his sister, we're as good as dead."

Denise and Heather looked utterly mortified, which Sasha assumed was because of the possibility of getting murdered by the Dark Lord. "Don't worry. We'll be okay. We just have to be extremely careful when we kill Y/N Riddle."

"That sounds lovely and all but we have to get going." Denise pulled Heather up, making Sasha frown.

"Where are you going? I'll go with you."

"No! I have diarrhea!" Heather exclaimed loud enough to make the rest of the students in the Slytherin common room turn to look at her.

"We'll see you at dinner!" Denise shouted once she was halfway out the door.

The girls raced up to the seventh floor without uttering a word. They walked into the Room of Requirement and ten minutes later Taehyung and Namjoon walked out. They ran to the Gryffindor Tower, still speechless about the news they had acquired. It was dinner time by then, so the red and gold common room was empty except for their friends, who sat around waiting for them.

Although their little mission had been all fun and games so far, they couldn't help but feel slightly panicked when they saw the mortified expressions on the boys' faces.

"We're screwed. We're so so so screwed." Taehyung paced around the room with his hands buried in his hair.

"What happened? Did she steal the locket?" Y/N frowned.

"That stupid locket is the least of our concerns now." Y/N opened her mouth to protest but Taehyung cut her off. "They're planning to murder you."

The room was engulfed in a deafening silence which was broken when Hoseok began having a coughing fit. "To murder her? What? Why?"

"We don't know exactly why, but they're not Voldemort's orders. They're doing this on their own." Namjoon sat next to Jin. "Rosier will be sending a poison this week."

"He's probably sending something foreign and full of dark magic." Catherine murmured with a horrified expression. "That way Pomfrey won't be able to help her. And they wouldn't be able to fool Dumbledore with regular poison, but if it's unknown to him then..."

Everyone's face filled with horror, all except two of them. They all turned to look at the couple who sat on the couch, Y/N's face grew darker by the second. "She won't get to me. Not if I get to her first."

"Are we going to kill her?" Jimin for the first time in his life didn't look the least bit outraged by the idea of killing someone.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore now?" Catherine whispered with unease.

"Not kill her, no. But she'll wish we did." She muttered that last part before turning to Namjoon. "We poison her. I don't know with that but I'll figure it out. I'm sure Slughorn knows a thing or two. I want her insides to burn. We'll use veritaserum to make her tell us everything. And then" she turned to Catherine with an overly sweet smile, "we tell Dumbledore."

"I'm in," Evelyn said in a heartbeat, immediately backed up by Yoongi, Taehyung, and Jungkook.

Namjoon ran his hands through his face with frustration. That had to be the most illegal thing he'd ever partaken in, not to mention they were once again messing with dangerous Death Eaters. He was extremely reluctant and almost refused to be part of it all, but his mind began bringing back memories, almost as if he was trying to convince himself to help his friend. The first proper conversation he had with Y/N played in his mind, his insides stirring at the memory of how the girl greeted him with the sweetest of smiles even after she discovered he had lycanthropy. And nothing compared to how he felt when he remembered back when the girl first gave him the life-changing ointment he now used regularly. His heart ached at the thought of anything happening to her, one of his dearest friends. "Let's do it then."

Jimin took a deep breath and stood up. "I need to go de-stress."

"Where are you going?" Yoongi asked the younger Slytherin, getting a bad feeling from Jimin's tone.

"To demolish our dorm."

Y/N ran to the library after receiving an owl from Namjoon telling her to meet him there immediately. It was dinner time already, which meant she'd miss going to the Great Hall for the third night in a row, but seeing as she was avoiding food anyway, accompanying her friend in the library didn't bother her at all.

Namjoon, and surprisingly Jin, sat in the middle of an empty library. Namjoon's eyes went over William Shakespeare's words before he raised his gaze. "Listen carefully," he placed the book aside and motioned for the girl to sit down. "Just yesterday I was remembering the day we met. The day we properly met. It was during a Prefects meeting. I was really nervous, but you were the nicest one of the lot," a warm smile appeared on his face as he relished the memory, making her smile as well even though she was beyond confused as to where this was going. "I used to feel so ashamed about how I never really thanked you for the ointment back then. But by now I think you know that you've changed my life, little Riddle. And I truly mean it when I say that out of all my friends, _you're the one I prize the most_."

Jin slid a folded piece of parchment across the table. The girl opened it to reveal the words ' _third floor_ ' inked in it. "Someone is waiting for you there. I hope you paid attention." He gave her an encouraging smile before reaching for Namjoon's hand.

She chuckled, her mouth wide open, as she stood up slowly and made her way out. She had absolutely no idea what was going on, but if this wasn't one of BTS' practical pranks then she had an idea of who was behind it. She didn't hesitate as she ran to the third floor, going over Namjoon's words in her head.

' _You're the one I prize the most_ ' echoed in her head as her eyes landed on the Trophy Room. She squealed excitedly and made her way inside the seemingly empty room. "Hello?"

A loud thud came from behind one of the shelves before Jungkook and Taehyung appeared. "Y/N! Our little Riddle! You're like a sister to me, do you know that? And like any good siblings, we've had some altercations, we've had some duels. And I will never publicly admit this, but you've got the best dueling skills I've ever seen. You could give Tom a run for his money, I'm sure. And I want to tell you, from the bottom of my heart, that it is the greatest honor to fight by your side." Jungkook proceeded to say, ending it with one of his most charming smiles.

Taehyung gave her a piece of parchment, looking in her eyes as he said. " _Don't forget the place where you learned how to defend yourself_." 

She smiled at the pair as she made her way out. The first floor was her new destination. She walked through the corridors thinking about Jungkook&Taehyung's words as she peeked in on every room. She walked past the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom absentmindedly but backtracked on her steps. _The place where she learned how to defend herself_.

Evelyn & Catherine waited for her inside. "Riddle! You're here! You know, you have to be the most interesting person I've ever had the honor of meeting." Evelyn said as she sat on top of the Professor's desk, swinging her legs.

"Everything changed the second you walked into our lives and we can't help it but thank you for that. You're a risk-taker, but a responsible one, that's why you earned the right to use this place." Catherine took a few steps until she was face to face with Y/N, and handed her a parchment with ' _fifth floor_ ' written in it.

Y/N walked straight to the Prefects bathroom with the broadest smile adorning her face. She was enjoying this little evening activity, after all, listening to those amazing things her friends said really did warm her heart.

Hoseok was waiting for her in the bathroom, a huge smile plastered on his face. "You're so selfless, do you know that? So caring and kind. You're the type of leader I'd follow to war, without a doubt. Even when things get really bad, you're always standing strong, always looking after us. It's ironic, really, how _it all began in a room_."

Y/N didn't need a note to know where to head to next. She gave Hoseok a thumbs up before running out, towards the seventh floor.

Yoongi sat awkwardly in the middle of the Room of Requirement. The same room they had used for their dueling lessons. But his awkwardness left as he greeted the girl with a warm smile. "I've always said meeting you was one of the best things that have happened to all of us, Y/N. Your kindness, your intelligence, your bravery. They have no match. It doesn't matter what we're up against, if I have you by my side, I feel fearless. I guess we should _thank the stars for putting you in our lives_." He took her hand and placed a note in it before closing her hand around it.

She closed the door behind her and took a shaky breath. Jimin was the only person missing which meant he was waiting for her now, meaning she was minutes away from coming face to face with the one who never ceased to amaze her. She opened the folded parchment with shaky hands. ' _Tower_ '

With Yoongi's mention of the _stars_ , she began making her way to the Astronomy Tower.

Her hands were incredibly sweaty as she made her way up the stairs. She felt an overpowering warmth growing in her chest, a sensation she had never experienced before. For a reason unknown to her, her legs felt like they were going to give out at any given second and so did her lungs, forcing her breaths to become unsteady.

She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips as she took in her surroundings. Candles and red petals adorned the Astronomy Tower, which looked even more magnificent as the moon and the stars shine upon it. But no view was as gorgeous as the boy standing in the middle of the room. Y/N could proudly say that, for the first time in her life, someone had taken her breath away. Simply beautiful.

He approached her with slow and confident steps but Y/N could see he was just as nervous as she was. Two people who had already shared many encounters before took shaky breaths and had trembling hands as they neared one another.

"So this was your plan all along?" Y/N asked, unaware of the tears sliding down her face. It was all so beautiful, the feeling in her chest was becoming almost unbearable.

"I remember the exact moment where our paths crossed in Dumbledore's office." He took a sharp breath. "I remember the day I began to feel attracted to you. It was your first time going to Hogsmeade, remember? We went to every shop and we talked about Quidditch almost all day. And just like that, you pulled me in. It was so effortless, the way you made me long for you. The way you made me want you. I remember my first heartbreak, which surprisingly wasn't because of Jisoo, it was because of you. But let's not dwell on that, if anything, that day I realized how much you mean to me. I acted like a complete asshole, but know that every second I was away from you was excruciatingly painful." His eyes watered slightly, making the girl’s heart beat almost painfully fast. "And I also remember the day I realized I was hopelessly in love with you. You were at the Malfoy Manor and I was so miserable, so worried. It was then that I realized nothing in this world would matter as much as you do."

He swallowed hard, gathering all of his courage to look her in the eyes. "Because I'm in love with you. And it's absolutely fucking terrifying, but also the most beautiful fucking thing I've ever experienced. You're the best— the best thing that has ever happened to me Y/N, and I love you."

They both had tears streaming down their faces, feeling just as defenseless and breathless as the other did. Jimin knew better than to expect her to say those words back, but when she pressed her lips against his with such fervor he felt like that was an answer in itself.

Y/N gasped against his lips as a somewhat painful feeling spread through her body. It left her even weaker than before, forcing her to wrap her hands around his neck. Her entire body felt on fire.

It felt like electricity.


	30. STAGE 5: DILEMMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A difficult or perplexing situation or problem.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING // TORTURE

**~~Anyone who knew me then would say I loved you far too much~~.**

**~~Like a wildfire or the sharp edge of a knife~~.**

**~~Anyone would have told you I stopped being the person I was the second you walked into my life~~.**

**~~They would have said love wasn't supposed to drive you crazy, make you want to scratch at your skin~~.**

**~~And they were right~~...**

**~~Because there was love, and there was you~~.**

Jimin was an extremely talented wizard, and despite what many believed, he was quite an intelligent one as well. His confident nature along with his stubborn character pushed him to ace most of his classes with ease. Herbology was definitely not one of those classes.

The Professor had appointed a tutor for him and Jimin wasn't the least bit embarrassed about it. If anything, he was glad Namjoon would now be forced to help him study. But the Herbology Professor believed that although Namjoon was an excellent student, appointing him as Jimin's tutor would only serve as a distraction for the spectacle-using boy. So instead, she chose a student that she knew was perfectly capable of putting Park Jimin in his place, Kim Jisoo.

The irony of how his path began to cross with Jisoo's after he got over her was hysterical. It used to be all fights and arguments back when he was head over heels for her, and now that the girl fancied him, he'd meet her family and she would be pretty much tutoring him on a daily basis, he wasn't the least bit fazed. Last year Jimin would've been over the moon excited, but a year changes you a lot, and now his biggest worry was definitely the at least three illegal activities he was partaking in. Brewing a dangerous potion, kidnapping a fellow student, and using veritaserum on her were just a few of the rules and laws they were breaking.

Stress was definitely beginning to take a toll on them. If the search for a potion with such dark purposes had been hard, brewing it was even harder. Not even Y/N, Namjoon, or Catherine, who all excelled at potions, had the slightest clue of what they were doing. This had a bigger link to the Dark Arts than anything they'd ever done before. And finding the ingredients had been yet another complicated task. They soon found out they would have to look further than just as Slughorn for help because even though the professor aided them with answering their ' _hypothetical_ ' questions on the matter, he only possessed three ingredients out of the nine that were needed. So the group realized they needed more help, specifically from a half-giant that lived right outside the castle.

They had convinced Hagrid to help them acquire all the missing ingredients without asking many questions. The Keeper of Keys got some of them out in Knockturn Alley and accompanied the students out to the Dark Forest to get some others. All of this while keeping a close eye on Sasha and making sure Y/N wasn't in any prominent danger. Fun times.

But even with the turmoil of events that took place during the last week, Jimin's mind suddenly became overly conscious about meeting up with Jisoo for the first time after their little heart-to-heart. They had ended things on good terms, but he still felt rather uneasy about the entire ordeal. He ran a hand through his hair before walking out to the grounds to meet the Gryffindor.

"Jisoo," he nodded cordially with a friendly smile. For some reason the question of whether the girl still fancied him or not began to invade his mind. It was irrelevant really, but he was a curious one.

"Jimin." She smirked up at him. A smirk he used to adore just a couple of months ago.

"So," he cleared his throat as he awkwardly sat across from her, "Herbology?" He asked shyly, making the girl giggle.

She reached for all of her notes and got into it immediately. It was only a matter of minutes for their initial tension to fade and for the awkwardness around both of them to be left behind. Jimin positioned himself next to her so he could take a better look at her notes, and once he felt comfortable enough, the conversation turned to a casual one.

"Did they ever find your aunt's dog?" Jimin asked with a sheepish smile as he recalled the memory of the night he spent with the Kim family.

"Yes, a few days later." She laughed. "I do have to thank you for letting it escape. That little rat was insufferable."

Jimin snorted. "You kept telling your aunt you were in love with her dogs all night."

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? Tell her how ugly they are?" She grinned amusedly.

"Honesty is key, Jichu. And while you were at it you should've told your brother-in-law to stop being such a tosser." Jimin shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ugh! He was being civil that day because the family was there! Normally he's much worse." Jisoo shuddered at the thought.

Jimin winced. "How do you survive?"

"I don't." She snorted. "But you did make the night much more bearable Park, I'll admit." 

"Anytime, Jichu." He draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Watching you make a fool of yourself was the highlight of my night."

"Nevermind."

Y/N was in a foul mood. It was a well-known fact by then. The little amount of food she was consuming and sleep she was getting, along with the pressure of the plan and the stress of knowing someone was trying to murder her really did take a toll on the girl.

But some good news had finally come after Jungkook and Yoongi found the only missing ingredient out in the Forbidden Forest. Hopefully, it would all be over soon and that was enough to slightly brighten her spirits. Now they only had to brew the potion before they got into action. Everyone wanted to be there in case any assistance was needed, after all, this was far more complicated than any N.E.W.T level potion they'd done so far. Everyone sat around the Room of Requirement while Namjoon prepared all of the ingredients. Everyone except for one person, and that's exactly where Y/N was heading to, to look for Jimin.

Hoseok informed her about his whereabouts so she didn't waste any time and made her way straight to the Black Lake. She was able to see half of his back from a distance, while the other half rested against the tree.

"Jimin! Where the hell have you– oh," Y/N looked taken aback at the sight of Jisoo. It didn't take long for the Slytherin's expression to turn into a scowl when she noticed Jimin's arm lying around Jisoo's shoulder. "Jungkook and Yoongi found it. We're doing it right now. But I see you're busy now, so sorry for interrupting." She tried to keep it as vague as possible so only Jimin would understand. She turned on her heel and made her way back to the castle without waiting for a reply.

"Y/N, wait! Sorry Jichu, I have to go..." She heard Jimin muttering behind her. "You should've told me we were meeting up to brew it tonight." Jimin caught up with her. "I would've postponed my lesson."

"Well, I didn't know!" Y/N answered irritated. "You're more than welcome to stay with _Jichu_ if you want to. We don't need your help anyway." She honestly hoped she had hit a nerve, but when she subtly turned to glance at him, he had the smuggest smirk possible etched on his face.

"Aw, don't be like that, Y/N. You know you do need me." He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"No, we don't. Last time I checked you got an E in Potions on your OWLs."

"Damn right I did," He smiled proudly.

"Catherine, Namjoon, and I got an O." She replied conceitedly.

"There's no need to feel jealous, love. I didn't have a say in having Jisoo tutor me." Jimin gave her a knowing look.

Y/N tried her hardest to bite her tongue, but apparently, she did not try hard enough. "You know, when I tutor Hoseok he sits across the table from me. That was a very interesting tutoring lesson you two seemed to be having. What was it about? Human anatomy?"

"Where is this even coming from?" He got visibly annoyed as well. "Do I have to be ten feet away from Jisoo from now on or what? You know what, we should go ask her to help us right now, seeing as she's better at potions than you."

"Well, Noah Blackwill is better than you as well, what are we gonna do with that information?" She replied bitterly, refusing to turn to look at him as she continued making her way up to the seventh floor.

"You should be his girlfriend then," Jimin muttered angrily from behind her.

"Why would I? I'm not even yours." She regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth, but she kept on walking with a stone-cold expression while Jimin stood frozen in his place.

It was true though. Even after a roller coaster of emotions and an exchange of the sweetest of words, they were still not official. Y/N wished she could say she was unbothered, but it was the complete opposite, she was beyond bothered. She knew it had nothing to do with the accumulated stress and everything to do with how silly and scared she felt.

Y/N Riddle was experiencing emotions she'd never felt before and that left her absolutely terrified. She felt like a little girl, lost in a sea of people. If that was what falling in love felt like then she wanted to sign out. We're all scared of the unknown; of riding our first bike, of flying our first broom, of our first kiss, and so on... It was only natural. And love happened to be something Y/N was not familiar with.

So it bothered her. It bothered her that she couldn't understand, let alone control, her emotions. It bothered her that Jimin and her weren't an official item yet. It bothered her that she wanted to be his more than anything in the world, but it also terrified her. It bothered her to realize how threatened she felt by Jisoo, all because of her own insecurities.

The journey to love was not as smooth as either one imagined it would be.

There was no time for romantic drama when they were about to face much bigger issues. The cauldron was placed in the middle of the room, and even though they were all familiar with the artifact, it now looked much more intimidating than it usually did. Y/N sat in front of it with all of the ingredients that Namjoon had so kindly prepared laying around.

"Right," Y/N pulled up her sleeves. "First I'm going to need the bat blood, flobberworm mucus, the horned toad, and firewhiskey."

"Firewhiskey? For the potion?" Jin frowned as he, Catherine and Jungkook helped gather the first ingredients.

"No. That's just to make me feel better about summoning the devil with this thing." She sighed as she looked at the rest of the grotesque ingredients that would be used for an equally grotesque, and not to mention macabre, potion.

Five hours went by. Five excruciatingly long hours of brewing disgusting ingredients and stirring with very precise motions and speeds. They had all helped, whether it was with setting up the fire to the right temperature or taking turns stirring the cauldron's content, leaving them all extremely exhausted. Now that the potion, which was the considerably tedious part of the plan, was out of the way they could focus on the rest of the plan, which made them much more excited even though they were about to get themselves into a royal mess.

"So, we're doing the rest tomorrow, right? I think I'm gonna pass out." Taehyung complained before making a disgusted face. "And I smell."

"Yes." Namjoon sighed. "We're finishing tomorrow. And yes, you smell. We all do."

Evelyn and Taehyung had a loud discussion as they walked into the seemingly empty corridor. It was early Sunday morning and everyone was either asleep or enjoying breakfast. Everyone but an evil Slytherin who, thanks to the Map they'd known had spent the entire night trying to spy on them, was currently hiding behind a pillar, intently listening to the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw's discussion.

"You're being senseless! I'm sure it's nothing."

"All I'm saying is that you should never let your guard down. Always be on the lookout, you know?"

"Yeah, the last thing you'd want is for someone to catch you off guard– STUPEFY!" A scarlet light erupted from Taehyung's wand, instantly rendering the Slytherin unconscious. "Okay, you bring her to the Room of Requirement now." Taehyung began to walk away, leaving Evelyn behind.

"Taehyung, wait! You absolute wanker!"

Sasha regained her conscience shortly after, and she could tell right away that she was far from the west wing where she'd last been before she blacked out. The room around her was completely black, from the ceiling to the floor and all four walls. It appeared as though the only object in the room was the chair she was currently tied to. The emptiness only unnerved her more. For an instant, she panicked about the possibility of being away from Hogwarts. She feared that the Dark Lord had learned about her doings and she was now going to have to pay the price. But all fear faded away and a sardonic smile appeared on her face when she saw the ten figures entering the room. Some of them looked nervous and hesitant, clearly uncomfortable, and unsure of what they were about to do.

It was Jeon Jungkook who stepped forward first. He took a container filled with a black liquid from Namjoon's grasp and walked towards her. Jungkook had always been a calm and composed individual, goofy only with those he considered close, but nice nonetheless, so the look of utter hatred he gave her made chills run down her spine. He threw the lid of the container to the side and stepped closer to her as he gave her a sarcastic smile, almost as if to mock her. The Ravenclaw grabbed her face, forcing her to open her mouth. He poured the liquid into her mouth, ignoring her gagging and choking as she tried to stop it from running down her throat.

An ear-piercing scream broke the silence as the girl's body began to violently shake. An intense burning sensation ran through her body as the feeling of a hundred knives cutting through her flesh took over her. She looked down horrified but soon realized there were no physical injuries. She could taste the blood that ran down her nose as her body continued moving in seizure-like movements.

Her torture went on for twenty-something minutes, but as soon as she was able to catch her breath, it was Jimin's turn to step forward. He pulled out a vial from his robes, which everyone recognized as veritaserum. He mimicked Jungkook's previous actions and forced the liquid down her throat, only this time she didn't fight it. He leaned down so he could look her in the eyes.

"What happened to the locket?"

"The Dark Lord wanted it back. Death Eaters convinced him it was no longer safe with her," her eyes flickered to Y/N. "It took a lot of convincing, though. He still believes he can trust his sister."

"Did he order you to kill Y/N?"

Sasha swallowed hard. "No." The girl's panic became visible, it was clear then that she'd been caught and was no longer safe. Not from Dumbledore, and certainly not from the Dark Lord. "We made that plan ourselves, without consulting it with the Dark Lord. Little Riddle here was becoming too much of an inconvenience, but the Dark Lord refused to do anything about it, so we took matters into our own hands."

Jimin pointed his wand at her face, making her flinch. "Tergeo." The blood underneath her nose disappeared. He stood up straight once again. "Should we take her to Dumbledore now?" He didn't take his eyes away from her. He received a chorus of 'yes' from his friends, making him nod and step closer to untie her.

"You go on without me. I have to send a letter first. It's urgent." Y/N gave Sasha a sardonic look making the latter whimper with fear.

It was finally over, but there was still a pressure on Y/N's chest that made her uneasy. She wasn't sure if it had to do with her unresolved argument with Jimin, or because her parents' reflections were staring back at her.

The Mirror of Erised had been one of Y/N's discoveries when she wandered through the castle back in the third year. She'd always seen the same thing. Her parents standing behind her. She used to not dwell much on that, always able to shrug off her parents' memory like it was nothing. But as of lately she couldn't shake off the thought that if her parents had done something, anything, differently then her life would've been much less complicated. Not just hers, but the Wizarding community’s as a whole. They had been the key piece for it all, and they made all the wrong decisions.

Another figure came into the picture, but it wasn't one of her desires, it was a reflection of the room itself. Dumbledore stood by the door, giving her one of his signature knowing looks. "Is it your parents?"

"How did you know?" She asked with a hoarse voice.

"It was just an assumption." He inched forward. "The only consolation I can offer is that the past is in the past. And your present, and may I say future, look promising. Sasha Volkov and the friends that assisted her on this nefarious plan have been expelled. Now, I understand, Y/N, that you carry a burden with you everywhere you go. You did not ask for any of this, but somehow you seem to always get caught up in the middle of it all. My advice to you is to focus on the present. There are dark days ahead of us, and we'll have to face them sooner or later, but right now there are so many things worth living for, we should take the time to appreciate them before it is too late." He looked at her over his half-moon spectacles and gave her a sweet smile. "That Park boy has been looking everywhere for you."

Y/N chuckled as she got up and dusted off her pants. "Thank you, Headmaster." She gave him a grateful smile before walking out.

It was evening already and the grounds were mostly dark, but she could still clearly see Jimin frantically running around looking for her. "Oi, Park! Have you lost something? Other than your mind, I mean."

A look of relief and happiness flashed across Jimin's face as his gaze landed on her. "Where on earth have you been?! I've been looking all around for you! Who do you think you are?!" He wrapped his arms around her in the tightest hug once he reached her.

"I was just... clearing my head a bit." She held on to his hand after he released her from his grasp. "We need to talk."

Jimin winced. "Is it good or bad? What did I do this time?"

Y/N giggled. "Nothing. I just wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I got too defensive and," she looked down at her feet while her cheeks turned bright pink, "maybe a little bit jealous."

He smirked and leaned closer, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Don't worry about it, love. I guess I did get a little too comfortable with Jisoo. And after all, you went through this last week, it's perfectly understandable that you reacted that way."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "I just– I'm so scared, Jimin."

"What are you scared of?" He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

She closed her eyes, allowing the electric feeling to run through her body as she listened intently to his heartbeat. "You."

Tom frowned with confusion when an owl flew into his bedroom. No one knew about his whereabouts, so how the bloody bird was able to find him was beyond his understanding. His first thought was to kill the bird but then he noticed the letter attached to it. Curiosity got the best of him as he reached for the folded piece of parchment. The vague letter was addressed to him but did not say who sent it. The short message written in it was enough to make his blood boil.

' _Sasha Volkov has been expelled, and not just because she stole the locket. Her, Rosier, Fontaine and Bones were all plotting to poison me and frame a bloody House Elf._

 _You should discipline your followers a little better, **brother**._'

Tom reached for his wand and apparated out of there in less than a minute. He looked at his new surroundings as he arrived in Kensington.

Right outside the Volkov residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAGIC MENTIONED
> 
> Stupefy (The Stunning Spell) - also known as the Stupefying Charm, or Stunner for short was a charm that stunned the target, rendering them unconscious. This charm is exceptionally useful in duelling, as it can quickly end a duel without causing lasting damage.
> 
> Tergeo - incantation of a cleaning spell used to siphon liquids such as blood, dust or grease, and to clean objects


	31. STAGE 6: ACKNOWLEDGMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐓𝐑𝐈𝐆𝐆𝐄𝐑 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 // 𝐌𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒 𝐎𝐅 𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐌𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐃 𝐌𝐔𝐑𝐃𝐄𝐑 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐒𝐔𝐈𝐂𝐈𝐃𝐄 !
> 
> Acceptance of the truth or existence of something.

~~**She looked up at the sky and whispered, take anything away from me,** ~~

~~**Take it all if you want to.** ~~

~~**But please... Please, let me keep this one thing.** ~~

The Volkov family had been murdered. Any trance of the entire family had been wiped out from the earth. The news came as a shock to most, while a selected few knew the reason behind the murders. Lord Voldemort wouldn't annihilate a respected pureblood family just because.

But sadly the news of the horrific events was soon forgotten as the students became more concerned about the holiday that was upon them. Valentine's Day was just around the corner, and it conveniently landed on a Saturday, which coincided with their Hogsmeade visit. Madam Puddifoot's was surely going to be a nightmare for the day. And much to everyone's amusement, the Bangtan boys were now partaking in the silly activities. Their little brainstorm of ideas for dates only led to an argument over who was doing what.

"Park." Frank knocked on the Gryffindor's dorm door before letting himself in. "Dumbledore wants to see you. His office." And just like that, he left as fast as he'd walked in.

"The Headmaster wants to see you at 9pm on a Friday?" Namjoon frowned, resting on the comfort of his bed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing? I think? At least not that I remember." He shrugged nonchalantly as he groaned and complained, making his way out of Jin's comfortable and warm bed.

"Are you two having an affair?" Jungkook chimed in from somewhere on the floor.

"Yes, Jungkook. Dumbledore and I have been getting it on for some time now." Jimin deadpanned, already halfway out the door.

"I knew it!"

Jimin was absolutely clueless as to why the Headmaster would require his presence, but he wasn't concerned about it either. Whatever they said he did, he didn't do it. However, he became much more puzzled when an anxious-looking Y/N paced right outside the gargoyle.

She looked equally confused to see him there. "You too? What did you do? What did we do?" She tugged at her earlobe nervously.

"Nothing, I reckon." Jimin chuckled, lifting a shoulder in a half shrug. "That we're being framed is a different story." Y/N's expression of sheer panic made Jimin snort. "I'm only joking, Y/N. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?"

"You know what I mean." He smirked down at her, pulling her closer to kiss her temple.

McGonagall cleared her throat behind them, certainly startling the couple. "Sherbet Lemon."

"Sherbet lemon to you too, Professor." Jimin gave the older witch a goofy smile. Minerva tried to keep a stern expression but Y/N swore she saw an amused grin on her face.

The three of them stepped into the stairs once the gargoyle ascended. An awkward silence took over the cramped space. "So," Jimin swayed on his feet with his hands behind his back. "How's the litter box?" He asked the Professor, referring to her animagus form. Y/N felt an overwhelming urge to facepalm and smack Jimin's head while she was at it.

"Shut it, Park." It was almost impossible for McGonagall to be stern with Jimin, that much was obvious to Y/N.

"Absolutely." Jimin nodded just as they arrived. The Headmaster was already waiting for them, looking quite pleased with himself, maybe a little excited even, as he led them inside. McGonagall took a deep sigh and followed behind, clearly hesitant about whatever Dumbledore had planned.

"I've been thinking about your situation, Ms. Riddle." Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and motioned the students to do so as well while Minerva stood by his side. "In light of recent events, and for what's yet to come, I think this is the right time to do this. To hopefully help you get some closure."

Jimin turned to look from Y/N, who had a slight hint of confusion on her face, to Dumbledore, who was still looking quite pleased with himself. He was about to subtly question the Headmaster's sanity when the old man spoke up again. "I've arranged a trip to Little Hangleton."

Y/N gasped loudly, starling Jimin. "I– I'm going to– I'm visiting Little Hangleton?"

"Where's Little Hangleton?" Jimin whisper-shouted at McGonagall. The Transfiguration Professor arched an eyebrow and gave him a thin smile. "Next to Great Hangleton."

Jimin snorted. "I walked right into that one." He gave his favorite Professor an amused smile.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning and will return before Sunday evening," Dumbledore instructed but was interrupted by Jimin obnoxiously clearing his throat. "I called Mr. Park here because I thought he'd like to accompany you on this brief trip."

"Wicked!"

"As I was saying," Dumbledore side-eyed Jimin, "you will be traveling by floo powder and arriving at a small Inn just outside town. You'll be able to visit your families' homes and stop by your father's gravestone if you wish."

Jimin sank into his chair when the realization of why they were visiting the small town his him. "Will we be sleeping in the Inn?"

"Well, that's another detail. Yes, you'll be able to spend the night at the Inn." Dumbledore rummaged through his belongings before pulling out a key. "But you'll also be able to spend the night at the Riddle mansion if you please."

"Now," Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "We rarely allow students to leave the grounds, so I expect you two will be on your best behavior. I don't want to hear you caused any disturbances." Her gaze landed on Jimin, who did little to reassure the Professor by giving her a sheepish smile. "Can either one of you cast a corporeal Patronus?"

Y/N lowered her head ashamed but it went unnoticed as Jimin raised his hand enthusiastically. "I can!"

"If you ever find yourself in danger," Minerva's voice had gone from stern to concern. "You send us a Patronus immediately. They travel faster than owls. Also if you see anything slightly suspicious notify us immediately or head back to the Inn as soon as you can."

The student smiled warmly at McGonagall's evident concern. "Don't worry, Minnie. Any Death Eaters around and you'll be the first to know."

"Go get ready now and meet us here tomorrow morning, at 8 o'clock," Dumbledore instructed. Jimin and Y/N took that as their cue to leave.

"Just a small backpack will do, right? What if we get lost? What if the Gaunt house is cursed? What will the people of the town say when they see us?" Y/N rambled as her hands fidgeted nervously. As soon as they stepped out of the Headmaster's office Jimin had noticed how nerves were consuming the poor girl. He reached for her hand, making them both halt in the middle of the deserted corridor, and pressed his lips against hers in a slow and sweet kiss. "It's going to be okay, my love."

They soon parted ways after a kiss goodnight, both nervous and excited about the day ahead. Jimin was greeted by the rest of the boys as soon as he walked back into the Gryffindors' dorm, all anxiously waiting to know what kind of trouble Jimin had gotten himself into.

"You can use the Quidditch pitch for your date tomorrow," Jimin told Jungkook and Taehyung nonchalantly as he laid back in Jin's bed. "I'm taking Y/N somewhere else. Somewhere much more meaningful and less romantic."

Namjoon yawned. "Where are you going?"

"To her father's grave. No big deal."

Jimin and Y/N doubted Dumbledore had ever visited the Inn he had sent them to. And if he did, then the old wizard probably wanted them dead. The place had an uncanny resemblance to a mixture of both the Leaky Cauldron and the Hog's Head Inn, but even more eerie and grim, if that was even possible. It was impossible to tell it was morning already because the place had all of its windows closed down, making the room look dark, and making the few men sitting around look much more menacing as they scowled and glared their way. Jimin held Y/N protectively as they made their way out, en route to start their eventful day.

Y/N had been dreading but somehow also looking forward to this day. Visiting the place where her mother had been abused for so many years and the mansion where her brother murdered their father were not daily occurrences. Her feelings towards this visit were as complicated as her feelings towards Tom and Merope themselves. Deep inside she knew she loved them, but there was no denying the bitterness she felt every now and then. Her entire life she'd had to face the consequences for their actions. Her entire life had been hell because both of them decided to make all the wrong choices. She didn't really blame them for acting the way they did, given the circumstances, but she couldn't help but wonder what if Merope had been less foolish? What if Tom had been less selfish? What if either one of them had been more thoughtful and considerate towards their children? They only left her with a lot _what if_ s and a huge bitterness.

The cloudy skies suited them perfectly, although the couples who were actually celebrating Valentine's Day were probably not too thrilled about it. "Great Hangleton, 5 miles. Little Hangleton, 1 mile." Jimin read the road sign ahead. Neither had muttered a word ever since they stepped out of the Inn, settling for a silent walk instead. It pained Jimin to not know how to handle the situation, he just knew this was no joking matter and he needed to be as supportive, considerate, and mature as he could.

One of the first buildings they saw as they entered the village happened to be a small cafe. "Come on, love. We could use some coffee." He pulled her into the cozy establishment, where an elderly lady smiled at them from behind the counter.

"How can I help you, dears?" The small woman with short and graying hair approached them with a kind smile.

"Two coffees, please." Jimin returned the kind smile, making the woman nod politely before turning back. "Listen, Y/N," he held her hand over the table, "we don't have to do this. We can just go back to Hogwarts if you want."

"I got this, Jimin. Don't worry." She smiled reassuringly, although Jimin wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or convince herself. "Dumbledore's right. I need some kind of closure, you know?" 

Their waitress returned with two mugs of black coffee, placing the sugar and cream aside as Jimin and Y/N gave her strained smiles, impatiently waiting for her to leave. 

"This is a really brave thing you're doing." He whispered as the elder lady began to walk away. "Just know that if you need a shoulder to cry on, I heard mine's quite comfortable."

Y/N snorted, a glint returning to her previously dead eyes. "Are you insinuating I'll be a crying mess today?"

"I mean, you are quite the crier." He shrugged jokingly as he took a sip from his coffee only to almost spit it out as he began giggling at the look on her face.

"I am not a crier!" She watched agape as he continued laughing. "Shove it, Park."

Y/N was once again interrupted by the old lady who brought trays of food to their table. Food they hadn't asked for. "You two looked awfully tired. Figured some food would help. It's on the house, darlings." She smiled once again, only this time her gaze landed on Y/N, where it stayed for longer than she intended.

"Thank you!" Jimin was seemingly obvious to the little stare down that took place right in front of him.

"Do you think it's poisoned?" She whispered uneasily, side-eyeing the door the woman had just walked through.

Jimin dropped his fork. "Seriously? A nice old lady gives us free food and-- okay, maybe it does look suspicious." He pushed his plate aside. "Or maybe we're just being paranoid. I mean, if she wanted to poison us, don't you think," he raised his cup of coffee.

"If the coffee was poisoned then she wouldn't have bothered bringing us poisoned food."

"We've gone mental." He chuckled, placing some muggle money on the table before walking out behind Y/N.

" _So_ , here's the asshole that left us."

"Lovely way to call your father." Jimin snickered. He couldn't deny how relieved he felt to see the girl in much better spirits, even though they were now standing over her father's gravestone.

"Tom Riddle Snr." Y/N read the name written on the gravestone. She shoved her hands in her jeans' pockets and took a deep sigh, the wind gently disheveling her hair. "Do you think this man had any idea he created the biggest threat the wizarding world has ever seen?"

"You?" Jimin jokes, earning himself a shove from the girl. "No, I don't think he did. It'd be fun to tell him, though. ' _Hey, remember the son you abandoned because you're a poor excuse of a man? Yeah, he's a psycho now. Mostly because you ruined his life by walking out on him, letting his mother die from terrible living conditions and left him to rot in an orphanage_.' Asshole."

Y/N chuckled as she shook her head. She crouched down, running her fingers through the gravestone. "Why did you have to be so selfish?" She whispered with a pained expression. She straightened up, trying her best to hide her pain before turning to face Jimin. "Where to next? We got the Gaunt shack and the Riddle mansion on our tour."

"Let's go to the shack, yeah?" He draped his arms over her shoulder as they walked out. "Then we'll go for some lunch and go take a look at the mansion. See if it's habitable."

The Shrieking Shack looked glorious compared to the old, putrid-smelling place in front of them. The infamous shack where her mother had once lived and suffered. Neither one of them had high expectations for the place and were still disappointed with how horrid looking it was. Even though Marvolo and Morfin were long gone, the place still felt filled with negative energy. Tom had described Morfin as the closest thing to a neanderthal he had ever seen, and by the look of their surroundings, she believed him. The place was in complete shambles and now she knew who was responsible for such a mess.

"This is where the last descendant of Slytherin lived." She picked up a dusty picture frame only to put it down with disgust. "Sad."

"You'd think they lived like royalty." Jimin looked up at the ceiling with a hint of disgust. "I thought the founders were rich."

"They were. These ones were clearly bad handling money, though..." She continued looking at family portraits in which her mother had been blatantly cut off.

"Isn't it crazy, though? That you and Voldemort are the only descendants left." He looked at her over his shoulder as they were both standing on different sides of the living room.

"Yeah. Don't know if that's a good thing, though." She muttered, carefully inspecting the shelves.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I mean, Salazar wasn't exactly the nicest chap now, was he?" She opened a drawer filled with folded letters and ripped parchment.

"Still, he was a powerful wizard. I think his bloodline should live on. With much less pretentious beliefs, of course." He reached for a book only to jump back when a spider crawled from behind it.

Y/N turned to face him with an amused smirk. "What are you getting at, Park?"

"I think we should have tons of babies." He shrugged, blurting his sentence out as if it was the most common thing to say.

"Don't you think we're a little too young?" Y/N turned back to hide the scarlet tint growing on her cheeks. She could feel her heart pounding in her entire body, and her hands now moved with shaky movements as they gathered pieces of a torn letter.

"We can start after we graduate." He dusted off his hands on his pants, subtly wiping them as they got increasingly sweaty.

"Jimin." Y/N whispered shocked.

"We can also do it whenever you want to. That'd be fine, too." He rambled on, avoiding meeting her eyes.

"Jimin." She said louder this time. "I'd love to have babies with you. I don't care when. Now, look at this." She held several pieces of torn parchment. The handwriting had been unrecognizable at first, but then she found a piece with 'Love, Merope' scribbled in it. "A letter from mum."

"Let's save it and we'll put it together when we get back at Hogwarts, yeah?" He gave her a sympathetic smile. "We have to get going now."

The Gaunt Shack was a gruesome place that held nothing but bad memories, but Y/N was still upset about having to leave. She wished she would've found more than just a torn letter. She wished she could've done a deeper search and found something new about her family. but sadly her brother had beat her to it.

After all, maybe closure wasn't coming to terms with the tragic life her mother had lived. Maybe closure was slamming the door shut so hard Marvolo heard her all the way in hell. Maybe closure was muttering ' _fuck you, cunts_ ' on her way out.

"Well, this is... nice." Jimin looked in awe at the luxurious surroundings. Saying the place was the polar opposite of the Gaunt shack was an understatement. The new owners had apparently prepared the mansion for their arrival as everything around them was clean and polished. "I reckon we should spend the night here."

Y/N walked uneasily behind Jimin, having a much harder time taking in her surroundings than him. "This is where he killed them," she muttered.

"Oh, right." He winced. "Or maybe we shouldn't. Maybe we should head back to the Inn." He turned to look at her, offering her an apologetic smile.

"No, it's okay. We can stay here. Just give me a minute to get my shit together." She shuddered, trying to shake away the feeling of dread creeping onto her.

Jimin placed a kiss on her forehead. "Take your time, love."

Y/N stared absentmindedly at the flames glowing in the fireplace. Although the Riddle mansion was one of the fanciest residences she'd ever visited, second only to maybe the Malfoy's, the silence and emptiness around made the place feel even more frightening than the Gaunt shack. Jimin was taking a shower upstairs, leaving her all alone in the vast living room. She held on tightly to her blanket, her wet hair doing absolutely nothing to help the coldness in the room. She was in a trance-like state as she focused intently on the fire until a small noise startled her. She wanted to blame her imagination. She wanted to believe it was all in her head, all a hallucination. That he tiredness was getting the best of her. But when her eyes focused, her brother's head was still looking up at her from inside the fireplace, moving with the flames and wood around it. The initial shook didn't allow her to react, but even after her mind wrapped itself around the fact she was facing her brother she managed to remain calm and seemingly unbothered. She was too tired. She didn't have the energy now, not to hide, not to run away, not to make a scene.

"Was it the old lady?" She whispered, hugging her legs closer to her body to give herself some warmth.

"Yes. And she didn't poison your food, you moron." Tom chuckled. "I see that you've found our father's humble home." He sneered, his features looking even more sinister than usual.

"Ironic, isn't it?" She asked bitterly. "We were rotting away in an orphanage while this guy was living here." She hated herself for entertaining him, but if she wanted the evening to have a peaceful ending, she needed to play her cards right.

"What are you doing there?" Tom asked with a harsh tone.

"I don't know." She refused to look at him, opting to look down at her pajama pants instead. "Needed some peace of mind, I guess."

"And what is _he_ doing there?" He muttered angrily.

"Because I needed some company." She replied calmly. "And because I'm starting to have feelings for him."

"That's pathetic!" Tom sneered, although Y/N could feel the uneasiness radiating off him. "That's not possible."

She sighed and gave a half shrug. "That's what I thought as well. Guess I was wrong."

"Give it a break, Y/N." Tom scolded her. "Are you even listening to all this nonsense you're saying? How many times has he put your life in danger over the last few months?"

"None." She replied defiantly. "May I remind you that it was Bellatrix who cursed me and put me in the Hospital Wing for a week? That it was your Death Eaters who kidnapped me, used two unforgivable curses on me, AND tried to rape me? And that it was Sasha who wanted to poison me?!"

"None of that would've happened if you hadn't meddled in my business!" He barked back. "But now that you're hanging with some filthy excuses of wizards you're feeling brave all of a sudden, huh? I knew I should've gotten rid of that Park boy a long time ago. I guess it's not too late to do it now." He muttered darkly, making her heart drop to her stomach.

"You wouldn't." She whispered, shaking her head with panic. "Tom, please. Just-- let me have this, please." She pleaded, the desperation obvious in her voice. "I swear on Merlon's beard Tom, that if you kill him then I won't think twice before killing myself." She threatened, taking them both off guard. She didn't back down though, she continued staring him down as his breathing became ragged. It was a low blow, she was aware. But if this is the only way she could get to him...

He looked utterly appalled by her words. "Stay safe, kid." He whispered before disappearing, leaving her even more drained and tired than before.

Jimin hummed contently as he walked down the stairs, a wet towel draped over his shoulders as he ran his hands through his disheveled wet hair. He saw Y/N sitting in the exact same spot she'd been in before he walked upstairs. "Everything alright, love?" Jimin frowned slightly as he took in her distressed expression. He walked towards the dining room, placing the towel over a chair but never waking his eyes off her.

"Tom gave us a little visit."

Jimin reached for his wand with one swift movement, frantically looking around. "Where is he?"

"Gone." Y/N whispered. "Apparently he stopped by to check on me." She chuckled humorlessly.

"How did he know we were here?" Jimin frowned, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"The old lady." She smirked, making him chuckle. Y/N looked dispirited, to say the least, and although Jimin attributed it to her brother's sudden appearance, there was a different issue bothering her. "Jimin," she cleared her throat as she fidgeted with her sleeves and looked down, clearly struggling to look him in the eyes. "Don't you think this is dangerous? You being with me, I mean? You're putting yourself right on his radar. What if he hurts you?"

Jimin was definitely taken aback. Of course, he knew he'd have to deal with Tom Riddle much more closely if he dated his sister, not to mention it was extremely dangerous. But that wasn't nearly enough to scare him away. He had his mind set, he always stood for what he believed in, and fear wasn't going to stop him from loving her with every inch of his being.

"Where's the sudden concern coming from?" He didn't look half as distressed or worried as Y/N did.

Her hands were fidgety and her head lowered as she continued trying to avoid his eyes. "He doesn't really like us together."

"Screw him." He blurted out, making her raise her head stunned "What? Am I supposed to ask bloody Voldemort for permission to date his sister? Fuck no! He can fuck right off." Now it was Y/N's turn to look taken aback by his angry outburst. "I swear I'll punch his bloody nose off, even if it's the last thing I do." He muttered heatedly before turning to glance at a very much amused Y/N. "Sorry," he gave her a sheepish smile.

"It's alright," she chuckled. For some reason, she found his defensiveness heart-warming. She knew Jimin loved her, but she'd always found it hard to understand why the boy was willing to risk it all for her. But then it hit her that she was willing to do the same. He sighed, breaking the silence that had taken over them. Y/N watched quietly as he stood up and reached for the guitar that had been placed next to the fireplace. He pulled a wooden stool from behind a nearby table and positioned it in front of her, sitting down on it as he tuned the instrument.

"There's this song. It's from the Beatles, but before they were the Beatles." He explained as his eyes were set on the guitar on his lap and his hands continued running over the strings. "It was mum's favorite, I remember. Dad used to serenade her with it every time he'd have too much to drink." He chuckled, a sparkle glowing in his eyes and he relished on the memory, but was still too shy to look her in the eyes. "It goes a little like this," She took a breath and leaned back on the sofa, trying to regulate her breathing as her heart thumped with every strum of the guitar. 

_In spite of all the danger_

_In spite of all that may be_

_I'll do anything for you, anything you want me to_

_If you'll be true to me_

Leave it to Park Jimin to have the voice of an angel on top of his many other redeeming qualities. Every time Y/N thought he couldn't be more beautiful or perfect, he'd managed to find a way to prove her wrong. And she loved every second of it.

_In spite of all the heartache that you may cause me_

_I'll do anything for you, anything you want me to_

_If you'll be true to me_

He finally gathered the courage to look her in the eyes, and Y/N swore she was the luckiest girl in the entire universe.

_I'll look after you like I've never done before_

_I'll keep all the others from knocking at your door_

_In spite of all the danger_

_In spite of all that may be_

_I'll do anything for you, anything you want me to_

_If you'll be true to me_

Her eyes welled up with tears and her hands tightened into fists. She had never felt so heavy but so light at the same time. She had never felt so balanced, so complete. Her body trembled slightly as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, making her heart beat a million times faster. "I think I'm falling in love with you," she whispered as a single tear ran down her face.

The guitar slipped from Jimin's grasp, landing noisily on the ground. He stared at her with wide, shiny eyes before his shaky hands reached for hers. He brought it to his lips, like he had done plenty of times before, and kissed it just as tenderly as ever. Their eyes not leaving each other for a mere second. Lost in their own connection. In their intimacy. In their own little world, they were just beginning to build.

Love was a weakness. And Y/N Riddle was loving every second of her vulnerability.


	32. STAGE 7: OXYTOCIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Studies have looked at oxytocin’s role in various behaviors, including orgasm, social recognition, pair bonding, anxiety, and maternal behaviors.

**NSFW**

~~**One day I looked at you, and it suddenly occurred to me how beautiful your smile was.** ~~

~~**I heard music in your laughter; I saw poetry in your words.** ~~

~~**You asked me why I have that look on my face, as though a shadow had fallen across its sun-drenched landscape, heavy with premonition, dark with revelation.** ~~

~~**The second I tried to tell myself that I wasn’t in love was the moment I realized I was.** ~~

“Why are you so nervous?” Taehyung watched Jimin with amusement, arching an eyebrow when he asked the question.

“Because I’ve been planning this for weeks, Tae!” Jimin replied exasperated, frantically rummaging through his belongings as the rest of the boys laid or sat comfortably around the room. “All of you remember the plan, right?” He ran his hand through his already disheveled hair, running from one side of the room to the other.

“Yes.” The six boys groaned annoyed, tired of the wreck of a boy going over their plans over and over.

“Okay, then. I’ll meet up with her in ten minutes, and then we’ll head out to the Quidditch pitch—”

“—and we’ll take it from there.” Namjoon stretched as he stood up, patting Jimin’s back reassuringly.

“Can you believe this?” Jin asked, getting up as well. “They just came back from a romantic getaway a week ago and now they’re going on another one.”

“Quidditch pitch counts as a romantic getaway?” Yoongi snorted, waiting for them next to the door.

“We’ll put the romantic in their getaway, hyung.” Jungkook snickered.

“Alright, keep it moving, we got places to go!” Taehyung pushed past them, followed by an overly excited Jimin.

“You’ve been practicing all week, Jimin. Do we really _have_ to go out there again?” Y/N mumbled as she tried to keep up with Jimin’s fast pace. “Besides, I’m kind of hungry,” she whispered.

Jimin chuckled, feeling slightly guilty about making her miss dinner before remembering the surprise he had planned for her. “Of course I have to practice! We love the game against Gryffindor, we need to step up our game.”

“It’s really dark out there.” Y/N looked ahead, straight at the big and empty Quidditch field. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to see?”

“Positive. Now hurry up, we’ll die of old age if you keep up that pace.” Jimin teased her, waiting for her reaction as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, big guy,” she shoved him aside playfully, “but I’ve got short legs. I’m quite petite, really.”

“Really?” Jimin turned to face her feigning shock. “All these months I’ve spent with you and I never noticed.” He replied sarcastically, and to add insult to injury, he rested his elbow on top of her head.

She watched him with an open mouth. “The audacity,” she whispered before breaking into a run behind him.

Jimin darted towards the pitch, hoping and praying the boys had properly done their job and correctly charmed everything. He was the first of the two to arrive and smiled proudly as he saw everything was working accordingly. Y/N ran into him, unable to lower her speed in time. She was giggling when her eyes suddenly widened as she looked behind Jimin. “Wow.”

A picnic waited for them in the middle of the pitch, looking as if it was encapsulated in a magical bubble as various objects levitated around it. Candles charmed with beautiful golden and blue flames encircled the fabric and cushions laying on the floor. Pink, red and white petals levitated above the candles, slowly moving clockwise. And flying alongside the petals were what appeared to be charmed fireflies, moving in the same direction and at the same pace as the petals. It looked like a slow, beautiful tornado surrounded the picnic, where her favorite meal, dessert, and a bottle of champagne awaited them.

Jimin almost squealed excitedly, amazed at the amazon job the boys had done. He eagerly pulled her by her hand towards the middle of the field. Y/N was completely and utterly speechless, fighting to resist the urge to cry, scream at the top of her lungs and run around the pitch victoriously. Instead, she restrained herself to just walk by his side.

The petals and fireflies parted ways as Jimin and Y/N neared them, leaving a door-like space for them to walk through which closed once they were inside the circles. Y/N gazed up at the colorful and incredibly beautiful barrier surrounding them.

“ _So_ ,” Jimin looked at her with a pleased smile, swaying on his feet with his hands behind his back. “Do you like it?”

Y/N turned to look at him with disbelief, her eyes closely scrutinizing his features. “Sometimes I wonder what’s going on in that head of yours.” She reached up her hand to run it through his hair. “Because you’re a genius, Park Jimin.”

Jimin swallowed hard before biting his bottom lip, trying hard to hide his cheeky smile. “This is where we had our first kiss, remember?” He stopped trying to fight the smile that appeared on his face.

“Oh, I remember.” Y/N chuckled softly. “I’ve been losing my mind ever since.”

“I love you.” He blurted out, the smile disappearing from his face as a more serious expression took over. “I love you so much,” he whispered with closed eyes, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. “I don’t expect you to say it back just yet, but–” he took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to wrap hers around his neck. “–I just feel like nothing I do does justice to how much I truly love you, you know? So I made a promise to myself that I’ll keep reminding you, over and over, every single day,” an adoring smile adorned his lips, “because you’re the love of my life.”

Y/N didn’t waste a single second before she crashed her lips into his, inhaling deeply as their lips moved with that synchronization that she never quite understood but never ceased to adore. The famous tune of ‘How Deep is Your Love’ by Bee Gees began to play in the distance, creating the perfectly soothing background music. “They were late with the music,” Jimin whispered, chuckling softly.

“They were probably eavesdropping.” Y/N giggled, instantly catching up on who _they_ were.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Jimin asked suddenly, his fidgety hands on her waist giving his nerves away.

“I would love to be your girlfriend.” She replied instantly, although their intimate moment was soon interrupted by some cheering in the background. They managed to see six silhouettes running in the distance, and noticing they had their attention, Jungkook began to frantically wave as Taehyung pulled him by his robes. She felt a tug at her heart as she watched them run away. 

“Every second we waste is a second we could’ve spent drinking champagne.” Jimin lifted the bottle up as Y/N sighed contently and sat down across from him. **  
**

“Hurry, hurry, hurry!” Jimin whispered, trying to hold back his laughter as they wandered through the empty castle, towards the dungeons.

“If Filch catches us, we’re as good as dead.” Y/N giggled, clearly not very scared of running into the caretaker. “Well, I think this is where we part ways.” She sighed looking ahead at the dark corridor that led to her dorm.

“Absolutely not. You’re coming with me.” Jimin didn’t leave time for complaints as he pulled her up the stairs. Y/N didn’t utter a word as she willingly followed him. They tried their best to keep quiet to diminish the chances of getting caught.

“Won’t Yoongi mind that I’m staying over?” Y/N asked as they made their way through the corridor that led to Jimin & Yoongi’s dorm.

Jimin scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I don’t think so.” He took a deep breath as he gripped the doorknob and opened the door to reveal an empty bedroom. “I might have asked him to spend the night someplace else.” He smiled nervously. “I just– I wanted to spend the night with you. Alone.”

Y/N’s heartbeat skyrocketed in a mere second as she realized what his intentions were. She nodded slowly, taking small steps as she walked into the room, feeling like her breath was stuck in her throat. Thankfully, Jimin looked just as nervous as she did. “I can tell him to come back if you want.”

She chuckled softly and shook her head before taking much more steady steps towards the record player. Her fingers ran through the many vinyl records until they suddenly stopped on Taehyung’s Elvis record. Why it was even there in the first place, Y/N had no idea, but ‘ _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ ’ was the first track. She felt Jimin’s presence behind her, his arms reaching around her for the vinyl, and placing it on the record player. He hurriedly reached for his wand and used a nonverbal spell to make the song play on repeat, ensuring Jailhouse Rock wouldn’t blare at an inopportune moment. The slow and familiar tune began to flow through the room. Jimin tossed his wand to the side and placed his hands over hers, slowly running them up her arms as he pressed loving kisses on her shoulder. She bit her lip as his hands continued wandering, this time moving through her torso as his plush lips moved up to work on her neck.

Unsure of what to do, and overwhelmed with emotions, she turned over slowly, finally coming face to face with those warm brown eyes. Their eyes were clouded as they stared into one another’s. It was her hands’ turn to wander through his body now as they went up and down his chest, before finally crashing her lips into his with an eagerness she’d never experienced before, but still kept the kiss sweet and slow while their hands began to aggressively tug on each other’s clothes.

Jimin’s shirt was the first item of clothing to come off. Their ragged breathing seemed to be synchronized as her hands touched his exposed skin, goosebumps running through their skin at the contact. Absentmindedly, they began to take small steps towards his bed as their lips continued devouring each other. Y/N pushed Jimin back on his bed and straddled him, and although she would’ve loved to say she had a newfound confidence, the truth was that she felt more nervous than ever. She looked at Jimin who was looking up at her the way she needed to be looked at. With love and adoration. Y/N took a deep breath and took her shirt off, leaving her upper body in nothing but a black lace brassiere. Jimin’s pupils dilated as he sat up slowly and ran his hands up her torso until they landed on her breasts, which he gently squeezed before turning over so he was now on top.

His lips met hers in a passionate and steamy kiss, which he broke as his lips moved to claim other parts of her body. He took his sweet time on her neck, kissing and nibbling it before continuing his way down. He felt her breath hitch as his hands traveled to her back and he swiftly unclasped her bra. The undergarment came off, leaving her upper body completely exposed to him. He kissed and sucked on her breasts tenderly, feeling his self control wearing thin as a soft moan escaped her lips and her hands ran wildly through his hair.

His lips continued their path downwards but stopped once they came in contact with her jeans. He looked up at her, silently asking for permission; a quick nod of her head was all the confirmation he needed to unbutton her jeans and pull them down, recklessly throwing them to the side and out of their way. He kissed down her thigh and made his way up once again, this time focusing on her inner thighs. His face was inches away from her center, causing him to hesitantly bite his lip before pressing a soft kiss over her panties, which was enough to make her squirm.

He made his way up and crashed his lips into hers with much more lust and hunger than before. Their bodies began to move faster, hesitance overthrown by eagerness. Y/N made sure to press her thigh over his bulge, feeling a tingling sensation in her stomach when he moaned in her ear.

She reached down and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers, wanting eagerly to feel his naked body against hers. She got a bit of help from him as he kicked them off his feet before removing her underwear, the only remaining piece of clothing between the two.

Their naked bodies continued grinding as their mouths stifled each other’s moans. They broke apart to catch their breath and took the opportunity to appreciate the beauty of the moment. She placed her arms around his neck, her hands gently pulling on his hair. She relished on her vulnerability and rejoiced on how whole she felt in his grasp, under him, feeling him. “ _I love you, Park Jimin,_ ” she whispered, her honesty reflected in her eyes. Their eyes became glossy as he held her closer and whispered into her lips, “and I love you more.”

He positioned himself on her entrance and slowly thrusted in. And she finally felt it. She felt the butterflies, felt the adrenaline, felt the entire universe as his waist rolled into hers and her nails gripped into his skin.

He continued thrusting in and out, neither tried to stifle their moans anymore. They were loud and sweaty and wanted nothing more than to feel each other closer. Jimin’s thrusts became harder, causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy as she gripped the sheets with all of her might. His moves were fast and hard, hitting her spot with every thrust. A knot began to form in her lower belly as her legs began to shake. “I’m coming,” she whispered.

“Me too.” His eyebrows were furrowed with concentration as he tried to ride out their orgasm. Their bodies trembled, loud moans and groans escaped their mouths as they came undone in each other’s arms. She gripped onto his bicep as her world caved in with pleasure and emotion. Jimin collapsed next to her, but Y/N held on to him.

“ _I love you._ ” She squealed excitedly, making him chuckle before she captured his lips in a kiss. “ _I love you._ ” Another kiss as her hands played with his hair. “ _I love you._ ” She whispered, placing her legs beside his waist in a straddling position.

“Woah– oh– oh,” Jimin smirked as he gripped her waist. “Ready for round two, already?”

She giggled and leaned down, placing a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose. “I love you.” **  
**

Namjoon and Jin cuddled on the older’s bed, while Jungkook and Taehyung were snickering as a completely flustered Yoongi made his way towards the extra bed, the one he’d have to share with an obvious Hobi for the night.

“Do you think they got it on already?” Yoongi asked, referring to their friends, as he finally sat on the bed.

“Please,” Taehyung scoffed. “They’re probably on round two already.”

“How would you know?” Jungkook arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend, a sly smile growing on his face.

“Because I know Jimin-- wait, that doesn’t sound right.”

“You know how long Jimin lasts during sex? Interesting.” The Ravenclaw nodded as he pretended to be deep in thought.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Taehyung whined. “Shove it, Jeon.”

“Where?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not ‘Filter’ coming on while I was writing this… made me cringe harder than before 😂 As you can probably tell, this was my very first time writing smut, so please deal with it.


	33. FORGIVE ME

~~**Yesterday, I was clever, so I wanted to change the world.** ~~

~~**Today, I am wise. So I am changing myself.** ~~

_Dear father,_

_It is safe to assume you’ve returned from Azkaban by the time you read this letter. I am sure you were not expecting to come home to an empty, dirty house, but in your absence, I’ve decided that I want more in life than to care for you and brother until death takes me. I will not wait nor care for you or Morfin anymore for I am a married woman and have a family of my own to look after now. I guess this is the correct time to inform you of my marriage to Tom Riddle._

_I know that, in your eyes, I have committed the greatest dishonor by marrying a muggle but I found it impossible, and honestly quite absurd, to fight the love I feel for Tom. We love each other very much, so forgive me father, but I do not care about your disapproval._

_I’m sure you and Morfin will find a way to look after yourselves. You’re pureblood wizards, after all. Take care, both of you, and don’t worry about me. As long as I got Tom by my side, I’ll be okay._

_Sincerely, Merope._

Jungkook whistled from behind Y/N, his head resting on her shoulder as he took a look at the newly fixed note. “That’s tragic.” He pushed himself off the girl while continuing inspecting her mother’s note.

“She was quite the loony, wasn’t she?” asked Y/N. The torn parchment had been sitting at the bottom of her bag for over a week, long forgotten after the many occurrences that had happened which had taken over her mind. It wasn’t until she stumbled upon them during her study session out by the lake with Namjoon, and interrupted by Jungkook, that she remembered she had saved the pieces for later inspection.

“It’s even sadder if you consider how things actually played out.” Jungkook leaned back on a tree with his hands behind his head and his legs sprawled in front of him, not even attempting to join his friends in their studying time.

“So… has either one of you heard about the massive crush Tina, the fifth year Hufflepuff, apparently has on me?” He completely disregarded how they were both already occupied. “Please say yes, I need to talk about it.”

“Heard a thing or two.” Y/N muttered, her hand hurriedly scribbling as she answered before stopping to take a look at Namjoon’s notes. “Yeah,” murmured Namjoon. “How she has a picture of you in her bedside table and told all of her family that she’s dating you. You know, fun stuff like that.”

“Do you think it’s true?” Jungkook asked, unbothered by the attention, or rather lack of, that he was receiving from his friends. “Because if so I’m flattered but also a little creeped out.”

Y/N sighed while lifting a shoulder in a half shrug, “maybe, maybe not,” But those three words weren’t enough to calm Jungkook’s curiosity. “Was there any polyjuice potion left?”

“Jungkook, you are not going to use polyjuice potion just to see if the girl has a crush on you or not.” Namjoon scolded him, his eyes never looking up from his book. 

“Fine,” Jungkook huffed. “I’ll take matters into my own hands then.” He dusted off his pants before storming inside the castle.

“How do you constantly deal with such drama queens?” Y/N grinned amused, watching out of the corner of her eye how Jungkook strutted away.

“It involves a lot of murderous thoughts.”

“Listen here, Park, if you say one more word I’m dragging your ass to the Forbidden Forest for the centaurs to take!” Y/N exclaimed loudly as she tried to walk away from Jimin after he had so kindly slapped her in the face with the newest Prophet edition, which reported on how the Slytherin Quidditch team had gloriously annihilated Gryffindor. Not that it bothered her, nope. It was just the fact that a few hours prior to the game, Y/N had declared she wanted the red team to win this once. Jimin has completely dismissed her threat completely, running after her as he continued taunting her with details about the game while the Taehyung, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Namjoon were snickering behind them.

“Weren’t they making love last night?” Jin appeared out of nowhere by Namjoon’s side, amusedly watching the couple bicker. 

“Listen Jimin, being your girlfriend for a day was fun and all but I want to call it quits. I’m breaking up with you. I didn’t realize you were going to be such a pain in the ass.” Y/N joked as she continued trying to stay out of his reach. “It’s okay, I understand.” Jimin mockingly nodded, “I didn’t quite think this through either. I’m not really sure I want to be dating someone who supports a team that loses by 270 points!” He broke into the most obnoxious fit of laughter, which no one could really tell if it was a genuine laugh or a taunting one.

“That’s it!” She pulled him by the robes. “To the centaurs you go!” The couple’s theatrics were amusing to their friends and themselves but they were interrupted by none other than their very own maknae, who looked utterly distressed as he approached them. “Everything alright there, Jungkookie?” Jimin placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Tina! Where is she?” He pulled on Jimin’s robes, the desperation in his voice mimicking the one etched on his face. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows confused, looking at the others, especially Taehyung, for an answer. “Who the fuck is Tina?”

“What do you mean who the fuck is Tina?” Jungkook immediately let go of him, looking at his own hands with repulsion. 

“Tina Findlay, you mean?” Namjoon asked, hesitant about whether Jungkook was playing a prank on them or not.

“Yes, of course, Tina Findlay. What other Tina is there?” Jungkook looked offended by his friends’ questions.

“I mean… it is quite a common name,” Taehyung muttered slowly, earning himself a scowl from his lover who took threatening steps towards him. “And who gives a fuck about other girls named Tina? Who gives a fuck about other girls? And how dare you all joke about something like this?” He looked genuinely disappointed as he looked at his friends. “You know she’s the love of my life. I thought you’d be a little more supportive.”

The shock and awkward silence were broken by Hoseok’s nervous chuckle. “Alright, cut it out. Jungkook-ah.” But it was clear then that Jungkook did not understand his friends’ lighthearted ways in such a crucial matter nor was he fond of the confused glances he was getting. It was Namjoon who caught a glimpse of Tina and her friends peeking around the corner, which gave him a solid clue on what was happening. “Jungkook-ah,” Namjoon said with a hint of panic in his voice, “I’m really sorry for what I’m about to do. Petrificus Totalus!” 

The group was certainly taken aback when Jungkook became stiff as a board and fell backward, his limbs rigid on his sides. “Jin-Hyung, levitate him to the common room, won’t you?”

“Why did you do that?” Jin frowned as he pointed his wand at their paralyzed friend. “I have a feeling he wasn’t joking around,” Namjoon answered, briefly turning back to see Tina not bothering to hide her irritation as she scowled their way.

“Why can’t we have one normal day. Just one,” Taehyung muttered as he walked behind his friends.

“Jungkook, would you sit down for a bloody minute!”

“No! You told me you were taking me to Tina but she’s not here!” Jungkook looked all around him to emphasize his point. “I told you we should’ve left him paralyzed,” Y/N reminded Namjoon in a singsong tone.

Namjoon pinched the hook of his nose, praying to the heavens for patience. “She’ll be here in a minute,” he lied to Jungkook. “But first she wants to know what you did before you began looking for her.”

Jungkook thought about it for a minute. “McGonagall scolded me for a good ten minutes, still don’t know why though. I had to take a different corridor because Peeves was being the usual nuisance on the West one. A nice Hufflepuff girl was giving away cupcakes near the Great Hall, so I obviously stopped for one.”

Namjoon snapped his fingers. “Bingo.” He turned to look at the others with a small teasing smile appearing on his lips. “They gave a love potion to our lovesick puppy right here.” He said nonchalantly, smirking as the others tried to stifle a laugh. “There’s an antidote, so we should get to work on that.” Namjoon reached for a random piece of parchment and quill. “I’ll give you a list of all the ingredients you’ll need so you can go get them, yeah?” _  
_

“I swear on Merlin’s beard that I’m going to hex her ass into oblivion when I see her.” The love potion antidote had been successful, and the first thing Jungkook requested once he regained his senses was to get some fresh air, hence why they were currently resting on their usual spot next to the Black Lake.

Y/N began to absentmindedly play with the grass around her as the boys got to prank planning and discussing. However, the grass didn’t hold her attention for long as an owl approached her slowly, delivering a letter to her. The folded parchment didn’t mention who sent it which was all she needed to know who it actually was from. That and the immaculate handwriting she knew oh so well.

_Forgive me for this, but I had to do it. You know I look after you, but your friends have to face the consequences of their actions._

Y/N’s heart stopped as her eyes scanned the letter. She quickly crumpled it and shoved it inside her robe, looking up to see the seven boys staring at her.

“Slug club invitation.” The boys shrugged it off and returned to their previous planning, except for Namjoon, of course, who knew Slughorn would rather invite Y/N in person like he always did. But no one had time to ponder about it as the approaching commotion startled them.

“Catherine, no!” Evelyn’s screams were heard loud and clear by the group even though she was a considerable distance away. Nearing them, however, was an enraged Catherine. It all happened in the blink of an eye, faster than they could all register it. Y/N was hit in the chest with a spell that left her struggling to breathe as she fell backward.

Catherine pointed her want at Y/N menacingly, the fresh tears that ran down her face mixing with the dry ones that stained her skin. “He killed them.” She cried, gripping her wand tighter. “He killed them all. He took everything away from me.” Her voice broke as her eyes reflected the hurt and anger she felt. “So I’m doing the same. _Avada Keda_ –”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Double update since I took my sweet time getting back to you guys!


	34. JUST A BAD DAY

**~~Dare to believe the whispers in your ears that you might be special, that you might be meaningful, that one day you might change the world.~~ **

**~~It’s us you see, the ones who listen, that will change everything.~~ **

“Expelliarmus!”

Jimin’s voice rang in Y/N’s ears and even though she couldn’t quite register what was happening, she knew Jimin had come to her rescue just in time. Jimin and Yoongi towered over Catherine, barely able to contain their rage as they held the girl back, trying to stop her from injuring Y/N any further. Jungkook and Taehyung kneeled next to Y/N, checking for any serious injuries and helping her come back to her senses, whispering reassuring words that were nothing but a ring in her ears.

The others were frozen, watching the scene unfold on the sideline, horrified expressions giving the impression they had been petrified. It was only after Catherine stormed off that they seemed to finally regain their composure, checking on their friend. Evelyn who was as shocked as the others ran after her classmate, unsure of what to expect. For the first time, she could feel her heart pounding as she followed the girl inside the castle, taking long strides on her way.

“Catherine! Catherine!” She yelled before finally getting a hold of the girl’s arm and forcibly pulling her inside an empty classroom. The girl mentally cursed herself, understanding the last thing Catherine needed after finding out her family had been murdered was for Evelyn to be so harsh on her, but her fellow Ravenclaw had just attempted murder and it was needless to say her rationality had been thrown out the window. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

“What does it look like, Evelyn?!” Catherine’s beautiful features had been distorted to the point where the girl looked almost maniacal. And the outside surely mirrored the madness within as the girl seemed to have completely lost her mind. “Don’t you understand? They’re dead! They’re all dead! And it’s because of _her_! She’s what we need, Evelyn,” Catherine harshly placed her hands on the sides of Evelyn’s face, forcing the girl to look into her bloodshot eyes. “It’s the only way we can defeat Voldemort. We have to kill her! He’ll be weak then! He’ll be unstab–”

Evelyn pushed her back with more force than she had intended to, but made no attempt to apologize as her face contorted with disgust at her friend’s words. “Are you even listening to yourself?!” She could feel her face growing hotter as the rest of her body began to tremble with nerves and fear. “She’s our _friend_!”

“A sacrifice I’m willing to make.” Catherine muttered darkly as her eyes welled up again. “He needs to know what it feels like. He needs to experience this– this heartbreak, this pain. I want him to pay for what he’s done. I want him to suffer. To hurt like I’m hurting.” Tears cascaded down her eyes as reality began to settle in, reminding her of the awful events that led her to have such an unstable mentality.

Evelyn brought Catherine in a tight hug as the girl’s body began to tremble with silent sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you have to go through this. But I can’t let you hurt her. He doesn’t have a heart, Catherine,” she whispered softly. “If anything happened to Y/N he’d mourn for about two days and then he’d wreak havoc. He would lose the last bit of sanity he has left. Anger, pain, sadness– it only fuels him. Only makes him stronger. He doesn’t know pain as we do.”

Catherine stepped out of her grasp, shaking her head as tears continued to fall. “And what am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to find closure? Am I supposed to just move on with my life after my _entire_ family has been murdered? She used her sleeves to wipe her eyes and she continued to speak with a broken voice. “No. She’s not my friend. Her brother murdered my family. You can’t expect me to continue speaking to her as if nothing happened. As if her blood didn’t murder mine.” Her expression quickly turned from mental to a defeated one. “So what’s it gonna be, Evelyn?” She looked the girl in the eye, her sudden calmness unnerving Evelyn. “Me or her?”

Those three words were the last thing she expected to hear. She swallowed hard, and even though it was hard, she immediately knew where her loyalties lay. She followed Dumbledore and his wisdom, followed her friends, followed the belief that someday the Wizarding World would be a better place. And she was sure Y/N would help them achieve that. “Her.”

Not a second went by where Y/N didn’t feel like crying. She wanted to wrap her arms around herself, curl into a ball, and cry until there were no more tears left. Until guilt stopped climbing up her throat, making her want to puke her guts out. Tears, vomit, sweat, blood– she wanted to let it all out – hoping, praying that her demons would leave with it. 

Being in Jimin’s arms did absolutely nothing to soothe her. She loved the boy dearly, she really did, but there was only so much a person could do. His loving hands couldn’t pick up the pieces of her soul, which kept shattering over and over, day in and day out. Crescent eyes and wide smiles don’t scare demons away, facing them did. Sometimes you need to be completely surrounded by darkness to begin frantically looking for light. And that’s what she was going to do. She wasn’t going to settle for the little ray of sunshine she was getting, instead, she was going to slam every door and every window open. She was going to actively fight back.

She slipped out of Jimin’s grasp as the boy continued snoring softly, enjoying a peaceful slumber just like the other boys did, unaware that two of the people they loved and cared for were coming undone. Y/N tried her best to not wake any of the boys as she made her way out of their dorm and into the Common Room, where a lone figure sat in front of the fireplace. Her heart broke all over again when she heard Evelyn sniff, watching how the girl used his sleeve to wipe her eyes, still unaware of the Slytherin’s presence. The ones that seemed to be stone cold and unbothered of the things going around them seemed to be the ones that suffered the most. 

Y/N covered her mouth to stifle a sob but the Ravenclaw heard the restrained sound in the otherwise completely silent room, she smiled through the tears as she opened her arms, and best believe Y/N wasted no time. The girl fled into her friend’s awaiting arms as they both embraced each other tightly. Evelyn ran her hands through her hair comfortingly while Y/n gripped tightly onto the girl’s shirt, the sound of her sobs getting muffled by her chest. 

Y/N swallowed hard before trying to speak up, her breathing constantly quivering. “What did we ever do to deserve going through this? I can’t go one week, one goddamn week without some bullshit happening. I always have to take responsibility for the fucked up things Tom does, always making me feel like it’s my fault. I just want to live my life without worrying about who my brother is going to murder next.”

“Today was just a bad day… We just need to get through this.”

“She was my friend.” Y/N whispered with a broken voice. “And she was my best friend,” Evelyn whispered back, “but war, it– it takes a toll on people.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both slowly regained their composure. “Evelyn,” she whispered, receiving a hum from the girl. “I couldn’t have asked for a better friend. You have the kindest soul, even though you don’t let people onto that. I seriously couldn’t go a day without you.”

The Ravenclaw chuckled softly. “You are a good person, Y/N, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” She kissed the girl’s forehead before looking down at her. “And I would a hundred percent go mad without you, psychopath brother and all.”

“Come on, Hoseokie! Don’t be such a twat!” Jungkook gave a bark-like laugh as he lightly shoved the older aside, making him bump into a giggling Jimin. “You guys have to stop it,” Namjoon scolded the group, unable to hide his amused grin. The boys continued joking around until they, unfortunately, ran into a very stern looking Catherine when they rounded the corner.

“Donovan told me what you did after Potions. Poor Greg, had to go back to his dorm to change and was late for McGonagall’s class. Now, as a Prefect, I’m sure you know it is my duty to punish this behavior–” the boys all looked at her with puzzled expressions, “–so I’m taking fifty points from each house.”

A wave of complaints hit the girl as the boys loudly protested. “Have you gone mad?!” Taehyung exclaimed outraged.

“No, I’m simply doing my job.” She gazed over the boys, and even though her expression showed distaste, they all managed to see the hurt that flickered through her eyes. Then her gaze finally landed on Namjoon, Jungkook, and Taehyung. “Because I see that some of you don’t take your roles as Prefects seriously.” She began to walk past them but stopped next to Namjoon. “Don’t worry. I won’t hold your negligence against you. After all, I know it’s gonna be your time of the month soon.”

The boys audibly gasped, they didn’t hesitate to reach for their wands before Namjoon stopped them and ushered them away. “Let’s just go. _Someone_ has to be the bigger person here.” He shot Catherine a nasty glare before turning away with the boys following closely behind.

“A bitch. A complete and utter bitch.” Evelyn complained as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table. 

“She’s going through a hard time,” Y/N whispered, earning herself a scoff from Jungkook. 

“She’s gone mental!”

The boys began to discuss their little run-in with Catherine but Y/N’s attention was focused on the girl sitting across from her. Evelyn had absentmindedly reached for a note inside her bag but once she read its content, she subtly tried to hide it from their view, her hands shaking slightly as she laughed uneasily at something Jin had said.

No one else seemed to pay Evelyn’s odd behavior much mind, but Y/N’s paranoia was getting the best of her and would not allow her to go on with her day without finding out what made the Ravenclaw so uneasy. So by the time they had to return to their classes and Evelyn went her separate way, the Slytherin notified the boys of her plan as they walked towards their shared class.

“It could’ve been anything, really,” Yoongi shrugged, not nearly as concerned as the girl was. 

“Well, I guess we’re gonna figure it out. And you lot,” she linked her arms around Jimin and Jungkook’s, “are going to help me.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Jimin sighed as he watched the rest of the boys make their way towards Evelyn in the middle of the very crowded corridor. Y/N gave him a deep, quick kiss before turning her face back to Evelyn and the boys. Jimin had a smirk on his lips now as he reached for his wand and pointed it at the girl’s bag, making it levitate towards them.

“Unbelievable. So ungentlemanly.” He whispered as Y/N began to rummage through Evelyn’s belongings. “Is that even a word? Ah, here it is!” She held up the note triumphantly before frowning. “Wait, this only says _**meet me in the Forbidden Forest at 9 p.m**. _This can’t be it, the other note was much longer.”

Taehyung’s voice echoed in the distance. “Thank Merlin there are no trolls in these dungeons!”

“That’s my cue.” Jimin took the bag from Y/N’s grasp and levitated it back to Evelyn.

“You know what that means,” Y/N said assertively, turning to face a very confused Jimin. “We’re going to the Forbidden Forest tonight.” Jimin threw his head back, throwing a child-like tantrum, making Y/N smirk amused. “What? You had other plans?”

“Yes, actually. I’ve got an idea of something else you and I could be doing tonight at 9 p.m.” He whispered seductively before biting his lip and pulling her closer. 

“Well, too bad.” She stepped out of his grasp, her cheeks flushed now. “Because the only thing I’ll be doing tonight is follow Evelyn.”

“Listen… We can make an agreement. We follow Evelyn and once we make sure she’s safe, we have some fun out by the woods ourselves. We can do it against a tree. Don’t tell me you’ve never wante– Y/N! Come back!”


	35. NIGHTMARE

**~~No amount of security is worth the suffering of a mediocre life to a routine that has killed your dreams.~~ **

"I officially declare this a bad idea," Yoongi muttered just as his foot slipped as they made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Thankfully the Slytherin managed to regain his balance just in time, letting out an indignant huff before moving on. It was dark out and the eight students had absolutely no chance of returning to the castle before their curfew, which was ten minutes later.

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Namjoon's eyes focused, trying to distinguish the figures behind the half-giant's hut, but the trees' silhouettes disappeared in the shadow of the night, giving them a poor vision of what stood a couple of feet away from them.  
Y/N sighed, leaning into the humble hut for support. She, too, tried to find anything unusual around them. "I don't know," she whispered, "We just wait." the boys let out an uncannily synchronized groan, making the girl look at them with a quizzical, but amused nonetheless expression. "You guys creep me out sometimes," Y/N smirked.

"No need to get jealous," Taehyung gave her a quick wink just as he rested his arm around Jimin's shoulder, who did not seem to mind in the slightest. "Sharing is caring, so you can have him on the weekends if you want."

Y/N had a witty remark ready that she didn't get to use because Jin and Namjoon pushed and pulled them all behind the hut, making them run into each other on the way. Complaints were sure to follow, but Namjoon was quick to silence them. "Someone's coming down," he whispered and nodded towards the silhouette making its way down the hill.

"Who is that?" Yoongi whispered back, leaning under Namjoon to have a better look.

"Why, McGonagall, of course," Jimin said with sarcasm dripping off his voice. "Didn't you know? She's having an affair with Hagrid." It took a lot of power of will to stop the older Slytherin from answering the younger, but considering the circumstances, there surely wasn't any time for a bicker off.

Namjoon shook his head in a reprimanding manner and walked towards the other side of the hut to have a better view of Evelyn, who by now was already reaching the edge of the woods. "Is she– talking to someone?"

"Well, yeah. I reckon if someone asked to meet her here then surely there's someone waiting." Jin leaned behind Namjoon, hearing his fellow Gryffindor's loud sigh.

"Question is who is she meeting with?" Y/N whispered to herself, her eyes glued to the girl who was slowly starting to become just another shadow.

"Maybe she's having an affair?" Hoseok tried to reason from beside her, being the only other person fully focusing on Evelyn. Y/N was about to half-heartedly agree when an ear-piercing scream echoed across the silent grounds. Their heads turned as if on cue, all eight of them watching paralyzed as their friend got forcibly pulled into the complete darkness of the forest.

Hagrid's hut's door slammed open with the caretaker frantically asking questions, but Y/N's legs had already carried her halfway to the woods and were not planning to slow down. "Fucking hell!" Jimin sighed before taking off after the girl, "Hagrid, go get Dumbledore or McGonagall!" he instructed the half-giant who did as he was told.

Darkness was completely surrounding them, the moonlight unable to help as the top of the trees stopped its entrance, but somehow their senses seemed to have become sharper. Every sound, every movement, every silhouette. It all became solid figures and particular noises. The sound of their steps against the crushing leaves and heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard. If Evelyn was out there, there was no way of knowing as the girl's screaming had long ceased.

Y/N slowed down, unsure of where to head to as the forest was incredibly vast. They could either be close or incredibly far from the Ravenclaw, there was no way of knowing. She turned to the boys with distress clear on her features, silently asking them for help. They all had a better understanding of the Forbidden Forest, having run through it on many nights when the full moon adorned the skies. It was Jungkook who believed he had a clue on where she could be; hoping and praying he was right, he took off running and leading his friends, taking several turns as his mind became frantic with the vivid memory of the route to their destination.

A circular clearing in the middle of the forest was an odd, eerie sight for anyone. Seeing a girl tied up in a kneeling position as she frantically cries only makes it worse. The few minutes had been enough for the mysterious kidnapper to rough her up badly, with several scratches and bruises becoming prominent in her fair complexion. Her temple was bleeding but as painful as it looked, the girl had other things in mind. The cloth around her mouth turned her screaming into muffled groans which were mistaken, along with her wide eyes, as a sign of panic. When in reality the Ravenclaw couldn't find enough ways to warn them about the creature lurking in the shadows.

Something felt wrong. Something felt incredibly wrong. It was Taehyung who first sensed it, causing him to stop his friends from taking any step further. Evelyn wasn't just abandoned in the middle of nowhere. There was someone out there. Someone who wasn't hiding but waiting for the right moment. Someone who wanted to put on a show. "We don't have all night! Why don't you just skip the theatrics and come out already?!"

Soon enough, a silhouette began to form in the shadows as a man took slow steps forward. Evelyn's groaning intensified but everyone's attention was set on the figure behind her. "Taking his fucking time, isn't he?" Yoongi muttered, his impatience wearing thin. But once the man emerged from the shadows, a sinister smile present on his lips, Yoongi wished he would've kept his mouth shut. Everyone wished for it to be a nightmare. A twisted, fucked up nightmare. When Fenrir Greyback appeared in front of them, everyone wished for it to be nothing but a very sick, bad dream.

The man's mere presence was more than enough to unnerve even the strong hearted, which happened to be Y/N's most defining characteristic. Still, the Slytherin descendant could feel the shivers running down her spins, a fear that not even her brother could cause. But nothing compared to the utter panic and fear that Kim Namjoon felt on every inch of his being when the man that ruined his life and robbed him of his childhood that horrible night stood a mere few feet away.

"Looks like we got ourselves a party." A sardonic smile adorned the man's face as he continued taking small, confident steps towards them. However, Y/N noticed how his gaze seemed to set on her for longer than intended even though he tried to be discreet about it.

"I'm offended we weren't invited." Y/N didn't know where her newfound courage was coming from but she sure made the best of it, using her momentum to take taunting steps forward. Her sudden assertiveness made the boys stand back, understanding she had a plan.

"I'm sure there was some sort of misunderstanding." Fenrir tried to remain unbothered but he never, not for one second, fooled Y/N who saw him take an instinctive step back when she began nearing him. His stoic expression gave a lot away, his nerves becoming apparent to the young witch whose confidence grew with each step.

Then, it clicked. Fenrir was a good acquaintance of her brother, yes. However, he was not a Death Eater. Not yet. Business partners, one could say. A favor for a favor. But regardless of the circumstances, there was one rule that always had to be followed if you wanted Voldemort's mercy: never hurt Y/N Riddle. The few that tried their luck ended up either dead or severely injured. Not even his most loyal follower, Bellatrix Lestrange, was able to escape his wrath, having ended up unconscious for almost two entire months for her mistake.

Now it was Y/N who smiled sardonically as she continued taunting the lycanthrope, knowing better than to push it too far. Fear could always be overthrown by ego. "You might want to go back now," Y/N held her hands behind her back, tightly clutching her wand. She needed to shield Evelyn in case that lunatic lost his senses.

"You're underestimating me, darling," he snarled, his proximity allowing her to see his sharp teeth which were not a result of lycanthropy but rather of his twisted mind. "You think you lot are going to stop me from taking this one away with me?" He nodded in Evelyn's direction. "May I remind you that I already took one of you down," he whispered menacingly in her ear, his eyes setting on Namjoon. "And I wouldn't mind taking the rest of you as well."

"I'd love to see you try," Y/N growled.

"Don't try me." Fenrir made an inhuman noise that strongly resembled a werewolf growling, accidentally giving Y/N a brilliant idea on how to save her friends. She turned to have a better look at her friends, her eyes setting on Taehyung and Yoongi who she knew could be the ones to help at the moment. Her eyes moved from them to Evelyn, and back to them. The two gave her a subtle nod and looked away, trying to look unsuspecting.

"You're a coward, Fenrir." Y/N continued taking taunting steps as she rounded the man. "You were a poor excuse of a man, and now you're a poor excuse of a lycanthrope." She pressed, "you should be ashamed of yourself. Doing favors for the Dark Lord? I didn't know you were his new servant."

"I'd watch my words if I were you." It was clear that he was losing his composure, making her grin satisfied as her plan was going accordingly. However, she was awfully aware that was an incredibly stupid plan.

"Don't try me," she whispered the same words he had used before.

"I wouldn't mind paying you a visit during the full moon, little girl." He growled again, and this time Y/N growled back. An animal-like sound came out of her mouth, making Fenrir take a step back.

"You wouldn't do that, do you know why?" Fenrir tried to ignore the way her eyes became increasingly green, her iris growing inhumanly. "Because you're scared of my brother." That's all it took for the werewolf to lose his senses, lounging for the small and seemingly fragile girl. However, the girl in front of him disappeared and a panther took her place, making Fenrir stop in his tracks. He let out an amused laugh, discretely stepping back as the panther began to eye its prey.

Yoongi took the panther's presence as their cue and signaled Taehyung to make a run for it. The Hufflepuff hurriedly tried to untie Evelyn. "For Merlin's beard, am I or am I not a fucking wizard?!" He said, irritated with himself as he reached for his wand and used it to free the girl.

Y/N originally didn't plan to harm Fenrir, she only wanted to get her friends to safety until the Professors found them. However, when she heard Namjoon's voice her plans changed. " _ **Get him!**_ " he shouted with an overwhelming amount of emotion in his voice, something Y/N hasn't heard before. At least not coming from Namjoon. Suddenly, severely harming Fenrir Greyback didn't sound like a bad idea.

Taehyung checked on Evelyn before pulling her back with the rest of the boys, all of them becoming a shield as they watched in awe and shock how the panther lounged for Fenrir, bringing him down with ease and making him scream with what sounded like excruciating pain.

"Jimin! Namjoon! Y/N! We're almost there! Hang on!" Hagrid's voice echoed from somewhere nearby where several footsteps could also be heard. Y/N took this as her cue to transform back and use her want to clean the bloodstains in her body and clothes.

"Oh, dear Melin. What happened here?" Minerva asked horrified as she saw the bloodied man lying unconscious. She was about to help him but after a closer inspection, she came to the realization of the man's identity and instead opted to turn her back on him and focus on her students.

"It's a long story. How about we talk about it over tea and biscuits?" Jungkook asked with a tired voice, already making his way back to the castle.

Everyone turned to Dumbledore, who simply nodded. "Minerva, take the students back to the castle. I'll take care of this."

No one needed to be told twice, wasting no time as they made their way back. A tense, awkward silence followed the group as they made their way through the forest.

"I'll tell you what," Taehyung broke the silence, "it never gets boring with these near death experiences."

"Shut up, Taehyung-ah. You weren't even in danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, hello darlings! I hope you're all doing good!   
> I thought we may need a little Death Eater (kinda?) drama first and foremost since the next chapter will be all about Jimin and Y/N. There may or may not be some smut.


	36. THE MAIN CHARACTER

~~**She writes things with her movements that I, for the life of me, could never write with a pen.** ~~

**NSFW**

"Have you heard about the new girls?" Everyone's gaze fell on Evelyn and her scarred face as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Curious friends sitting close by subtly dropped what they were doing and shifted their attention towards the Ravenclaw.

"New girls?" Taehyung voiced his question.

"Everyone in the Ravenclaw is talking about it. You guys are definitely the slowest ones." She took a bite from her cereal, unfazed by the playful glares being sent her way. "Alright, listen," she swallowed her food and leaned over the table, eager to be the one to deliver the news. "Apparently things have been looking bad down in France as well. Lots of killings and threats being thrown around. So, the French Minister of Magic has been receiving lots of threats, the guy's scared out of his wits for his family's safety. He has a daughter around our age and he thinks Beauxbatons isn't safe enough. Therefore, he wants Dumbledore himself to look after her, so he and two other posh Frenchies, are sending their daughters over." She reached for the bacon in Namjoon's plate and took a bite, "Safety reasons."

Over half of the Gryffindors around were intently listening to Evelyn, who was now reaching for a biscuit in Yoongi's plate before he slapped her hand away. "It's never happened before, hasn't it?" Hoseok asked around, "new students in March?"

"Do you think they'll get sorted?" A nasal voice everyone instantly recognized asked from somewhere in the gathered sea of students.

"No, Dorcas, Dumbledore is going to have them sleep out in the Quidditch pitch and they'll wear black ties to symbolize their protests against the patria--of fucking course they're gonna get sorted!" Jin replied sarcastically and ducked just in time to avoid the bread the girl threw at him.

"Hogwarts is always full of surprises, isn't it?" Jimin raised his mug of coffee up to his lips, which had a sly smile adorning them. A smile that was quickly wiped out after he burned his tongue with the burning hot coffee.

Their morning continued regularly as they continued talking about their new schoolmates and the full moon that would be occurring that night as they ignored Jimin's cries.

Not having Catherine around felt like such a drastic change, it was hard to believe they'd only been friends for a few months. They had become such a tight knit group that went through so much together in such a short period of time that her absence was deeply felt.

Evelyn was attending a study group session and the others were recovering from a full moon, one which Jimin begged Y/N to stay away from, leaving the girl no option but to entertain herself in the empty corridors of the castle on that early Saturday morning. For a moment she realized this was what her life had been like just a few months prior, all by herself as she wandered through the castle. She tried to keep her mind occupied, wondering about the new students that would be arriving Sunday night and would be joining them in class by Monday. There was also the dreaded letter she needed to send her brother, one in which she begged for his mercy so he would stop persecuting her friends. Confronting him had never been her strongest suit.

But boredom quickly won her over and this time she opted to wait for the boys in the Gryffindor common room, where funnily enough no one batted an eye when they saw her. The Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room was a common sight by now. Instead, everyone gushed about their Hogsmeade visit and the lovely weather March brought with it.

The usual concern Y/N felt every morning after a full moon began to appear, and the fact that the boys were later than usual didn't help her case. She knew their exact routine. A check up with Poppy was the only thing they did before helping a tired and weak Namjoon get to their dorm, where they would all get some rest. Impatiently tapping her foot did nothing to soothe her anxiety, so instead, she chose to get into action and go look for them, which was proven to be unnecessary when Namjoon barged into the room and made his way up to their dorm before slamming the door shut. Y/N didn't know what was the oddest part, how he clearly saw her but actively ignored her, or the fact that he had somehow gathered the strength to do all the things he'd just done. She stood frozen in place for a few seconds and just when she was about to follow Namjoon's steps, she was once again stopped by the portrait door opening, this time it was by a few defeated looking boys.

"Go eat some breakfast. Don't worry about us." Jimin smiled weakly as he briefly stopped to kiss her forehead while Jungkook, Hoseok, and Jin simply kept walking.

"Don't worry about you? But, please! Look at you! What happened? Where's Taehyung? Is he alright?" Y/N asked with an alarmed voice.

Jimin visibly winced at the mention of their best friend's name before kissing her forehead once again and repeating his words as he began to make his way up to the Gryffindors' dorm, "Go eat breakfast. Don't worry about us."

Her legs couldn't carry her fast enough as she trotted through the castle in search of the missing boy. He wasn't in the hospital wing or out on the grounds, meaning she only had to search through the rest of the castle to find him. Piece of cake. But Merlin's spirit must have heard her pleading because when she rounded the corner she came face to face with a red-eyed Taehyung who was quietly muttering to himself.

"I said I'm sorry. I know I fucked up. I would never dream of betraying Namjoon. He's my best mate, they're all my best mates." The Hufflepuff gave her no time to ask questions as he too walked right past her without acknowledging her presence. She tried to speak to him but he didn't as much as turn to look at her. It didn't take a genius to know he'd been crying, and although she was extremely concerned she couldn't fight the irritation she felt at the lack of answers she was receiving. She watched as Taehyung slipped out of view, took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, and stomped her feet in a childish tantrum before defeatedly making her way out to the grounds.

"The main character dies." Jimin's voice startled Y/N, causing her to slam her book shut and give her boyfriend a murderous glare.

"Fuck you, Park."

"Oh, please do." He gave her a cheeky smile and sat down next to her, resting his back on the tree behind them as he watched the group of students making their way out of the castle. "Let's go to Hogsmeade."

"What happened with Taehyung?" Y/N voiced her question at the same time Jimin spoke.

He sighed and looked away, avoiding her eye. "Let's go to Hogsmeade," he repeated.

"What happened with Taehyung?" She pressed, her irritation quickly becoming evident to him.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade." He stood up with a nervous smile and extended his hands to help her up, "I'll tell you everything there."

"I'm listening."

"Calm down. I haven't even sat down yet." Jimin chuckled as he placed a butterbeer on her side of the table before taking a seat across from her. "Tae—he—he pulled a very distasteful prank last night."

Y/N frowned. "A prank? All of this because of a prank?"

"A very distasteful prank," he repeated. He tried to distract himself with his drink but Y/N cleared her throat and nodded, signaling for him to continue. He sighed and placed his drink back down. "He pulled a prank on Snivellus."

"Those are right up your street." She lifted her eyebrows as she looked at him over the brim of her glass.

"Personal favorites, I know. But he overdid it this time." Jimin lowered his head as his expression became a conflicted one. "He almost killed him."

Y/N was glad she hadn't been holding her glass because she was a hundred percent sure she would've dropped it when those words came out of Jimin's mouth. "Enough with the cliffhangers, Park. What happened?"

"Snape has been suspicious about Namjoon for a while now. And last night—Tae—he told Snape where to find Joon. Of course, he knew he'd never be able to get past the whomping willow." He whispered the last part with an anguished expression, clearly disappointed in the foul move his friend had made. It was no wonder Taehyung was so distressed and everyone else so conflicted. They got caught up in a messy situation once again, and although she agreed that Taehyung had been a complete moron, she couldn't help but pity him. After all, the boy had stood by her side despite her questionable decisions in the past.

Jimin immediately noticed her suddenly quiet demeanor. He cursed himself for upsetting her, drank his butterbeer in one gulp, and stood up. "Come on. We didn't come here to sulk over that."

"Jimin, that's stealing."

"It's borrowing for an undetermined amount of time." Jimin hid the flask he had taken from an unsuspecting stranger but stopped in his tracks as he began to carefully eye Y/N. "You're looking bloody good today, babe." He smirked as a bright glint appeared in his eyes.

"Took you that long to notice? I'm offended." She smirked back but lowered her face in an attempt to hide her rosy cheeks.

"I'm serious." He chuckled as he tried to keep up with her pace, his eyes still glued on her as he tried to figure out what had changed. "You look.... different."

"I've put on some weight, I guess." She shrugged, self-consciously wrapping her arms around herself. She looked down ashamed, still trying to hide the color growing on her face.

Jimin's eyes lowered to her bottom, which he inspected for a few seconds, before nodding pleased. "Yeah, that's it."

Alexis wheezed astonished before smacking her boyfriend's chest. "Park Jimin!"

"This new weight suits you, darling." He flashed a mischievous smile, but as his eyes began to wander lower and landed on her chest he instinctively licked his lips and turned his smile into a smirk. "Very much so."

It was pointless for Y/N to try to hide her blushing cheeks as the heat had spread to the rest of her face by now. "Jimin, I swear..." she scolded him.

"Y/N Riddle," his voice had turned low, and she amusedly watched the way his eyes became clouded with desire. It was humorous to see how fast he'd gotten turned on, making her wonder for how long he'd been wanting to have her again. He held on to her waist, gripping tightly as he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "The Hog's Head is probably all empty right now. I'm sure they won't mind if we use their bathroom for a while." Jimin giggled at the stuttering mess Y/N had become prior to unhesitatingly pulling her by the hand into the dingy pub.

"Outrageous. Absolutely outrageous." Y/N basically ran inside the small bathroom to avoid being seen by the few people having a drink in the pub.

"Three Broomsticks' too crowded. And don't even get me started on Madam Puddifoot." Jimin flicked his wand in the process of securely locking the door with spells. "We'd have to get in line to get to the bathrooms. I can assure you I'm not the only horny boyfriend around, and I don't have the patience to wait for the others to finish their business." Y/N scrunched up her face in disgust, making Jimin chuckle as he lifted her up so she was now sitting on the edge of the sink. "Let loose a little, Y/N." He positioned himself between her legs and whispered, "Aren't you excited?"

"What if someone hears us?" Y/N fought hard to maintain her self-control while Jimin's lips began to work on her neck. She could feel the heat growing between her legs, and the way his fingers dug into her skin caused pleasure as opposed to the pain she would normally feel. It took all of her might to not give in to his touch and his lips.

"I used a spell for that. They won't hear a thing, I promise." He mumbled into her neck while his hands began to make their way up her sides. "Stop over-thinking." He quickly became frustrated with the fabric of her clothes stopping him from caressing her skin, so he slipped his hands under her shirt and focused on every touch, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin against his. When his hands reached her bust he didn't hesitate on squeezing them, chuckling as he remembered the conversation they had prior to their bathroom visit. "Yep. Definitely bigger."

"Don't ruin the mood." She crashed her lips into his with a passion they hadn't experienced for a while, and he didn't hesitate for a second as he kissed her back. Jimin now knew he didn't have to ask for permission to unbutton her jeans and slide his hand inside them, moving it back and forth, making the fraction of her panties rubbing against her core turn her breathing uneven and making her throw her head back with pleasure. It was her turn to be irritated by the fabrics between them, especially the one in between Jimin's hand and her heat. She bit her lip to stifle her moans, making the boy frown at her actions. He briefly pulled his hand out and slipped it in once again, only this time he made sure there was no fabric in between. His fingers were immediately drenched with her wetness, and once he began to make circular motions with his fingers he smiled victoriously as Y/N couldn't hold back her moans for the life of her. He enjoyed every second of having her writhing under his touch, making him want more. He slipped a finger inside of her, taking her off guard and making her gasp at the sudden move, one she seemed to be enjoying as her hips began to involuntarily rock back and forth.

Y/N's pleasure was so overwhelming she never actually noticed the moment in which her pants got completely disposed and his lowered. She only realized this when she felt his erection poking her thigh, making a new set of anticipating butterflies flutter in her stomach. "What are we even doing?" She giggled, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Shagging in a public bathroom. Don't say we never do anything romantic." He joked, his heart fluttering at their lightheartedness even in the heat of the moment. Their quick session had been elongated for longer than they expected so without further due he positioned himself in her entrance and slowly thrusted in, making their hands grip tightly, in her case to the sink, and in his to her hips. He waited for a few seconds, letting her adjust to his size, before accelerating his thrusts. Soon, the sound of their sweaty skin slapping against the other's and their ragged breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the cramped space.

Her back began to arch and her legs tried to open even wider to give Jimin more space, desperate to feel him closer. She couldn't stop her hips from moving in synchronization with his, sometimes even faster, as her body asked for more. The boy sensed her desperation and lifted her from the sink, making her wrap her legs around his waist for support as he held her up and thrusted faster. She continued using the sink to support her arms, her back arching backwards even more as his thrusts turned her moans into screaming.  
Jimin was also having a hard time containing himself, his groans and oh my god's slipping involuntarily from his mouth as he couldn't quite wrap his head around how good she felt around him. Their hips continued moving with a language of their own as they worked towards their climax but also tried to elongate the moment.

He could feel his orgasm coming, his toes curling and vision becoming blurry. But he knew she wasn't there yet so he licked his fingers and began to circle her clit, receiving an immediate reaction from her as he continued thrusting and using his fingers. Her hips began to move unsteadily, making him tighten his grip on them, and her thighs would shake and involuntarily close but would be pushed open by Jimin. One of her hands held on to the sink for balance while the other gripped tightly into his wrist as his hand continued working on her spot.  
Jimin groaned loudly, sounding almost like a stifled scream, trying with all of his might to focus on keeping a steady pace as his orgasm began to take over. But when Y/N's body began spazzing and he felt her walls tightening around him, he allowed the pleasure to take over, finally releasing himself inside her. Their hands were unable to keep still, moving from the sink to each other, needing to tightly hold on to something.

Jimin carried her in his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck, his hips weakly thrusting as they came down from their high. They worked on regulating their breathing as they used each other for support. The boy wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, keeping her as close as he could and chuckled in her ear. "Thank Merlin for contraceptive spells."

"You really do know how to ruin the mood." 


	37. PUZZLED

~~**Souls don't speak, yet ours spoke fluently.** ~~

"You are absolutely out of your mind, Park Jimin!"

Their laughs echoed across the grounds as they ran without a care in the world, completely indifferent to the fact it was way past their curfew and they'd be in serious trouble if anyone was to find out they had just gotten back from Hogsmeade. Jimin led the way to the Quidditch pitch, running at full speed, refusing to let the night die just yet. It simply happened to be one of those poetic nights where the clear skies allowed the stars to shine bright, alluding a certain sentimentalism to take over. One of those nights where you swear you're trapped inside a James Cameron film, everything around you is happening in slow motion and your soul suddenly feels lighter. As if you're watching the scene unfold through a lens. Making it more beautiful, more poetic.

Suddenly laughter sounded like the most beautiful of symphonies, the grass against their skin left behind a tingling sensation, and their messy hair and pounding hearts made adrenaline pump through their veins at full speed, making them feel as if they were one with all wild things. A gentle reminder that they were young and reckless, and they had to make every second count because they're never getting it back. The maybe even cliché feeling that that precise moment in time would be one they would carry with themselves for the rest of their lives. The feeling of eternity, of infinity.

The wind caressed their skin, reminding them that these were their glory days and they had to live them, enjoy them, breathe them, because they'll never be as free and in love as they were that night, laying under the stars in the middle of an empty Quidditch pitch with their chest rising and falling rhythmically and a dazed look on their eyes.

"Why were we even running?" Y/N's words came out strained from her lack of breath and the laughs she was trying to contain. Her eyes landed on Jimin just as he let out a hearty laugh, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

The spur of the moment didn't allow them to recall exactly when their lips connected heatedly. It was almost instinctive, the way their bodies rejected any distance between them, always longing to be closer, and closer. She held herself up with one arm and draped the other across his torso, pinning him down against the ground.

"There's only one heart in this body," whispered Jimin as he ran the back of his hand across her cheek, using her close proximity to admire all of her beautiful features. "Have some mercy on me."

And then the most beautiful of sounds echoed through the field, the love of his life's giggles filled his ears and warmed his soul. She laid down beside him, both of them looking up at the sky with goofy smiles and racing hearts.

"What are we going to name our kids, then?" Jimin blurted out, the glint in his eyes suiting the mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "How many were we having? Ten?"

"Ten kids," Y/N sneered. "Wicked. I didn't want my fanny to work anyway," their loud and obnoxious laughter was all that could be heard in the otherwise dead silent night.

"We'll be out of Hogwarts before we know it," Jimin cleared his throat and turned to his side to have a better look at her. His fingers began to absentmindedly trace patterns on her belly, his mischievous smirk turning into a nervous smile. "And then we'll move in together,"

Y/N could feel Jimin tensing beside her, she felt the way he held his breath and noticed the sudden intensity in his eyes as they bore into her. She chuckled lightly, finding his sudden nerves adorable, before turning to look at him expectantly. "And then what?"

"Then we'll have a beautiful baby and start a beautiful family," his eyes scanned her face, looking for any sign of disagreement, but once he found none he proceeded to place a brief kiss on her forehead. "And we'll grow old. We'll become adults. And I'll continue being madly in love with you. I'll look at you and I'll fall in love all over again," long gone was the glint in his eyes and the mischief from his features, allowing her to see a much more serious and mature side of him she'd never seen before. A small smile played on his lips, contrasting greatly with the intensity of his eyes. "I'll fall in love over, and over, and over again. Until my heart gives out. 'Til death do us part."

"Death?" She whispered, trying to hide the glossiness in her eyes. "I want to live with you even when we're ghosts."

Jimin chuckled, "Here's to growing old together." He placed his lips over hers in a passionate, soul-baring kiss that was sure to leave them breathless in a matter of seconds.

"Mr. Park! Ms. Riddle! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" A very angry, and a tad bit comical, looking McGonagall stormed towards them wearing the masterpiece that was her nightgown.

"Is it too late to run?" Jimin looked at the older woman with panic, trying with all of his might to hide the amused smirk that wanted to appear.

"Yes!" Exclaimed McGonagall.

"How about some dungbombs?"

"Maybe next time." Taehyung shoved his hands inside his pockets, absentmindedly looking around the peaceful castle.

"Don't say I didn't try," Y/N sighed and continued keeping up with his pace. Lazy Sundays were the perfect excuse for day-long cuddles with boyfriends, but the second she woke up, Y/N decided that she'd dedicate her day to Taehyung, doing everything she could to cheer the boy up.

"Your company is more than enough, Y/N." He offered her a small, and a little strained, smile before playfully nudging her side.

"They'll get over it soon. I promise." She linked her arm with his, the height difference causing her to lean her head against his arm seeing as she couldn't reach his shoulder.

"That's not the problem," he looked down disappointed, "they have every right to be mad at me."

"To be mad? Yes. But they shouldn't behave like such pansies!" The growing tension between the boys was beginning to irritate her, leaving her no choice but to take matters into her own hands.

The perfect opportunity emerged when an unsuspecting Namjoon rounded the corner, unaware that his two friends were a few feet away. However, the plan was soon diverted as Y/N realized Namjoon had a company which he seemed to want to get away from. She pulled Taehyung behind a pillar as discretely as she could, intently trying to remain out of view. The Hufflepuff did as he was told although the puzzled look on his face gave away his confusion, but his doubts were cleared when Catherine's voice echoed around the empty corridor.

"Namjoon, wait! Please!"

Even from a distance it was clear that Namjoon was having a hard time, his breathing was clearly uneven and his hands were balled into fists as he reluctantly stopped and turned to face her. "How can I help you?" The harshness in his voice took them all back, especially the girl standing in front of him whose eyes were instantly filled with hurt.

"Namjoon," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly. "I just came back from the funeral." Although it was clear she was trying with all of her might to hold herself together she was unable to stop the sobs from escaping, causing her to cover her face ashamed.

The Gryffindor didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her protectively. The stoic expression he'd been trying hard to maintain was breaking as the conflicted emotions he was feeling became evident. "I'm really sorry, Cat," he bit his lip in an attempt to pull himself together.

"I needed you guys," she cried into his chest. "You're the only people that can make me feel safe. I can't do this without you all, I can't, I'm not strong enough." The pair broke apart to have a better look at each other and used the opportunity to wipe some of their tears. "Please," she sobbed, "come back to me. I love you guys."

Namjoon looked everywhere but at her, knowing the little strength he had left was about to give in. "We love you too, you know that," he whispered, biting his fist before taking a shaky deep breath, "but we can't." He shook his head slowly, tears involuntarily running down his face at the sound of their friend's sobs. "We can't sacrifice Y/N for you." He knew he wasn't going to be able to contain his emotions for much longer so he blatantly walked away, leaving the girl with an indescribable agony that pained everyone who witnessed it.

"Should we—?" Taehyung asked, pointing in the direction Namjoon headed to.

"I think we should give him some time." Y/N pulled him in the opposite direction, although her pained expression showed that wasn't what she wanted.

It was hard to shake off the uneasiness caused by the intensely emotional scene they witnessed, but thankfully a distraction came in the shape of Jimin and Hoseok stealing food from the kitchens. A perfect opportunity to clear their minds and ease the tension between the boys. Y/N linked her arm with Taehyung' and pulled the reluctant boy towards the other two.

"Hey love," Jimin winked at her before setting his eyes on Taehyung and sighing dramatically. Hoseok simply shifted uncomfortably on his feet as neither of the two boys uttered a word.

"What are you up to?" She eyed the plate in Jimin's hand, her arm still holding on to Taehyung's.

"We were brainstorming in the common room and figured this," Hoseok lifted the bags full of food he was holding, "would help."

"Wicked. We're in." Y/N smiled a little too brightly, leading the way as she pulled a reluctant Taehyung and the other two followed behind.

A rather uncomfortable silence followed them for a couple of corridors, and when the silence wasn't there it was because Y/N tried, and consequently failed, to brighten the mood while the rest simply tolerated her shenanigans and did not contribute in the slightest. Hoseok was about to reply to one of Taehyung's witty comments, making Y/N claim her desired victory when the group suddenly ran into three unknown faces leaving the girls' bathroom.

"Apologies," a blonde haired girl spoke with a thick French accent. Her features, as well as her companions', strongly resembled those of a veela. "You must be our new schoolmates?"

Y/N was about to respond, quickly understanding they had just met the new girls but was interrupted by Jimin accidentally dropping his plate. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were set on the girl in the middle, who happened to look like a complete porcelain doll. His actions caused the girl to giggle and extend her hand for Jimin to take, "Antoinette Feuvre."

"Park Jimin," he gracefully took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "A pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, hello lovelies! I'm back with a double update as an apology for taking so long on updating. Truth is, I should've posted these mid November, but sadly got overwhelmed with school work. Then, at the beginning of December I started feeling really sick out of nowhere [despite me not stepping outside since October]. Turns out my aunt got in direct contact with a Coronavirus infected person, and unwarily, passed it to me and my brother. It was thankfully a mild case, so it wasn't as severe as it could have been.
> 
> After almost two weeks of treatment and literally lying in bed with little to no will to live, this weekend I started feeling close to normal again, so I thought it was the perfect time to prepare the next few chapters for you guys! Now, I hope you guys won't hate me for the following chapters!! I felt like the book needed something a bit more interesting to, let's say, spice things up!
> 
> With all of these being said, I hope you guys are doing okay and are not being too affected by everything going on lately. I hope you guys stay safe! Wear your masks and take care when you guys go out!


	38. VEELA POWERS?

~~**She wasn't scared to walk away, she was scared he wouldn't follow.** ~~

Taehyung cleared his throat in an attempt to ease the palpitating tension that engulfed them after Jimin had taken it upon himself to give the new girl an exceptionally warm welcome. Uncomfortable glances were exchanged between everyone but Jimin and Antoinette, who continued looking at each other somewhat awestruck.  
"See you around?" Antoinette batted her eyelashes and gave Jimin her most alluring smile before walking away with two very uncomfortable girls following behind.  
"Count on that." Jimin flashed her his infamous smile as his gaze followed her all the way until she was eventually out of view. "So," he clapped his hands and for once acknowledged their presence, "should we get going?" He pointed in the direction the girls had headed to with his thumb, long-forgotten were their plans to have dinner in the common room. "Their sorting is going to begin soon."  
Y/N could feel Taehyung's and Hoseok's concerned eyes on her, and with good reason considering she could feel her chest tighten at the sight of a completely unbothered Jimin. More than unbothered, Jimin looked genuinely delighted, emitting a childish glow that sparkled with his new excitement. And more than simply outraged, Y/N was seething, her hand tingling with a sudden desire to smack the grin from his face. She stuck her nose up in the air and turned on her heels before stomping her way to the Great Hall. Hoseok and Taehyung gave each other one last worried look before going after her, followed by a dazed Jimin who was biting his lip with a stunned expression.

Evelyn could tell Namjoon wasn't in the highest of spirits and mentally cursed the rest of their friends for being absent when they both needed them the most. After all, anyone could tell you that Evelyn was the least competent person when it came to comforting people. So when an enraged Y/N plopped down next to Namjoon in what appeared to be the foulest of moods it went without saying that they were certainly taken aback. Taehyung and Hoseok followed soon after with apprehensive and anxious expressions that did little comforting. Evelyn's and Namjoon's confusion reached its peak when Jimin joined them a minute later with the most dumbstruck expression as he eagerly looked around.  
A content smile appeared on Jimin's lips when he located the news girls receiving instructions from McGonagall. The rest of them gave each other disbelieving and disturbed glances as they communicated wordlessly. Both Namjoon and Evelyn were smart and competent enough to understand what was happening. Jimin's dazed expression and the girl's veela-like complexion did all the explaining.  
"Earth to unbearable twat!" Y/N shoved Jimin to break his trance and wasn't the least bit displeased about the extra force she used.  
The same unbothered expression reappeared on Jimin's face when he turned his attention back to his girlfriend. "What is it, love?" He asked unfazed, taking the opportunity to give Remus a nod of his head as a greeting.  
"I would appreciate it if my boyfriend stopped undressing other girls with his eyes," she whispered harshly, trying with all of her might to stop herself from making a scene. Their friends shifted uncomfortably but knew better than to intervene.  
Jimin chuckled and gave her a dismissive peck on the lips. "That's cute," he snickered, his eyes subtly and almost involuntarily looking for Antoinette.  
Another wordless conversation ensued as their friends joined in on the outrage Y/N felt. Dumbledore interrupted the tense moment by announcing the arrival of the new students and informing everyone that dinner would take place after the three girls were sorted. It was clear then that Antoinette, who seemed to be the most veela out of the three, had a similar impact on most boys than it had on Jimin. Over half of the male Hogwarts population was shamelessly gawking at her, but Antoinette had her eyes set on one boy, and Jimin was loving every bit of the attention.  
"Charlotte Monet," McGonagall unknowingly interrupted their moment as she called for the only brunette of the trio to step forward.  
Y/N could feel Jimin constantly fidgeting, eagerly awaiting Antoinette's turn. Her hands were balled into fists and the tingling sensation had turned into a full-on desire to straight up punch him.  
Charlotte was followed by Natalie Monet, her non-identical twin, and they were both sorted into Gryffindor. The sisters looked clearly ecstatic to be in the same house as they sat across from the Prewett twins.  
"Antoinette Feuvre," read McGonagall. Reactions across the Great Hall differed, with boys sitting on the edge of their seats hoping to hear their House called out while most girls looked bothered by the attention the french girl was receiving.  
"Very well then," the Sorting Hat exclaimed for everyone to hear. "Slytherin!"  
The way Y/N' heart dropped coincided with the cheers that erupted all around her. Antoinette would be sharing dormitories with them and every horrible scenario had already flashed through Y/N's mind. She wasn't the only one who wasn't the least bit content about it though, preoccupied and grim expressions were all that could be seen in their friends' faces as they watched Jimin join in on the clapping and whistling.  
Antoinette proudly strutted towards the Gryffindor table and didn't bother giving the Monet twins a second glance as she walked right past them. Jimin didn't join in on the dread they felt when they saw Antoinette make her way straight towards them.  
There was a small space in between Taehyung and Evelyn which Antoinette forcefully occupied because it happened to be right across from Jimin, leaving everyone astounded because firstly, she shouldn't have been at the Gryffindor table in the first place, and secondly because she had unknowingly sat between the two biggest smart asses and least filtered people in all of Hogwarts.  
"I told you you'd see me around," Jimin leaned over the table with a crooked grin playing on his lips.  
"We'll be seeing each other a lot now, housemate." Antoinette did her usual flirtatious routine, which consisted of a coquettish smile and batting eyelashes which gave the impression there was something wrong with her eyes.  
"Hi," Namjoon blurted, purposely trying to interrupt their conversation. "I'm Kim Namjoon."  
"Antoinette," she gracefully extended her hand for Namjoon to shake. She was behaving in a warm and friendly way that, for some reason, came off as fake. "French Minister of Magic's daughter."  
"Excuse their lack of manners," Namjoon glanced at the rest of his friend that didn't look the least bit interested in exchanging formalities with the girl. "That's Taehyung on your left," he pointed at the completely uninterested boy who didn't even bother looking up to greet her. "Evelyn on your right," he said uneasily as he watched the way the Ravenclaw stared Antoinette down with a scowl. "And Hoseok," he tried hard to keep a stoic expression as he fought to hide his amusement at his friends' hostility. Hoseok offered a strained smile. "Oh, and that's Y/N. But I'm sure you've met her already since she's Jimin's girlfriend." He said loud and clear, purposely emphasizing those two words.  
Antoinette had managed to keep a kind smile despite the clear animosity but her facade fell with that last sentence. It was almost comical to see her face change so drastically as she now reciprocated the hostility she had been given. It was clear that she was blatantly scrutinizing Y/N looking for something to hold against her.  
"You shouldn't be here," she stared condescendingly at Y/N, her eyes set on the green tie which was a feeble excuse to make the girl leave. "The Slytherin table is over there," she pointed at the table on the other end of the Hall.  
"That's adorable," Evelyn faked sweetness. "You think we give a rat's ass about what you think? You shouldn't be here either? The same rules apply to you as well," She said sardonically, making the others lift an amused eyebrow.  
"Right," Taehyung chuckled, "You just got here." the Hufflepuff whispered menacingly. "I'd mind my business if I were you."  
Taehyung certainly managed to intimidate Antoinette who, although reluctantly, made the wise choice of standing down. Jimin awkwardly cleared his throat and gave Antoinette an apologetic smile just as dinner began and food finally appeared. There were no times for awkward silences as Evelyn was adamant about establishing conversation that purposely left Antoinette out, and the rest of the boys were quick to follow up.  
Jimin and Antoinette abstained from exchanging any more words although Y/N was awfully aware of the flirty looks they gave each other every now and then. Her initial anger had faded, leaving behind a gut-wrenching sadness as she silently watched how he was absolutely mesmerized by someone else. Her hand instinctively reached for his under the table, making him turn to give her a warm and reassuring smile just as he squeezed her hand back and ran his thumb over it. She sighed relieved although she could tell that his behavior was far too odd and his emotions mixed. Something was simply not right.  
Antoinette set her plate aside and spoke up for the first time since dinner began. She ignored everyone else's belligerence and directed her attention to Jimin only. "I want to have a look around the tower before it gets too crowded. Mind giving me a tour?"  
A chorus of answers interrupted Jimin as everyone decided to speak at the same time. "No!" Namjoon blurted.  
"He can't," Evelyn declared.  
"You don't need a damn tour! It's just a tower!" Taehyung called out.  
Hoseok scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Sure," Jimin stood up amidst his friends' excuses, slipping his hand from Y/N' grasp, and hurriedly making his way out next to Antoinette to avoid being stopped.  
"What. The. Fuck." Evelyn slammed her fork down on the table with frustration.  
"It's her veela powers," Namjoon muttered concerned. Y/N could feel his leg bouncing anxiously next to hers.  
"Veela powers?" Evelyn asked, her expression revealing how pathetic she found the whole thing. "If she's got some veela powers then why don't they affect the rest of us?"  
"They sort of do," Namjoon blushed. "It's just that we didn't have the opportunity to fall for it because we were more concerned about other matters."  
"Are you okay, Y/N?" Taehyung asked cautiously as he reached over the table to squeeze Y/N' hand.  
Y/N felt as if she had lost her voice with her gaze remaining glued to the Great Hall's doors where Park Jimin had disappeared next to his new infatuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, can anyone smell the drama that's coming?


	39. ALL A BLUR

~~**Be careful because butterflies can be wasps. When your stomach flutters and your hands shake, and your cheeks flush, sometimes it's not love, but pain.** ~~

Evelyn was primarily known for her bluntness and poor ability to emotionally sympathize with others. When Ellis Johnson's toad suffered a fatal accident on a failed Transfiguration task back in the third year, Evelyn took the animal's limp body from weeping Ellis' hand and tossed it in the trash, arguing that she believed Ellis would feel better then. So naturally, Y/N was stunned when she found the girl sneaking into the Slytherin dormitories at night to keep her company, and even more so when she took it upon herself to be by Y/N's side the entirety of the next day. Sentimentalism was not something Evelyn liked involving herself with, but it appeared that Y/N was the one exception.

They went for breakfast in the kitchens, opting for some privacy and not wanting to deal with any drama so early on in the morning. Then they skipped their respective first classes, saying it was still way too early to deal with unsolicited drama.

"It's Transfiguration next. All four Houses." Evelyn took slow steps as she walked alongside Y/N. "McGonagall's going to kill us if we skip. Are you — are you ready to go?" She asked with hesitance.

Y/N chuckled lightly, touched by Evelyn's consideration despite her obvious discomfort. "Let's go to class," she nudged her side playfully as they made their way back inside the castle. The small smile was instantly wiped from her face when she remembered the reason they had been skipping class in the first place. Her.

They could hear the commotion of students exiting their classrooms nearing as they walked through the hallways. The Transfiguration classroom was just around the corner, making Y/N stop to have a look at her reflection in one of the nearby windows. Evelyn stopped a couple of steps ahead and looked at her with an amused expression that covered her sad one, knowing very well what was happening.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn whispered with a sad smile.

Y/N tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to further scrutinize her features, turning her face to the sides to have a look at her profile as well. She unsuccessfully tried to hide her displeasure when her fingers traced the birthmark on her chin. "Not even close to a veela," she whispered.

Evelyn took a deep breath and pulled her away from her reflection, muttering angrily as she did so. "I'm going to break that girl's face in. No boy will like her then, I can guarantee you that." That was the real Evelyn. Y/N chuckled disheartened as she allowed herself to be pulled by her friend.

The Transfiguration classroom came into view with an abundance of students waiting by the entry, amongst them were the seven mischievous boys who seemed to be talking each other's ears off. No sign of Antoinette.

"Hey, girls," Hoseok greeted them once they were near enough, making the others turn to acknowledge their presence.

Jimin grinned widely once his eyes landed on Y/N and immediately closed the distance between them, embracing her tenderly. He placed a quick kiss on her lips to avoid making their friends uncomfortable, not knowing the only uncomfortable one there was her.

"Are you excited for the game on Saturday?" He asked feverishly, his hands finding their way to her waist. And it infuriated her. The one thing on Jimin's mind wasn't an apology or an acknowledgment of his hurtful behavior, but the Quidditch game happening that weekend where the Slytherins would be facing a team Y/N wasn't concerned with. The rest of the boys, sensing her uneasiness, offered comforting smiles.

"Hey, Y/N," Namjoon purposely interrupted, "please tell me you found something on merpeople methods." He reached inside his book bag for the extensive homework McGonagall had assigned.

"Hardly," she sighed and pulled out her several feet long parchment as well, involuntarily moving Jimin's hands from her waist in the process.

A lanky and tall kid, one of Slytherin's beaters, approached Jimin. "Practice at 5, right?"

"Yep," Jimin sighed, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"So, I was thinking—"

"No," Jimin repeated with the same annoyed tone.

Professor McGonagall unlocked the classroom's door and finally allowed them in. Namjoon and Y/N walked in together, still comparing their assignments as the rest of their friends followed close behind. Y/N was so engrossed correcting some information she'd gotten wrong she initially failed to notice Jimin's absence on the seat next to hers. It wasn't until everyone turned to have a look at the entrance door, causing her to do so as well, that she realized Jimin had stayed behind and was now escorting Antoinette Feuvre inside.

All eyes were on their every move, even McGonagall's, although she was trying to be subtle about it. A mixture of dread and burning hatred blurred all of Y/N's senses, not allowing her to distinguish a single word of what they spoke to each other. She failed to speak up when Jimin was about to sit next to her, as he always did, but willingly obliged when Antoinette told him to sit next to her instead.

Was it her fault? Was she not trying hard enough? Was she supposed to fight for her boyfriend's affection and attention? Was that a healthy relationship? Y/N knew close to nothing about love and commitments, but she knew she wasn't supposed to feel that way. With every ticking second, she could feel Jimin slipping from her grasp. Was she supposed to hold on tighter? Or let go?

"Very well class," McGonagall cleared her throat having obviously witnessed the scene that had just occurred. "Please place your homework assignment on top of your desk. If you didn't do it, I'll deal with you in a minute," she said with her gaze set on Jungkook and Taehyung, who were already offering her a sheepish smile.

Evelyn startled Y/N when she heatedly took the empty seat next to her and slammed all of her belongings down, angrily muttering under her breath about how Jimin could shove his wand in uncharted territory. Y/N watched a tad bit amused despite how upset she felt at the moment, but soon after got the nagging sensation of being stared at. The culprits were sitting right in front of her. The Monet twins weren't even trying to be subtle with their pitiful looks and sympathetic smiles.

"She's over eighty percent veela. This is what she commonly does to boys," the blonde one whispered with an incredibly rich French accent, one that she would never be able to get rid of even if she spent the rest of her life in equally strongly accented Scotland.

"Natalie," the brunette girl introduced herself with a wave of her hand and the same sympathetic smile.

"Charlotte," the blonde followed.

"Y/N," muttered the Slytherin, not very concerned about formalities.

All three girls turned to glance at Evelyn who was yet to introduce herself. However, Evelyn was too preoccupied gawking at the brunette twin, Natalie, to feel their eyes on her. Y/N subtly kicked her under the table, successfully snapping her out of her trance. "Evelyn," she nodded, a blush undeniably creeping up her cheeks.

McGonagall cleared her throat next to the twins' desk to call for their attention and proceeded to explain the assignments they had to do to keep up with the rest of the class. This gave Y/N the perfect opportunity to give Evelyn a cheeky smile and lift an amused eyebrow, making the girl roll her eyes and blush even harder. The rest of the class went by in a blur that Y/N didn't bother paying attention to. That was until they were a couple of minutes away from the end of class and Antoinette decided to speak up.

"I don't think this is correct," objected Antoinette as she read through McGonagall's notes, interrupting the Professor mid-sentence.

"I beg your pardon?" Minerva looked clearly taken aback by the new girl's insolence. Rarely anyone dared to question Minerva McGonagall's teachings considering the older woman knew her subject remarkably well.

"Well, you see," started Antoinette, unaware that McGonagall was the least convenient teacher to cross. "My father, the French Minister of Magic, taught me otherwise. A more defined method, might I add," she proudly declared.

"Well," McGonagall took assertive steps towards the girl's desk, "I'm afraid you're going to have to tell your father, the French Minister of Magic, that he is in the wrong." She mocked the girl's words, not once appearing as anything other than stern. She walked back to the front of the classroom to have everyone's attention, not that she didn't before. "The method I just taught you was created by Filius Eustine and has been approved by a hundred and one magic councils around the world. Many renowned wizards, from Godric Gryffindor himself to Headmaster Dumbledore, are known users of this method, which was proven to be the most effective one." She paused to give Antoinette one last sly look. "Unless you're the French Minister of Magic, of course."

Giggles and pleased smiles filled the classroom with students, Monet twins included, taking great pride and pleasure in their teacher's attitude towards the new girl. The class ended soon after and it was quite clear that Antoinette's mood had been ruined for the remainder of the day.

"My books, Park," she shoved her books in his arms for him to hold, having no consideration of him already carrying his own. "Be more of a gentleman, will you?" She huffed annoyed.

Jimin looked slightly embarrassed as he walked behind her to their next class, carrying a total of six heavy books on his way. He briefly stopped next to Y/N and offered her a hesitant smile. "See you at lunch?"

"Oh," Antoinette stopped ahead of Jimin and turned to look at Y/N and then back at him. "You two don't have any more plans together? Good."

There was an incessant thought that Y/N couldn't seem to get out of her head ever since Antoinette Feuvre walked into her life. The possibility that maybe, just maybe, asking her brother for a favor wasn't that bad of an idea. That favor being wiping Feuvre from the face of the earth, of course. And as nefarious and heinous as that thought was, part-taking in a homicide simply because she wanted her boyfriend to have eyes only for her, Y/N seriously considered it even more with each passing day. She knew Tom wouldn't oppose and no one had to know, but of course, there was a voice of morale telling her to get her head together.

And she tried. She really tried to push aside all the homicidal thoughts that came to her frighteningly naturally. But between Quidditch practices and being Antoinette's newly appointed servant, Jimin had little to no time left for Y/N. He did over seventy percent of Antoinette's tasks to rid the girl of any inconveniences, from carrying her belongings to writing down her notes. His priorities had changed.

One thing that didn't change was the good old Dueling Club every Friday at the Room of Requirement. The boys had been very clear with Jimin about the consequences of not attending the DL, which consisted of an unfair team-up against him, and gave him no choice but to swear he'd be there on time. And he was, but ironically enough Y/N wasn't, which was entirely Slughorn's fault. And given the misfortunes that constantly followed the youngest Riddle, it was really no surprise she simply happened to be walking in the same deserted corridor as Antoinette. Y/N walked right past her with her head held high, but no power of will could stop her from halting when Antoinette's voice echoed through the hallway.

"I underestimated you, Riddle." Y/N could see her sneering despite having her back turned to her. She could hear her taking slow, taunting steps towards her. "You know, I used to think you were a nobody. And for the most part, I was right. But it turns out little Riddle is no ordinary nobody, she's an honorary Death Eater, isn't she?" She began to slowly walk around Y/N, enjoying every second of it as shown by her vicious facial expression. "Voldemort's little sister," a hint of amusement could be heard in her voice. It was clear that she thought of the whole thing as nothing more than a game and was still, as a matter of fact, greatly underestimating Y/N. "I guess I better watch my back," she laughed and finally walked away.

Y/N gripped her wand tighter. "I guess she better watch her back."

"Don't worry about her." Were the words that Jimin kept repeating over and over, some-why believing that saying it more than once would ease Y/N's mind.

"Not very comforting," she whispered, absentmindedly playing with her boyfriend's broomstick. The Quidditch game was twenty minutes away from beginning and Jimin insisted he wanted to see his good luck charm before the game. Upon hearing this, Y/N had to double check if he was talking about her.

"Hey," he whispered softly as he embraced her tight despite her obvious hesitance. "I love you. Until my heart goes out, remember?" He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes filled with an emotion he hadn't shown in days.

"Until death do us part," she whispered back, repeating the words he had told her exactly a week before when they laid on the very same Quidditch pitch that was now buzzing with students.

He gave her one last deep, heartfelt kiss before slipping from her grasp. Him walking through the door was one of her last steady memories.

A blur. Y/N couldn't seem to concentrate on anything as of lately. She didn't recall when exactly she had made her way to the stands, or why she was avidly staring at Antoinette, who had shown up to support her House team. Or a specific person, most likely.

Another blur. Jimin fell from his broom, teachers rushing towards him. A ring in her ears didn't allow any other sound to be heard as her eyes worked in slow motion, watching an unconscious Jimin get carried away. She blinked and suddenly she's outside the Hospital Wing, not recalling how she got there in the slightest. Her hand looks like an illusion as it pushes the wooden door open. And there he is, lying unconscious. And there she is, standing by the side of his bed.

"Leave." Was the only word that Y/N could find the strength to say.

"Why?" Antoinette countered. "Are you afraid I'm going to take your boyfriend away from you?"

Tears began to pool in Y/N' eyes. Yes. Yes, she was. Because she loved Jimin, goddammit. And it had been a long and tedious process but she loved him with every ounce of her being. Every fiber of her body. She didn't want to lose that. She didn't want to lose the boy with the beautiful brown eyes that saw love in her darkness. He was slipping from her grasp and she was trying, with all of her might, to hold on tighter. She opened her mouth to retaliate but no sound came out. Instead, a low voice echoed across the room and in Y/N's soul.

"Antoinette," Jimin moaned, slowly returning to his senses.

What does heartbreak feel like? A frequently pondered question, but Y/N wouldn't know. It was all a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, everyone! I hope the new year is treating you well so far!   
> Between managing my blog, having classes, and preparing the next chapters for you guys, I'm currently trying to make a schedule for myself as to how I should manage my time in order to be able to post more frequently. I'm working on it. I assume by the time I will be posting the next chapter I'll also have the said schedule done.   
> With these being said, please look forward to the next chapters! And as always, thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
